


RWBY: Press Start

by animedevilluvzyuri



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Deities, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Female-Centric, Wordcount: Over 100.000, World Travel, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 136,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animedevilluvzyuri/pseuds/animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Team RWBY suddenly find themselves in the land of Gamindustri and have to find their way back home. Luckily for them they have the CPUs and their sisters to help them out and along the way the team will discover something about themselves. Eventual Whiterose and Bumblebee.





	1. Enter New Player: Weiss Schnee

**A/N: Well since I'm close to finishing one of my stories, it makes sense I would start another one. Enjoy this one folks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level One

Enter New Player: Weiss Schnee

Weiss heard the wind whistling through her ears as she was falling from the sky. How she was falling in the first place is what was going through her mind right now. She and her team were on a regular beowolf hunting mission when all of a sudden a bright flash of light enveloped them all. Next thing Weiss knew, she was falling from the sky. The heiress could figure out that part out later. Right now she needed to focus on landing safety and looked for the other members of her team.

The situation she was in wasn't as different as her first time entering the Emerald Forest. She summoned a glyph below her to stop her fall. That propelled her across the forest beneath her and continued to do so with her glyphs until she was able to land safety on the ground. "A perfect landing. Now it's time to figure out where am I." Weiss scouted the area. It became clear that this was unfamiliar to her. Her next idea was to pull out her scroll and try to contact her team. That was proved useless as she couldn't even get a signal. Weiss sighed in frustration. "I guess I'm on my own then. It's no problem for someone like me of course." Near Weiss was a river. To her, a river meant people and people meant help. Weiss walked along the river to seek out help and figure out where she was.

Now that she had a better view of the forest, it was quite charming to the heiress but that didn't mean there were no dangers. Weiss had to be very careful of her surroundings. Soon enough Weiss saw a bridge just up ahead on the left. "I guess I'll be out of this forest faster than I thought." Once Weiss reached the bridge, she crossed it.

However as soon as she reached the other side, the heiress suddenly heard a roar she never heard of before. "GAR!" Weiss looked up to see something heading toward her. She jumped back before the figure landed. It let out another roar. "GAR!"

The creature was unlike anything Weiss has seen before. It was a large but short and very fat multicolored dragon that had small wings that somehow let the beast hover above the ground. It had a large ax in its right claw and a shield on its left arm. It became clear to Weiss that she was in a completely different place. Different or not, the danger was still the same. The creature launched itself at Weiss to attack. The heiress had a glyph appear under her and used it to get away from the attack quickly. The attack missed and the ax hit the ground instead.

The impact of the attack made Weiss stumble a little. She saw that half of the ax was embedded into the ground. That alone showed Weiss how powerful this creature was. She didn't waste any time pulling out Myrtenaster. The chamber rotated and Weiss hit the ground with large ice spikes coming out and heading toward the creature. The creature saw the attack coming and lifted its ax out of the ground. It raised its ax and smashed the oncoming ice attack into pieces. The action surprised Weiss. "It just smashed my attack like it was nothing." That told her that the creature had intelligence which was bad news to her.

The creature quickly rushed over to where the heiress was. It was a lot faster than it appeared to be. Weiss' next move was a glyph appearing beneath her and sent straight at the creature. The creature was fast but Weiss was faster. She was at the side of the beast and slashed its sides with her weapon. As soon as she passed it, Weiss turned around for another attack on its back. However, the creature quickly turned around and swung its ax in midair. The force behind the attack hit Weiss and sent her back until she hit the tree behind her. The slam forced her to let go of her rapier and slid down to the ground.

The impact made Weiss feel a bit woozy. She looked at the creature that was slowly coming her way. The heiress saw that her attack didn't even scratch the creature. "Gar, gar, gar." And now it was laughing at her. Weiss saw her weapon a little ways behind the creature. She tried to come up with a plan to recover her weapon but nothing came to her mind. If Ruby were here, she would use her sembalance to recover Myrtenaster and they would take down this monster together. Weiss giggled quietly to herself. Ruby. To think she would be the last person Weiss thought of. An image of Ruby smiling appeared inside the heiress' mind. She only thought of one word. _"Dolt."_

The creature roared as it raised its weapon and swung it down at the heiress. "Not so fast there buster!" Weiss heard a voice and then a sound of weapons clashing against each other. She looked up to see a young girl who looked around Ruby's age and she was holding off the creature's attack with just a simple sword. If that wasn't crazy enough for her, Weiss saw the girl push be creature back. Weiss heard the girl giggle. "They'll be no attacking poor defenseless girls while I'm around. In the name of Planeptune, I'll defeat you."

Defeat? The creature was obviously larger than her. Not to mention she was holding a simple sword. However, she did seem stronger than she looked if she was able to block the attack and push the creature back. "Gar!" Again it roared but it sounded different. It was like it was trying to prove that it was stronger.

Again the creature charged toward the girl bus she wasn't worried in the slightest. _ **"Critical Edge!"**   _As soon as the creature was close, the girl swung her sword upwards and sent it into the air. She herself jumped into the air as well and was in front of the creature. She slashed its body across. The girl landed back onto the ground while the creature howled in pain and dissipated into countless lights. Weiss couldn't believe what she just saw. A girl younger than her was able to defeat that creature with ease. She saw the girl swing her sword. "Easy peezy lemon extra squeezy." She turned to Weiss. "Uh…hey are you okay?"

Weiss who now collected herself stood up. "I am. Thank you for your assistance." The heiress took another look at her "savior." Indeed she was about the same age as Ruby and in similar height. It was still hard to believe hard to believe that she defeated the creature easily.

"Hey is this your sword stick thingy?" Weiss saw the girl pick up Myrtenaster.

The heiress glared at her. "It's called a rapier and yes it belongs to me." The girl threw Weiss' weapon carelessly and she scrambled to catch her weapon. Weiss caught her rapier and sighed in relief. She looked at the other girl angrily. "What's wrong with you?! You just don't throw other people's property like that!"

The other girl frowned at Weiss. "Well excuse me Miss Snarky. I think you should show me a bit of gratitude since I saved your life and all."

As mad as that made the heiress, she did have a point. Before Weiss could speak, she heard another voice. "Neptune!" They both turned to where the new voice came from. Weiss saw another girl who looked similar to the one who saved her but looked a bit older, had longer hair, and a single clip on accessory that was the same as the ones the other girl wore. She breathed a sigh of relief. "There you are. Why did you run off like that?"

The other girl giggled nervously. "Heh heh sorry about that but I heard the cry of a helpless girl so of course being the awesome person that I am, I rushed over to save her from the evil lizard man." She turned to Weiss. "Which reminds me, you have some pretty big guts trying to take that thing on all by yourself. Good thing you didn't die or your guts would've been splattered all over the place."

The older looking girl gasped. "What the goodness?! You tried to fight a lizardman?!" At least Weiss knew the name of the creature that attacked her but was she surprised that the heiress fought against it although it did sound a bit childish. "Oh, I'm sorry. We never caught your name."

Finally, someone asked an important question. "If you must know, my name is Weiss Schnee." She heard the younger looking girl giggle. "And what is so funny to you?"

She let out another giggle. "Oh, nothing. It's just Weiss to meet you."

The heiress rolled her eyes at the bad pun. Just what she needed, another Yang. "Care to tell me your names and explain to me where I am?"

The older looking girl smiled at her. "Oh, we're sorry. We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Nepgear and this is my sister Neptune. As for where you are, you're in the Virtua Forest."

Weiss was surprised to meet someone else with the same name as someone she knew. "Neptune huh. I know someone else who goes by that name."

Neptune laughed. "I bet the Neptune you know isn't as super-duper awesomely awesome like yours truly." She acts like Ruby and makes bad puns like her sister. They would get along each other very well if they ever meet each other.

"If you're lost then maybe we can help you." Nepgear offered.

That sounded like a good idea to Weiss. The more she knows about the world she's in, the better. It would also be better to hold off telling them that she was from a different world. Weiss was pretty sure they wouldn't believe her. "That would be most appreciative. Thank you."

Neptune jumped and cheered. "All right then! Let's move our butts back to Planeptune!"

That statement sounded wonderful to Weiss. However, a thought crossed her mind."What is Planeptune?"

**Loading...**

_"Is this the future!?"_   Weiss was awestruck at what she was seeing. Everything around her was unlike she's ever seen. Even now she was just standing but moving quickly on the path she's on. There were many skyscrapers and advertisements for various video games. This place was on a whole different level than Vale.

"Is this your first time in Planeptune?"

Weiss turned to Nepgear. "I-It is. I never expected to see a place so…expansive."

Neptune grinned. "If you're this stoked then you have to check out the basilicom."

"Basilicom?" Weiss saw what Neptune meant. They arrived at what the heiress believes the largest tower she had ever seen. They all went off the moving platform but Weiss was still mesmerized at the sheer size of the building. Weiss has finally seen the impossible. She saw a building much grander than her own home.

"You trying to be a statue? Come on!" Neptune called out.

The comment snapped Weiss out of her trance. "Be patient! I'm coming!"

All three entered the building and Weiss was still in awe. The inside of the building was just as impressive as the outside. They all entered an elevator. Once they reached a floor, the doors opened. The heiress was now in to what it seemed to be a living room. She was able to see a good view of the city from this room. "Honey we're home!" Neptune called in a singing voice.

Weiss heard footsteps and saw another girl approached them. "Welcome home Nep-Nep. You too Ge-Ge and you-" She just stared at the heiress. "Uh…who are you?"

Before Weiss had the chance to speak, Nepgear interfered. "Her name is Weiss. Neptune found her while she fought against a lizard man."

The new girl let out a shriek. "Ah! You fought a lizard man?!" She quickly approached Weiss. "Are you injured anywhere? Is there any place where I can treat you?"

Two things came into the heiress' mind. One: She was too close to Weiss and two: she never thought she would meet a girl with the same breast size as Yang. "I can assure you that I am fine. Now can you please leave? You're in my personal space."

The girl laughed nervously and did what she was told. "I'm sorry. My name is Compa by the way. It's nice to meet you Wei-Wei."

Weiss instantly took a disliking to the nickname. "Please do not call me that again." Compa whined. The heiress turned to Neptune and Nepgear. "Now can you please explain how you will help me?"

"I see you brought someone new Neptune, Nepgear." Weiss turned around to the new voice she heard and couldn't believe what she saw. It was a small girl with little wings sitting on an open book that was floating.

"Oh hey, Histy!"

"Hello, Histoire."

Histoire continued to look at Weiss. "It is not often we have visitors. I am Histoire, the oracle of the basilicom. Who might you be?"

"I'm uh…Weiss Schnee." This was the surrealist thing Weiss has ever seen.

"I see." Histoire turned to Neptune and Nepgear. "Where did you two find her?"

Neptune smiled brightly. "I saved her from the clutches of an evil monster!"

Histoire smiled. "That is quite the admirable Neptune. Then I assume your job went well?" Neptune didn't reply. "That earned a glare from the smaller girl. "You did complete it did you?"

Neptune giggled nervously. "Well, I managed to finish the first half of it?"

The oracle turned to the other girl. "Nepgear…"

Nepgear closed her eyes and lowered her head while she pressed her fingers together. "Well um…Neptune ran off in the middle and I had to finish up."

That cleared things up a bit for Weiss. Neptune ditched a mission and left her sister to clean the rest of the mess up. No doubt she was the most irresponsible girl the heiress has met. Histoire thought the same thing. "May I remind you Neptune as a goddess of Planeptune, you must finish what you started. You do not let Nepgear finish your mission."

Compa glared at her. "Bad Nep-Nep."

Neptune groaned. "Aw boo. Even though I saved a totally cute girl, I'm still being scolded by Histy."

Weiss stood completely still as to what she heard. It wasn't from the comment Neptune made about her being cute. It was what Histoire said about Neptune being a goddess. "Can you run that by me again? I could've sworn you said goddess."

Everyone turned to her. "Oh, they didn't tell you? Neptune is the CPU or goddess of Planeptune and her younger sister Nepgear is the CPU candidate." Histoire explained.

Weiss turned to the two girls. "G-Goddesses?"

Neptune just looked at the heiress like it was no big deal. "Uh duh. Did you think we're your run of the mill girls or something?"

Weiss tried to speak but no words came out. In the next second, she dropped onto the floor. "What the goodness!? She fainted!"

"Wow. I guess her brain overloaded and couldn't handle that major info dump." Neptune stated.

Compa kneeled down to Weiss. "Quick, someone get a doctor! Oh wait, I'm a nurse."

During all the commotion, Neptune closed her eyes. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to say at a time like this." She opened her eyes. "TKO!"


	2. Enter New Player: Ruby Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Two

Enter New Player: Ruby Rose

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I'm falling and I'm not seeing a place to land!" Ruby was reacting to her fall naturally. She started to fall after she saw a bright flash of light. The situation she was in reminded her of a dream where she and all of her friends were falling from the sky and that seemed like a good idea to the young leader but now in real life, it wasn't such a good idea after all. It also didn't look good for her since she was falling from above a city of some sort. "No! I'm too young to die! I haven't eaten all the cookies I wanted or become a huntress or-" She didn't finish her sentence as an image of Weiss flashed through her mind. _"Weiss."_

**Loading...**

Meanwhile back in the city or rather a basilicom, a young girl was pouring tea into a cup while being in an office. As soon as the cup was filled, she stopped pouring. "Thank you Uni." Another girl who was older took the cup in her hand and took a sip of her tea.

"How is it? Good right?" Uni asked.

The older girl ceased her sipping and put the cup down on the desk "It's quite good. Thank you Uni."

The younger girl's face lit up when she heard that. "Thanks, Noire. I'll finish up the rest of the paperwork." Uni walked over to the elevator and entered it. Shortly after, she left the room.

Noire smiled as she took another sip of her tea. After she reached a point in her work, a break seemed appropriate. Noire decided to go outside to the balcony and enjoy the tea there. It was a nice day outside and perfect to enjoy a little leisure time. She walked all the way to the railing and stared off into the distance. Noire even thought back to a certain purple haired CPU. "Knowing her, she's probably slacking off as usual. I think I might visit her."

However, it seemed that fate had different plans for her. "Someone please help me! Wait, is that a girl?!"

The shout snapped Noire out of her daydream and a bad feeling began to grow inside of her. "Who said that? Come out and show yourself!" Noire looked around but didn't see anyone. She looked up only to see a girl above and falling right towards her. The last thing Noire remembered was silver and red before the girl crashed on top of her. The crash was loud and Noire groaned in pain. She regained her focus and saw the girl on top of her. "What's wrong with you?! You don't just fall out of the sky and crash into someone like that!"

Noire rolled the girl off of her but discovered that the girl was knocked out from the crash. She heard the elevator door open. "Noire! Are you all right?! I heard a crash and-" Uni saw a girl lying on the floor. "Who is she and where did she come from?"

Noire looked at the girl for a few seconds then turned to Uni. "Take her to the infirmary."

**Loading...**

Ruby started to open her eyes. The first thing saw was a white ceiling. The second thing she felt was that she was on a bed. The young leader sat up and saw that she was in some sort of room where you go to see the nurse. The last thing Ruby remembered was that she crashed into someone and everything after that went black. Ruby quickly realized something and scanned the room. A dreaded realization dawned on her. Ruby's weapon, Crescent Rose wasn't with her. That turned all alarms in her head on. She immediately jumped out of the bed and used her sembalance to quickly search her missing weapon.

As Ruby continued to search the building thoroughly, she was becoming worried about her weapon. She could only imagine what is happening to Crescent Rose. Ruby thought up of a person doing horrible, unspeakable things to her baby. Not only that made her afraid, it made Ruby a tiny bit mad too. She treats her scythe like her sister Yang treats her hair. Lay one finger on it and that person will regret it. "Huh, this is very well built." Ruby stopped in front of a pair of doors when she heard a voice coming from behind them. She peeked through the gap to see another girl holding her weapon in its gun form in a room to what it seemed to be a study. "Whoever made this knew their stuff and you found this on that girl Noire?"

Ruby's eyes shifted over to another girl who looked older. "Indeed. I kinda figured you would know more about it."

Uni held up Crescent Rose and saw something strange on it. "Hey what's this?" She pressed a switch and suddenly the gun transformed into a large scythe. The sudden transformation surprised both Uni and Noire. "W-What the!? A gun that can turn into a scythe?!" That was the last straw for Ruby. She used her sembalance again to enter the room. Before Uni knew it, she was spinning.

Noire felt a rush of wind as well. She saw something falling and held out her hand. She took a closer look at the item in her hand. "Rose petals?"

Uni stopped spinning and noticed that the gun scythe was missing from her hands. "H-Hey! Where did that weapon go?"

Both of them heard a new voice in the room. "Shh, it's okay. Momma has you now. No need to be scared anymore." Both girls saw Ruby cuddling with the weapon. She stopped and glared at Uni. "How dare you touch my baby! Just for that, I'm kicking your butt!" Ruby swung Crescent Rose with her usual skill and pointed the barrel on top of the scythe at Uni.

Uni held her hands in defense. The last thing she wanted was a fight based on a misunderstanding. "Hold on a minute! I didn't do anything to it. In fact, I think it's really impressive. I wouldn't dream of harming such a great weapon."

Ruby lowered Crescent Rose. "Really? You think so?" The other girl nodded. The young leader giggled in a goofy way and her scythe reverted back into a gun. "Aw thank you! I tried really hard building her and getting all the parts working right."

"Wait you built it? As in custom made?" Uni asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yep. That's why I consider her my precious baby. Her name is Crescent Rose."

Hearing that impressed Uni. "I see. I'm really amazed that you were able to build a weapon that has two separate functions of different weapons. I would like to know more on how's that possible."

"Ahem." Both girls turned to Noire. "You two can finish talking about this later." She looked at Ruby. "You have some explaining to do like what was with you falling on top of me?"

That hit Ruby hard as she remembered landing on her. "Ah! I'm really really really sorry about that. It's just that I was falling and I didn't know what to do and I thought I was going to die and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down. Take a deep breath and calm down." Noire advised.

Ruby nodded quickly. "Uh sure. She breathed in deeply and breathed out.

"Good. Now start from the beginning. Why were you falling from the sky in the first place?" Noire Inquired.

"Well it all started on a beowolf hunt and a bright light came out of nowhere. The next thing I knew was that I was falling." Ruby instantly realized something. "Ah! I have to find the rest of my team!"

What Ruby said made Noire curious. "Team? As in you had other with you?"

The other girl nodded. "Yeah, they were with me when that flash appeared. We must've separated. I have to find them right now!"

Ruby ran past Noire. "Hold on!" She stopped and turned around to look at Noire. "Do you even have the slightest clue as to knowing where they are?" Once again Ruby thought ahead. She has no idea where to find the rest of her team. In fact, she doesn't know where she is right now. Ruby lowered her head as she was sad now. Noire quickly picked up on that. "Don't make such a face. If you want, we can help you find your team."

That seemed to cheer Ruby up a little. "Really? Will you? Thank you so much…uh…I never really got your name. My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose."

That brought up a good point. They never got around to introductions. "It's nice to meet you, Ruby. I am the CPU of Lastation, Black Heart. I also go by the name of Noire if you would like to call me that instead. The girl you were speaking to before is…"

"My name is Uni. I'm Lastation's CPU candidate and Noire's younger sister. It's nice to meet you too, Ruby."

The young leader tilted her head in confusion. "CPU? Lastation? I don't get it."

That comment right there reminded Noire of Neptune. "Well I guess a simpler term to call us is goddesses."

Ruby was surprised to hear that. "Wait, goddesses?" As in divine totally super powered kick a lot of butt goddesses?" Ruby didn't expect these two girls to be higher entities. They looked like normal girls to her.

Noire flipped one of her pigtails. "It's not that surprising and yes you are close to that description."

Ruby giggled nervously. "Wow, now I feel really bad for falling on top of you. Also, what is Lastation?"

The CPU sighed. "Seems I'll have to educate you then. Lastation is-" A sudden loud sound came from Ruby and she laughed embarrassingly. Noire smiled at the incident. "I suppose I can tell you that later. For now, how about we all enjoy a nice lunch break?"

Uni nodded in agreement. "Sure thing Noire."

Ruby raised her hand. "Sounds like a plan to me! Point me to the kitchen."

"Then it's decided. I'll let the chefs know ahead of time. If you would follow me." Noire left the study with the two girls walking closely behind her. While doing so, Ruby smiled at Noire as she reminded the young leader of a certain snow-haired heiress.


	3. Enter New Player: Yang Xiao Long

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Three

Enter New Player: Yang Xiao Long

"Uh huh. Well, this kinda sucks." Despite falling from the sky at a high velocity, Yang remained calm. Or more like she was still figuring out how she ended falling from the sky in the first place. Whatever the case, Yang still needed to find out a way on how to land safety. Looking from down below was a lot of white stuff she guessed was snow and a lot of it. "Well…time to make an entrance of my own!" She straightened herself out and judged the distance on how close she was to the ground. Her two bracelets around her wrists transformed into gauntlets. "It'll be just like back at initiation!" Once she was in distance, she fired off a shot and was sent the other way. She let out several more shots until she was close to the ground. Yang crashed landed in the snow. She popped right out. "And the crowd goes wild!"

Normally being covered in snow would make anyone in Yang's clothing shiver but that's one of the perks being a human heater. The snow around her was melting a little. She looked around to see where she was. Sure enough, the brawler didn't recognize the landscape. Not only that but Yang didn't see any of her teammates either. "Yep doesn't look like Vale to me. Kinda reminds me of Patch though in winter. Now, where do I go from here?" Not too far off, she saw a large city with a castle on top of a hill. "Guess that's my best shot." And so began Yang's journey trudging through the snow to the city.

**Loading...**

"Oh wow! Check this place out!" The city didn't look like much off from the distance but when she entered the city, her opinion of it drastically changed. She loved all the different colors that the buildings had and snow was everywhere as well. "This place is like a candy winter wonderland. Ruby would definitely love this place. Ha, I can see her zooming all around too." Even though it seemed Yang was having a blast, she was worried about her younger sister. Even though she was the leader of their group, she'll always be Yang's little sister. She knew Ruby was somewhere around but that's about it. She had no idea where Ruby could be. The same can be said for Blake and Weiss. Speaking of the heiress. "I wonder what Weiss would think about this place? Sure it's a cold place but I don't think the bright colors would fit her. Blake on the other hand….I don't know. She is a cat Faunus so maybe she would rather be in warmer weather."

Yang continued to walk down the path while still in thought. "Excuse Miss!" The brawler stopped to see a young woman in an apron holding a tray with food on it. "Would you like to sample some of Blanc Manju?"

Well, she couldn't say no to free food. Yang walked over and took one of the buns. It looked a bit strange since it had a face on it. The brawler took a bite out of it. She found it to taste pretty good. "Hey not bad." Yang finished the rest of the Manju. While she was swallowing the last bit, an idea came to her. "Hey, you wouldn't mind telling me where I am right? I kinda dropped by."

The young woman was a bit surprised to hear that. "Oh, you don't where you are? This nation is called Lowee ruled by our CPU White Heart."

"Uh, CPU?" Yang was pretty sure she didn't mean a computer.

"You don't know about the CPUs? They are the ones who look over nations and protect the people." The young woman explained.

Yang crossed her arms under her breasts. "Huh, so they're like the big wigs around here. Think they can help me? I need to find a few people."

The young woman nodded. "Just head straight down to where that large castle is. Whatever concerns you have, the basilicom will happily help."

Well, it was the best plan Yang has so far. "All right. Thanks for the help." She took one more Manju and left.

The woman saw Yang leave. She was wondering about something. "Doesn't she feel a bit cold wearing attire like that?"

Meanwhile, Yang took a bite out of the second manju. "So I'm guessing this CPU person is pretty important if the people around here depend on that a whole lot. I wonder what this guy looks like." After finishing the second manju, Yang continued to walk down until she finally arrived at the basilicom as that woman called it. There were high walls all around with only a gate in front of the brawler. Yang continued to look at the gate. "Huh doesn't seem like anyone's home." She smiled. "That hasn't stopped me before!" The brawler crouched down and jumped to the top of the gate. She grabbed the top and turned around. Yang fell down and was now on the other side of the gate. "Ha! Easy." She turned around. "Now let's see where this CPU guy is."

Security was pretty lax around here since there was no one around the gate. Yang walked around until she was in a clearing. It was then she heard something. It was small sound but it enough to alert her. "Anyone there? Hello!?" She took another step until she was pelted by countless snowballs from up above. "Hey what the hell!?" The snowballs stopped and Yang looked up to see where the snowballs were coming from.

She saw two kids on the roof that looked like they were twins wearing the same but different colored coats and the one with longer hair was smiling at her. "Ha, the dummy fell for it!" The other girl just giggled.

Yang took a step forward. "Did you two do that?!"

The one in the pink coat giggled. "Sure did and you were stupid enough to fall for it too." The other girl giggled again.

The brawler chuckled. "Why don't you come down here and try to do that again?"

"Why don't you make us then?"

Yang was beginning to lose her patience. The blonde took another step when she suddenly fell down and yelled. She landed on the ground and looked up. "A pitfall? Really?"

She heard laughter and saw the twin girls looking at her from above. "Wow, she fell. She really is a dummy."

The other twin smiled. "Yeah."

Yang giggled to herself. If they wanted to play that game, she's going to play it. She jumped out of the pit and landed right behind the twins. They jumped back when they saw her near them. "How'd you do that?"

The blonde continued to giggle. "If you want to play this game, I'll play it. I'll have you know I'm undefeatable when it comes to snowball fights."

That earned a glare from the twin in the pink coat. "Oh yeah? We're unbeatable too right Rom?"

Rom nodded. "That's right."

Yang dug her boot into the snow. "Then take the first shot."

The two twins scooped up some snow with their hands and formed snowballs. "Let's teach this new girl a lesson Rom!"

Rom nodded. "Ok."

They threw their snowballs right at Yang but she just smiled. On instinct, Yang punched the first snowball and then the second with another punch. For the third snowball, she did a high kick. That didn't make one of the twins happy. "Hey, no fair! You can't do that!"

"That was kind of neat though." Rom spoke meekly.

Yang laughed nervously and set her leg down. "Sorry about that. That was instinct kicking in. Give it another shot and I promise I won't do that again."

The twins scooped up and formed snowballs again. "You better promise or else." They threw their snowballs again at Yang. This she dodged all and ran up to the twins while picking up snow with her hands. She quickly formed snowballs while she turned around and threw her own snowballs the twins.

"Ow!"

"Owie!"

Both twins were sent down on the ground. Yang looked around at them and laughed nervously. "Whoops. Guess I don't know my own strength. Sorry about that."

The twins stood up. "That was pretty good but we're not done yet. Let's go, Rom!" One of them took off running.

"W-Wait up Ram!" Rom ran after her sister.

Yang saw the two run around the corner. "Hey get back here!" The blonde chased after them. She had to admit she was having fun with the twins. It reminded her on how Yang played with Ruby in the winter back at their home. Once she made the corner, the brawler was face to face with the twins but this time there were two large piles of snowballs right behind them. _"How in the hell did they make that many in a short time?!"_

Ram laughed. "Now you're going to get it. Let her have it Rom!"

"Right!"

Both of them grabbed the snowballs and threw them at Yang. The blonde dodged the incoming snowballs. "Jeez, how many snowballs can these kids throw?"

"Keep it up, Rom! She can't dodge them all!"

"All right!"

Yang continued to dodge the snowballs. _"Ah, I can't even counter attack. Time for some fight fire with fire or in this case, snowball with snowball."_ She calculated her next moves. In the next instant, the blonde caught two of the snowballs with her hands and again sent them right back at the twins. They both fell on the snow again. That pretty much meant Yang won. She started to walk over to them as the blonde was worried about how they weren't moving. However, in the next step, Yang's boot suddenly sank in and then fell into another pit. "Ahh!" She crashed on the ground. The blonde groaned. "Aw, are you kidding me? Another pitfall trap?"

Yang heard laughter from up above. "Wow, I can't believe you fell for the same thing twice. Now we got ya. Let her have it, Rom!" The blonde saw something appear on the side. The next thing she knew, Yang was completely buried in snow. Ram laughed again. "Yay, we win!"

Rom giggled. "That was fun."

Yang's head popped out and looked at the twins. "Okay, okay, I give. I guess you can say you two really sure _snowed_ me huh?"

Again Ram laughed. "Wow, what a lame pun."

"Do you want help?" Rom asked.

The blonde shook her head. "Naw I can get out. Just need a little push and…" Her arms emerged from the snow and lifted herself out of the snow. Yang climbed out of the pit. "That was fun."

"Hey, do you want to come inside now? You gotta be cold wearing clothes like that." Ram asked.

Yang took a look at herself. Sure the cold doesn't bother her but it would feel nice to go indoors. "That's a really good idea now. Lead the way."

All three entered the basilicom and the twins hung up their coats. Yang was glad to be indoors after being outside for a while. She took the time to get a look. Sure enough, it looked like a place Weiss would live in to the brawler. "Hey come to think of it, we never asked you for your name." Ram stated.

Yang turned around to look at them. "Oh, I guess that is a bit rude. My name is Yang Xiao Long but call me Yang. So what are your names?"

"Yang? That's a rad name." The older twin complimented.

"It's really neat." Rom meekly stated.

Ram raised her arm. "My name is Ram and this is little sister Rom. In case you couldn't tell, we're twins!"

Rom bowed to Yang. "It's nice to meet you."

Yang smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you both too and yeah I do have a pretty rad name."

"So what are you doing here Miss Yang?" Rom asked.

The blonde waved her hand at the younger twin. "Aw, you don't have to call me Miss. Just Yang is fine. As for why I'm here, I was kinda hoping on seeing this CPU person on asking something."

Both twins laughed as they smiled at the blonde. "Oh, you here for the CPU? We can take you to her." Ram spoke.

"We can do it."

Yang raised an eyebrow. _"Her? Okay then."_ She smiled at the twins. "All right then. Lead the way."

Both girls were more than happy to help out the girl who played with them. They guided Yang through the hallways of the castle until they were in front of a large door. Why anyone would want a door as big as it is was beyond Yang but thinking wasn't really what she does best. She knocked on the door. There was no response so Yang knocked on the door again. "What the hell do you want now?!"

And already Yang didn't have a good impression on the CPU. "Uh yeah, I came here looking for the CPU. Can you help me out with something?"

There were a few seconds of silence. "Go the hell away or better yet never come back!"

Now Yang was a bit mad. "Hey, I came all this way for some help so you better help me or else!" She punched the door hard. Yang didn't have the patience for times like these.

The blonde heard the door open and revealed a young girl. A girl younger than Yang thought. She was staring the blonde intently. "Or else what bitch?" Yang just stared at the young girl. She was trying to process on how this girl was a CPU or whatever she was called. "Well are you going to say something or are you too chicken shit to talk?"

Yang tried to find the words to speak. "You're the CPU I've heard about? No offense but you really don't look all that divine to me."

The CPU glared at Yang. "The hell is that supposed to mean? Do you have a death wish?"

The blonde tried to keep calm in this situation. "Look all I want is help in looking for some people I know. Is that too much to ask?"

The CPU just looked at the brawler. "It's not any of my business. How about you get outta here and go die in a hole."

She turned around and started to walk back into her room. Yang's bangs hid her eyes. "Hey!" The CPU turned around only to receive a punch to her cheek with Ember Cecilia. The blonde's eyes were now red and she punched the CPU with everything she had to teach her a lesson. CPU or not, she had to at least teach her a lesson. However, that wasn't happening as the younger girl took her punch extremely well. She didn't even fly off from that punch and Yang threw everything she had in that attack and with her right arm which she was the strongest with. _"No way."_

The CPU gave Yang a death stare. "So you must really want to die huh?!" Some unknown force pushed Yang away from her and she hit the wall. She slid down and looked at the CPU. "It's your own damn funeral then!" Out of nowhere she materialized a rather large hammer and lifted it with ease. "I'll make your death quick and painless as possible!"

Yang saw her walk slowly with a red glowing look in her one of her eyes. Usually, Yang would bounce right back and attack but she couldn't move at all this time. It was like she was… _"Scared? Me? Of her?"_ Very rarely the blonde experienced fear like this. A bad feeling began to swell up inside of her. For the first time, Yang may have picked a fight with the wrong person. She saw the CPU raise her hammer in front of the blonde. Images of her team flashed through her mind. First was Weiss then Ruby and finally Blake who was smiling.

"No!" Yang saw both Rom and Ram standing in front of her and blocking off the other girl.

She wasn't happy about that. "Get the hell out of my way! I'm going to kill her!"

"You don't have to be so mean to her you know. All she wants is to find her party members." Ram stated.

"You're not being very nice." Rom spoke.

The CPU scoffed. "And give me one good damn reason why I should help her lousy ass out?"

Yang broke through her fear and took this chance to explain. "My sister…" All three looked at her. "I need your help to look for my little sister and the rest of my team. We got separated and I have no idea where they are so I'm begging you please." It wasn't like Yang to act like this but there were some things that were more important than her pride.

The CPU lowered her hammer. "Your…younger sister?"

Ram looked at her. "See?! She only wants to look for her younger sister and friends! You would do the same for us if we were lost too right?"

Yang didn't get what she meant by that. _"The same for them? Wait are they…"_

"She's really awesome and she even played with us outside so come on, please help her out?" Ram asked.

"She's very nice." Rom added.

The CPU set her hammer down. "She did huh?" The twins nodded. She sighed. "Hey blondie, be grateful my kid sisters were here to save your ass. I'll help ya out but try to punch me again and I'm sending your ass to hell." She started to walk back into the room.

The twins giggled at her. "You're awesome sis!"

"Thank you, Blanc!"

The doors closed and Yang suddenly felt a bit lighter. She stood up and looked at the twins. "So that girl, she was your…"

Ram nodded. "Yep. She's our big sister."

"She can be really nice." Rom spoke.

Well, that put a piece together in the puzzle. Sill how two cheerful kids can be related to someone like her was beyond her. "Your big sister huh? Remind me not to make her mad." She laughed nervously.

"Relax. We make her mad all the time." Ram said that like it was nothing at all.

Rom giggled. "She's really funny when she's like that."

And Yang is already questioning on what they do for fun. She sighed. "Still she has to be something else if she was able to take my attack like that. Just what is she?"

"Duh. She's a CPU dummy." Ram stated.

"Uh…you're going to have to be more specific there kiddo. Just what is a CPU mean around here?" Yang has heard that term several times and yet still doesn't know the meaning behind it.

"Does the term goddess mean anything to you?" The older twin asked.

That took a few seconds to register that in Yang's mind. "SHE'S A WHAT!"

Ram nodded. "Yeah, she's the goddess of Lowee and our big sister Blanc."

"We're goddesses too called CPU candidates." Rom explained.

And with that bit of news, Yang fell down onto the floor. "Whoa, are you okay?" Ram asked.

"You're not hurt are you?" The younger twin asked.

Yang laughed awkwardly. "I'm all right. I just need time to adjust to this kind of news." Hearing that cleared some things up for the blonde as to why Blanc was able to take her punch so well. Not to mention the two kids in front of her were goddesses as well. There was only one thought going through her head. _"What kind of a crazy world did I land in?"_


	4. Enter New Player: Blake Belladonna

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Four

Enter New Player: Blake Belladonna

High on top of a tree branch, Blake scouted the area below in hopes of finding the rest of her team but to no avail. The fall down was very surprising for the Faunus girl but with a cool head and a lush forest below, she used Gambol Shroud to embed it into one of the trees trunks and land safely. Now the only trouble is locating the rest of her team. Already Blake knew the land was unfamiliar to her and the creatures she's seen so far were…unique in a way. Still, her priority was still finding everyone else wherever they are. With the search being hopeless now, Blake jumped down branch to branch until she was at ground level. Next best thing Blake can do right now is to look for other people to help out.

Now that she thought about it, what were the people in this world like anyway? Was there Faunus like back in her world or something else? While in thought, Blake heard some bushes rustle nearby. What emerged from them were a pack of large wolves that were dark pink and purple with a horn on their foreheads. They were snarling at the Faunus girl and looked at her as she was their next meal. Blake's first instinct was to fight them but since they were larger than your average beowolf, reason came over and decided to flee. Taking them on while she was alone wasn't a good idea. Speaking of bad ideas, she heard the wolves chasing her. One of them caught up to her quickly and tried to attack Blake. She made a copy of herself and the wolves attack it. The copy disappeared but the wolves were still on the Faunus.

Blake made several more copies to deceive the wolves. Well, they went after them but as soon as the copies vanished, they continued to pursue Blake. It appeared they weren't as easy to fool as Blake thought. If running on the ground wouldn't work then jumping on the branches should work. She jumped onto the next branch above and jumped onto one branch to the next. Blake looked down to see the wolves still chasing her. If anything they were relentless. It was time to try something out. Blake pulled out her weapon and it turned into a gun. Close combat may not be ideal but maybe some long range attacks can do some damage. The Faunus girl stopped and turned around to aim at one of the wolves. She let out a few shots at them. The shots made one of the wolves stagger a bit but that was it. The wolf shook off the shots and continued to pursue Blake. It seemed that ordinary bullets had very little effect on them. Blake had no choice but to continue on.

One of the wolves decided to jump where the cat Faunus was. Blake barely looked back to see the wolf close to her when she jumped onto the next branch. The wolf snapped the branch Blake was previously on. The longer the chase goes on, the more dangerous the situation will become. Blake continued to jump on ahead until saw a light at the other end. Once she arrived at the last branch, she saw that the forest ended and what lay beyond was grassland. Since she couldn't go any farther, the Faunus girl thought of climbing of up to get away from the wolves. However, that wasn't going happen as the two of the wolves appeared from behind and snapped the branch Blake was on. She fell to the ground and the wolves were closing in fast. She moved out into the grassland and tried to plan out the next move. She saw all of the wolves emerging from the forest and was staring at her. They slowly approached Blake, surrounding her. She held up Gambol Shroud. If it had to come down to it, she would have to fight. If they were beowolves, Blake could handle them easy but since they shrugged off bullets like they were nothing so who knew how effective how her sword would be.

Two of the wolves jumped toward Blake. The Faunus girl prepared herself for the attack. "Move it!" Blake heard a voice coming from behind. The next thing she heard was several gunshots. One of the wolves in front of Blake yelped and vanished in an instant. Suddenly a young girl with long brunette hair showed up from above and she was wearing an oversized blue coat with a lot of cell phones strapped to the waist. Two weapons suddenly materialized in her hands and swiped at the next wolf. Just like the one before, the wolf disappeared in an instant. Blake just stared at the girl who just took down two beasts effortlessly. "Hey." She turned around to look at the cat Faunus. "You're not injured are you?"

She didn't seem like an enemy to Blake so she shook her head at the question. "I'm fine. Thank you for your help."

"Don't start thanking me yet. We still have a pest problem to deal with." She turned to the wolves that were still at the moment. "Just hang back and I'll deal with them." She took a running start at the wolves. The wolves did the same and ran right toward her. The girl ran past one of the wolves and slashed its side. It disappeared in a flash of light like the others before it. One of the other wolves tried to swipe at her but she back flipped to avoid the attack. She pulled out her gun and let out a couple of shots and that killed the wolf. One of the wolves managed to sneak up from behind to attack the girl. Blake didn't want to feel helpless or useless so she quickly ran to the beast and attacked its side. Unlike the beowolves she's always fought, her weapon didn't even cut through the fur and it took most of her strength to push the beast off.

The girl looked behind and shot the wolf with her gun. In the next instant, the wolf vanished. Blake was wondering how she was killing these creatures with ease while her weapon didn't even make a dent in their fur alone. "Thanks for watching my back."

Blake sighed. "Don't mention it."

Both of them looked at the three remaining wolves. "Think you can help me finish off the rest of them."

It would be difficult to do so for Blake but anything that'll get her out of this mess. "I guess I have to." Both of them ran toward the last remaining wolves. They or rather the girl who helped Blake out made quick work of them but the Faunus girl did manage to do what damage she could. The monsters in the world she was in were much stronger than the grim back in her world. She sheathed Gambol Shroud.

"Nice work but you were kinda having a hard time dealing with them." She saw the girl walking up to her. "Care to tell me your name?"

The Faunus girl didn't see any harm introducing herself. The girl seemed trustworthy enough. "It's Blake Belladonna."

The girl put her hand on her hip. "Blake huh? I'm IF." IF? That was a strange name to give a girl. "So what are you doing out here anyway Blake? Are you doing a quest from the guild?"

Quest? Guild? These are terms Blake hasn't heard of before. The best way to clear this was to explain. "Uh no. I'm not from a guild. It's…well a bit complicated. Best I can tell you is that I'm looking for the other members of my team. I don't suppose you can help me with that?"

IF observed Blake closely. If she wasn't from the guild, then what was she doing here in the first place? It didn't seem like she was lying though as IF could tell. "So you're lost then right and you need to find them. You have any idea where they are?"

Blake shook her head. "Unfortunately I don't. I don't even know where I am."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "How can you not know where you are? Well for starters, you're in Leanbox. Well just outside of it of course." Leanbox? Well, at least Blake knew the location she's in. It also proves even more that she isn't in her own world. "If its help you, I can take you to the basilicom. Maybe Vert can help you out."

It wasn't the best lead but at least it is one and Blake won't argue with it. "That sounds fine. Thank you for your help." There was one more question the cat girl had. "By the way, how did you find me?"

IF laughed nervously. "Well, I was on my way back when I spotted you being surrounded by the wolves. In all honestly, it was by mistake." Now Blake had to laugh but internally. Well, it was one mistake she was glad that happened. "Now let's get out of here."

**Loading...**

Blake was on the back of IF's motorcycle. How a girl about the same age as Ruby is able to have a license to operate was beyond her. Right now though Blake was taking in the city they were in. No doubt it wasn't anything like in Vale. There were highways all over and the colors were green and white with some black. In fact, the city looked futuristic. "If you don't mind, we're going to the guild first. I need to turn the quests in."

"Uh…sure." IF kept mentioning a guild. Was it an organization like the White Fang? Blake shook her head. _"No, she isn't like them. Plus I doubt there are any beings similar to Faunus in this world."_

They arrived at a building with people going in and out of it. IF parked the motorcycle. "You're more than welcome to come inside to see what it's like." Both girls went off the bike and entered the building. It was quite interesting to Blake. There were numerous boards up all over the place and people were approaching them and leaving them. She followed IF to one of them.

IF pulled out a card and placed it on the screen. _"Welcome guild member IF. Are you returning from a quest or selecting one?"_ She chose the first option. _"Returning from a quest. Please select the quest you have completed."_ IF chose one of the options and it lit up. The word complete appeared with a checkpoint next to it. _"Your reward has been transferred. Would you like to choose a quest?"_ She selected no. _"Thank you and come again."_

She pulled back the card. "All done here. Let's get going." Both girls left the building and went on the motorcycle. IF revved it up and both were on their way to basilicom.

While traveling there, Blake had another question. "So what was that place?"

"That's the guild I've mentioned before. The purpose of the guild is to give out quests from the people who requested it. These quests include ridding of monsters to finding certain items you can't find in your local store. Once you complete a quest, you get a reward. There are six quest levels starting from E which is the easiest to D to C to B to A and then finally to S which is the hardest. The higher the level, the harder it is to complete but the reward is better."

Seemed like a pretty basic system to Blake. It wasn't that much different than the hunter jobs back in her world except the creatures here were a bit tougher. "So what quest were you coming from?"

"From a C-level quest. If you can believe it, those wolves are considered to be in C class quests a lot." What IF said surprised Blake. Those wolves they fought were on the lower end of the quest level and still that tough to take down? She hated to see what the monsters of the higher quests would be like. They continued to travel on the road for a while until Blake saw a large mansion in the distance. Was this the place IF mentioned? They parked in a spot and IF turned off her motorcycle. "Well, here we are." Both of them got off the motorcycle. "Welcome to the basilicom." Blake didn't know what a basilicom should look like so she couldn't judge it. As for now, Blake thought it was impressive. Whoever this Vert is must be a very important person. Both girls entered the building and the interior was just as impressive. "Hey, I'm back!"

Blake heard footsteps approaching them. Soon enough she saw a woman wearing a black dress and had green hair coming to them. "Oh, you're back." She spoke with no emotion in her voice. She looked at Blake. "And it seems you brought someone along. So who are you?"

Blake tried to answer but IF interrupted. "Her name is Blake. I brought her here. We have to see Vert."

The woman crossed her arms. "Sorry but Vert is indisposed at the moment."

IF rolled her eyes. "Come on Chika, we both know what that means. Come on Blake." She walked past Chika.

She looked at the woman. "It was…nice meeting you." Blake walked past her and followed IF. The Faunus girl caught up to IF. "So who was that woman?"

"Her name is Chika. She's the oracle here." IF explained.

"Oracle? That woman is important?" Blake asked.

"You can say that. She's the one who's in charge of the basilicom."

That raised some questions for Blake. "If she's in charge, then what is Vert in charge of?"

Both of them stopped in front of a door. "Of the land itself. She is the CPU or goddess of the Leanbox."

Blake tried to make sense of what she heard. _"Goddess?"_

IF opened the door and the Faunus girl heard a voice of a woman. "Left flank attack the enemy! Right flank defend from oncoming attacks!" Both girls entered the room and Blake couldn't think of anything to say. The room she was in was completely full of posters of boys close to each other on the wall, figurines on multiple shelves, games of all kinds stacked on top of each other. "March on! Victory is almost within our reach!" Both girls turned to a door off to the side. Blake slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The room was dark with only the light of multiple computer screens and sitting on a chair was an older woman with long blonde hair playing on a game controller and talking into a headpiece. "The path is clear! Victory is ours now!"

She raised her arms while she cheered. It appeared she won. IF cleared her throat. "Uh…Vert?"

Vert turned her chair to her. "Oh hello, Iffy. When did you come back home?"

"Just now." The brunette answered.

The goddess smiled. "Wonderful." She turned to Blake. "It looks like you have a visitor. Welcome to my basilicom. Care to tell me your name?" Blake really couldn't answer. She just kept staring at Vert. Or rather Vert's breasts. They were bigger than Yang's. She was definitely beautiful to the cat Faunus with a great figure no less. It was like she was a more graceful Yang to her. She heard Vert giggle. "Do you like what you see?'

Blake snapped out of her gaze. "Oh I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

Vert smiled at her. "Do not apologize. I know you do not mean any disrespect."

She was very polite. Vert may look like Yang a bit but behaves the complete opposite. "What were you doing before we arrived?" It didn't seem like anything a goddess would do to Blake.

"Me? I was in the middle of a castle siege on Four Goddess Online." Vert explained. A goddess who plays video games. Well, Blake already saw the room so that was believable. She may be closer to Yang than the cat girl thought.

"And how long did it take you this time Vert?" IF asked.

Vert smiled proudly. "A total of eight hours." Blake had to hold back her response. A woman like her was playing a game for eight hours straight? "But enough about that. Who is your new friend Iffy?"

This time the Faunus girl would introduce herself. "My name is Blake Belladonna ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

Vert smiled at Blake. "Please don't call me ma'am. Call me Vert instead."

The cat girl straightened herself. "My apologies. I didn't mean to rude to you again."

The goddess giggled. "I can assure you that you didn't. Now then, would you like to explain as to why you're here? Iffy wouldn't bring you to the basilicom if it wasn't important."

At least Blake could explain the situation she was in. Not fully since she doesn't know if they'll believe her as a person from another world. "I was separated from my team a while back and I don't know where they are. I'm sure they don't know where I am right now."

Vert crossed her arms under her chest. Blake could've sworn she saw the goddess pushed them up to make them look bigger. "I see. So you were separated by your party. How did that happen?"

Blake tried her hardest to look at Vert's face but her eyes kept going to her bust. "I'm not sure. We all saw a bright light flash right before us and the next thing I knew is that I was by myself."

Vert knew the girl before her was keeping something to herself. Not mention she was questioning about Blake's eyes and the bow she was wearing but she won't intrude on that…yet. "If you're worried about your party members, then rest assure I will help. I am a goddess after all and I will help those in need."

Blake was relieved to hear that. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

The CPU stood up from her chair with her breasts doing a slight bounce. Again it was hard for Blake to avert her eyes from them. "We'll continue this matter in the dining room. Would you be interested in something to eat Blake? You must be hungry at this point."

Come to think of it Blake hasn't had anything to eat since arriving in this world. "I am. Maybe a tuna sandwich?"

Vert put her hands together. "Great. Let us depart then. Iffy, would you like to join us?"

IF nodded at the question. "Sure. I could go for something to eat."

The goddess smiled. "Splendid. Let us all depart then." She walked past the two girls. They followed the goddess out of the room and headed toward the dining room. While doing so, Blake thought back to the rest of her team. Even if they were reunited back, would there still be tension between them? She could hope no but somehow doubted that.


	5. Prequel Events

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Five

Prequel Events

_Emerald Forest_

_Several shots rang throughout the forest along with various other sounds. Ruby took shot the last beowolf the in the area she and her team were in. Funny enough to them, she was the one who requested it. It was one among the many odd things their leader has done as of late. More so the way she had been treating Weiss. It was like Ruby was outright ignoring her. The young leader put away Crescent Rose. "Awesome job everyone! Let's get back to Beacon." She began to walk away from the group._

" _Hold it there Ruby." They scythe wielder ignored Weiss and continued to walk. The heiress summoned a glyph right in front of the younger. "Listen when other people are talking to you!" Ruby turned around to look at Weiss. It was the first time in a while they looked at each other in the eyes._

_Both Yang and Blake sensed the tension between the two girls. They were somewhat in the same boat but Yang was a bit held back which was unlike her to the Faunus girl. "This is unnecessary Weiss. Let's just go home."_

_The heiress didn't that as an answer. "Not until you tell me why you've been giving me the cold shoulder as of lately and no Yang, do not make a pun out of that."_

" _I wasn't going to." The blonde replied._

_Ruby crossed her arms. "There's nothing to say. You're just imagining things."_

_Weiss was becoming angry now. "That's not an answer Ruby. You've been acting weird ever since the dance."_

" _Weird how?" The young leader asked._

_The heiress rolled her eyes. "On how you've been ignoring me, on how you barely speak to me, on how you barely interact with me at all. I thought we were partners Ruby!"_

_The young leader glared back at the heiress. "We are. Why are you making a big a deal on how I act anyway?"_

_Ruby's attitude was beginning to annoy Weiss now. "Are you trying to test my patience? You either tell me what's up with you or I'll-"_

" _You'll what Weiss? Fight me?"_

_The heiress gritted her teeth. "If it comes to that."_

_Yang thought it was time to play mediator and went in between the two girls. "Whoa ok now time out! Let's not get all crazy here."_

_Weiss scoffed. "You're the last person who should be saying that you brute. You should do a better job at keeping your sister in check."_

_Now it was the blonde's turn to be a bit angry. "Watch what you say ice queen or maybe it'll be me that ends up punching your face." Her eyes were glowing when she said those words._

_Now it was Blake's turn to be the backup mediator of the group. "Can we not start this? Look, we've done the mission so let's just head home now."_

" _I'm afraid I'll have to disagree. I'm not leaving until Ruby explains her behavior." Weiss was adamant. She needed to know what was going on Ruby. It may seem she was her usual cold self but deep down she was worried. In the time she's known the hyperactive girl, the heiress has never seen her act this way before._

_Ruby had enough of what was going on. "I don't have anything to explain to you, Weiss. Now as leader of the group, I say we're going."_

_The tension was becoming higher the longer this played out. "Let's all calm down." Blake looked at her partner. "Yang say something about this!"_

_Again the brawler was put in the spotlight and turned away from Blake. "I think Blake has the right idea." And again Yang just goes along what the Faunus girl has said. Ruby wasn't the only who was acting strangely. Lately, Yang has been growing a bit distant from Blake and it's beginning to worry her._

_Before anyone else could say anything, a bright light flashed right above them. They closed their eyes while wondering where the light came from._

" _What's happening'?!"_

" _I can't see!"_

" _Are we being attacked?!"_

" _What's going on?!"_

_Another strange thing was happening to them. They all started to float from the ground and apart from each other. All of the girls opened their eyes and tried to reach out to their partners._

" _Blake!"_

" _Yang!"_

" _Weiss!"_

" _Ruby!" Weiss saw her partner floating away further from her. "Ruby! Ruby! RUBY!"_

_Loading..._

"Ruby!" Weiss shot up from lying on a couch panting. She felt her heart racing. The heiress put her hand on her forehead. "A dream?"

"Uh…yo you all right?" Weiss heard a familiar voice. She turned to see the girls she met earlier. That's right. Weiss remembered she was falling then fought a monster then saw a girl save her then went into a city and then found out that she and her sister were goddesses. After that, she couldn't remember anything. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep like you were being chased by some burned guy wearing a Christmas sweater with a claw glove or something."

Weiss wasn't even going to ask what this inane girl was speaking about. "What happened to me?"

Neptune was all too happy to explain. "Okay backtrack here. I saved your life, we're in Planeptune, we entered the basilicom, Histy here told you that me and Nepgear here are goddesses. After that, you fainted and blacked out. Be glad none of your money was lost."

Now it was starting to come back to the heiress. That's why she fainted in the first place. These two girls in front of her were goddesses. A fact that was still hard to believe even now. However, it would explain why Neptune was able to one shot that lizard man as she called that creature. Weiss placed her hand on her forehead. "How long was I out?"

"Not long. About half an hour but you were moving a lot and talking in your sleep." The heiress felt a bit embarrassed hearing that. "You kept repeating a name over and over." Weiss was surprised to hear that.

Neptune smiled at the fact. "Oh yeah. You kept saying 'Ruby! Ruby!' and all of that. So who's this Ruby character?"

And that right there reminded of the heiress something important. She instantly rose up from the couch. "That's right. I still need to find the rest of my team."

She immediately walked over the door but Neptune stopped her. "Hey just hold on a cotton picking minute!" The heiress stopped and looked at the goddess. "Do you even have the teeniest tiniest idea where your party is?"

Weiss glared at her. "I'll look throughout this entire city to find them."

"Uh huh and if they're not in Planeptune?" Neptune prodded.

"Then I'll just go looking for them elsewhere! I'll search this entire land if I have to!" The heiress didn't want to waste any more time. She had to find them and more importantly find Ruby and figure out what was with her behavior earlier.

Neptune sighed. "Wow even to me that's a junky strategy you have."

Histoire nodded in agreement. "It's rare for Neptune to say such a thing and I concur. That isn't the best course of action for you to take."

The situation was becoming annoying to the heiress. "I don't care. You don't seem to realize how important this is to me."

"Please calm down Weiss. Of course, we realize how important this is to you." Nepgear tried to reason with the angry heiress.

"Yeah so take a chill pill so you won't have a meltdown." Weiss really wanted to hit Neptune for making those remarks.

"No I will not take a chill pill as you say it. They are out there somewhere and I have to find them. I don't care how many monsters there are out there." Right now emotions were in charge of Weiss' decisions. "I have to find them. I have to find Ruby!"

Neptune was beginning sweat at the situation. "Man we're way too early in the story for drama like this. Where's the thing that breaks this up already?" As Neptune asked, Weiss' stomached growled. "And right on cue."

To the heiress, this was completely embarrassing to her. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember the last time she ate. Probably around breakfast back when she was in Beacon. Compa giggled. "You can't find your friends on an empty stomach Wei-Wei."

Weiss growled at the nurse. "I thought I told you not to call me that and I don't care if I'm hungr-" Again her stomach growled. Why was now the time for it to act this way?

"Come on. You're not even going make it to the front door if you keep this up. Let's all enjoy a nice lunch that Compa's gonna make." Neptune offered in her usual cheery voice.

Weiss already knew that arguing isn't going to work. Now that she thought about, maybe some food would be the best now that the heiress is thinking straight again. Go out and search for your team while you don't where they are? On top of that, there may be monsters out there just as that creature she fought if not even stronger monsters out there. "Fine. I'll abide."

The goddess smiled. "Great. Nothing like the old growling stomach bit to break up the tension."

Compa smiled as well. "All right everyone. I'll get to making right away."

Even though Weiss was in some strange world, she was at least glad she met some competent people even though two of them are goddesses as hard to believe that is. ", h Weiss…" The heiress turned to Nepgear. "If you want, we can help look for your friends. You're not alone and you have me, Neptune, Compa, and Histoire to help you out."

The heiress wasn't the type of person to trust a random person she had just met but they all didn't seem like bad people if you count the small girl on an open flying book a person. "I'll accept that offer. Your younger sister should take after you some more." And instantly Nepgear became embarrassed when Weiss said that. This the heiress didn't get. "What's wrong?"

Nepgear laughed embarrassedly. You see the thing is that…Neptune is my older sister."

It took Weiss a few seconds to register what the other said. "She's your what!?"

The CPU giggled. "Oopies. Looks like that cat is out of the bag. Don't worry about it though, we get that a lot." Neptune explained.

"It's true. We do get that a lot. Don't feel bad about it Weiss." How could she not? The way these two acted, it looked like Nepgear was the older more responsible sister and Neptune was the younger sibling that needed be looked to after. Talk about roles being switched.

Weiss sighed. "I don't actually but I am quite surprised. Your sister doesn't act like anything like an older sibling."

"Ouch! Major hurt right there." Neptune complained. The heiress ignored her. Still this was a surprising thing to find out. However surprising or not, she still needed to find the rest of her team and more importantly, find Ruby. Weiss could only wonder where she is and what she's doing right now.

**Loading...**

Ruby took another bite out of her meal. Whatever it was, it was tasty to her. The same could be said for the cookies on the side. Her table manners, on the other hand, were getting on Noire's nerves. She growled at first and then slammed her hand on the table. "Jeez who taught you how to eat at a table?"

The young leader stopped her eating and swallowed the last bit in her mouth. "S-Sorry. The food is really good and I didn't realize how hungry I am."

"I'll say. I'm surprised you've eaten that many cookies. If you keep that up, you're bound to get cavities or something worse." Uni commented.

The silver eyed girl smiled. "But these cookies are so good! How can I not eat them? Thank you for this."

The CPU leaned back in her chair. "You're quite welcome but please try to eat like a normal person. In any case, I should explain to you about Lastation and the other nations of Gamindunstri." Gamindunstri. So that was the name of this land. A funny name to Ruby at least. "There are four nations in the land of Gamindunstri. They are Planeptune, Lowee, Leanbox, and my nation Lastation. Each of them is ruled by a CPU like yours truly."

So far Ruby understood what Noire was saying. It seemed simple enough but she kinda knew that it wasn't. "So are you friends with these other CPUs?"

"We're more like friendly rivals. We compete for shares." Noire explained.

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Shares?"

The goddess sighed. "Yes, shares. You can say they're a goddess' primary source of power. They come from the people of the nation. The more the people believe in their goddess, the stronger that goddess becomes. That's why we compete for shares."

Again simple enough to understand but there was one thing Ruby had to ask. "Did you ever have to fight each for shares?"

Noire didn't expect to be asked such a question. In fact, it kinda brought bad memories to her. "Unfortunately yes but that was a long time ago. Like I said before, we're more like friendly rivals now and we gain shares in our own way instead of fighting."

Well, that was one thing in common this world has with Ruby's world. She was interested in meeting these other CPUs and maybe their little sisters too. Not only that but she wants to see what this world is like. However, the leader in her told Ruby that her first priority was to find her team and make sure they'll alright. An idea popped in her head. "Hey, do you think the other CPUs can help me find my friends? I mean there's a better chance right?"

That was an idea Noire didn't expect the younger girl to consider. "Maybe. I mean there might be a chance they could help but it may be unlikely. They do have other things to do you know except for Neptune I suppose."

Ruby felt her heart being slightly hurt when she heard that name. "Neptune?"

Noire nodded. "Yes. She's the CPU of Planeptune and a lazy one at that. She would rather spend her time playing video games rather than work. In fact, you remind me a bit of her." Well at least it was a different Neptune but that didn't settle the pain in Ruby's heart.

"O-Oh is that so?" The young leader laughed nervously as she smiled. However, the smile she was putting was fake. A fake smile she had to put up every time just to hide the pain from her team. More importantly, from Weiss. "Is there any way of meeting them?"

Noire crossed her arms under her breasts. "Just so you know we're going to meet up at Planeptune's basilicom tomorrow. You can try your luck there. If not, well there's always Uni and I to help you out." At least there was a chance. A small one but Ruby will take it. However even if the team reunited, there was still the problem they had earlier before they arrived in this world. More so with Weiss. Ruby hated what she was doing but what other choice does she have? "Is everything all right Ruby?"

Noire's question brought young leader out of her thought. She looked the CPU and gave her the same fake smile she gave to her team. "Yeah. Everything is A-Ok." Ruby hated lying. If she could count all the times she lied and how much it hurt each time, it would be on par of slowly killing her from the inside.


	6. Party Search

**A/N: Surprise! I'm back everyone and with a new chapter. If you were wondering why it took so long for this come out, I was working on another story of mine. Any case, thanks for all the favorites and follows. Enjoy the game everyone.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Six

Party Search

"Watch out! Watch out!"

"He's coming for you!"

"Ha! Oh yeah? Not if I do this!"

Yang moved her body sideways and did an uppercut. A voice appeared out of nowhere. "K.O!" The word came out on the T.V where Yang, Rom, and Ram were standing in front.

After the whole thing of the brawler confronting the CPU of Lowee Blanc, the CPU sisters invited her to their room where they could play together. Yang was surprised yet impressed the amount of games the two had and a game system she wasn't familiar with. There was one this the blonde liked about it. Its motion control. First played a racing game with many tracks, then it was fighting game that featured characters from different games. The next game was something Yang really liked. A boxing game. She laughed at her victory. "Now that was fun. What's the name of this game again?"

Ram giggled. "It's called Knock Out. You're really pro at this."

Rom giggled as well. "You're amazing."

Yang smiled brightly at the twins. "Well, it's no surprise there. It's right up my ally. I have to say I really like this whole free range motion control." She really did like the idea of moving her whole body around. _"Ruby has to try this. This thing is awesome."_

As soon as she thought of her younger sister, Yang suddenly felt a little sad. She looked off to the side to look at the clock and found out that time had passed faster than she thought. "Man is that the time already? Guess it really does fly when you have fun. I could use a shower. Where's the bathroom in this place?"

Ram pointed at the door. "Down the hall to the left then make a right."

Yang smiled at the twins and put her hands on their heads to ruffle their hair. "Thanks you two." The blonde headed over to the door and exited out the room.

And idea popped up in Ram's head. "Hey Rom, want to know what I'm thinking?"

Her sister shook her head so Ram whispered her idea to her. She smiled as she nodded and giggled. "Yeah, good idea."

**Loading…**

A single water drop fell into the tub. Yang stretched out her arms and legs in the large bath. She could help but smile at where she was. "Forget the shower, this is way better! It's surprising how big this bathroom is. Big enough for the whole team to enjoy together." Yang laughed to herself as she imagined Weiss being all embarrassed being naked in front of the other members, Ruby being happy as they could relive their younger days bathing together as kids, and Blake…well that was another person she was worried about. Then again she was worried about all of them. They were all separated when that flash of light appeared out of nowhere. Not to mention they departed on some not so good terms. Yang's mind kept going back to Blake and the look in her eyes. Yang was torn between her sister and or her partner. There was another reason why she was feeling this way for the Faunus.

That reason was why she was becoming distant from her partner. Yang sighed and looked at the pearl white ceiling. _"Hate to say it but I don't have a chance with Blake. That doesn't mean I have to like it. How long do I have to bury these feelings?"_ Before Yang could delve deeper into her thoughts, she heard the door open and next thing she knew, Yang was splashed by waves of water. "Hey what the!"

Yang wiped the water from her eyes and opened them to see Rom and Ram in the tub with her. Ram raised her arm. "Hey, Yang! We decided to take a bath with you!"

"It was Ram's idea." The younger CPU sister spoke.

When Yang had the idea of bathing with her little sister again, this wasn't what she had in mind. Still, she doesn't mind the company of the twins. "Well…knock yourselves out then."

The twins cheered all three enjoyed the bath together. The way they acted was like when she and Ruby bathed when they were kids. "Hey, Yang?" The blonde looked at Ram. "Earlier when Blanc almost killed you, you mentioned your sister. Can you tell us more about her?"

"What's she like?" Rom asked

Yang leaned back at the tub and giggled. "Well first off my sister's name is Ruby."

"Ruby? That's an awesome name!" Ram exclaimed.

"It sounds neat." Rom added.

Yang smiled along with the twins. "It is an awesome name and she's pretty awesome herself. She kinda acts like the two of you. She'll be all shy and stuff at first but once she gets to know you, she'll be all over you."

"You must be really close to her huh?" Ram stated.

The blonde brawler nodded at the question. "We are. I've been practically looking after her my whole life. Still, she grew up to be an awesome girl. She even got into the school I'm going two whole years early." Yang was really proud at that moment. Knowing that her younger sister was going to the same school as her. Still, that hasn't lessened her worry about Ruby and not knowing where she is. "She's somewhere out there in this crazy world and I don't have a clue where to find her or any of my other teammates."

"It's ok Yang. Blanc will help out and so will we so you have nothing to worry about." Ram reassured.

Rom had another thought. "Maybe Miss Nepgear can help too?"

Yang raised an eyebrow when she heard that. "Hold on. Who's this Nepgear chick?"

Now both twins looked at the older blonde. "Huh, so you don't know. Nepgear is the CPU candidate of Planeptune. She can be a dense though." Ram explained.

"She's really nice." Rom added.

This was the first Yang heard of a different place. "Can she really help finding my sister?"

Both twins nodded their heads. "Yeah. In fact, we're going to Planeptune tomorrow. You should come along." The older twin suggested.

It was a good idea as Yang heard of. Not to mention this was also a good time to see more what this world has. However, there was one little problem. "You sure your sister won't mind. I didn't leave the best impression for you know a goddess."

"Aw don't worry about Blanc. We'll make sure she'll agree." Rom agreed to her sister's idea.

Well if they stopped a goddess from annihilating Yang from all of existence then they should be able to convince her to let the blond tag along on their little meeting. "Well if you say so if this'll help me find my sister."

"Sure it will. The more people that help, the better the chances are. Come on use your head." Ram stated.

Yang laughed at what the older twin said. "Alright alright. You made your point. Right now let's just enjoy the bath together." The twins cheered at that suggestion. While they were talking to each other, Yang had one more though. _"Just wait little sister. I'll find you soon enough and then we'll look for the others."_

**Loading…**

Blake didn't know what was more surreal. The fact she was having lunch with a beautiful woman who was a goddess or the fact she was eating the most delicious tuna sandwich she had ever tasted. Vert decided to have lunch outside of the basilicom since the weather was rather quaint. IF was with them as well. During the whole time they were outside, Blake saw that goddess even ate her food with a sense of grace. The Faunus girl heard the goddess giggle and looked at her. "You seem to be enjoying your meal quite well."

That comment made Blake swallow the piece she was already eating. "Uh yeah. It's quite good. Oh, I haven't quite thanked you for your hospitality."

Vert took a sip of her tea out of her cup and set it down onto her plate. "It is of no worry. I plan on being a most gracious host to you so please, enjoy your fill." The way she even talked was formal. It was hard for Blake to believe that this was the same woman she saw playing a video game.

She finished her sandwich and started to eat another one. There was a platter with several tuna sandwiches next to her. Throughout the entire meal, IF kept a close eye on the new girl and noticed something about Blake. "You really like those tuna sandwiches huh? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're kinda like a cat." That comment made the Faunus girl choke on her food and grab her throat. IF instantly rushed to her back and wrapped her arms around the Faunus' waist and began pumping.

A few times make Blake spit out the piece she was choking on. Blake was gasping as she tried to catch her breath. ", h my. Are you okay?" Vert asked.

The Faunus girl sighed and sat back down. "I…am…" She took the cup beside her and drank the tea to sooth her throat.

IF rubbed the back of her head. "Was it something that I said? What made you freak out like that?"

Blake set the cup back onto the plate. "It was nothing."

Vert observed the situation carefully. Far as she knew, Blake reacted as she did when IF mentioned she like tuna sandwiches like a cat. _"I suppose I can keep this to myself until later. I want to be sure later."_ The CPU continued the meal without mentioning the incident. "Of course then. Now there is something I would like to ask you Blake. Can you tell us more about the party you lost? I would certainly love to know more about them."

Blake weighed the decision here. She didn't seem like a person, well goddess so maybe it alright to explain some details about her teammates. "Well there are three of them. Their names are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. We're all part of team and we were doing pretty well but then we started to have a falling out." If it were only that simple to Blake. The team was slowly falling apart with Ruby becoming distant from Weiss. The same could be same for Yang though not as bad.

"I see. Well I wouldn't worry about it." Vert advised. "Teams usually have their squabbles every now and then. I should know because I had similar situations in my MMOs. It's something that'll pass with time. Don't worry about it ok?" She gave Blake a comforting smile. In a way that brought some comfort to the Faunus girl but in another way, she was afraid they wouldn't recover at all. What she needed to do is find out why this all of this happening starting with Yang and why she's been talking to Blake less and less. "How's this for an idea. Tomorrow I'm meeting up with the other goddesses in Planeptune. Perhaps they can be of assistance to you as well."

So there were more goddesses in this world? Blake wondered what they were all like. Still if it means looking for her lost teammates. "That's fine. Thank you."

Vert giggled. "Of course. After all a cute girl such as you shouldn't worry all the time." Blake was taken aback a bit when she heard that. IF however gave a small glare to the goddess.

The Faunus girl heard similar words that Yang said to her. _"You look cuter without the bow Blake."_ Even if was those words, Blake would like hear Yang say words similar to what she heard before. Maybe those can heal the pain she's been feeling in her heart.


	7. Departure for a Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Seven

Departure for a Journey

Noire was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited on the balcony along with Uni. They were both waiting for a certain girl to show up. The Lastation CPU groaned. "Come on Ruby! We don't have all day!" Noire was sometimes impatient when it came to events like these, she would prefer not to be late. They would've left already if Ruby wasn't taking so much time. Speaking of which after lunch had passed, Ruby mentioned she had an older sister and how she looked up to her since she was little. She also mentioned she had other friends that she was separated. There was also a comment Ruby made saying how Noire reminds her of one of her teammates.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ruby used her semblance to arrive at the balcony. "I'm so so so so sorry I was taking long."

Noire rolled her eyes. "It's all right. Just stop apologizing already."

Ruby pouted at the two goddesses in front of her. During the whole day, Ruby had noticed similarities between Noire and Weiss. Mostly the way they talk to her. Right now they were preparing to leave to Planeptune. However there a question Ruby wanted to ask. "So why are we on the balcony? Wouldn't it make more sense to exit out the front door?"

Noire crossed her arms under her breasts. "Don't be ridiculous. We're going to fly there."

The young leader tilted her head in confusion. "By helicopter?" She didn't understand what the CPU was talking about. How were they going to fly to a different place far away?

Noire smiled and looked at her younger sister. "Are you ready Uni?"

The younger girl nodded. "Yeah sure."

A bright flash of light came out from the both of them. Ruby had to cover her eyes with her arms from the light. She managed to peek through to see Noire and Uni's clothes just randomly disappear. _"Why are they naked in front of me?!"_ The next thing she saw was that their hair was changing color and Uni's hair was being put in spiral pigtails. The last thing that happened was that new a set of clothing appeared and covered their bodies except they looked like revealing skin tight bathing suits. The light died down and Ruby was able to put her arms down only to see that Noire and Uni looked totally different they used to be a minute ago. Noire even looked like an older Weiss but with her hair down and with a larger bust.

Ruby just continued to stare at them for a few more seconds. Noire smiled and put her hand on her hip. "Ah that's right. This is your first time seeing our HDD form or our goddess form if you wish to call this instead." HDD? Goddess form? Ruby couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. Even Noire's voice sounded a bit more refined The CPUs held out their hands. "Take our hands and we'll be off all right." Ruby did what she was told and grabbed ahold of their hands. Wings that looked like neon to the young leader came out of Noire's back and started to lift off the ground along with Ruby. She looked down and saw that she was already high up on the balcony. "You're not afraid of heights now are you?"

Ruby looked up to see Noire and Uni smile at her. She smiled back at them. "Not really. I once rode on the back of a Nevermore at my initiation day." Both of them didn't get what Ruby meant by that but they took that as message meaning she wasn't afraid of heights.

"All right then. Hold on tight!" Both Noire and Uni flew off fast with Ruby hanging on straight onward toward Planeptune.

**Loading…**

Meanwhile, in Lowee, Blanc was in a similar position. The only difference was that she was waiting on her sisters and one blonde she would like to teach a lesson. She growled quietly. "Quit dragging your asses and get over here already!" Yang was bothering her more than she should be. Probably because she was playing with Rom and Ram more than she was. The faster she could find her sister, the better.

Soon she heard footsteps scurrying. "Geez relax Blanc. We're coming." Ram and Rom were running down the hall with Yang just walking behind them with her arms behind her head. "Yang takes a long time with her hair."

Blanc just glared at the group. "Well then maybe I should cut it to lessen the time." If it was any other person that threatened the blonde's hair, they would've pummeled into next week but since it was the CPU that said it, there wasn't much she could do so Yang had to accept it. She really didn't feel like making a goddess madder at her than she was now. "You're lucky I'm letting you tag along."

Yang giggled nervously. "You're telling me. So...uh how are we going to this Plana-whatever place? An airship or something?" Yang's answer was in the form of all three girls enveloped by this bright light. She had covered her eyes with her arm so the light wouldn't blind her. Once the light died down, the blonde put her arm down only to see those same girls look completely different. Blanc now had bright blue hair with her front bangs being longer and wore a skin tight white bathing suit. Ram was wearing a similar outfit but her hair was now bright pink with one side of her bangs being longer than the other. The same could be said with Rom except her hair was bright blue like Blanc's.

She just stared at all three for a few seconds. "Quit staring like a fricking dumbass and let's go already!" And now Blanc seemed even more impatient in that form than she was previously. Wing just suddenly sprouted out her back and Blanc already took off into the air.

Rom and Ram held out their hands to the blonde. "Grab on Yang. It'll be fun."

The younger twin giggled. "Really fun."

The blonde smiled at them and took their hands. The two twin CPU's took off into the air and lifted Yang up along with them. "So you mind telling me what's up with the sudden change in looks?"

Ram smiled at the blonde. "Duh, it's called HDD. It's what we call our goddess form. Pretty rad huh?"

Yang laughed. "Yeah, it is pretty rad." All three of them flew off and tried to catch up to Blanc while heading toward Planeptune.

**Loading…**

Blake was walking down the hallway in the basilicom looking for either Vert or IF. She hasn't seen them all morning and wondered where they were. After the whole lunch fiasco, Blake spent the rest of yesterday looking around in the basilicom. Vert even was kind enough to show her room which was filled with figurines and posters with boys that were a bit too close for the Faunus' tastes. She guessed Vert was that kind of fan. Not that Blake was against other people's tastes. Right now they were all supposed to be preparing to go to Planeptune. However, Blake was having a bit of trouble finding either of the two. The Faunus girl decided to check the goddesses' room. After making a few turns in the hallways, she ended up in front of Vert's door. Her hand turned the knob quietly which surprised the Faunus girl. _"Why would she keep the door unlocked?"_ Blake opened the door. "Vert, are you in…here?" Well, this was a situation Blake thought she would never see. She saw a very naked and below her was IF who was also naked and the goddess was holding onto the other girl's arms pressed onto the bed. Both of them just looked at Blake as if they were deer caught in the head lights.

Blake just silently closed the door and processed what she just saw. "I thought you locked the door!" The Faunus girl heard IF shout from the other side.

Half an hour later in the dining room, IF and Vert were both fully dressed but felt embarrassed that Blake walked into them before they could start their "business." Chika was also there but she looked angrier than she was yesterday. She growled quietly. "IF…you were supposed to be in your room! That was our agreement here!"

Blake guessed there something going on in the building. "I know but Vert asked me to play some games with her and then things started to lead one thing to another." How did playing video games lead to being naked on the bed was beyond Blake's understanding.

She looked at the two girls. "So you two are…"

Vert nodded at the question. "You are correct. Iffy and I are in a relationship." Well, that was something Blake didn't expect to hear.

Blake coughed into her fist while she was looked away. "Well, that is…something."

Vert looked down at the table. "I apologize for this Blake. I didn't expect you to find out about this so early. The thing is that none of the other goddesses know about this and we do plan on telling them so can you please keep this a secret until the time is right?"

What choice did the Faunus girl have? She already saw them naked in bed. However, with her own experience with secrets and how well that worked out on top of the fact she's keeping her Faunus heritage again, this was a very delicate situation they were in. "Okay, but on the account you tell them soon." Blake doesn't know much about the other goddess but it was better to tell them about this sooner rather than later.

The CPU nodded at to the terms. "Of course. Thank you." Vert looked over at the clock. "It seems we have to depart soon. Iffy, can you meet me outside in a bit?"

The other girl nodded at the request. "Yeah sure." IF saw Vert rise from her chair and exit out the room. "Come on Blake. We got to get ready too."

The Faunus girl nodded and stood up as well. "Before you go IF…" Both girls turned to Chika who looked rather peeved. "I would like to remind you that Vert does not solely belong to you. Understand?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yeah I got it and Vert thought you would say something like that so to make it even, she'll allow you to sleep with her next time."

And that sentence instantly turned around the oracle's attitude and started hugging herself. "Oh, she did? Thank you Vert for thinking about me!" Blake didn't see anyone flip that fast before. "Ok then. Have fun!"

Both girls waved goodbye awkwardly and started to walk down the hallway. Something about this situation was strange. "So…are you in a three-way relationship?"

To her surprise IF shook her head. "No, it's just me and Vert. Chika acts the way she does because she's in love with Vert. The reason why she acts toward me as she does is because we're together but Vert also considers her feelings. The last thing she needs is the basilicom divided." Well, that considerate of the CPU. Even though she was in a relationship with someone else, she thinks about the other woman living in this building. Still, it was impressive that IF was able to capture the heart of a goddess. "We do plan on telling Nep and the others. I can imagine her saying something stupid like 'ooh awesome Iffy. So who's on top?'"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Nep?"

"Neptune. She's the CPU of Planeptune and a downright idiot most of the time." So this world has someone called Neptune as well but defiantly not the Neptune Blake knows back at Beacon.

Fifteen minutes later, both girls were out in front on top of IF's motorcycle. Vert was in front of them. "So how is Vert going to travel? This is only a two seater."

The CPU giggled. "Allow me to show you." A bright light came out from the goddess and Blake had to close her eyes. Once the light faded away, Blake was able to see again. What she didn't expect was the being that was in front of her. In front of her was a woman wearing a very revealing outfit almost like a swimsuit in white except the top only covering her breasts and showing their underside along with her entire stomach, the bottoms barely covering the lower half, and Vert had long green hair put up in a ponytail. Blake heard Vert giggle again. "This is the first time you've seen me in my goddess form." Again it was surprising that IF is dating this woman. "Try to keep up." Wings sprouted from Vert's back and she lifted herself up from the ground and took off.

IF started her motorcycle. "Hang on tight!" Blake wrapped her arms around the other girl tightly. At launch, the vehicle launched into the air for a few moments and landed back on the ground taking off following Vert.


	8. Character Menu

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Eight

Character Menu

Weiss was just sitting on the couch bored out of her mind. During the whole day she had spent in the basilicom, she had learned a few things about the residents. One is that Compa will not give up calling her "Wei-Wei." Much to her dismay. The second was that Nepgear was pretty much the sane one in the group although she is a bit a gadget person. She and Ruby would get along great. The third would be Histoire. Again she is one who is sensible and has to deal with everything that goes on in this building. Then there was the last one. "Aww man come on! I totally had that!" Right in front of the heiress, was Neptune. This goddess of the land who was sitting down playing a video game. "Do I have to level up some more just to beat this boss?" Weiss barely paid attention to what was going on. Most she understood was the main character in the game had amnesia and was on a journey to find out who she was while fighting monsters. Neptune stretched her arms out and fell on her back. From her perspective, she looked at Weiss upside down. "You want to try Weiss? It's pretty fun." She said that last part in a sing-song voice while showing her controller.

The heiress narrowed her eyes at the deity. "I'm not interested."

Neptune pouted as she sat back up and turned around. "Well, you're no fun. How are you going to make friends if you act all frostbitey and stuff?"

That comment got to Weiss. "W-What are you talking about?"

The CPU looked at the other girl with a bored face. "Uh duh, I'm talking about how you talk to other people. You're not going to be anyone's friend if you act like a total glacier." Those words hit Weiss hard. She didn't need a reminder of her life or the way she acted. "Maybe someone can come along and bring a flamethrower and melt that ice wall and it'll be super effective or something like that."

Well, Neptune wasn't wrong there. Only one person Weiss knew who was persistent enough was Ruby. Annoying as she could be sometimes, she was able to pick through Weiss' cold persona. However, as of lately, it felt like their roles were reversed now. Ruby was the one who was distancing herself and Weiss was the one doing whatever it took to get through. The only difference was that the heiress wasn't having as much luck. "You're wrong." Weiss looked right at Neptune. "There is someone who has managed to break down my 'glacier' as you've put it and right now she's out there along with my other teammates."

Neptune's eyes had stars in them. "Oooh really now? Was that the Ruby person you mumbled before in your sleep? I'd like to meet the person who was able to unlock that trophy." Weiss had to admit something about the girl in front of her. She does act like Ruby sometimes but she wasn't Ruby. A sudden ringtone blared out from Neptune's pocket. She took out her cell phone and answered the call. "Yello. Super special awesome Neptune answering." The heiress wondered who calls themselves by that. She saw the CPU's face lit up. "Oh hey Noire! How's it going?" Noire? Was it a person Neptune knew? "Oh cool, so you're almost here. Okay then. See you in five." The CPU ended the call.

Weiss wondered what that was about. "Who was that?"

Neptune turned to the heiress with a bright smile. "Oh, that's Noire. She's going to be dropping by." She finally remembered something that she was supposed to tell Weiss. "Oh, right I forgot to tell you. All of the other CPUs are coming here for a little get-together. Hey, this is your chance to meet them all." Other CPUs? Weiss hoped they weren't as dimwitted as the one before her. Neptune walked over to her console and turned it off. She then ran off into the hallway. "Hey, Nepgear! Last one to the balcony has to hang out with Weiss!"

The heiress groaned at the statement. _"This girl…"_ She decided to follow her to the balcony and finally meet these other CPUs.

**Loading…**

"Ohhhh! So cool!" Ruby was gazing down at the city below her. When she saw Lastation from up above, she thought it looked really cool but Planeptune seemed to impress her even more. "Everything is so futurey."

Noire smiled at the girl's excitement. "Glad you're enjoying this. See that tower up ahead?" Ruby looked in front of her to see the largest tower she had ever seen. "That's Planeptune's basilicom."

It was definitely bigger than the building she was living in back in Lastation. The young leader wondered if anyone got lost inside that big tower. "And that's where the CPU lives?"

Noire nodded. "Yes and we're going to meet her soon."

" _That must've been the person Noire was talking to."_ Ruby had to be honest. She was a bit worried how this Neptune acted. However, according to what Noire had told her along the way, she didn't sound that bad. The CPU even told her that the young leader acted like Neptune most of the time. Well if she acted like Ruby then Neptune couldn't be all that bad.

"How are you holding up Ruby?" Uni asked.

She looked up at the CPU candidate. "Doing good. Like I said, I've done this sorta thing before so it really doesn't bother me." Uni had to give it to the young leader for not being afraid this high up. All three of them were nearing the basilicom now.

**Loading…**

Neptune, Nepgear, Compa, and Weiss were now on the balcony expecting the first arrivals. The other three were looking up in the sky which didn't make sense for the heiress. Were they flying in? If so how? This balcony wasn't large enough for an airship or any other flying vehicle. "Hey check it! They're here!" Neptune waved her arms as she giggled.

Weiss looked at the direction Neptune was pointing at. Sure enough, it looks like several people were coming their way. She couldn't make them out but it looked like three people. Two of them were carrying a person who was wearing a red ca-. Weiss' eyes widened with surprise as she recognized that cape. There was only one single person she knew who wears a red a cape. _"It…can't be."_

Meanwhile, over to the group of three, Noire and Uni saw the group on the balcony. Both of them didn't recognize the new girl standing with them. "Huh, I wonder who that is?" Uni asked. Noire didn't know either but Neptune must've had a reason for letting that girl stay with her.

Ruby, however, knew exactly who that person was. A flood of emotions ran through her and started to move around which kicked up a fuss for the two CPUs. "What do you think you're doing?" Noire asked.

The young leader looked at the two. "Throw me!" They couldn't believe what she asked them to do. "Come on do it!"

Over to Neptune and the others, they were wondering what the commotion is about. "Uh, what's going on there?"

Nepgear looked worried. "I'm not sure. It looks like that girl they're carrying is making a ruckus." That was Ruby all right. No one knew her better than Weiss. And her sister of course.

"It looks like they're doing something." Compa pointed out.

Weiss had a bad feeling. _"Ruby you better not have told them what I think you told them."_

Sure enough that feeling was confirmed as Noire and Uni threw Ruby right at the balcony. "Ahh! They threw that girl!" Compa shouted.

"Wow. Either that girl is gutsy or not that bright at all." Neptune stated.

It was a combo of both. All of them saw Ruby heading their way and fast. "WEISS!"

Everyone looked at the heiress when they heard the other girl call out her name. Weiss ran to the end of the balcony to try and catch her falling leader. "RUBY!"

Weiss' first reaction was to use her glyphs to catch the other girl but the young leader came in too fast. She crashed into the heiress and both of them hit the floor. Weiss groaned at the sudden impact but she felt two arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She opened her eyes to see Ruby's silver ones with tears barely coming out of them. "Weiss…" Ruby hugged the other girl while crying into her shoulder. "Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!"

At first, the heiress wanted to punch the younger girl for pulling another dangerous stunt. Then she realized how Ruby was acting right now. This was the Ruby she knew. Not the one who was distant to her. Not the one who ignored her most of the time. This was the real Ruby Weiss knew. The same over attached, childish, reckless, lovable, Ruby the heiress knew. "Ruby…" Weiss wanted to hug the younger leader but some things never change between the two. "YOU IDIOT!" Weiss punched Ruby off of her and quickly stood up while glaring at her leader. "What in the world possessed you to pull off a stunt like that?! That was reckless of you! Almost as reckless as the time you rode on that Nevermore! You can be such a dunce!" Deep inside, Weiss was overjoyed to see Ruby again.

Ruby stood up and looked sad that the other girl was yelling at her again. "I'm sorry Weiss but when I saw it was you, I just had to come over. I was worried about you the entire time when we were separated." That comment right there made Weiss slightly blush. This was definitely the Ruby the heiress knew.

Both of them heard someone clearing their throat. "So um…are we done with this lovers' scene yet?"

"Lovers?!"The girls looked at each other and now both of them were blushing.

Neptune smiled at the two girls. "Any who…welcome to Planeptune. You must be the Ruby Weiss spoke about. Nice to finally meet ya!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "And you are…?"

"Neptune. The goddess of Planeptune." The rest of the girls saw Noire and Uni finally land on the balcony. Weiss' first reaction of seeing Noire was that she looked like an older version of her. The resemblance was almost uncanny. Then there was the other girl who could pass off as a relative of Weiss.

Neptune smiled at the other goddess. "Oh hey Noire! Glad you finally made it!"

Nepgear smiled and ran to the other candidate. "Hi, Uni."

The other girl smiled back. "Hey there Nepgear."

Noire flipped her hair. "Thank you, Neptune. Sorry about that fiasco earlier but she was adamant about it. I can see why though now." She looked directly at Weiss. "You must be one of Ruby's missing teammates. I am Noire. The CPU of Lastation."

Her sister raised her hand. "Hi, my name is Uni. I'm the Lastation CPU candidate."

Weiss didn't know what to say. They definitely looked far different than Neptune. "Uh Noire, I think you may want to change back now. You're scaring the poor girl looking like that." Neptune commented.

" _Change back?"_ Weiss wondered what Neptune meant by that.

Noire looked at herself. Rare Neptune brings up a good point. "Very well then." Multiple small lights covered the two Lastation CPUs and quickly they changed back into their human forms. They looked more normal if that was possible to Weiss. Seeing them change back made the heiress wonder something. If they were capable of changing into that form, she wondered what Neptune and Nepgear would look like?

Weiss wanted to make a good first impression on them so she straightened out. "It's nice to meet your acquaintance. My name is-"

"This popsicle right here is Weiss." Neptune interrupted.

A vein popped up inside the heiress' forehead. "I can introduce myself thank you very much!" She sighed and tried to introduce herself again. "My name is Weiss Schnee."

Noire put her hand on her hip. "A pleasure to meet you, Weiss."

"Um…" Everyone turned to Nepgear and Compa. They didn't want to be left out of the greetings to Ruby. "Maybe we should get around to introducing ourselves too. My name is Nepgear."

The nurse raised her hand. "And my name Compa. It's nice to meet you Ru-Ru!"

A question mark appeared above Ruby's head. "Ru-Ru?"

"Don't question it." Weiss advised.

Ruby decided to follow her teammate's advice. That and she doesn't mind being called that. "It's nice to meet you all too." She turned to the Planeptune CPU. "So…you're Neptune?"

Neptune smiled and flashed a peace sign to the young leader. "Yep yep yep. Live and in person. Are you astounded by my presence? Are you speechless? I bet you are."

Before Ruby could say anything, all of them heard a different voice. "RUBY!"

Everyone looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "Uh…where's that voice coming from?" Neptune asked.

"I think it's coming from up above…?" Noire guessed.

"RUBY!" Now the voice was closer and it was clearer.

All of them looked at the direction to where the voice was coming from. A tiny light flashed and a single person was coming right at them fast. It was hard to make out but it looked like…. "Yang?"

Before anyone could react, that person crashed into Ruby and knocked her down back onto the ground. "Ruby!" Everyone shouted.

They all had a better look at the person and she was hugging Ruby tightly into her breasts. They all heard the young leader's muffled screams. "Ohh Ruby, you're ok! I'm never going to let you out of my sight again!"

Neptune didn't understand what was going on. "Uh…ok. Since when did it start raining girls? The weather forecast didn't say anything about this."

"I don't think that's the problem here." Nepgear stated.

They all continued to hear Ruby's muffled screams. Noire narrowed her eyes. "You can let go of her now. She needs to breathe."

After feeling emotional about their brief reunion, Yang let go of her sister and Ruby let out a gasp for air. Both of them looked at each other. "Yang…"

The older sister smiled at Ruby. "Yeah, it's me, Ruby."

The young leader smiled and tackled Yang back to the floor. "Yang!" Both girls giggled as they were happy to see each other again.

"Ahem." Both of them stopped when they heard Weiss clear her throat.

Both of them stared at the heiress. "Oh hey, Weiss."

The heiress didn't like how Yang greeted her. "That's how you greet me and what was with that stunt you pulled?!"

The sisters stood up. "Well when I saw Ruby, I just had to rush over. You I wasn't worried as much because I knew you could handle yourself."

Granted Weiss was glad Yang acknowledged her but for Ruby… "What's that supposed mean? I can take care of myself too you know! You worry too much."

Yang smiled and ruffled her sister's hair. "Yeah well, that's part of being the older sister."

Ruby removed her sister's hand from her head. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Because that damn idiot asked them to throw her." Everyone looked up to see Blanc descending to the floor with Rom and Ram behind her.

Neptune waved the CPU. "Hey, Blanc! How's it going?"

"Rom, Ram!" Nepgear called out.

All three landed on the balcony. Blanc saw Yang being close to another girl. "So I'm guessing that's your sister. Great you found her. Now you can get the hell out of my hair."

Everyone wasn't surprised that Blanc was mad but still. "Yikes! Blanc's extra pissy. What happened to make her like that?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, nothing. Yang here punched Blanc and she hasn't liked her since." Ram explained.

Everyone just stood silent for a couple of seconds. "WHAT!"

"What the goodness!"

The CPUs turned to Yang. "You punched Blanc and you're still alive!" Neptune exclaimed.

"That's just not something everyone can just walk away and live to tell the tale." Noire added.

"I'm surprised she's still around breathing." Uni spoke.

"B-But how?" Nepgear asked.

Rom stepped up. "It was because of us. She played with us yesterday and she punched Blanc and we stopped her from hurting Yang." Yang was quite surprised that Rom could talk a bit more in that form.

"And she played with us ever since." Rom added.

Ruby turned to her older sister. "Is that really true Yang?"

The blond brawler nodded at the question. "Ya huh. I was playing around with the twins over there and I ended up punching their sister but in my defense, I didn't know she was a goddess in the first place."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Of course you would do that." If anyone was dumb enough to pull a stunt like that, it would be you, Yang.

Blanc looked at Weiss. "Who's this bitch?"

And already Weiss didn't like the new goddess that arrived. "Excuse me!?"

Yang grabbed the heiress' shoulder. "This girl here is Weiss. We sometimes call her the Ice Queen. You should see Lowee Weiss. It totally fits you."

Weiss quickly separated from Yang. "How many times have I told you not to call me by that infernal nickname!?"

While Yang was squabbling with Weiss, Rom and Ram looked at Ruby. "So is the girl you were hugging earlier the sister you talked about Yang?" Ram asked.

The blonde stopped talking to Weiss and instantly hugged her sister. "Yep, this is her. She's my own adorable little sister."

"Yaaang!" Ruby whined. She didn't want her sister to do this. Especially not in front of so many people.

Both twins observed the sisters. "You don't look related to her though." Rom stated.

Yang smiled at the younger twin. "Trust me, we're related."

Noire looked at the two girls and thought about the previous events. "I believe them. They both came up with the same crazy plan on getting here."

Neptune nodded in agreement. "I agree with you there. I guess crazy runs in this family."

"Like you're one to talk Neptune!" Noire countered.

With all of the commotion, Yang almost forgot to notice the other girls around. "Oh, I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Yang Xiao Long but you can me Yang."

Neptune smiled at the older sister. "Nice to meet you too. Neptune is the name and kicking ass is my game. That's my little Nepgear and beside her is Compa."

Nepgear bowed to Yang. "Hello."

Compa waved. "It's nice to meet you Yang-Yang!" Yang laughed at what the nurse said. "What so funny?"

The blonde let out a couple more laughs. "Sorry, sorry. It's just Ruby used to call me that back when we were kids. That brought back some memories."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Wait I used to call you that?"

Yang hugged her sister. "Yep, you sure did."

Blanc decided she had enough and transformed back into her human form. The twins did the same. "Are you all done now?"

Neptune giggled mischievously. "Aww, what's wrong Blanc? Wait are you really mad that Yang punched you or the fact she played with Rom and Ram more than you did?"

Blanc gave the Planeptune CPU the classic red demon eyes. "Do you want to freaking die?!" She threatened in a low voice.

Yang didn't understand what that was about. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What Neptune means that part of the reason Blanc doesn't like you is that you play with her younger sisters more than she does. In other words, she's jealous of you." Noire explained.

Yang really never thought it like that before. She just figured Blanc didn't like her because she punched her. "Oh, that kinda explains it. By the way, who are you?"

The Lastation CPU frowned at that statement. "Noire. I'm Lastation's CPU and this is my younger sister Uni. We're the ones who looked after your sister."

Well, that was one part Yang didn't have to worry about anymore. "Thanks for looking out for her. I was really worried about her." Noire smiled at the girl. Everything Ruby told them about her sister was true. She had to admit she would be worried about her younger sister too if something ever happened to her. Then again she knew that Uni would be able to take care of herself.

Meanwhile, Blanc continued to rant on Neptune. "Damn it, Neptune! Say something like that again and I'll send you to a one-way ticket to hell!"

The other CPU laughed nervously. "Whoopsie. Seems I hit a sore spot again." Weiss observed the two goddesses. Well, Blanc didn't seem to act like Neptune but she has a short fuse. The only one who at least acted like a higher being was Noire. Ruby, on the other hand, didn't want to get on Blanc's bad side.

"My my. Quite the party we have here." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to where the new voice came from. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss were shocked to see a woman wearing a very revealing outfit. That and some other things about her. "It seems I've arrived at the perfect time." Each girl had different thoughts about the new woman.

" _What in the world is she wearing?"_

" _Wow. She's…big."_

" _Damn look at those. She's definitely bigger than me. I kinda feel jealous now."_

Neptune waved at her. "Hey, Vert! Glad you joined the party!"

Vert smiled and landed on the balcony. "As am I." She looked at the three members. "It seems we have new faces in our midst." She observed each of the girls carefully. Weiss to her was charming, Yang looked like the girl who was feisty, and Ruby, well she had an adorable charm to her. _"These must be the girls Blake mentioned before."_ There was one more thing to ask. "So what brought up Blanc's rage this time?"

Neptune smiled like it was no big deal. "Oh, you know. This blonde chick here punched Blanc and is still alive. That and she played with her sister more than she did."

Vert's reaction was the same as the rest from before. "Oh, my. You struck at Blanc and you're still alive? You must have the luck of the devil." It was no small feat that someone was able to hit Blanc and still live.

Weiss had other matters in her mind. She pointed her finger at the goddess. "Have you no decency? Wearing a revealing outfit like that? What is wrong with you?!"

And Vert's impression of Weiss increased. She decided to have a bit of fun with her. "Is it a crime to show off a body lovely as mine? Then again I can understand your jealousy since you have so little to offer."

And that vein came back again. "What's that supposed to mean!"

Yang made a burn sound. _"And Weiss just got burned."_

Blanc gave a low growl. "Damn it, Vert! Quit picking on the girl." The Lowee CPU felt a bit sympatric toward Weiss since Vert often made fun of her breast size in the past.

Vert thought she had enough fun for now. "Please. I was only having a little bit of fun." She transformed back into her human form which looked like an older version of Yang. Her outfit was less revealing but that didn't stop Yang from looking at her breasts. They were really bigger than hers. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Vert. The CPU of Leanbox. You three must be Ruby, Yang, and Weiss." Vert didn't know who was who but she'll let them answer for her.

"Hold on. How do you know our names?" Ruby asked.

"On top of that, what is up with the outfit you wear?" Yang asked.

"There's a reason for that." Everyone looked at the back and saw a new girl at the entrance. "The outfit looks like that because it's faster for venting out heat. As for how she knows your names…"

Another person walked up beside her. "Blake!"

IF smiled at the three. "This girl told us. I guess that makes you all her teammates."

Happy was an understatement. Both Ruby and Yang ran to the Faunus girl and tackled her to the floor. It was expected of Ruby to be happy but Blake didn't expect Yang to be this happy considering how she was acting toward her. Right now she didn't care about that. Blake was happy to see Yang being her old self again. She smiled at the two girls. "It's nice to see you all too."

IF also smiled at the scene. It looks like everything worked out in the end. "Well, it looks like everyone is here."

"Hey, Iffy! Great to see you again!" Neptune greeted.

"Nice to see you too. Still lazy as ever?"

Neptune pretended to be hurt by IF's words. "Man. We haven't seen each other and that's what you say?"

"How about we go inside now? We have a lot to sort out." Nepgear suggested. Everyone else thought that was a good idea. Ruby stood up and Yang brought Blake back up on her feet. Soon everyone reentered the basilicom. More than that, team RWBY was back together but now they have another obstacle to overcome. How were they supposed to tell all these people they were from a different world?


	9. Dimension Tripper

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Nine

Dimension Tripper

After everyone entered the living room, Ruby raised her cup into the air. "I would like to propose a toast, to the reunion of team RWBY! Cheers!"

The other team members raised their cups full of soda (no alcohol much to Yang's dismay but there were kids here.) close to each other. "Cheers!" Their cups gently tapped each other and all of them took a drink. Most of them were happy that the team was back together again but Weiss still hasn't forgotten out the team's previous argument. She will bring up the topic another time but for right now, she'll enjoy the little reunion party for now.

Across the living room from them, the CPUs watched their small toast. The sight was quite charming for most of them. "Aww look at that. Doesn't it make you feel all warm and gooey inside?"

Noire rolled her eyes at Neptune's word choice but had to agree. "I guess there is something to it. They were separated for some time now."

Vert giggled in agreement. "There is nothing like the celebration of a reunion."

Blanc took a drink from her cup. "Although it's going to be a bit noisier now thanks to them." All of the CPUs saw the members of RWBY laughing all together.

Nepgear smiled at the current scene. "They're all so happy."

Uni didn't share the same enthusiasm as she had something else in mind. "Still we don't know much about them. Plus, we all must be thinking about the same thing about those girls." That much was true to all of them. They want to know one thing about the girls.

Neptune walked up the team. "Hey, there girls! Enjoying yourselves?!"

All the girls looked the Planeptune goddess and Yang smiled at her. "It's been awesome. Too bad you don't have anything stronger than soda though."

Weiss gave the blonde a disapproving look. "You do realize Ruby is under aged. The same can be said for those twins over there."

Blake nodded in agreement. "Weiss has a point, Yang."

Yang sighed in defeat. "Man the two of you are no fun."

Ruby smiled at Neptune and put her arms behind her back. "Hey Neptune?" The CPU turned to her. "I just want to thank you for looking after Weiss and not just her." The young leader turned to the other CPUs. "I want to thank you all for looking after my team. As the leader of team RWBY, you have my gratitude." Ruby bowed to them. The rest of the team was proud that Ruby could act like a true leader sometimes (At least to Weiss that is.).

Neptune giggled at Ruby's sincerity. "Aw shucks, you don't have to act like that. We only did what we had to do. By the by, question. You have a team named after you?"

This was the part where it would be a good time to explain a few things. "Not exactly. You see its RWBY. R-W-B-Y. It's made up of the first initials of our first names." Ruby explained.

Neptune really liked the idea of the team name. "Ohh that's pretty rad. Hey, we should do that too. What do you think our sister's team name would be?"

The other CPUs thought about it until Nepgear thought of one. "Team NURR?"

Uni instantly didn't like it. "NURR? That sounds completely lame."

"Yeah, it sounds really stupid!" Ram agreed.

"I don't like it either." Rom added.

The younger Planeptune CPU sister looked down in disappointment. "I'm sorry. It was all I could come up with."

Neptune raised her hand. "Ooh ooh! I got one! We're going to be called Team…NNBV!"

Everyone just stood silent when they heard that. There were multiple anime sweat drops. "I don't think that name works Neptune." Nepgear pointed out.

The older sister pulled her hand down but she wasn't going to give up yet. "Okay, okay. How about…Team NVBN!"

Noire glared at Neptune. "No way."

"Team NBVN!"

This time Blanc glared at her. "Try again."

"Team…"

"You may want to stop now Neptune." Vert advised.

The Planeptune CPU groaned in frustration. "Man and I wanted us to have a totally awesome team name. Noire! Change your name!"

The Lastation CPU was irritated what Neptune told her to do. "Excuse me but why me? Change your name if you don't like the way this whole team name thing is going!"

Neptune smiled at Noire. "Come on Noire. Do it for the team!"

"I said no you idiot!" Noire shouted.

Yang noticed something about the Lastation CPU. "You know…Noire and Weiss kinda act the same way don't you think?"

Both girls looked at the blonde. "No, we do not!" Both of them said at the same time.

IF crossed her arms. "Well, there's the proof in the pudding right there even though they are opposite color schemes."

Neptune eyed her friend. "Pudding? Where? Also I kinda sorta thought the same thing. Weiss does kinda act like Noire. Down to the last lonely detail."

Now both girls glared at the Planeptune CPU. "Don't compare me to her!" Again both of them yelled at the same time.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Blanc spoke.

Compa giggled at the act both of them made. "Wei-Wei, you look so silly when you're angry."

Weiss was about to yell at the nurse for calling her that nickname when she heard Yang snicker. "And what is funny to you?"

The blonde brawler let out a few giggles. "Wei-Wei? Seriously? You know I'm not going let you live that down right?" Yang had another way to tease Weiss.

The heiress, on the other hand, didn't like what the other girl was thinking. "Do not…I repeat do not ever call me by that name." Ruby felt a bit disappointed as she thought the nickname was pretty cute to her.

Yang smiled at Weiss' rage. "Aw come on Weiss. No need to WEI-ne about it." She laughed at her own pun while everyone else just groaned.

Well almost everyone. Neptune was outright laughing. "That was a good one. I want to hear another!"

The brawler of the team smiled proudly. "Finally. Someone who appreciates my puns."

"I guess it takes an idiot to understand another idiot." Blanc commented.

And the funny moment was ruined for the both of them. "Gee thanks for ruining the moment Blanc. You need a laugh every once and a while."

Yang thought up of another pun. "You could say she should CHILL out?" She had no regrets saying that one.

While Neptune was laughing at that pun, Blanc glared at the blonde angrily. "You better hope you can learn how to fly out of this building."

Vert had to admit she liked the way Yang was teasing Blanc. She noticed Nepgear looking at her and the other blonde. "Is something the matter Nepgear?"

She looked at the Leanbox CPU. "Well it's just me but you and Yang kinda look alike." Vert thought of the same thing.

"I noticed that too. It's kinda weird." Uni commented.

Yang overheard the conversation. She looked at Vert once again top to bottom. "I guess I can see where you're coming from. The only difference is that she looks a lot older than me and has bigger boobs." Yang had to admit she was a bit jealous of the Leanbox goddess' breasts. However, if she was jealous, then Ruby and Weiss must be a bit envious.

Vert decided to let go of the "older" comment. Plus Yang could pass off as her younger sister but she had a different girl in mind to be her younger sister. Other than Nepgear. "I'll take your words as a compliment."

While everyone else talking, Noire decided to step up and talk about the elephant in the room. "I know we're all having a nice time but there's still the big question here." She pointed at team RWBY. "You mind telling us where you all came from?"

The other CPUs looked at the team. "Leave it to Noire to take things into her own hands but I'm wondering the same thing." Neptune added.

"I've been wondering the same thing as well." Vert added.

"So do you want to tell us or do we have to beat the answer out of you?" Blanc threatened.

Each member looked at each other. Even apart, they all had the same thought about how to tell them they were from a different world. Well, there was no turning back now. Ruby stepped up. "Well…about that. You see…the thing is…that we're not from this world. We're from a completely different world." All of them expected a reaction from the CPUs.

All the CPUs looked at each other and then looked at the girls in front of them. "We kinda figured that." All of them spoke at the same time causally.

Team RWBY just started at the CPUs and their sisters with a dumbfounded look on their faces. "WHAT!"

Weiss walked up to them. "You mean to say that all of you knew this entire time?!"

Noire crossed her arms under her breasts. "Well of course. We're not idiots you know."

"It was obvious." Blanc added.

"Please forgive us. We did have our suspicions though." Vert spoke.

"Besides you all don't have that local look. More like a 'hey I'm out of town so can you show me around maybe?' look." On the bright side, at least there wasn't going to be any drama. Still, it was surprising they took this kind of news well.

"What!?" everyone turned to Compa who looked like she was jumped. "I didn't know they were from another world! Is that true?!"

IF sighed at her friend's simplicity. It takes a while for her catch up. "Yes, Compa. They're from a different world."

Team RWBY breathed a sigh of relief now that the hard part was done with. Until that is what Neptune said next. "By the way, why is your friend hiding the cat ears with the bow?"

That was something they didn't expect to hear. They didn't even know anyone would notice Blake's secret. They decided to play dumb and hoped the CPUs fell for it. Ruby tried to bluff. "What cat ears? Blake here is a very normal human. Right girls?"

Yang nodded in agreement. "Yep. Totally normal."

Weiss forced a smile. "You must be imagining things."

The CPUs didn't believe what they said. "Not really. I mean the bow is a big giveaway. That and she has eyes like a cat. That's a pretty big tip off right there. You have to be pretty dumb for not seeing that." Leave it to the one girl who is possibly the dumbest one in entire the group to see through Blake's disguise. The Faunus girl sighed in defeat since her secret was discovered so quickly. She had no choice but to remove the ribbon that was covering her ears. Once the ribbon was removed, her cat ears were open for all to see. None of the members will know how the CPUs will react to this kind of truth. They all awaited their response. "Jeepers those are pretty snazzy looking. Why'd ya have to cover them up?"

Team RWBY looked at the goddesses with a blank look. Vert put her hands together. "Oh, my. How adorable. They are far too cute to be covered up."

The team continued to stare blanks. Noire looked away. "They're okay I guess. It's not that I like them or anything."

Blanc just stared at the cat ears. "Not sure why you had to make a big deal about them."

The twins had different thoughts. "Oh wow, that's awesome. Are they really real?" Ram asked.

Rom was equally enticed. "Can I…touch them?"

Uni was taking a bit longer to believe what she saw. "Huh, so those are real cat ears."

Well, this was something team RWBY didn't expect. Then again this must be their first time seeing a person with an animalistic trait. Blake herself didn't expect to receive a lot of compliments. "You like them?"

Neptune smiled at the Faunus girl. "Well duh. Why wouldn't we? Did you expect to hate on it or something?" To be honest Blake didn't know how they would react but she was glad they accepted it.

Vert eyed Blake. "And I thought as much. There was something about you that was hidden. I didn't expect this secret to be so adorable."

IF smiled at the cat Faunus. "Well, it does explain why she loved the tuna sandwiches a lot and reacted the way she did when I told her she acted like a cat."

Ruby laughed nervously. "Well, now that's over-"

"Ooh ooh, I got a good one!" Neptune interrupted the young leader. "I guess you can say the cat is out of the bag! Ha! That's a good one!"

Now everyone sighed at Neptune's pun. "Did you really have to ruin the moment you idiot?" Noire asked.

The other CPU giggled. "Sorry couldn't help it. Saw the opportunity and I took. Seriously though, can we know more about this world you all are from? Do they have more cat people like Blake here?"

That's what Ruby was going to explain about before Neptune interrupted her. Before she had the chance to explain, Weiss stepped up. "I'll be happy explain it. You all better pay attention because this might be a bit long."

Compa smiled and put her hands together. "In that case, I'll brew some tea to pass the time." She headed to the kitchen.

The heiress cleared her throat. "Our world is like this…" Weiss explained everything to the CPUs. About their world, how dust was important to them, about the Grim, about hunters and huntresses, about their school, and about how there the beings with similar animalistic features as Blake called Faunus as well as about the White Fang. Weiss left out of the part where Blake was a member of the White Fang. She figured some things should be kept to themselves and the Faunus girl was grateful for that. Once the heiress was finished, she took a sip of her tea that was made a quarter in her explanation. She had to admit Compa brews some fantastic tea. She set the cup down. "And that's it. Any questions?"

All of the CPUs were enticed by the details Weiss told them. Even Neptune stayed awake throughout the whole. She closed her eyes in happiness. "Wow…your world sounds rocking! I really like the part where you have a school that teaches you to kick a lot of butt."

Noire was easily impressed by the details about their world. "It's hard to believe the lot of you all are huntresses-in-training. Especially you Ruby as young as you are being enrolled into such a school."

Yang smiled proudly. "That's my sis for ya. She's the bee's knees."

Ruby groaned at what her sister said. "I thought I told you I just want to be a regular girl with regular knees."

Vert giggled. "Still, your world sounds very entertaining. It kinda sounds like an epic RPG." She instantly thought up of an idea. "That settles it. I will make a game based on your world."

Noire stood up as soon as she heard what the other CPU declared. "Wait a minute! Why do you automatically declare that idea is yours!?"

The Leanbox CPU gave Noire a competitive look. "Because I thought it up first. She who swipes the treasure first reaps its rewards."

Noire sat back down grumbling something how she wanted that idea for her game. Team RWBY didn't how to feel about their daily lives of survival would be made into a game for other people's enjoyment. Either way, that answers one question about them. There was one more waiting to be answered. "So if you all are from a different world, how did you arrive in ours?"

Well at this point nothing they say would sound crazy. "Well after we finished a hunt, a bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere. We were all separated and ended up falling from the sky in your world." Blake explained.

Neptune smiled at the explanation. "Ohhh. That kinda makes sense. Hey, we have something common. I fell to a completely different world too."

Now the other girls didn't know what she meant by that. "And how did you managed to do that? In fact, how did you even return?" Weiss asked.

The Planeptune CPU giggled nervously. "If I tried to explain it all, this chapter would be ending up being a lot longer than it actually is." They didn't get what Neptune meant by that.

"Still it is quite rather quite strange. I've never heard such a thing." Vert stated.

All the CPUs tried to come up with an explanation but didn't find one. "Hey Histy, you have an answer for this?" Neptune asked.

"Histy?" Ruby, Yang, and Blake spoke at the same time.

What floated in front of them was a very small girl with wings sitting on top of a book. "I am not sure myself. I will have to look into that."

The remaining members still couldn't believe what was in front of them. "Hold up the phone here! Who or what is that?" Yang asked.

Ruby really liked the fairy girl that just appeared. "Aww, she's so cute and small."

Histoire cleared her throat. "For your information, I was here all along. All of you were too preoccupied to notice my presence. As for whom I am, I am Histoire, the oracle of the Planeptune basilicom."

Blake was impressed that a being such as this was an oracle like Chika. "So can you really find out how we were sent to your world?"

The small oracle nodded her head. "Yes, I should be able to. However, a search will take about three days."

All of them weren't happy that they had to wait three days for an entire explanation. Yang groaned in frustration. "So what are we going to do for an entire three days?"

A lightbulb appeared above Neptune's head. "Hey how about we show you how our world is like. Since you like kicking butt so much, how does doing a quest sound?"

Not everyone was on board with her suggestion. "Are you sure Neptune? The monsters in our world are a bit tougher than those grim things Weiss told us about." Nepgear cautiously warned.

Neptune as the ever optimist didn't have any worries. "Well, then we'll pick a super easy one for them. If it goes bad, we'll just step in to save the day as usual. Besides, I'm not the only one dying to know what these girls are made of."

That much is true. All of them wanted to see what this group of girls could do. "I guess we can do that but if they're in any sort of danger, just remember it was your idea and I'll beat some sense into that empty skull you call a head Neptune." Noire warned the other CPU.

Yang liked the idea very much. "Awesome! We get to beat up some monsters! I'm stoked!"

"I'm up for that." Ruby agreed.

Unfortunately for them, the two of them don't know how strong the monsters are in this world. Weiss couldn't make a scratch on that dragon thing and Blake's bullets didn't faze those wolf monsters. Neptune pointed in a random direction. "All right then! Let's head to the guild! Team RWBY, team NURR, team…uh…whatever! Move out on the double!"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the CPU. "Who decided that you should lead us?!"


	10. Tutorial Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Ten

Tutorial Battle

Everyone was in one of the travel paths in Planeptune. The CPUs were a little ahead of team RWBY. Speaking of the team, Ruby and Yang were enjoying the sites of the nation. "Dude this place is even cooler up close." Yang cheered.

Ruby shared her sister's enthusiasm. "I know. Think there are cookie shops around?" The young leader wondered what other dimension cookies would taste like."

"I'm wondering how tough the monsters here are? Thinking about it is making me feel pumped up." The brawler was all too excited to kick some monster butt again. However, her excitement wasn't shared with the rest of the team. Yang noticed the lack of excitement from Weiss and Blake. "Hey what's up?"

Weiss stared at the brawler of the group. "You don't realize how strong these monsters are. I've fought one of them before and I didn't even stand a chance against it. It shattered my glyph as well as smashed through my attacks. I wasn't able to do anything against it until Neptune over there managed to kill it in one strike."

"I had a similar experience." Blake spoke up. "A pack of wolves was chasing after me relentlessly. They didn't give up and any bullets I shot at them didn't slow them down."

Hearing about the other two member's experience about what they faced managed to deplete any excitement the sisters had now. "I wouldn't worry too much about it." The team saw IF and Compa walk up to them even though they were on a moving walkway. "Gear told me about your encounter with the Lizard Man earlier. That's classified as a rank C monster." Weiss couldn't believe a monster like that was such a low-class monster. "Don't worry thought, we'll rack you all up with a class E mission. Perfect for rookies like you."

The rest of the team didn't understand what IF was talking about. "C? E? I don't get?" Ruby wanted to more what was the other girl was talking about.

IF sighed as she had to explain this all over again. "I'll explain it. We're going to a place called a guild. There, people can accept quests that other people have trouble dealing with monsters or trouble collecting a certain item or items. These quests have a ranking system. E is the weakest and easiest of the quests. After that comes D then C then B to A and then finally S which is the hardest level. After the quest is complete, you're rewarded. The more difficult the quest, the better the reward. Since all of you are still rookies, we'll pair you up with an E class quest. I don't know how strong these grim you fight are but you are in a world now where there are monsters so powerful, they even give the CPUs a hard time." That wasn't comforting to know. There are monsters that strong in this world? If Weiss and Blake struggled with low-class monsters, then they would not like to meet some of the stronger monsters.

Ruby beamed with happiness. "Wow, you're so smart."

IF crossed her arms. "Of course. This is basic knowledge you all should know. I have to teach you all of this before we reach the guild."

"Still I'm not used to being lectured by a girl who's about Ruby's age." Weiss commented.

The brunette shrugged. "Well judging by what you said about your school of hunters, I'd say I'm a qualified huntress already despite our age difference." And that comment stabbed Weiss' pride. A girl who was basically the same age as Ruby is already a huntress. "Once we're in the guild, we'll register you so you can accept the quests."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "So we have to sign up? How?"

"Also what's the appropriate age to accept these quests?" Weiss asked.

"Don't worry about it. The sign-up process will only take a few minutes. As for how old you're supposed to be, fifteen." Ruby was glad about that. She was old enough to take these quests.

The blonde brawler stretched her arms out. "That's cool. Now I'm back to being excited about all of this. It's kinda like we're huntresses already."

Weiss wasn't comfortable at all with this but she had to deal with it. If C class monsters were a challenge to them already, she hoped that an E class wouldn't be hard at all. Meanwhile, over to the CPUs, they had their own discussions. "You sure this is a good idea Neptune? We're just basically throwing them into an unknown danger." Noire advised.

Neptune, however, wasn't as worried as her. "It's going to be all right. It's not like I set them up on a secret quest fill to the brim with high-level monsters. Besides, I know you're dying to find out what these girls can do." She had Noire there. The Lastation CPU wanted to know what Ruby could do with a sniper/scythe combo weapon.

"If things do happen to get out of hand, we'll just save them. We are kinda responsible for them now." Blanc added.

Vert giggled. "Yes. Seeing them in action would be useful data the game I have planned."

Noire glared at the Leanbox CPU. "It's still unfair how you claimed that idea for yourself."

Vert gave Noire a playful smirk. "I'm sorry but you just have to deal with it. Besides, I feel like it's a much better compatibly with me rather than you. It feels natural." All the sisters with them just smiled as they liked how everyone can get along well. Most of the time.

Soon all of them arrived at the guild which was much larger than the one Blake was in back in Leanbox. Everyone stepped off the walkway and entered the building. Even the inside of the building looked like something from the future. IF walked in front of team RWBY. She pointed a few terminals. "Over there is where you'll register for the guild. It's pretty quick so it shouldn't take too long. Once you're done, I'll pick out an easy mission for you." Ruby raised her hand. "Yeah?"

The young leader put her hand down. "So if we're going to register, why are you picking the quest?"

IF smiled at the question. "Well, not all quests have to be solo. You can take them on as a party. I'll register all of us for the quest. That way once it's done, you'll get the reward." So far nothing is different than their hunting assignment. Except for the fact they'll be paid for completing something. "Hop to it."

All four girls nodded and walked to the terminals. They each took a separate one. Obviously, since it was touchscreen, all of them pressed on the screen. _"Welcome. Are you a returning guild member or a new guild member?"_ All of them selected the second option. _"Welcome new member. Please input your data."_ There wasn't much to put in. Just their name, when they were born, where they're from and a terms and conditions where the guild isn't responsible for any accident or death they may have while completing a quest. Everyone put in their respective name and when they were born. However, since the time here was G.C 2012, they had to subtract their age from the current year. Once that was done, they all wondered what to put in as to where they came from. Well, their home was out of the question so they went for the next best thing. Weiss put she was from Planeptune, Ruby put in she was from Lastation, Yang put in she was from Lowee funny as that is, and Blake put in she was from Leanbox. Once that was done, they all accepted the terms and conditions. There was one more thing they had to do. Suddenly they saw themselves in the screen. They figured it was for a picture. Blake and Weiss took their photo like normal but the sisters had a different idea. Yang posed for the photo while Ruby made a flashed a double peace sign. After a short process, a card came out of the terminal. _"Welcome new guild member Ruby Rose. Welcome new guild member Weiss Schnee. Welcome new guild member Yang X. Long. Welcome new guild member Blake Belladonna. Please take your card and have a nice day."_

They all took their card out and left the terminals. "Hey, Ruby let me see yours!" Yang walked over to her sister and saw her card. She giggled. "Nice picture sis."

Ruby giggled as well. "Thanks. Let me see yours." Her older sister was more than happy to show off hers. "Of course you would pose in front of a camera but why is your name X. Long?"

"That's because there wasn't enough room in that box so I had to shorten it a bit. Kinda sounds cool though."

"Hey over here!" The girls looked over to where IF was at. They all went to the terminal where she was. "All signed up?" Team RWBY flashed their cards to her. "Okay great. I'll look up a quest."

IF turned to the screen and press "select quest." _"Please choose a quest."_ IF immediately went over to the E quest section and scrolled down to choose which mission they should take on.

IF immediately went over to the E quest section and scrolled down to choose which mission they should take on. "No. No. No. Ah, here we go." She selected the quest she wanted.

" _Please enter your party."_ IF brought out her card and inserted it into the slot. _"Registered guild member IF."_

She took out her card and looked at the rest of the team. "Come on."

Each of the girls put their card into the slot one after the other. _"Registered guild member Ruby Rose. Registered guild member Weiss Schnee. Registered guild member Blake Belladonna. Registered guild member Yang X. Long."_ IF chose to accept the mission quest. _"Quest accepted."_

IF smiled. "And that's it. We'll come back here after the quest is done."

Ruby smiled. "Awesome! So where are we going?"

**Loading…**

In the outskirts of Planeptune, team RWBY and the goddesses were walking through the forest to the quests intended location where they were supposed to do. Everyone seemed to enjoy the others company. Well except for Weiss. The team was amazed by how the forest looked. Soon all of them exited out of the forest and saw multiple large green hills in front of them. "And here we are." IF declared.

Ruby ran past the guild member to take a closer look at the scenery. "Wow so cool!" Weiss rolled her eyes. Only Ruby would be amazed by hills.

IF walked up to her. "Maybe but we're not here for sightseeing." She pointed at the bottom of the hill they were on. "We're here for them." Team RWBY looked down to see that a ways from the bottom, they several large wolves that looked similar to the ones Blake tried to escape from the forest she landed in but they were in different colors. "The job is simple. Get rid of the monsters nearby and you'll be rewarded. Requested by Generic Quest Person."

All of the team members raised an eyebrow when they heard that. "Generic Quest Person? Who names themselves that?" Weiss asked.

IF shrugged. "Eh, you come across names like that when you're looking for quests. In any case, it's time to show us what this hunter school you go to taught you." She noticed Blake staring at the wolves. "If you're worried about how strong these ones are, don't worry they're not. These wolves are much weaker. Even a level one guild member beat them."

That was all what Yang needed to hear. "Well if that's true then this won't take long at all."

Noire rolled her eyes. "Just don't get a big head."

"This is Yang we're talking about. Saying that will only encourage her more." Weiss informed.

Neptune giggled. "Well if you all will be in some sort of trouble, we'll be here to bail you out."

"In other words, try not to get killed." Blanc added.

With all that said team RWBY was ready to take on their first quest. "Oh yeah before you fight, a bit of advice." They turned around to IF. "You'll have a better chance of fighting them if you catch them off guard. You'll be able to get a first strike."

Ruby smiled at the brunette. "Thanks for that." Now they turned back and slid down the hill. Once they reached the bottom, they started to walk toward the pack of wolves. Even thought IF gave them some good advice, she still whistled at them to get their attention.

All of them heard the whistle and snarled at the group. Noire face palmed at what she saw. "That moron! They had a perfect chance!"

"Maybe they wanted to up the difficulty level?" Neptune asked.

Meanwhile back down, the wolves started to run toward the team. "Nice Ruby. What did you do that for?" The heiress demanded.

"Well, we wouldn't be able to start off well. Besides how strong can E class monsters be?"

Yang cracked her knuckles. "Sounds good to me. Let's get this party started."

Weiss sighed at the two sisters. "Whatever but we should address something here. We only have a finite amount of ammo with us. Let us not become careless." Everyone nodded at the fact. For Weiss, it was more difficult since she only has a very small amount of dust she can use.

As the wolves were coming closer to the team, all of them pulled out their weapons one by one. The goddesses that were watching from above saw them take out their weapons. Noire noticed Weiss pulling out a rapier and noticed something about it. _"Is that a rotating chamber at the base?"_

Blanc saw Blake draw out her weapon. _"Guess she's a simple weapon user."_

Vert saw Yang's bracelets transform into gauntlets and she slammed her fists together. _"What interesting accessories she has."_

Neptune saw Ruby take something out from behind her back and it transformed into a scythe. "Whoa, that's really awesome!"

Nepgear had stars in her eyes. "Oh wow. That's a sniper/scythe combo weapon!"

"Combo weapon?" The other goddesses spoke at the same time. Noire and Uni already knew about Ruby's weapon but that's a combination of two weapons, then what are the other girl's weapons of.

One of the wolves came in close to Ruby and was about to strike her. The CPUs were ready to spring into action they the girls below didn't do anything. Ruby looked at the wolf in front of her dead in its eye and smiled. In the next second, the CPUs saw rose petals fly all over and Ruby in a different spot. The wolf that tried to attack her went flying in the air. The other wolves stopped at they saw one of their own being tossed into the air like that and snarled at the red hooded girl. All of them lunged at Ruby. Big mistake on that. Ruby swung her scythe her scythe around and struck all of them. Some were knocked back but others landed and tried to attack her again. This time the young leader blocked its attack with other end of her scythe but that left her open for an attack from another wolf. As soon as the other one came in close, Ruby pulled the trigger to her weapon's sniper function and moved herself out of the way while pulling the scythe itself through the wolf that was in front of her. Ruby skidded and emptied the chamber in her weapon.

The CPUs above were astounded by what they saw. "Dude, did you see that?" Neptune asked.

Nepgear nodded. "Incredible. She used the recoil of her sniper to avoid the attack while cutting through the wolf that was in front of her."

"Quite the skill that young girl has considering she's wielding a weapon twice her size." Vert added.

The rest of the team continued to watch their leader deal with the monsters. "She just had to do this?" Weiss stated.

Yang laughed. "Well, we got to make a good first impression. We're in front of gods you know."

"Goddesses Yang." Blake corrected.

The blonde waved casually at her partner. "Yeah yeah. In the meantime…" All three of them saw the wolf that Ruby knocked into the air coming back down. Yang took a running start. "Hey, Fidos!" The rest of the wolves looked back to see her running toward them. "Play fetch!" As soon as the falling wolf was in front of Yang, she stopped and punched it in the center of its body. To add more, she fired a shotgun blast to increase the damage and send it back to the rest. The flying wolf crashed into the others. Those who stood back up eyed the blonde and some of them took a running start at her. The brawler smiled and ran to them. She chose the monster closest to her and as soon as she was nice and close to it, Yang pulled back her arm and uppercut the monster straight into the air. The impact of the attack forced the other wolves to move away from the one that Yang hit. In the air, the wolf saw Yang smile at it and she prepared to strike again. "Now play dead!" She hit the monster right on the top of its skull and sent it down with another shotgun boosted attack. The wolf crashed into the ground.

While the other wolves were busy watching one of their own crash, Weiss and Blake sprang into action. They each went to either side to deal with the remaining monsters. Weiss slashed through one of them cleanly while Blake did the same on the other side. To the heiress' side, several of them surrounded her and attacked her. Weiss rolled her eyes and summoned a glyph underneath her that launched herself at a high speed and slashed through one of the wolves. She didn't stop there as another one appeared beneath her to send her into another direction and did the same to a different world. Weiss continued to do this until she was all over the place striking the wolves. After all of them were hit, Weiss stopped using her glyphs and stopped while she flicked Myrtenaster. "And scene."

In the next second, ice spikes came out of the wolves and exploded. That impressed the CPUs. "How did she do that?" Uni asked.

"Who cares? That was awesome. Makes sense for Weiss being the ice girl because that was cool!" Neptune cheered. Noire was very impressed how the heiress handled herself using a rapier as a weapon. She suddenly wanted to have a fencing match with her to see how good she is.

On Blake's side, she avoided any attack the monsters did on her. As one of the wolves tried to get her from the side but the Faunus girl sidestepped to avoid the attack and countered attacked by slashing through its body. The others continued to chase Blake but she jumped back and her weapon transformed into a handgun. She shot at the oncoming monsters to keep some distance and unlike before, they had an effect on them. However, Blake noticed one of the wolves come up from behind her struck her. Or so it thought. Its paw went right through her and she disappeared completely. The next thing it knew was that it felt a blade run through its body. Blake reappeared on the side and flicked her sword as well.

The goddesses didn't know what happened. "What just happened? I clearly saw her being hit and she's fine?" Noire didn't get how the Faunus girl escaped the attack.

"Ooh, a cat ninja. That's really awesome!" Neptune shouted. "And she has that gunsword thing too like that one character in Last Fantasy. Talk about classy."

While Blake and Weiss dealt with the monsters on the side, Yang was falling back down and saw a good opportunity. She sent a few shotgun blasts from above to help out her teammates and deal a little bit of damage. The blasts hit the remaining wolves and she landed on her feet. Yang smiled and made a victory sign. However, she failed to notice one of the wolves coming at her. Blake and Weiss warned the brawler about the sneak attack and Yang turned around to see the wolf coming. She jumped back to avoid the attack. "Ha, you missed you!" Yang's gloating was cut short as she noticed a single golden hair fall in front her. She made a face Blake and Weiss knew all too well. Yang growled as she gritted her teeth. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Her lilac eyes now become blood red and her hair was glowing. She rushed over to the wolf and punched it directly into its face and sent it directly to the other side. To add to that, the wolf exploded as it crashed.

The goddesses didn't know what to think of what they saw. "Oh, my. And here I thought she was the most carefree one." Vert stated.

"Jeez. She has Vert's looks and Blanc's temper. Remind me not play hairdresser with her." Neptune added. While Blanc could say something about that, the other CPU was right. "And what's with her gauntlets? They sound like shotguns or something when she's firing them."

The other two members walked up to Yang as the other girl calmed down. "That'll teach you to mess with my hair!"

Weiss crossed her arms. "I guess even other dimension monsters should know better than to harm what she cherishes the most." Blake nodded in agreement. With that small talk out of the way, they all rushed to help out Ruby to take out the rest of the wolves. Speaking of the young leader, she was dealing the remaining wolves that were fighting her. Ruby used her sembalance to take them out quickly. They couldn't keep up with her as she cut through all of them with ease. They all fell one by one until Ruby shot the last one that tried to jump her. As it fell down, Ruby breathed out. She saw her sister and the rest of her team running up to her. "Hey, guys!"

The sisters high-fived each other and Yang looked around. "Nice work sis. These things weren't so tough."

This is one of the few times Weiss had to agree. They were much easier to deal than that dragon monster she had to fight the first time. However, something wasn't right. Blake felt the same way. "I don't think we're done yet."

The two sisters looked at her. "Why's that Blake? We did a pretty good number on them."

Blake recalled what happened when she fought with IF. "These monsters aren't done yet. I know because when they're killed, they turn into some flash of light." That reminded Weiss that the same thing happened when she saw Neptune one shot that monster. It turned into a bunch of lights as well.

They all heard snarls and turned around to see the wolves standing back up. Even if they were heavily injured, they weren't about to give up. "Jeez. All of that was enough to take out a pack of beowolves and ursas. These things are the weakest?" Yang complained.

"Well, we should've expected that. These aren't monsters we're used to hunting." Weiss stated.

Ruby walked in front of the team. "Then let's finish them. TEAM FORMATION RWBY!" They all knew what that meant. All of them readied themselves. "WHITEROSE! BUMBLEBEE!"

The other three smiled when they heard that. "Sounds good to me!" Yang shouted as she ran to the wolf pack with Blake right behind her. Ruby and Weiss followed suit. All of them knew the plan. Take out each half of the pack. However, Yang decided to add something extra. "First team to wipe their share tells the losing team whatever they do!"

"You're saying that now!" Weiss shouted. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time for a petty squabble. Both teams came in close to their halves. Ruby jumped and hacked through one of the wolves and it turned into countless lights. Another one tried to attack her but a glyph blocked the attack. "Pay attention, you dunce!" Weiss thrust her rapier through the monster and it too turned into countless lights. Both of them stood back to back with their weapons ready. As their backs were touching, Weiss felt her heart beat increase. This always happens whenever she was near the red hooded girl. _"Get it together. You can figure it out later."_

Meanwhile, over to Yang and Blake, the brawler of the group struck one of the wolves up and Blake jumped to slash it through. The wolf turned into countless lights and Blake threw the ribbon attached to the end of Gambol Shroud to Yang. While the blonde caught the ribbon, Blake turned her weapon into a gun again and began to shoot at the monsters below. As soon as she landed, Blake pulled her ribbon will everything she had along with Yang hold on to it. The Faunus girl threw the ribbon over where there was a group of wolves rushing at her. However, they were stopped and Yang punched one of them into the ground as the force of the attack sent the rest away from it. The wolf the blonde struck turned into countless lights and started to work on the next closest one. Blake slashed through her share of the wolves as they turned into countless lights.

Weiss and Ruby made quick work with the monsters they had to deal with thanks to their teamwork. The same with Yang and Blake's. One by one the monsters fell until there was only one left on each side. Keeping up with the flow, Ruby aimed her scythe at it while Weiss placed several glyphs in front of it. Blake used her sembalance to confuse the wolf while Yang was behind her. The wolf struck what it thought was Blake but it went through her with ease and Yang was up close to it. Ruby fired a round and went through the glyphs as they made the bullet more powerful. Blake was behind the wolf ready to strike. The two attacks simultaneously finished off the remaining monsters as the bullet tore through the wolf and Blake and Yang's cross attack crushed the other one. Both of them turned into countless lights and there were none left.

All of them looked around then each other and cheered. While they did, the CPUs were also impressed at they did. "That was quite the show they did." Vert spoke.

Noire nodded in agreement. "Yeah but it's hard to believe they're still in training."

"Makes you wonder what the teachers are like." Neptune added.

Team RWBY continued to cheer at their victory until they heard a loud howl. All of them stop as they took in the howl they had just heard. They all felt a chill go up their spine when they heard it. Whatever made that was most definitely a large howl. All of them turned to the forest that was ahead of them and saw something very large come out. It was a wolf but it was much larger and much more feral than the ones they had fought. It looked at the group of girls with its bloodthirsty eyes. Yang laughed nervously. "So…who wants to take that on?"


	11. BOSS FIGHT!

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Eleven

BOSS FIGHT!

Team RWBY couldn't move a single due to the looked this new monster was giving was giving. It looked like this wolf could kill them all in an instant. They all knew that this monster was on a whole other level the previous monsters they seen and fought. The other members heard Yang laugh enviously. "So…who wants to take that on?"

Weiss glared at the brawler of the group. "You cannot be serious! What chance do we have fighting against this thing! It's bigger than a Death Stalker!"

"Maybe we can run away?" Ruby suggested.

"I don't think it'll allow us." Blake replied.

Back to the CPUs, they were surprised as well this monster showed up. "No way." Nepgear spoke. "That's a Fenrir!"

All of the goddesses knew how much trouble the girls are in now. "There's no way they can fight a monster like!" Noire shouted. Neptune just looked at the scene with oddly enough observant eyes. An idea formed in her head.

The Fenrir continued to snarl as it took a step forward. Team RWBY took a step back. Never before they saw a monster that looked so ferocious to them. All the grim they fought and even what happened to them recently doesn't compare to now. If Weiss and Blake couldn't do anything against rank C monsters and had trouble dealing with rank E monsters, how much of a fight do they have to do in order to just survive? The monster wolf took another step. The team started to think about the regrets. Out of all of them, Ruby and Yang had the largest regret of all. They turned to their respective partner.

"Weiss…"

"Blake…"

Both girls looked at their partners wondering what they were going to say at this time. Before they speak on what was on their mind, the monster wolf lunged at them. "DYNAMIC RESCUE!" In the next second, Neptune suddenly appeared and kicked the forehead of the Fenrir. The sound of the impact resonated loudly and it pushed the large wolf quite a ways back. The Planeptune CPU jumped off from the kick and landed in front. To most that would've been impressive if they all didn't catch a glimpse of Neptune's underwear.

Still, that was overshadowed by the fact she kicked a monster multiple times her size straight to the forehead and managed to push is back quite the distance. They all looked at her with blank faces as they still tried to comprehend what they just saw. "Holy crap…" That was all Yang could say. The other three nodded in agreement. Even though Neptune looks like any other normal girl, she is a goddess so they should've expected to see strength like that but not by that much about.

Neptune let out a chuckle of accomplishment. "Neptune one, giant monster wolf zero." She turned to team RWBY. "All of you all right?" They really couldn't respond. "Ha ha! Guess my awesome rescue left you all speechless."

Well, they had to agree on that. "Are you all okay?!" The team looked back to see Nepgear running to them.

Ruby was the second to speak. "Uh…yeah, we are."

Nepgear stood beside her older sister. Weiss had enough of what was going on. "Just what in world is that thing?!"

The purple sister continued to look at the monster wolf as it tried to recover from Neptune's earlier attack. "It's called a Fenrir. It's classified as a class A monster." The younger sister answered. Team RWBY took another look at the Fenrir. Sure enough, that did look like a class A monster to them. It has the looks of one too. "All of you should get back now."

Yang took a step forward. "What you two are going to take that thing on?"

"Uh huh. You got it." Neptune answered.

"The others aren't going to help?" Blake asked.

"Nope. I told them me and Nep Jr got this. Besides, it's our turn to show off now. We're this far in the story and I need my spotlight. Now stand back and be amazed at what Planeptune's CPUs can do!" The girls did just that and moved away to a safe a distance so they wouldn't be involved in this battle.

The remaining CPUs had their own thoughts. Primarily Noire. "Damn it, Neptune. That's just like her showing off."

"Well to be fair those girls haven't seen what Neptune and Nepgear can do." Vert spoke.

"This should be entertaining." Blanc added.

Back to Neptune and Nepgear, they saw the Fenrir back on its feet and eyed them both. Neptune smiled. "You ready to rock Nepgear?"

Her sister nodded. "Yes. I'm right behind you."

The older sister pointed her finger into the air. "Then let's do this thang!" A bright flash of light came out from both of them. From afar, the light was still bright but this team RWBY could see what was going this time. Both of the sister's clothes vanished in the light leaving them nude for the moment. Next thing they saw that was strange was Neptune's hair growing and changing to a slightly deeper shade of its color while Nepgear's turned bright pink. Neptune's hair was put up in pigtails twisted at the end and it looked like her chest began to increase in size. Next, their bodies were being covered up by what it seemed skin tight clothing resembling swimsuits only that Neptune's was black and Nepgear's was white. As their transformation was complete, the light died down and the team saw the CPU forms of the purple sisters. What they were most surprised about was that Neptune looked so much different than before. She looked much older and more confident.

"Whoa…" That was all Ruby could say about what she was seeing.

Weiss couldn't believe what she was seeing now. Was this woman in front of her the same girl who she thought was clumsy? Yang was also astounded by their transformation but her eyes went to a different place. Her chest size increased greatly and the suit showed off some cleavage. _"Damn those are big. I feel like I'm losing here."_ Blake just continued to stare at the sisters. Nepgear looked a bit different as well.

Neptune looked at the other group of girls and smiled at them before looking at the monster wolf again. "I will not let you harm them. Your opponent is us." Even the way Neptune spoke in that form was completely different. She summoned a sword out of nowhere and pointed it straight at the Fenrir. The monster wolf lunged at the goddess. Neptune prepped her sword and wings came out of her back as she too jumped toward the wolf. Claw met sword and a thunderous blast wave came as a result of the two colliding.

Team RWBY felt the rush of the wind from the impact even from where they were. The noise from the clash didn't help their ears either. "Holy cow!" That was all Ruby had to say.

"Yeah, you said it. She matched that monster wolf evenly." Yang explained.

"There is no way that is the same girl we were talking to earlier. She's like a different person." Weiss added.

"Apparently she is. We're witnessing what a goddess can do." Blake spoke.

While Neptune was in a brief stalemate with the Fenrir, she smiled. "Nepgear, now!"

Oh yes, where was Nepgear? "I'm on it!" The team looked up to see the younger sister flying above them. She pointed her arm at the monster wolf and a weapon appeared in her hand. Ruby had stars in her eyes when she saw it. It looked very cool and futuristic to her. Nepgear took aim at the Fenrir and fired a few shots at it. Each shot made contact and small explosions occurred on the monster wolf. The blasts of the shots gave Neptune the upper hand and broke off the statement with the Fenrir. She flew up into the air to join her younger sister.

Neptune raised her sword above her and fire began to surround it. "Now taste my..." She swung her sword at the Fenrir and a large spiral of fire was coming right it. _**"Blaze Break!"**_

The fire attack hit the monster wolf and a large tornado of fire covered the beast. Team RWBY felt the raw power of the attack and the intense heat from the tornado. The girls saw how powerful the attack really was. "Is this what a goddess can do?" Ruby asked.

"If so then I want her to teach me that." Yang spoke. She really wanted an attack like that. She figured it would be kinda fun to use.

"And to think this battle just started." Blake added.

"That beast can't be alive after an attack like that." Weiss assumed. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't true. As the fire tornado subsided, the Fenrir was still alive. "You got to be kidding me?! It survived an attack of that magnitude?"

"Guess that shows how strong these class A monsters really are. They're powerful enough to stand up against gods." The Faunus girl informed. Still, Blake had to wonder. If class A monsters were this strong then how powerful were the S class monsters.

The CPU sisters observed the beast below them. Nepgear descended from where she was and headed toward the beast. Her weapon began to glow. "In the light of the stars…" Nepgear came in close and struck the Fenrir on top of its back. _**"Starshine!"**_ A large column of light surrounded her and the wolf beast. Again team RWBY felt the impact of the attack from where they were and covered their eyes from Nepgear's attack. The younger sister exited out of the column of light with her weapon ready to attack again in front of the Fenrir.

Neptune while still above, positioned herself behind the wolf. She quickly flew down with her sword ready. Both sisters rushed to the beast wolf at opposite sides. They struck the Fenrir simultaneously with both of their swords cutting through the beast. They past each other during the attack and landed in the opposite ends they started to begin with. Neptune wasn't done yet. She turned around and swung her sword upwards at the beast. The Planeptune CPU sent the Fenrir up into the air and her following it close behind. The CPUs who were still on the sidelines witnessed the feat Neptune had done. Noire was entranced by how Neptune looked up there. She couldn't take her eyes off of the Planeptune CPU. Then she saw Neptune slightly turn her head to see Noire and gave her a wink. Noire blushed and looked away. "Idiot…"

Nepgear pointed her weapon at the Fenrir in the sky. Light gathered at the base. _**"M.P.B.L…fire!"**_ A large powerful laser shot out of the sword went right through the large beast. The laser ceased firing and the Fenrir didn't look like it could last much longer. "Now Neptune!"

The older sister smiled. "I'm on it!" She swung her sword across and a magic circle of some kind appeared beneath her feet. "Here's my…" Neptune jumped off the circle and made a V-shaped slash right through the monster wolf. _**"Victory Slash!"**_ The Fenrir behind her exploded into a bright light. Small bits of light fell down to the ground with Neptune slowly coming down. Once she landed, her usual victory stance was her looking confident and putting her sword behind her while Neptune's eyes were closed. The way the light was falling around her couldn't make Noire look away. Once they went away, Neptune opened her eyes and looked at team RWBY who were still awestruck at what they saw. The two sister's swords vanished and flew over to the other group of girls. Neptune smiled at the team. "So what did you think of the battle?"

Weiss started off. "It was-"

"Awesome!" Ruby interrupted. "Really really really awesome!" She started to use her speed around the sisters. "The way you fought that wolf was incredible! That sword of yours is awesome! Can I take see it again? Those moves you did were freaky crazy powerful-ahh!"

Yang and Weiss and caught their leader/sister before she could bombard the two CPUs with any more questions and set her down. "Sorry about that but what Ruby said is true. That fight wasn't like anything I've seen before." Yang spoke.

Neptune chuckled. "Well, that's what happens when you fight a Class A monster. There are much more like it out there."

"Still, we're glad you enjoyed that fight. Hope it wasn't too scary for you." Nepgear added.

Yang waved her hand casually. "Not really but it was really HOT." The other members groaned at the pun.

Neptune even in her CPU form giggled at the pun. "Well, now that is over with…" She reverted back into her human form as well and Nepgear did. "Let's get back to guild and cash in on those credits." It was still hard to believe this girl is a higher deity but team RWBY saw it with their own eyes. If Neptune was this strong, then how powerful are the rest?

Speaking of the other CPUs, they had their final thoughts of the battle. Noire's mind was still focused on how beautiful Neptune looked while all those lights falling around her. Suddenly the Lastation CPU heard Vert giggle. She turned to the other CPU and glared at her. "What's so funny to you?"

Vert continued to smile at Noire. "Entranced are we? Did you enjoy Neptune's little show?"

Noire blushed and looked away. "Of course not! I could've taken on that Fenrir in half the time it took Neptune to beat it."

"If that's true, why didn't you go over there and fight instead of letting Neptune and Nepgear fight it?" Blanc asked. Noire didn't reply back. "As I thought. You wanted to see her fight."

Noire gritted her teeth. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"


	12. Stage One Complete

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Twelve

Stage One Complete

After the events that took place, everyone returned to the guild. IF and the girls walked up to the terminal. Like before in Leanbox, IF touched the screen and placed her card inside the machine. _"Welcome guild member IF. Are you returning from a quest or selecting one?"_ She chose the second option. In the next screen, she chose the quest that she and team RWBY had to take. The quest was marked as complete. A 1000 popped up in the middle of the screen and it rapidly dropped to zero. _"Your reward has been transferred. Would you like to choose a quest?"_ IF selected no. _"Thank you and come again."_

IF turned to the girls. "And that's it. We successfully completed a quest."

There was question Ruby wanted to ask. "What was that number that appeared on the screen?"

"That was the number of credits rewarded. You ask me, you girls deserve a lot more than 1000 since we saw Fenrir appear in an E class quest." IF replied.

Now that they thought about it, they really never knew what the currency was called in this world. "So is 1000 a lot?" Yang asked.

IF scoffed. "Not really. At most that gets you something to eat for lunch. Then again it was an E class quest. Some of the higher quests pay out over 200,000 credits." 200,000?! They couldn't imagine what kind of stuff they would buy with kind of money. "What's the money called back your world?"

"It's called lien." Weiss replied.

Ruby had another question. "So would having one million credits make you rich or something?"

The brunette shook her head. "Try one hundred million credits. With that kind of money, you can afford all the items and weapons you can have. I even heard there was some kind of achievement if a person saves up that much." It was insane to hear that someone would have that much in their account. In Weiss' mind, that would make them rich enough to buy several mansions if that kind of money was lien.

"So how much money do you have in your account?" Yang asked.

IF actually had to think about that. "Not sure. I kinda lost count after I hit ten million." The team really didn't know how to react to that. She had that much money in her account. "Any case let's get back to the CPUs."

Everyone headed out the building and saw the CPUs smiling at them. "So everything is hunky dory?" Neptune asked.

IF nodded. "Yeah, we're done."

The Planeptune CPU jumped and cheered. "Awesome and we still have a whole day ahead of us!"

Weiss crossed her arms. "So what now? Do you have the slightest idea of what to do next?"

Neptune put some thought into it. An idea came to her. "How about a grand tour of Planeptune? You're out of town and you need to find your way around. Hey, that rhymed!" She giggled. The team looked around the area and thought that would be a good idea. All of them saw how large this city was. There was one problem though. They all looked at the goddess with suspicious looks. "Uh…what's with the suspicious looks?"

"You just don't seem like the type to know where you're going." Weiss spoke up.

The CPU made a hurt sound. "Ouch. You really do live up to your name as ice queen." Weiss growled at her while Yang laughed. "Don't worry about the small details. So…where do you want to go?"

"Cookie shop!"

"A bookstore."

"A place to shop."

"One of those awesome arcade places!"

The team looked at each other when they heard all of their suggestions to go to. "Hmm seems we have a little problem here."

While Neptune was thinking about how to deal with this, Noire rolled her eyes. "How about we split them up? We each take them to where they want to go."

That was an idea everyone can agree on. Well except for Blanc because she really didn't want to spend more time with Yang. "Ooh, good idea Noire. So who's going to get who?" Neptune looked at the goddesses and at team RWBY to see which of the pairings will be.

"How about we show them around?" Everyone looked at Nepgear. "I can show Weiss around; Uni can show Ruby around, Rom and Ram and can show Yang around and…" She didn't know who should show around Blake.

"I can show Blake around." IF suggested.

Weiss of course opposed to one of the ideas. "And you're going let two children walk around in the city?"

"Well, they are goddesses. Who's going to kidnap them?" Blake asked. That brought up a good point but if they were kidnapped, their sister would most likely be pissed and crush the guy who did it.

"I can accompany them if that'll make you feel better Wei-Wei." Compa spoke for the first time in two chapters.

The heiress glared at the nurse. "I keep telling you to stop calling me that!" She sighed and thought more about how it was a good idea to split up.

If she knows Ruby as well as she thinks she does, the young leader would probably say something like _"How about me and Weiss go together?! That way it'll be twice as fun!"_ and then Weiss would correct Ruby's grammar. "Yeah, sure that sounds like a great idea." And the heiresses' assumptions were stomped flat.

Uni nodded. "Okay. I'll lead you to a bakery around here." Ruby cheered and both girls left the group.

Weiss just continued to stare at her partner just leaving her the way she did. The others may not see it but this was Ruby leaving her out again. "So…uh…you want to go now, Weiss?" Nepgear asked.

The heiress sighed. "Fine. One of us on this time has to prepare." Weiss walked pasted the younger Planeptune sister. Nepgear ran to catch up to her.

"Well…" Yang stretched her arms out. "Guess I'll be doing my own thing. Which way to one of those arcades?"

Compa pointed a direction. "Over this way. Come on I'll show you." The twins giggled as the blonde smiled. All of them went to the direction the nurse pointed at.

Blake had the same feeling Weiss felt about Ruby. She figured the brawler would say along the lines of hanging out together. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Something on your mind?" IF asked.

The Faunus girl shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Let's get going." IF complied this time but she knew there was something on Blake's mind. Both girls headed to where the bookstore.

The only ones left were the CPUs themselves. "So now what?" Noire asked as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Guess we do our own thing." Neptune suggested. "Besides, our sisters gotta have some screen time this story." And there goes Neptune breaking the fourth wall again. "You know Noire...we could go on a-"

"Shut up you idiot!"

**Loading…**

Weiss and Nepgear were at a shopping mall looking around. Again the heiress was impressed how vast the building was. If she was in this building alone, Weiss would be easily lost. Luckily Nepgear was here to guide her. She mentioned how she and Uni would go here to see what weapons were in stock at a weapon store. That raised an eyebrow from Weiss as she wondered who would ever set up a weapon shop in a public building. As one to the two sane members of RWBY, Weiss opted to look for a clothing store. The reason why was that if they were going to stay here for a while, they might as well have the proper sleeping attire. Weiss found one and entered the shop. It seemed to be normal enough as it is. All expect for the prices of the clothing. _"1500? For a shirt?"_ Weiss didn't have enough money for it.

"Do you want that Weiss?" The heiress turned around to see Nepgear.

She looked away. "Well someone has to prepare the team with the proper means if we're going to be stuck in this world. I figured the best part would be clothing we could sleep in." Weiss was thankful for Nepgear lending her sleeping clothes but she didn't want to depend on her too much.

"Oh so if that's the case, I'll be happy to buy them for you. I have plenty of money." Well if the opportunity presents itself.

"Fine but I will repay you for this."

The younger purple sister smiled. "Ok then." Both of them browsed through what would look like proper sleeping clothes. Weiss at least tried to find them similar to their own back in their own world. Thankfully she saw a black tank top and pink sweats along with a sleeping mask for Ruby, a white nightgown for her, a yellow tank top and black shorts for Yang, and for Blake, an outfit similar to the one she slept in. Once everything was picked out, both girls went to the cash register and the total came out to be 7500 credits.

The heiress still thought it was absurd the cost was this high but Nepgear was able to pay it no problem at all. They left the store and wondered what to do next. The purple sister did have a question in mind. "Are you feeling ok Weiss? You've been acting a bit weird since we left."

The heiress looked the candidate. "I'm fine. Let's continue on." Weiss walked on ahead. Nepgear, however, didn't buy what she was saying. She knew there was something bothering the heiress.

**Loading…**

Ruby was happily eating one cookie after another. Killing a bunch of wolves and facing almost certain death can rack up an appetite. Uni, on the other hand, was busy watching the young leader devouring the cookies one by one. "Don't you think you should slow down?"

The young leader munched down a cookie before looking at the Lastation CPU. "Why do you ask?"

Uni saw the pile of cookies on the plate. "It just seems a bit much. You'll get a cavity or something?"

Ruby took another bite of her next cookie. "That's what everyone keeps saying about me but I haven't gotten any."

The younger Lastation chuckled weakly. "Even so, you're not going to grow up if you keep eating junk food."

That comment made Ruby cease her eating and looked at Uni angrily. "Hey, that's not nice! I will grow up because I drink milk. That's what I keep telling my sister."

That brought up something Uni wanted to ask. "Speaking of your sister, I have a few questions."

The red hooded girl took another bite. "Go ahead and ask."

Uni nodded. "Are you two really sisters? You two don't look alike." Ruby didn't eat the next cookie and looked down at the table. Uni thought she accidentally hurt her feelings. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Ruby interrupted. "You see the thing is that we had different moms and the same dad. When my mom Summer Rose died, Yang pretty much had to be the mother for me while still being my older sister."

Uni was touched by Ruby's words. She had no idea both girls had a hard time. "What about Yang's mom and your dad?"

Those were easy questions to answer. "We don't know what happened to Yang's mom and my dad took her leaving and my mom's passing pretty hard. He's doing fine now but now that I think about it, he could be worried about us since we're probably missing. Our friends too." That's right. Since they came from a different world, they had friends and family possibly worried sick about them.

This reminded her the same situation Nepgear was in some time ago. "I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry. We'll help you get back to your world."

Ruby smiled at the younger Lastation sister. "Thanks."

Uni smiled back. She was more than glad to help Ruby and her team. Speaking of her team… "You must look up to your sister a lot huh?"

Ruby gladly nodded. "You bet. She's part of the reason why I want to be a huntress." Uni smiled at that fact. In some way, they are the same when it comes to their sisters. What about you Uni? What do you think of your sister?"

Now it was her turn to look at the table. "I think Noire is amazing. She's the best big sister I have. More than anything, I want her to be proud of me for what I do."

The young leader nodded her head a few times. "You know what I think?" The candidate looked at her. "I think Noire does think that but can't bring herself to say it."

Uni raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Ruby smiled. "Because that's how big sisters act sometimes." She giggled. Uni giggled as well. They spent the remainder of their time at the bakery.

**Loading…**

Yang sneezed loudly while walking down the street with Rom, Ram, and Compa. "Bless you." Compa spoke.

The blonde rubbed her nose. "Thanks."

"Are you getting sick Yang?" Ram asked.

The brawler shook her head. "Don't feel like I'm getting sick."

"Maybe someone is talking about her?" Rom suggested.

Yang just shrugged and continued walking down the street with the other girls. She was enjoying the sites the city had to offer. The twins were fun to hang around with and Compa seemed like a good girl to her. It didn't take long to find an arcade since there were a lot around in the city. All of them entered the arcade and the twins were already running off while Compa was chasing after them. Yang laughed at the scene and took a good look at the arcade. There were many games but there was one that caught her eye the most. The blonde walked up to punching bag game. She saw that the high score was over 600. Right now the bag was currently in the up position so Yang needed a coin to play it. Yang felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned her head to see Compa smiling at her. "Need a quarter?"

The nurse fished out a coin out of her pocket and gave it to Yang. The blonde took it and put it in the slot. The game lit up and the bag dropped right in front of her. The twins ran up to her see what was going on. Yang smiled and cracked her knuckles. "Now this is my kind of game." She put up a stance and pulled her arm back. In the next second, Yang punched the bag as hard as she could. The bag slammed back into the position hard and the numbers were climbing high fast until they hit 999 and the words new high score appeared. Yang smiled. "Ahh yeah!" Compa was very impressed with what she saw. Then again she did see the blonde fight against the wolves earlier today but still. Yang turned around to the girls. "So what else can we play?"

The twins took the next game which was Whack-a-Kupo. It was a two player game and they both picked up their hammers. The game started and both girls started to hit the Kupokitties that started to pop up. Yang giggled to herself as she saw the two young girls trying to beat each other. In the end, Ram won. After that, the next game was a motorcycle racing game. This time it was Compa vs Yang. Being on a motorcycle reminded the blonde of her own. She felt a bit a sad that she was a world away from one of her most precious possessions but she was in a different world so there wasn't much crying about. After a few rounds, Yang made it to first place while Compa ended up in dead last. After that, Yang had her fill for now and wanted to explore the rest of the city. The other girls complied and continued to show her the rest of Planeptune.

**Loading…**

Blake sighed as she put another book away. It wasn't the fact the books weren't interesting Not at all. How can she read a book when a certain fiery blonde was continually on her mind. She didn't get why Yang was acting the way she was. It wasn't like the brawler at all. The Faunus girl remembered how kindly Yang treated her after she fled from her when she accidentally let out her secret. Shortly after that, she started to distance herself. Blake just didn't get why. _"And here I thought we were supposed to be partners. Why won't you talk to me, Yang?"_

"Everything all right?" Blake turned around to see IF.

"Y-Yeah."

IF looked at the bookcase behind the Faunus girl. "So are you liking the books?"

Blake took a quick look at the bookcase then looked back at IF. "They're really interesting. They're unlike anything I've read before."

The brunette smiled at the other girl. "Well, you're in a different world so that's to be expected. Any you want to buy?"

Blake shook her head. "No, I'm good for now. Thank you for doing this."

IF shrugged. "No problem. You want to get something to eat?" The Faunus girl nodded and both girls walked out of the bookstore. There was a stand that sells parfaits not too far off from where they were. They walked over there and IF paid for the two. The two girls started to walk down the street while enjoying their treat. Blake could taste the milk in hers. Even though she's enjoying herself, her mind still continued wandering to Yang. "Something on your mind Blake?"

Blake looked at IF and shook her head. "I'm fine."

IF narrowed her eyes. "Well, that's crap. I can tell something is bothering you. You'll feel better if you talk about what's on your mind. We're friends for a reason."

IF brought up a good point. Blake has had these thoughts in her head for quite some time but hasn't had anyone to talk to so this would be as good a time as any. "It's about Yang."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Yang? What about her?"

Blake sighed as she took another bite of her parfait. "She's been acting not like herself lately. She was always in my personal space and I sometimes didn't mind. When I returned to the team after I ran away from them, Yang was there to comfort me. However lately she's been distancing from me for some time now. Whenever we talk, Yang would just say a few words and that's it. I know something is wrong because we're partners. Why can't she just tell me what's wrong?" Blake's grip on the cone tightened.

IF took what Blake said and thought of something. "I really don't know much about your history with her but it sounds like she's afraid."

Now it was Blake's turn to be confused. In all the time she knew Yang, fear was definitely not in her vocabulary. "Yang afraid? That's not likely. She's the type of person who would take on several Ursa and not bat an eye of fear. Why do you say that?"

IF took another bite. "Well this is just a guess but maybe there's something that's making her afraid. It's hard to explain but that's the best I can come up with." It wasn't enough for Blake. What would make the crazy party hard brawler afraid? She doubted Yang would tell her directly. Blake had to get to the truth. "Look, deal with it later. For now, let's enjoy." IF looked at her watch. "It's almost time to regroup. Let's head back to the basilicom."

**Loading…**

The sun began to set on Planeptune. The first ones to arrive at the basilicom were the CPUs themselves. The next group to arrive was Yang, Compa, Rom, and Ram. "Blanc!" Both twins ran up her.

The Lowee CPU smiled softly at her sister. "You two have fun?" Both sisters smiled at her and laughed meaning they did.

The next group to arrive were Ruby and Uni who looked very content. Second to last were Weiss and Nepgear who was holding bags. "Hey what's up with the bags?" Neptune asked.

"Clothes." Weiss replied.

Yang scoffed. "Only you would shop for clothes princess."

The heiress glared at the brawler. "Well, what else are you going to sleep in?" Yang opened her mouth. "On second thought, don't answer."

The last group to arrive were IF and Blake. As soon as they arrived, Blake took a quick look at Yang and wondered what is making Yang afraid and how was it connected to her. Neptune looked at everyone. "Well how did it go and what did you think?" Team RWBY looked at each other.

"It was great!"

"Fine."

"I had fun."

"It was nice."

Neptune smiled at the responses. "All right! Great to hear. Let's head back." Everyone nodded and started to walk toward the basilicom. Once they entered, all of them stayed in the main living room and started to discuss what do next with Team RWBY. "So are you all going to do? I kinda doubt all of you would want to split up."

All of the members looked at each other. "Well, we kinda decided we could spend the night here and try to find out what do next." Ruby answered. Since they have to wait three days just for an answer why they're all in this world in the first place.

The CPU nodded her head. "Ok then. So what's in store for tomorrow?"

Noire had a suggestion. "Well since they saw around Planeptune, maybe they should see around Lastation." That was a great idea from Ruby's standpoint. While she flew over the nation, it looked really cool to her and she really wanted her team to visit.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" She turned to her team. "It's really cool! It's all industrial and stuff!"

Vert giggled. "If that's the case, maybe they should visit Leanbox as well."

"Guess they can visit Lowee too I guess." Blanc added.

The group of girls smiled when they heard their options. At least they have a way to spend the time now. "Yeah, thanks!"

The Leanbox CPU smiled at the young leader. "Think nothing of it." She stood up. "Well, I believe it's time for me to go now."

Neptune let out a whine. "Aw going so soon, Vert?"

"I have to leave too." Blanc spoke.

Her sisters whined as well. "Aw come on Blanc. Can't we stay a little longer?" Ram asked.

"Just while longer?" Rom added.

"We're leaving you two." The older sister told them.

Neptune looked at Noire. "What about you Noire? You leaving the party too?"

Oddly enough the Lastation CPU slightly blushed and looked away. "I guess I can stay a bit longer…"

Neptune hugged her tightly. "Really? You're the best!"

Noire felt embarrassed by this action. "Let go of me, you idiot!" The team felt like they saw this scene before.

Nepgear giggled nervously and walked up to the team. "I can show you your rooms where you can stay for the night." That sounded great to them. All of them said their goodbyes to the Lowee and Leanbox CPUs as well as IF who was leaving with Vert. After that, Nepgear showed them their rooms while Uni was accompanying her. They all walked up to a room. "Here's one of the rooms." The younger CPU sister opened the door and the girls saw how large the room was. It was much bigger than their dorm room and it even had a bathroom to the side. The bed was large enough to hold two people. "So are you going to bunk together?"

That sounded like a good idea to most of them but once again… "I'll take the room Nepgear." The rest of the girls looked at Ruby with a surprised looks on their faces. Their leader wanted a room for herself without even suggesting Weiss. The heiress clenched her hand tightly as she was becoming annoyed of this again.

The younger purple sister didn't argue with the decision. "Ok then. If that's what you want."

Ruby walked into the room but not before Weiss stopped her. "Hold on Ruby." The leader turned around while Weiss fished out her sleeping clothes from the bag. "Here." She presented them to her leader.

The red hooded girl took them but a bit hesitantly at first. "Thanks, Weiss." She took one last look at her and smiled. It wasn't a true smile the heiress knew that. "Well…night." She closed the door. After she did that, Ruby turned around and pressed her back against the door while clutching the clothes close to her chest and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

After Ruby closed the door, Yang had the same idea. "I'd like a single too if you don't mind." Blake looked at her partner and couldn't believe what she just heard.

Now Nepgear was wondering why they were picking to sleep by themselves but didn't decide to ask. "Okay. What about you two?"

Blake tried to answer but Weiss interrupted. "We'll bunk together." She needed to vent out some frustration and Blake was the only person she could do it.

Again Nepgear didn't object. "All right then. I'll show you your rooms." The Planeptune candidate led the rest of the team to their rooms. As soon as they arrived at Yang's, Weiss gave her sleeping clothes. Once that was done, Nepgear showed the two remaining members their room. "And here is yours."

Both girls entered their room and looked around. Weiss turned to her. "It's adequate. Thank you."

Nepgear smiled at the two of them. "It's no problem. I guess we'll see you tomorrow." She closed the door and left the two of them alone.

Both girls looked at each other. "We need to talk." They both spoke at the same time.

After both of them changed into their sleeping clothes, Blake was sitting down on the bed while Weiss was pacing back and forth. "Seriously what is the deal with that dolt!? First, she's happy to see me, then we work together then she decides to go with Uni to look around and now she decides to take a room to herself! What is going on with her? I thought we were partners! Doesn't that mean anything to her now?!" She groaned in frustration.

It was a problem Blake noticed early on. "Seems both of us are having problems with our partners."

Weiss stopped pacing and looked at the Faunus girl. "Is it a sister thing or something? What is it that they're not telling us?"

Blake thought about something. "Well earlier today, IF mentioned something about Yang being scared about something."

Now that something to laugh about. Yang being scared. "Oh come on. We both know Yang doesn't even know what fear is."

"That's what I thought at first but if you think about it, whatever it is it's enough for her to be scared. Maybe the same thing applies to Ruby." Blake suggested.

That was another thing that seemed preposterous. What would be scary enough to scare a girl that wields a scythe twice her size and yet able to use it flawlessly? She sighed. "Whatever it is, it's working on my last nerve. If it comes to it, I'll force Ruby to tell me what's going on and why she's avoiding me."

Weiss headed over to the door. "Where are you going?" Blake asked.

The heiress turned the knob and opened the door without looking back. "To take a walk."

"At night?" Blake didn't receive an answer as Weiss left the room and closed the door.

The heiress walked through the hallway trying to figure out what would make Ruby scared. Sure she's fifteen but she's seen her ride the back of a nevermore without hesitating. What was more frightful than that? Before she knew it, Weiss found herself at the entrance of the balcony. There she heard voices. Weiss peeked around to see Noire and Neptune together and looking at the moon. "You're such a show off you know that?" The Lastation CPU started off.

Neptune smiled at the notion. "Well, I had to if I wanted to make a good impression to the girls. Besides, you liked it. I saw you."

Noire looked away. "Shut up." She hated it when Neptune was right.

An idea formed in Neptune's head. "Hey Noire…I got something important to say."

The other CPU took the bait and turned around to her. "Ok what is i-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she felt Neptune's lips pressed against her own.

The kiss didn't last long as the other CPU quickly pulled away. "I've been meaning to do that all day."

Noire blushed furiously at what just happened. "Why did you have to that?"

Neptune smiled brightly at her. "Because I like to surprise you. Why do you ask?" Noire tried to answer but the other CPU answered instead. "Maybe you wanted to kiss me?" The Lastation CPU blushed a deeper red. She was always embarrassed when Neptune said stuff like that. "I'll let you do it ya know."

Noire saw Neptune close her eyes. She took a large gulp and laid her hands on the other girl's shoulders. The Lastation CPU leaned in and lightly kissed Neptune on the lips. The kiss lingered a bit longer and Noire became a bit bolder by kissing deeper. She felt arms wrap around her waist and Neptune gladly returning the kiss. After a few minutes, the two separated and looked at each other. Noire's heart always raced whenever they did this sort of thing together. She saw Neptune smile at her. "You're kisses are way better than mine." She continued to look at the other CPU. "I love you Noire."

Those three words always manage to make her feel more warm than usual. "I love you too Neptune." The two decided to share another kiss under the light of the moon.

Little did they know, they had someone spying on them while they kissed. Weiss pressed her back against the wall trying to comprehend what she just saw all the while feeling her own heart racing. For some reason for a brief second, she imagined herself doing the same thing to Ruby under the same bright moon.


	13. Nepstation

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Nepstation

Dramatic news intro. The title Nepstation appears and fades away quickly.

Neptune appeared behind a news desk. "Hey, everyone! Neptune here and welcome to the first installment of…Nepstation! Bet you thought you didn't expect this huh? Don't worry. These little bits won't be like over two thousand words like most of the chapters in this story. This is all about what the characters thought about what happened so far in the story and you get to see more of me! If you saw any of the other Nepstation installments back in the game Hyperdimension Neptunia V, then you know I always do this with a guest star. Today's guest star is none other than the leader of team RWBY herself, Ruby Rose!"

Neptune pointed off to the side and the camera moved to Ruby while random applause appeared. She looked distressed. "W-What? Where am I and where did that random clapping come from?"

Neptune smiled at the young leader. "You're at Nepstation Ruby and you're this chapter's guest star."

The young leader didn't understand. "Nepstation? Ok…so why am I here?"

The Planeptune CPU giggled. "Why you're here to give out your thoughts on what's happening in the story RWBY: Press Start."

Ruby looked more confused. "Story? RWBY: Press Start? I don't get it."

Neptune sighed. "Look Rubes. In this part of the story, we talk about what happened in the story so far so the audience can know what we thought about it so far."

The young leader raised an eyebrow? "Audience?"

The older purple sister needed to explain more to her. "Well more like readers but still. You're new to this fourth wall thing aren't you?"

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Fourth wall?"

Now Neptune was becoming a little frustrated. "Yes forth wall. It's where we the characters of the story talk to the audience who are real people reading this story. We all know what happened in the story just like they do."

Now the young leader raised an eyebrow. "All right then…" Ruby decided just play along. None of this was making sense to her.

Neptune looked like she accepted the answer. "Awesome! Now we can begin. So, Ruby, we are just done with the first part of the story and already some juicy stuff has happened. Your team being split up, landing on the different nations, being reunited, fighting dangerous monsters, seeing me in all of my awesomeness, and seeing that one yuri scene between me and Noire. However, there are some questions raised in this story. Such as how did you all come into my world, why is your team acting weird with each other and how are all of you go back to your world?"

This was becoming a bit much to the young leader. "W-Wait. Slow down. This is so confusing."

The Planeptune CPU decided to ask one question at a time. "Ok then. We'll start off with the first question that I'm pretty sure some people are wondering about. Why are you avoiding Weiss like she's a high-level enemy?"

Ruby wasn't sure how to answer that. "Uh…that's kinda personal at the moment. I really can't say now."

That answer made Neptune more excited than bummed. "Ooh, something for later on in the story. Got it. Alright, next question. What's up with your sister? She's acting like you except to Blake. Got an answer for that?"

Again Ruby didn't know how to explain that. "To be honest I don't know myself."

Neptune also gladly accepted that. "Man it's just one mystery after another. That's the fun of them. Now, what was your reaction when you found out that IF and Vert are secretly dating? Iffy was totally right about me asking which one of them are on top."

Ruby groaned. Her head was starting to hurt. "I don't know. Surprising maybe?"

The Planeptune CPU seemed to accept that answer. "Well, I guess that would have to work. Moving on to the action bit of the story, I got to tell you I was blown away when I saw you and your team fight against those monsters. All of you really kicked butt."

Now, this was something the young leader could understand. "Yeah, we pretty much did although those monsters were stronger than the regular grim we fought back in my world. Oh yes speaking of which, I was really amazed when I saw you and your sister fought. I bet you're so strong, you can wipe out over a hundred grim in one attack."

Neptune laughed. "Darn tooting I sure can. Seems we learned about each other in this first part and some secrets everyone is hiding in their closet. I really liked the part where Blake was revealed to be a cat girl. That was pretty cool."

Ruby knew how sensitive Blake could be with her cat ears but was glad everyone accepted them so easily. "I'm glad everyone liked them. I'm kinda curious about something too. You and Noire are together?"

Neptune happily nodded at the question. "Yep but we'll get to that later on. I think that wraps up on this installment of…Nepstation!"

"Wait we're already done?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. These bits won't be too long like I said before. We'll catch you all later in the next one folks!"

"Wait wait wait wait!"

Neptune turned to Ruby. "What's the problem?"

Ruby needed to know something. "Since we all know what happened in the story, doesn't that mean we'll already know when we get back to the story? I mean we'll know that IF and Vert are dating."

The Planeptune CPU smiled. "Nope, we sure won't. This and that are completely different. When the next chapter comes up, we still won't know a thing about what's currently happening in the story."

That didn't clear things up with Ruby. "But that doesn't make any sense. How does that work?"

Neptune flashed a peace sign and smiled. "Welcome to the world of Hyperdimension Neptunia Ruby. It's where we kick logic out the door and do the impossible! See all of you readers next time!"

The screen began to fade black but Ruby was swinging her arms. "Wait I still don't understand!"


	14. New Setting

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Thirteen

New Setting

The sound of swords could be heard in the air as well as the breathing to two very familiar girls. Weiss was having a fencing match against Noire in her office and the heiress found out she was very very outclassed. To start off how she managed to find herself in this situation in the first place, it all started earlier today when Team RWBY was about to embark their journey to Noire's nation Lastation. The CPU and Uni decided to spend the night at Neptune's Basilicom. When morning came and breakfast was served, everyone was at the balcony where the CPUs first arrived. Weiss had a question. "So how do we travel to Lastation? I doubt an airship will be used." She also doubted that her glyphs could carry her such a distance.

The answer was obvious to Noire. "We're going to fly there. How else do you expect to travel?"

Now Yang raised her hand. "Yeah but none of us can fly except you and your sister. And Neptune's and her sister too."

That was a point Noire was a bit reluctant to admit. "That is why they will be accompanying with us. It shouldn't be too problematic with just the four of us."

Neptune already liked the idea. "Oh, so does this mean we're invited to come along too Noire?"

The other CPU looked away and slightly blushed. "It's not like I want you to come along with me. It's just these girls need a little bit of help coming over to my nation that's all. Now then here is how this'll work. Uni will carry Ruby, Nepgear will carry Weiss. I will carry Blake and Neptune will carry Yang. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good. Now then…" Countless lights began to appear all over her body. In the next second, Noire was in her CPU form.

Weiss and Ruby already saw her CPU form but Yang and Blake have not. Said blonde whistled. "Wow, you can pass as Weiss' older sister." Again the heiress can agree to that but having one sister was enough.

Noire smiled at the compliment. "So I heard. Now the rest of you transform."

Neptune frowned at the command. "Okay jeez. You can get so bossy at times." The other three CPUs began to transform as well.

Neptune, Nepgear, and Uni transformed into their CPU forms as well. Again Yang and Blake saw what Uni's CPU form looked like. "Now Uni could pass as Weiss' younger sister." Blake could see the resemblance between the two. "Looks like we found your family."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Are we done with the family jokes yet? Let's just go already!" Each goddess took their respective member of RWBY and all of them lifted off from Planeptune's basilicom.

Yang chuckled nervously. "Well, at least we're in good hands."

All four took off toward Lastation. Weiss and Blake felt a bit nervous when flying over a land several thousand feet in the air but Nepgear and Noire assured them that they wouldn't drop them. Soon all of them arrived at Noire's nation and it looked just as impressive as Planeptune. "Welcome to Lastation, everyone." They all arrived at Noire's basilicom which looked strange to the other three members who haven't been there.

As they landed on the balcony, the other three members sighed in relief. "Next time how about we take an airship." Weiss suggested.

Yang had other thoughts. "Aw come on. It wasn't that bad."

The other girl glared at the brawler. "Speak for yourself."

The CPUs transformed back into their human forms. "All righty then! Who wants to take a fun tour of Lastation?" Neptune asked.

Ruby raised her hand quickly. "Me me me! It was really cool seeing it from the sky but I would like to see it up close like we did back in Planeptune."

The other three agreed to that. Noire did also but… "If it's all right with you, I would like Weiss to stay with me for a while."

The heiress was surprised to hear that. "Wait why do I have to stay?"

Noire ignored her. "Uni, you, Nepgear, and I guess Neptune can show the other three around. We'll catch up with you all later on. Is that ok?"

Again Weiss wasn't going to let this go. "H-Hey hold on! Ruby say something about this!"

She hoped her leader would at least back her up on this. "Ok Noire. She's all yours." And just like that, Ruby just handed her off.

Weiss didn't know what to feel angrier about. The fact Ruby just gave her up or the fact this just provides another excuse for not being around her. _"What is it with this girl?"_

Neptune smiled. "Okay, it's settled then! Onward everyone!"

"I'll be the one to guide all of you. Just stick close to each other and don't get lost." Uni instructed.

Yang waved at the heiress. "Well see ya Weiss! We'll let you know how the city is!"

"Take care, Weiss." Blake waved goodbye as well.

Soon everyone left the balcony only leaving Weiss and Noire. The heiress sighed and turned to the CPU. "Would you mind telling me why you wanted me to stay?" And that brought her to the situation she was in now. Turned out Noire wanted to see how good Weiss was at fencing since she wielded a rapier. Needless to say, Weiss can tell how well Noire was with hers. They were at this for several minutes that were all it took for the heiress to judge Noire's swordsmanship. As they disengaged, she took another look at the CPU while they were walking around each other. _"I can't believe how skilled she is and her posture…literally no openings."_ Guess she should've expected that from a goddess but something else was plaguing her mind. It was about what she saw last night. Noire and Neptune sharing a kiss together. Yes, some of the others compared Weiss to Noire but Weiss could also compare Neptune to Ruby. That alone created distracting images in her head. That and the dreams she had later that night didn't help either.

Weiss was so lost in her thoughts; Noire saw an opening and went in for the finishing blow. However, the other girl snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the goddess headed right to her. She managed to successfully block the attack. Both of them disengaged. It felt strange to Weiss that she was having a proper fencing match not using her dust within her weapon's chamber. It was intense yes but strangely also fun. Noire thought the same. She wanted to see how Weiss would fare in a fencing match. After all, it's not often the goddess encounters someone else who can wield a rapier. _"Like I thought. She is indeed good with that weapon but she seems a bit off. Like something is distracting her."_ Noire thought it would be best to ask about that afterward.

Again both girls walk in a circular fashion looking at each other while deciding who would make the next move. Weiss already knew Noire was the more experienced player but that didn't mean she could still the upper hand. All she had to do was knock off Noire's weapon and that would be the end of the match. As they took their next step, Weiss sprang into action with a burst of speed closing the distance between the two. Noire was indeed caught off guard by this sudden movement. Just as her weapon was about to disarm Noire's, Ruby's face suddenly came into the heiress' mind and smiled. Weiss gasped at the mental image and slowed down a bit. That gave Noire enough time to recover and counterattack. She swiftly swung her rapier at Weiss' and flung it out of her hand. It happened all too quick for the younger girl. Only the sound of Myrtenaster dropping to the floor brought her back and suddenly found Noire's right alongside her neck. The CPU smile. "And that is the end of the match for you."

Weiss sighed as she accepted defeat. It seemed Ruby was plaguing her mind in more ways than one. She walked away to pick up Myrtenaster once again and sheath it. "It was indeed a good match. I guess I should've expected that from a goddess such as yourself." She turned to Noire. "So why is it that you wanted to fence with me in the first place?"

Noire put her rapier away. "It was back when I saw you take on those monsters from yesterday. I figured you must've had fencing lessons when you were younger and tried to use that as your combat skill." Well, she wasn't wrong there. "However there is one thing I do want to discuss with you. During the match, you seemed to be distracted by something. Do you mind telling me what it is?" Weiss struck Noire as the type of girl that doesn't allow mistakes of any kind. Having made such mistakes during their match did make her suspicious.

Speaking of the heiress, she was debating on whether she should tell the CPU. It was two things that kept running through her mind. Noire and Neptune and Ruby constantly being on her mind recently. She sighed as they'll probably no one else to talk to this other than Blake. "Well, if you must know, something has been on my mind lately and another recently as well. To put it bluntly, I saw you and Neptune kiss last night."

And Noire's face suddenly went red. Weiss could imagine steam coming out the CPU's ears. "Y-Y-You saw…us?" She screamed as she placed her hands on her face. "I can't believe someone saw us! I'm not even ready for that yet!" It seemed that was a very sensitive topic to Noire. After a few minutes calming down and tea brewing, Noire sighed as she sipped her tea. "So I guess now you know. Not surprising since everyone knows about our relationship."

Weiss took a sip as well and thought the tea tasted delicious. "So you two are together then. I find that…a little surprising." To Weiss, Noire looked like the kind of girl who put work before play and Neptune seemed a bit opposite of that.

Noire sighed. "Yes. A few years actually. Sure Neptune gets on my nerves sometimes but I really am happy to be with her." She figured if Neptune ever heard her say that, she wouldn't let it go.

Now the heiress had some questions. "How did you two end up together in the first place? From what I can see, the two of you are like complete opposites."

Weiss saw the CPU give a bit of a somber look on her face. "I guess you can say it all started back when Neptune was stuck in a place called the Ultradimension. When I first heard about that, I just laughed at she was stuck just running around and causing problems. However as the days went by, I started to miss her. It just wasn't the same without Neptune. That's when I started to feel like there was like a missing piece of my soul. However, that was nothing when I found out that time between our two worlds ran differently. For me, Neptune was gone for thirteen days. For her in that world, it was thirteen years."

Weiss almost dropped her cup hearing that. "Thirteen years!?" For Neptune to be gone that long was almost insane to hear. She did mention she traveled to a different world but still.

Noire nodded. "Yeah. Well, she did hang out with a different me but I'm pretty sure it wasn't the same. Now that I think about it, I kinda felt jealous. It wasn't until Neptune came back that all these feelings just rushed into me altogether. I was so happy to see her again and she was all too glad to see me. It wasn't long after that I accepted the fact I had feelings for her. I really couldn't imagine my life without that lovable dolt. So I summoned all the courage I had and confessed to Neptune. Naturally, she laughed at it but Neptune also admitted having the same feelings. Shortly after that, we told our friends about our new relationship. They were beyond happy and even threw a party for us even though it was a bit embarrassing. Even now I'm still embarrassed but also happy at the same time. I have to admit Neptune is the best thing that's happened to me." Noire was even more grateful about their relationship since they weren't enemies anymore.

Weiss felt a little-touched hearing how two girls, goddesses no less who seemed polar opposites who are together now. She did have some questions though. "Seems you two have a healthy relationship. Did Neptune ever keep secrets from you? Like avoided you or something?"

The Lastation CPU shook her head. "Not that I know of. She's been very open to me and I'm the same to her. Why would you ask that?"

The heiress guessed she had to tell someone. "It's about Ruby. I know you spent some time with her but I'm her partner. We're there for each other always but lately, she's becoming distant to me. Every time I try to talk to her, she just avoids my questions and changes the subject. She even tries to avoid me at times. I can't figure out what's going on in that head of hers. We're a team. We're supposed to tell each other our problems so why isn't she telling me her problems?" Weiss sounded a lot more frustrated speaking that out loud rather than keeping it to herself.

Noire did kinda found it strange that Ruby would just want a room by herself rather than sharing a room with Weiss last night. Perhaps she wasn't the happy go lucky girl the CPU thought she was. She came to two conclusions. "Well I don't know much about your history together but it does sound like you two have a problem. From the way you're talking about this, it sounds like you're in love with Ruby."

Now it was Weiss' turn for her face to turn red. "L-Love!? Why would you say such a thing?!"

Her reaction was hilarious to the CPU. "Well yeah. You're worried about Ruby like I was worried about Neptune."

Weiss looked away while still blushing. "That's the most absurd thing I've heard. Me, the heiress of the largest dust company in Remnant in love with a girl no less who can be annoying at times, indecisive, childish, can get on my nerves at times, is simply preposterous!" Those were the only reasons Weiss could think of in that heated moment. She heard Noire laugh. "What's so funny?"

The goddess continued to laugh. "Everyone is right about us. We do kinda act alike. Those are the very same reasons I had with Neptune but we ended up together. Tell me this Weiss; if you were in my position back then and Ruby was in Neptune's in that Ultradimension, how would you feel? How would Ruby feel?" Weiss had to think about that. Not seeing Ruby for almost two weeks would make her worry. In fact, she would drop everything and do everything in her power trying to get the young leader back her world. Looking at this from Ruby's point of view, she would have worse end of the situation. Thirteen days might be hard for Weiss but a whole thirteen years for Ruby might've been downright unbearable. Noire could see the answer on the heiress' face. "See?"

Weiss sighed. "It still doesn't mean I'm in love with Ruby." Her heartbeat said otherwise. _"I can't be in love with Ruby. Even if I was, would she feel the same for me?"_ Now she felt her heart constrict by that thought.

"Have you ever thought if Ruby was in love with you?" Weiss looked at the CPU as if she read the heiress' mind. "I mean you can debate whether you're in love with Ruby but what if Ruby is in love with you but can't decide how she expresses it. That could be the reason why she's avoiding you." Honestly, Weiss hasn't even thought about that. It would explain the younger girl's behavior but she had a feeling there was something more of the way Ruby was behaving.

Still the thought of Ruby being in love with Weiss? If that were true, then why did Ruby have to fall for her out of all people? She could've fallen for anyone else. _"Just when I thought this couldn't be more confusing as it is."_

Noire decided they talked enough for now. "Well, I guess we can figure out all of this drama later on. For now, why don't we join the others and see what Lastation has to offer to all of you."

That offer sounded great to the heiress. "That sounds wonderful thank you and also thank you for listening to me."

The goddess just waved her hand. "It's no big deal. It is the job of the CPU to listen to all problems a person might have." Both girls set their cups on the table. "Shall we go then?" Weiss nodded at the question. She can find out the reason behind Ruby's actions later. Right now all she could do was just take in the new sites while Histoire was searching up why all four of them came to this world in the first place. Just as the two girls approached the elevator, Noire remembered something. "Oh yes. While on the way, I would like to visit my research lab."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "For what exactly?"

Noire smiled at the other girl. "To help you with your little dust shortage problem."


	15. Weapon Upgrade

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Fourteen

Weapon Upgrade

"So what exactly are you doing here again?"

"Analyzing the composition of your dust."

Noire and Weiss were at the research and development lab. The first though the heiress had about the building was that it was very impressive. Right now the two girls were observing all of Weiss' dust being scanned on a platform and multiple lasers coming out of machines hitting the dust all over quickly. There were monitors that showed the data from each dust. As impressive as it was, Weiss still had no idea what was going on. "Ok but that still doesn't tell me what this is all about. You said you'll help me with my dust shortage problem. What do you mean by that?"

Apparently, Noire had to explain further about what she was doing. "During the fight in your first quest, I noticed you were the only one who didn't have any kind of gun combo weapon like Ruby and the others even though you have a rotating chamber in yours. When you struck on of the monsters, ice came out of the attack. You also mentioned previously how Dust was very important in your world so I assumed that attack of yours was you utilizing your own dust with your weapon. Unlike the ammunition the rest of you team uses, you're the only one who has a finite supply and our world doesn't have dust. So I'm helping out your situation by creating artificial limitless dust for you to use by using your dust as the blueprints."

After that lengthy explanation, Weiss was impressed how observant Noire was. There was something else she was impressed about. "You're creating limitless dust?! Is that even possible?"

Noire smiled and puffed up her chest proudly. "There hasn't been anything I couldn't make yet. With this, you shouldn't worry about running out of dust ever again."

Hearing about the idea of limitless dust was something the heiress never thought of or dreamed of before. The very idea of it sounded impossible. Then again she was in a world where a girl who looked to be Ruby's age drop kicked a giant monster wolf and is also a deity. "Well then, thank you for helping me out. I appreciate it."

The goddess smiled at the heiress. "Well if you're going to be in our world for a while, you have to be prepared. Plus this limitless dust will probably be a tad more powerful than what you're used to."

Weiss smiled back at the detail. "Sounds promising. In fact, you can say there hasn't been a challenge I have yet to overcome."

Both girls giggled at each other. "Come on let's go find Neptune and the others before they stir up any trouble while the dust is still being created. It'll be a great way to pass the time." Noire suggested.

"Agreed but it's not like they'll encounter a giant berserk robot that is on the run or anything of the sort." Weiss joked. "I mean what are the chances of that happening?"

**Loading…**

Neptune and the others were walking in one of the streets of Lastation. Ruby, Blake, and Yang were taking in the sites and enjoying them too. Especially Ruby. "Wow, this place really does look industrial! It looks so much more awesome up close!"

Yang had to agree with her sister. I'll say. I'm digging the whole steam-punk vibe it's giving off."

Neptune giggled. "Yep. That's Noire for you. She really does show off her stuff time to time. People call it the Land of Black Regality whatever that means."

Uni was glad everyone was enjoying themselves. "Funny enough there was a time where Lastation was really smoky and dark. It was around that time Noire decided to do the better of the nation and clean things up a bit. Her shares went up by a lot as a result."

Blake admired the goddess' efforts. "Looks like it was for the better then."

Speaking of the CPU… "That reminds me, when are Weiss and Noire going to meet up with us?" Yang asked.

"That's a good question. I wonder what Noire wanted with Weiss in the first place?" Nepgear was curious about what the two girls were up to.

Her sister didn't seem to mind though. "Ah don't worry about them. I'm pretty sure the monochrome duo will catch up to us sooner or later."

"Monochrome?" Both Ruby and Blake spoke at the same time.

Neptune laughed. "Yeah because their color schemes are black and white." A fun thought came to her to the CPU. "Hey, that sounds like a shipping name between Weiss and Blake."

"What?!" Both Blake and Yang shouted.

A question mark appeared above Ruby's head. "What does shipping mean?"

The Planeptune goddess gave a playful smile and was more than willing to explain. "So glad you asked my young grasshopper. You see it's a term used in a lot of fanfiction sites that pairs up two characters in a romantic sort of way. It's really super-duper popular."

All three girls tried to imagine a scenario between the two girls. _"No father you must understand! I cannot live without Blake! I do not care if she is a Faunus, we belong together! I love her!"_

" _Don't waste your time my love! He is an evil man who will not understand but our love will overcome any obstacle!" Blake took out her weapon. "I will make sure we will live happily after all of this!"_ All of that resulted in different reactions.

" _Huh. I guess that would be a dramatic and ironic idea of Weiss and I together. Even more so since her family is targeted by the White Fang and me being an ex-member and all."_ Blake could imagine how pissed her dad might be if he found out his daughter was dating a Faunus and a girl at that.

Ruby's thoughts about it? _"Weiss and Blake together?! I already have enough worry about her!"_

Yang's thoughts? _"Not going to lie here. I have thought about that and now that I think about it, I may have more competition than I thought. Well, that's just great. Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse."_

Another great idea came to Neptune. "Ohh what would a shipping name between Weiss and Yang be called? How about Freezerburn? Get it? Because they're fire and ice?" She laughed at herself at that one.

The other three girls weren't laughing. In fact, it made Ruby worry more. _"I don't need my own sister in on this!"_

Her sister was a bit skeptical. _"Me and Ice Queen together huh? That'll be hilarious if someone can make that happen."_

Blake's thoughts on the matter? _"That would be interesting but why don't I like it for some reason?"_ She looked over at the blonde and a strange feeling grew a bit within her chest. _"I can't be jealous can I?"_

And yet another idea came to Neptune. "Wait wait! What about a shipping name between Ruby and Blake. Hey Nepgear, got any ideas for that?"

The younger sister started to sweat a bit at that question. "Who me? I don't know. Maybe…Ladybug since you know they're black and red?" She really didn't want to be a part of the conversation.

Ruby and Blake looked at each other not knowing what to say or even think about that while Yang was looking back and forth between the two girls. She groaned. _"Come on! Not my sister too!"_

And Neptune had one last thought. "How's this for an idea? A ship between Ruby and Yang?"

And that's where a record scratch could be heard. "Whoa whoa hold on there. You do know we're sisters right? Why would I enable Ruby?"

Her sister giggled nervously. "Y-Yeah. Me and Yang together? That's just silly."

The CPU didn't think so. "All right I guess we'll go with Enabler then. Besides you'd be surprised that the internet has all kinds of ideas."

That brought up a question from Blake. "Like how there are ideas for you and your sister?"

To their surprise, Neptune nodded happily. "Yep, that's right. In fact, there are some folks in a fan club back in Planeptune that ship me and my sister together."

Nepgear felt rather embarrassed remembering hearing that for the first time. "Please don't bring that up again."

Uni sighed at where the conversation was going. "Okay, can we please change the subject already?"

Neptune had to agree. "Ye, h Uni is right. Besides the title of this chapter is called Weapon Upgrade. Not Pairings." The other three girls didn't understand that. "So let's just do that."

"Do what?" All three asked.

The CPU sighed "Uni? Can you please take over from here?"

The Lastation CPU candidate was unsure how to feel about being put on the spot like that. "Uh ok sure. First off can I see what kind of ammo all three of you use?"

All three gave one bullet from what their weapons use and gave them to Uni. "What do you think of them?" Yang asked.

Uni was looking at the bullets closely. She sighed. "I'm sorry to say this but these bullets won't cut it if you're going to be on quests. The best they can do here is just stun the enemies for a few seconds.

Blake already knew that when she saw her bullets not having much an effect on the weaker enemies here. Ruby looked appalled. "Even my ammo?" She was proud of what her weapon can do so hearing that came as a shock to her.

The candidate observed the leader's ammo carefully. "Well yours at best will sting a little but that's it." Ruby gave a small whine. "But I do know a place that can help out a bit."

That seemed to perk up the young girl a bit. "Alright let's go then! I'll do anything to make Crescent Rose stronger!"

The other two members shared their leader's enthusiasm. "Ruby is right. We gotta buff ourselves up if we want to stand a chance in this world."

Blake smiled at her partner. That outgoing personality was one of the things she…admired about the blonde. In fact she was glad to finally spend some time with Yang since she would always avoid her at times. The Faunus girl also remembered IF's words about her. _"Just what are you afraid of Yang? I wish you can tell me so I can help."_

The goal was clear now to all of them. Uni took the lead of the group. "All right then I'll take all of you there. You're going to love it. Especially you Ruby."

**Loading…**

Various gaming noises could be heard in the room. It was a mix between a shooting range and an arcade. Uni was right. Ruby did love it. "This place is awesome! What is it?"

The Lastation Candidate smiled at the other girl as she knew the young leader would love this place. "This place is a shooting range that also doubles as an arcade. You can test out your shooting while trying to get a high score too. Pretty cool huh?"

Yang just laughed. "Cool doesn't even describe this place. We don't have anything like this back home."

Neptune grinned. "Well you came to the right world girls. Now let's see what you three can do with ammo from our world."

Blake had some doubts about this. "Are you sure they'll be compatible with our weapons?"

"I don't think it'll make a difference. The bullets here should work with your weapons." Nepgear reassured.

That was good enough for Yang. "All right then. Let's get the lead out and beat some high scores!" The group wen up the front desk and the team was presented one round each to match their weapons since they were new. Sure enough Nepgear was right. The ammo did fit in the chambers of their weapons. The blonde of the group went up first with Ember Cecilia ready to go. "Time to test this out!" Her target appeared in the form of a hologram. The head was worth fifty, the chest twenty five, and the arms ten each. She pulled back her arm and smiled. "Boom head-" As soon as Yang fired off her round; the recoil of the shot flung her back and hit the wall. Her shot did hit the head though.

"Yang!" Both Ruby and Blake ran over to her.

Neptune didn't expect that to happen. "Huh. I guess that had a lot more kick than she thought. Guess you can say she got a _Yang_ outta of that?" She laughed at her own pun.

Her sister wasn't though. "I don't think this is a good time for jokes."

Uni had an idea of what just happened. "I think she wasn't used to the power the shots give off even if they are standard issue. That just further proves how different our worlds are."

Yang groaned and shook her head. "Ok. I wasn't expecting that. Man that was some recoil."

"Are you alright Yang?" The blonde opened her eyes only to stare at Blake's golden ones. She couldn't look away and felt like she was getting lost in her partner's eyes. "Yang?"

The blonde snapped out of her trance. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

There were the last words the cat girl wanted to hear from her partner. "Yang are you ok?" Ruby asked.

The older sister smiled at the young leader. "Yeah don't worry about me." She stood up and dusted herself off like what just happened to her was no big deal. "I'll say this. That was something else. I guess you can say that really packed a _punch_?" Yang was laughing at her own pun as was Neptune. Ruby and Blake weren't laughing but were glad to know the blonde was alright. Yang finished laughing. "Ah that was a good one. So who's next?"

The cat girl sighed and decided to give it a shot. (No pun intended.) She walked up to the range and took out Gambol Shroud in gun form. Blake loaded the bullet and pointed her weapon at the target. At least she'll expect what would happen if she fired off her shot. The Faunus girl fired off Gambol Shroud and was taken back quite a bit from the recoil. _"Such power."_ Her shot did hit the head. She sheathed her weapon and rolled her shoulders while massaging it with her hand. _"These bullets are a lot stronger then what we're used to. I can see why they would injure the monsters here so easily."_

"That was great Blake!" The cat girl turned around to face her leader. "Is your arm alright?"

Blake gave a comforting smile. It's fine. I just need to get used to the power that's all. You should be careful when firing Crescent Rose."

Ruby nodded at the warning. "Don't worry. I'll be extra careful." With that said, the two girls switched places and Ruby took out Crescent Rose in sniper gun mode. She loaded her weapon and steadied her line of sight while taking in a deep breathe. Ruby pulled the trigger and fired. The recoil was strong enough to knock the young girl onto the floor. Her shot managed to hit the head as well.

"Ruby!" This time Yang and Blake ran to their leader.

The blonde kneeled to her sister with a worried look on her face. "Are you alright sis?" Say something."

The younger sister groaned. "Something." She giggled despite the pain Ruby was going through at the moment.

Yang chuckled at the joke. "You had me worried there for a second." She offered her hand to her sister.

Ruby gladly accepted it and her sister brought her up. "Now I know how you two felt after firing your weapons. These bullets are really strong." She set Crescent Rose in its holster on her lower back.

"Yeah no kidding and that was only one round of ammo." That part kinda saddened Yang a bit. "Are we even strong enough to handle this sort of thing?"

"Eh I wouldn't worry too much about it." The three girls turned to Neptune while had a smile on her face. "There are two ways for you three to get pass this without a hidden move. Either level up or know a wise old sage."

They didn't understand any of that. "What my sister is trying to say is that we may be able to help out on that part." Nepgear explained.

It seemed thing dint seem as hopeless as they thought. "Plus my sister can help out with your ammo problem. She'll create some specifically for you. Noire could probably make your weapons stronger too." Uni explained.

That would solve all of their problems but… "Thanks for offering that last part but if it's all right with you, I don't want anyone else to work on Crescent Rose even if that someone is your sister." Goddess or not, Ruby won't let anyone else work on one of her prized possessions. If she was going to make her weapon stronger, she'll do it her own way.

Uni understood how the young leader felt. "I understand. Your weapon is your pride and joy after all."

"Yeah same goes for me." Yang spoke up. "I would still love to take up that ammo offer."

Blake raised her hand. "As would I."

Everyone made up their mind. Neptune chuckled. "Well that settles that. I guess we can leave this chapter on a happy note then."

"I don't know what you mean by that but ok." Ruby still didn't understand the CPU's way of thinking.

Neptune didn't seem to care. "Eh don't worry about it. There's still plenty of Lastation to look around. Who knows, maybe we'll see a giant robot or something."

The other three weren't sure if that was a good thing or bad. "Well alright then. Let's get outta here and enjoy some of the sites more." Yang suggested. With that said, everyone left the room.

While they were walking in the streets again, one question remained. "If that place was also an arcade, who holds the highest score there?" Blake asked.

Uni smiled proudly. "Me of course. My high score is 10,000"

And the team just stared at her with their mouths hanging open. "10,000!?" All three girls shouted at once.


	16. Select Your Character

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Fifteen

Select Your Character

"Yang Yang! Over here! Over here! No, over here!"

Ruby was running all over the place in Lowee. Yang couldn't help but laugh at her sister's excitement. "Slow down Ruby or you'll trip on the ice or something!" After their visit in Lastation, the next destination on their list was Lowee. Since not everyone on the team was a natural heater, they had to wear some winter coats. Yang included since she didn't want to be left out. If there was anything the blonde was enjoying the most so far, it was seeing Ruby all happy about all of the sights she was seeing. "I knew she would love this place." She turned to the heiress. "What do you think Weiss? Remind you of home? You should fit in quite nicely."

Weiss just laughed sarcastically. "Very funny." She did have to admit this nation was quite nice. It was much brighter than back home. While they were enjoying this, one team member was not. Weiss looked over to Blake. "How do you like this?" The Faunus of the team just gave a muffled reply. Blake, being a cat Faunus and all detested the cold. Out of everyone in the team, she was wearing the most winter clothing. Blake wore a thick jacket, wool mittens, a snow cap, and a scarf that was covering her mouth and wrapped around her head a few times. Weiss thought it was amusing. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

Blake growled through the scarf and pulled it down. "I said I don't like this place. Why did we have to come here?"

The heiress rolled her eyes. "Because we need something to pass the time. There are only two more days left before that small fairy girl finally tells us why we're here in the first place."

Her teammate just groaned. "Well, I hope it's soon. I want to get out of this cold already."

While the team was walking ahead, Neptune and Nepgear weren't far behind. Neptune was wearing her hoodie outfit while Nepgear was still wearing her usual outfit. Unlike the team ahead, the CPU had a rather dissatisfied look on her face. Her younger sister noticed it for quite some time. "Is something the matter Neptune? You've been like this for a while now."

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" The younger sister was surprised by her outburst. "What the heck took so long for this chapter to finally come out?! Seriously, we haven't been updated since the beginning of this year! To make matters worse, the author of this story thought it would be a good idea to work on this other story he had."

There were question marks floating around Nepgear's head. "Really? What kind of story was he working on?"

Her sister shrugged. "I don't know. Something about dragons and night raiding. I even planned on showing up in that story to give those people a piece of my mind."

And Nepgear thought that was crazy. "You were going to do that? I don't think we're allowed to jump from one story to the next."

Neptune obviously didn't care. "So what? I'm the main character in this franchise so I should be able to do what I want. I can't now because that story is finished. The author even wrote me a lousy letter of apology." She pulled out a letter out from her jacket. "Here, listen to this." Neptune cleared her throat. "Dear oh miss lovable CPU Purple Heart Neptune of Planeptune. I apologize for the long delay of your story. The reasons behind this were I did plan for the next chapter to have a giant robot attacking Lastation and show off what Noire and Uni could do much like I did with you and your sister. However, it didn't go as planned so I was stuck on that for months at a time. Therefore, I have decided to skip that and just head to the next part of your story. No sense of a story like this to stall for such a long time. The other reason was that my focus took a really strong turn for another one of my stories. Now that I am done with it, my focus can now turn to my other stories, yours including. I hope you understand and sincerity forgive me for my neglect of your story. The author." And Neptune ripped the letter in two out of anger. "You better give us as much attention as you did for that dragon raid story!"

Nepgear noticed something particular about the letter. "There was supposed to be a giant robot battle?"

The older sister sighed dejectedly. "Well, of course. That's why we did the foreshadowing from the last two chapters and now we don't get the giant robot fight? What the nep man!? That's like saying you're going to give a person pudding and then not give it to them."

Nepgear understood that a little but also understood why I-I mean the author couldn't do the giant robot battle. "Maybe but isn't it better to progress the story rather than let everyone wait for more than five months trying to come up with the battle?"

Neptune sighed at her sister's words. "Well, I guess you got a point there. It's like game development. If one thing doesn't work, might as well toss it and focus on the more important bits."

The younger sister nodded in agreement. "Yeah exactly. I'm sure the author has a lot more planned for us in this story."

"What story are you two talking about?" The two Planeptune sisters heard Weiss' voice and saw that she was in front of them. "What's this talk about a story, an author and…a giant robot fight?"

Neptune giggled nervously. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. No need to concern yourself with our small problems." She had to think of a way to change the subject. "Oh hey, how's the whole infinite dust and ammo thing working for you girls?"

It was a strange question for her to ask but then again it was Neptune. Anything strange from her is considered normal. "Fine, I suppose. I'll have to thank Noire for doing such a thing for us."

The CPU was glad her girlfriend was happy to help their new friends. "I'm sure you'll see her again soon. Anyhoo, we should be coming up to Blanc's basilicom soon. I think you'll like it."

The heiress sighed. "I hope so." And she was suddenly pelted by a snowball. "Hey!"

She turned to Yang who was laughing. "That was funny. Better watch your back, Weiss!"

Weiss just growled at the other girl. "Oh, you're telling me that? I'll tell you this Xiao Long, you're on my turf."

The blonde liked hearing that. "Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"You tell me." Lightning came out of their eyes and hit each other.

As much as Neptune would like to see them duke it out, it wasn't the right time…yet. "Alright cool the jets you two. There'll be plenty of time for burning and freezing later. Let's just focus on getting to Blanc's place."

That was something both girls could agree on. There was one question the heiress had to ask. "So what does her…basilicom look like?"

The CPU pointed right behind the heiress. "That giant castle just over yonder." Weiss turned around and sure enough, there was a large castle situated on top of a hill looking over Lowee. She really had no words to say about it.

**Loading…**

"And one quick scene break later."

While Yang was no stranger to Lowee's basilicom, the other three members couldn't take their eyes off of it. "This is where Blanc lives?"

Weiss and Blake had to agree with Ruby. "Now that's a big castle." The Faunus girl stated.

The heiress, however, didn't like the castle at all. It reminded her too much of bad memories back home. Neptune took in a deep breathe. "Hey! Neptune and party are here! Open up!" The gates to the basilicom opened up. The group walked through the open gates and entered the castle. Once again the interior reminded Weiss of her own home. The only big difference was that the interior seemed a little brighter. A welcome change to her.

Ruby took a few steps forward. "Hello!?"

They didn't hear a reply for a few seconds. "YANG!" The two twin CPU candidates, Rom and Ram came up running to the group giggling happily.

They both happy to see the blonde again as they hugged. Yang hugged them back in the same way. "Hey, you two. Nice to you again."

The twins broke the hug and smiled at her. "You're finally here. What took you so long?" Ram asked.

"Did you get lost?" Rom wondered. The older twin looked behind and saw the other CPU candidate. Another person she was happy to see. "Oh, Miss Nepgear."

Nepgear waved at her. "Hi there Rom."

Ram wasn't as happy to see her and Neptune. "Oh and Neptune is here too."

Neptune felt rather hurt hearing that. "Ouch. That's the hello I get from you?"

The twins saw the rest of the party and smiled. "And the rest of the team is here too. Welcome to Lowee's basilicom." Ram gestured to the whole hallway.

Ruby appreciated the welcome. "Thank you. It's really great to be here. Do you live in the giant place by yourself?"

Ram shook her head at the question. "Naw there are maids around to help spruce up the place."

"They like to play with us too." Rom added.

Now Neptune had to ask the question on her mind. "So any idea where Blanc is?"

The twin CPU candidates looked at each other and the back of the group. "She's in her room. Come on we'll show you." The two candidates started to head over to where their older sister was the group followed them. While walking, Rom and Ram were having a pretty good time chatting up with Ruby as they seemed to have enjoyed each other's company. "You're so lucky to have Yang as your big sister Ruby. She's really fun."

Rom giggled in agreement with her sister. "She really is."

Ruby giggled as well. "Yeah, I know. Yang is pretty awesome." The blonde grinned when she heard that. "So what's your older sister like?"

They were glad to hear that question. "Blanc is a pretty great sister but sometimes it's annoying how she's so into her work. So we do all kinds of fun things to get her attention."

"Like drawing on her books." Rom explained.

Hearing that caught Blake's attention. "Books? Is your sister a writer of some sort?"

Ram nodded at the question. "Uh-huh. She has a lot of them but they don't sell very well. Rom and I tried to read them once but it was boring." The Faunus girl would like to read the goddess' book sometime if she allowed her.

They soon came across a pair of doors that Yang was very familiar of. They opened the doors to reveal a large room with large bookshelves on the side filled with books. The room itself looked to be a bedroom and a living room at once. In the center of the room was Blanc sitting in a chair in front of several monitors. "Hey, Blanc!"

The Lowee CPU stopped her typing and turned her chair around to see the group across from her. "Oh, you're here."

Yang laughed nervously as she tried to wave to the other girl. "Hey…there…" Her response was the goddess just glaring at her. She sighed. _"I guess she still hasn't forgiven me for punching her in the face."_

Blanc stood up from her chair and decided to do her usual goddess greeting. "First off let me officially welcome you to Lowee. The land of white serenity. What do you think of it when you were walking over to here?"

Ruby was the first to answer. "It's so cool! No pun intended. That's Yang's thing. It's so pretty and colorful."

Blanc felt rather pleased hearing that. "Thank you for the words. I can see you're not like your idiot of a sister."

And Yang took an offense to that. "Hey!"

And the CPU ignored her. "Well since all of you are here, please enjoy your time in the basilicom. Please don't blow anything up."

Neptune made a small whine. "Aw, you're not going to join us and give the girls a tour?"

Blanc was becoming a bit annoyed by her. "I'm busy with my work you idiot. Not that you understand that."

The other CPU sucked in some air through her teeth. "Ouch. Burned by Blanc."

The Lowee CPU sat back down and turned back to her monitors. "If we don't have anything more to talk about, kindly get out now."

As usual, her younger sisters didn't like that. "Aw come on Blanc. Can't you play with us for a little bit?" Ram asked.

"We like playing with you." Rom spoke out.

Blanc just growled and turned her chair to her two sisters. "I'm busy okay!"

The twins felt a bit sad hearing that. This was something Yang couldn't just let go. "Hey!" The goddess looked over to her. The blonde was glaring angrily at her "Look I get you're a busy god and all but you're also these two's older sister. Try to act like one every once in a while."

Weiss just face palmed at what her teammate just did. _"Smart Yang. Provoke a deity even more why don't you?"_

If there was anyone she thought couldn't be more annoying than Neptune which was a feat few can do, it was the one person who punched Blanc. She gritted her teeth as Blanc growled deeply. "You're the last person I want to hear that." The Lowee CPU turned her chair around again. "I'll come by once I'm done."

Rom and Ram giggled happily when they heard that. "Thanks, Blanc!" They turned to the group. "Come on! We know a great game all of us can play! Follow us!" Ram gestured for the group to follow her she left the room with her sister following not too far behind.

Most of them left and only Blake stayed behind. Blanc noticed she was still in the room. "Something you have to say to me as well?"

The Faunus girl stood up straighter than usual. "Well uh, I've heard you're somewhat of an author right?"

That caught Blanc's attention. "That's right. Why, do you want to read some of my material?"

Blake nodded at the question. "If you would. Reading is one of my hobbies and I'm interested in reading some of your work."

For once in her long life, Blanc was actually glad someone was asking to read some of her works. She gave a small smile. "I'll give you one at the end of the day if that's alright with you."

The other girl nodded at the term. "That's fine. Thank you." With that said, she walked out of the room to catch up with the others.

**Loading…**

The group was in the living room with a large TV screen. Ram was going through all the different games she and her sister had until she found the one she was looking for. "Here we go!" She showed it to the rest of the girls. "We can all play this one together. It's ranked as number one in Lowee."

Ruby took a closer look at it. "What game is this?"

Since she wasn't from this world, Ram really couldn't insult her for not knowing what the game is. "It's called Hyper Crush Brothers for the Woo U. It's a fighting that has characters from different games fighting against each other. The best part is, up to eight people can play this at once."

And Yang loved the sound of that. "Eight people huh? That sounds pretty fun."

Weiss looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Where did Blake go?"

"I'm here." They all looked to the entrance to see the Faunus girl just entering the room. "What's this about eight people playing?"

Ram giggled happily at the question. "It'd be better just to show you." She turned on the TV and the game console. The younger twin inserted the disc and group saw the cinematic. Needless to say, Ruby and the other team members were blown away by how the game looked just by the opening of it. There were so many different characters being shown off and fighting against each other. Not long after the title of the game appeared and Ram pressed start. She turned to the other girls. "So, what do you think?"

Yang seemed to like it very much. "That was awesome. If that was the opening, I want to know what the gameplay is like."

The younger twin liked the response and turned to her sister. "Okay Rom, give them the controllers."

Rom nodded and did just that. She handed the four girls and Nepgear the four controllers. Only Neptune wasn't the one who received one which was strange to her. "Hey, what gives? How come I didn't get one?"

Ram just scoffed at what she said. "You can get your own."

And the CPU groaned at the treatment she was getting. "Fine." She went over to the TV stand and grabbed one of the controllers.

While everyone had the same kind of controller, Ram was the only one that had some large screen controller. Seeing that made Ruby curious. "What's that?"

The younger twin looked at it and presented it to the young leader. "Oh, this? This is one of the controller's for the Woo U. It's a bit weird but I have no complaints about it. Besides, all of you have easier controllers to use." She turned to the TV screen and pressed start. Ram chose versus.

Once again the Ruby and the others were surprised how many characters there to select. "Oh man, that's a lot of characters and they'll all from different games?"

Ram nodded at the question. "Yep, that's right and all of them have different play styles."

While all of this was impressive, there was one problem Weiss had. "This is great and all but how do we even play this?"

Rom was kind enough to give her the instruction manual. "Here you go. All of you can read this." All of them read the instructions carefully. Of course, Yang was sitting next to Weiss and Ruby was sitting next to Blake.

Weiss was having a bit of a hard time following the directions but Yang was able to follow it. "Huh. Okay."

The heiress turned to her teammate. "You seriously understand this?" While they were looking over the instructions, Ram made the match into a three stock match and turned off items except for one particular one. They were new at this so she had to give them some sort of handicap. Ram was still going to beat them to a pulp though.

After looking at the instructions a few more minutes, they had about the gist of it. Their controllers synched up with the console. Again Ram took charge. "Alright choose your character. Rom and I already know ours." Both twins selected their characters. "We're both great with them."

Her sister giggled. "We really are." They changed the default names from below of the character's names with their own.

That was something else Ram needed to explain. "Right and remember to add your name so all of you won't be confused."

For Neptune and Nepgear, their choice was obvious. "All right I'll select this one."

Nepgear chose her character as well. "And I'll choose him."

Now it was only Ruby and her team. For Yang, her choice was obvious ever since she saw the character and was surprised he was in this game. "Guess I'll go with the boxer guy then." She selected him and added her name.

Next was Weiss who was having a bit of trouble choosing. Obviously, she wanted to play as a girl character that would suit her fine. That until she went to the bottom and the character she liked. "Who's she?"

Ram saw the character the heiress wanted to play. "Oh her? She's from the game series Flame Emblem. She's kinda good I guess." Weiss decided to play as her and selected her character. She then added her name.

Like Weiss, Blake was having a hard time choosing. She saw one of the characters dressed like a ninja but wasn't sure about her outfit. There was also some frog creature that seemed to be like a ninja but again had doubts. Out of the choices, Blake opted to choose the black angel character next to Weiss'. The only one left who has yet to decide was Ruby. She, of course, asked a question only she would say. "Which one of them uses a weapon close to a scythe?"

Yang just laughed while Weiss couldn't help but facepalm. Ram mused over the characters. "Well, if you're looking for a character that uses a giant weapon, try him." She pointed to one of the characters. "He uses a giant sword. Not as cool as your weapon but I think it'll do." Ruby wasn't going to complain as she chose him and put in her name. Now everyone was ready. Ram smiled at the roster. "Great, everyone is here. Are all of you ready?" The other girl's nodded. Ram smiled at the confirmation and selected ready. All that was left was to select the stage. "Now let the game…" Ram selected the stage. "Begin."


	17. Free for All

**A/N: Keep in mind people; I have not played SSB Wii U. The best experience I got was watching the different videos of a guy playing with his wife (points for anyone who understands that.) So I'll be trying my best.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Sixteen

Free for All

A bright light blinded Ruby for a few seconds until it dimmed down until she could clearly see what was in front of her. The young leader found herself in an area that was quite strange. There were three platforms floating in the air in a triangular fashion. Already she was confused. "Ok, where am I?"

"Hey there Ruby!"

Ruby turned around to see her sister in different clothing. "Yang? What are you wearing?" The brawler of the team was wearing a black top that showed a bit of cleavage with green shorts and boots alongside green boxing gloves.

Yang just smiled at her sister. "I could say the same to you."

The younger sister didn't understand what she meant by that until Ruby took a look at herself. The outfit she was wearing was a lot different than her usual one. It seemed to be a soldier's uniform. One big thing she noticed was the large sword fitted onto her back. She reached for the handle and pulled it out only to discover how massive the sword was. "Whoa! And I thought Crescent Rose was big."

The blonde laughed at that. "Wow, Ruby. Is that a giant sword you have there or are you just happy to see me?"

Ruby didn't smile at the joke and put the sword back where it was. "Yang, I think those are the types of things why people may like that Enabler stuff."

And that comment shut the older sister good. "Oh, right. Sorry about that.

"What are you two wearing?"

Both sisters turned to the new voice and Yang laughed at what she saw. "Wow Weiss. Nice cape you have there."

The heiress just glared at her teammate. Her outfit was more of a refined soldier's outfit with a cape. The defining look for her was that Weiss' hair was let down with a yellow headband. Ruby turned away as she couldn't look at her partner in the eye. She had to admit Weiss looked beautiful in the outfit. "So I see we're all wearing ridiculous costumes."

The three girls turned to their last team member and Weiss couldn't help but snicker. "My, what a lovely tunic you have on Blake."

It wasn't the tunic that caught the young leader's attention. "You uh, have very pretty black wings."

Blake just crossed her arms while her wings flapped slightly. "Enough with the jokes. Does anyone have an idea what happened to us?"

"An easy answer." The team looked over to the other side to see a bright light appear. Who came out of it surprised them. "You didn't really think this chapter would be about us pressing buttons on a controller now did you?"

As if Neptune couldn't surprise them anymore, she came out with this. Again, Weiss had to question her. "What do you mean chapter and why are you in your goddess form dressed like that!?"

The CPU just giggled at her question. "Well, I am playing as a goddess. I might as well look the part."

"I don't know sis. Don't you think that might be a bit unfair to them?" Out of nowhere came Nepgear who was wearing the most bizarre outfit. She was wearing a blue jacket with a tan shirt underneath along with blue pants, bright red shoes, and white gloves. To complete her look, the CPU candidate was wearing a cap with blue quills going backward.

Neptune noted her sister's words. "Don't worry Nepgear. I may be in CPU form but we're all equal in here. There won't be any OPing."

Yang raised an eyebrow at Nepgear's outfit. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Nepgear giggled at the question awkwardly. "I'm the mascot for one of our more popular video game characters but he really hasn't had the best of luck when it comes to his games."

The other group wasn't going to comment on that. "Awesome! We're all here!" Everyone turned to the last voice they heard and it was Ram along with Rom. Ram was wearing a green plumber's outfit while Rom was wearing a red plumber's outfit. "Now we can start the fight!"

Ruby had a question mark over her head. "Wait, fight?"

The younger twin sighed. "Yes, you dummy. Just take a look." She pointed at the top of the young leader's head. Everyone looked up as well to see a percentage number at zero. "See that number? Whenever you're hit, it goes up. The more damage you take, the higher the number will go and the higher the number, the more likely you'll be to be blasted out." That part made Ruby gulp. "This is a free for all fight and we each have three life stocks. Once all three are used up, you're out. One last thing. Like I said, this is a free for all which means it's everyone for themselves." Already Weiss and Blake were looking at their partners. "Now since all of that is explained…"

"THREE!" Team RWBY looked around to see where they heard the booming voice. "TWO!"

"Where is that voice coming from?" Yang wondered.

"And what's with the countdown?" Weiss somehow knew the answer to that.

"ONE!" While team RWBY was freaking out a bit, Neptune and the other CPU candidates readied themselves. "GO!"

As soon as the signal was said, Neptune and the other goddess rushed over to the other team. They didn't respond in time and they were all hit by their attacks. They were sent flying and the percentages went up a few. Weiss growled at their actions. "What was that for?"

Ram smirked at the heiress. "Didn't I tell you? It's a free for all." She was suddenly hit by Neptune's staff and was sent away.

The CPU laughed at what she did. "Your words exactly!" She was stuck by her own sister who kicked her into the air.

A spring suddenly appeared underneath her and sprang up to where her sister was only to kick her again back to the ground. "Sorry, sis! No hard feelings!"

The Planeptune CPU candidate was suddenly kicked as well by Rom who then hit her again to send away from the rest of the group. "I won't hold back, Miss Nepgear."

Seeing the goddesses turn on themselves was quite something to behold. Seeing them fight gave Yang an idea and smiled. "Hey, Weiss…" The heiress had a bad feeling and turned to her teammate only to be socked in the face by Yang's boxing glove.

The heiress was sent away but quickly stood up while looking a bit mad. "What did you do that for?!"

The brawler of the group grinned. "You heard Ram. It's all goes from here!" Off the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby's large sword coming at her and jumped back to avoid the attack. "Going after your sister already Ruby?"

Ruby just pointed her sword at the older girl. "Far as I'm concerned, we're all enemies."

The young leader saw Weiss coming at her with her sword and blocked the attack with her. "Fine by me. I still have a few words to say about you!" One way or another, she would get an answer as to why she was acting strange and avoiding her.

Yang tried to attack both girls while they were still together but she was stuck multiple times from behind and was launched into the air. From there, she was attacked several more times by Blake before being kicked off right to the edge. The brawler of the team caught the edge in time and looked down to see a bottomless abyss. "Ah, that doesn't look good." She quickly climbed up to the platform and was relieved that she didn't have the chance to fall into the never ending abyss. That, of course, was short-lived when the blonde saw her partner in front. "Uh…hi?"

Before Blake could even speak, they, Ruby, and Weiss were attacked from above by Rom and Ram as the twins struck them with their attacks. Ram rushed over to the White Rose pairing and struck the young leader a few time before delivering a kick to the heiress. Rom was the same when she attacked Blake by stabbing her with a single hand stab before shoulder charging the Faunus girl into the air with coins strangely coming out of the attack. Blake quickly regained her balance and attempted to counter-attack but was struck again by Nepgear from the air all the way back to the ground. The CPU candidate wasn't finished yet as she charged up her next attack and delivered a powerful kick to the Faunus girl. It was different than the last attack as it launched Blake away from battlefield all the way to the edge and a bright light flashed from the side. Yang looked over to see her partner being deeply worried. "Blake!" The blonde turned to the CPU candidate and growled. "Damn you!" Yang rushed over to Nepgear and struck her a few times over before charging up her next attack and uppercut her into the air. Once she was out of sight, another flash of light appeared and Nepgear screamed. Yang sighed as that just happened.

"Don't let your guard down, Yang." The brawler gasped as she was struck from behind and turned around to see Blake again. The Faunus girl twirled her two golden swords around and pointed one of them at the blonde. "Seems after we're blown away, we start back at the beginning."

As Blake mentioned before, Nepgear began to descend back to the battlefield on a disc. "I got knocked out so early."

Ruby and Weiss were still busy fighting against the CPU twins. Weiss was having her hands full against Ram while Ruby was busy with Rom. All of sudden, the ground erupted from beneath them and a pillar of light struck them all as it sent them into the air. While they were in the air, Neptune appeared in front of them all and wings formed from behind her back. The CPU then drew back wings and then hit all four girls at the same time with them. The charged attacked sent all four out of the battlefield's area and four flashes of light erupted from the side. Neptune smiled at her flawless win. "And that's four out."

They descended down back to the battlefield wondering what just happened to them. "I don't want to experience that again." Ruby whined.

Ram was more ticked about what the CPU had done. "Neptune! I'm going to get you for that!"

Weiss felt the same way. "Save some for me. I would like some payback as well."

Neptune smiled at their words. "Far as I know, I'm the only one with three left."

"That makes two of us!" Yang jumped over to the goddess and punched her down to the ground. She landed on the ground as well and grinned. "I still got three left too." The blonde noticed a shadow over her and looked up to see her sister coming at her again with her giant sword. Yang just smiled at her failed attempt. "Gotta try harder than that sis."

For some reason, Ruby smiled as well. "Oh, I know."

Yang didn't understand that until she sensed someone from behind and looked back to see Weiss with her sword ready and struck the brawler. Her charge attack struck the blonde and sent off of the battlefield only to have a flash occur to the side. She turned to Neptune who was still smiling. "You're next."

The CPU just waved her staff in front. "We'll see." She raised her staff and another pillar of light at the two girls.

Before the twins could get in on the action, Nepgear went over to where Rom was and kicked her down to the ground. However, that left her open for Blake's next attack as she shot an arrow of light at the candidate. While all of this was going on, something shined in the air was traveling toward them. Rom saw it and smiled. "So it's here." She didn't waste any time getting to light which was a rainbow ball of some sort.

While everyone was busy fighting each other, Yang started to come down again and saw what the older twin was doing. _"Is she…attacking a ball?"_

The others noticed as well and Nepgear gasped in shock. "This is bad. Rom is getting the Crush Ball!"

The others looked as well and the CPUs gasped as well. "She can't get that!" They charged at the younger twin CPU candidate to stop her from destroying the Crush Ball.

But it was too late. With one last attack, Rom destroyed the ball and a rainbow aura surrounded her body. The CPUs were now worried as Ram came back to the ground. She smiled as the younger twin pulled back her arms as fire appeared around her hands. **"Oh yeah!"** Rom sent out a barrage of large fireballs from her hands and overtook the entire battlefield. The fire consumed everyone. Neptune didn't stand a chance as she was blasted off to the side where another flash of light appeared. The others, however, managed to survive since they just arrived back but took on heavy damage. Yang was unaffected by it and landed on one of the floating platforms. Had she dropped down a second sooner, the blonde would've been hit as well. _"Man, did I luck out."_

Ruby and the others groaned when they suffered the attack. "What was that?"

"Crush Ball…" The three members of RWBY turned to Ram. "It's an item that allows you to use your ultimate attack."

With an item like that, anyone with it could gain an advantage in battle. Yang saw the numbers everyone had and smiled. _"Perfect."_ She jumped off the platform and attacked Weiss first by striking her to the ground. The next was Ruby who she just punched away from the group. She then turned to Blake and rushed over to her.

The Faunus girl was prepared for the attack but to her surprise, the blonde went past her and came after Nepgear. Blake tried to process what just happened in her mind. _"She ignored me."_

Yang struck the Planeptune CPU candidate a few times before delivering another attack to send her away and became a flash of light. While the blonde attacked the others, a strange feeling welled up inside her. Yang couldn't figure out what it was. Before she had the chance to think about the feeling anymore, Rom came up from behind to attack her. That, however, was interrupted when Neptune came in between them and struck the older twin. She just smiled at the CPU candidate. "And I'm back."

"Not for long!" The CPU turned to see Yang coming at her and punched her directly. However, this punch was different than the rest as the punch launched Neptune out of the battlefield again and became a flash of light once more. Yang really didn't expect that to happen. "Okay…what was that about?"

Nepgear wondered that as well until she saw what was above the blonde's head. "What the goodness!"

Everyone else saw as well and was all confused. "Uh…Yang? You have something above your head." Ruby pointed out.

The brawler looked up seeing the words K.O above. Being an adept fighter herself, she knew what that meant. "Looks like I got a pretty neat power." She rushed over to where Ram was who was now scared. "Say your prayers!" Yang punched the younger twin and she was launched out of the battlefield to become a flash of light. She laughed at what the blonde just did. "Oh yeah! Who needs Crush Balls when you have this!?"

This became very dangerous to the other players. As long as Yang had the K.O over her head, she would be able to one shot anyone at this point. Ruby and Rom were the first to come over to where the blonde was. The young leader swung her sword overhead at her older sister but Yang merely sidestepped before delivering and another punch to her. Like before, Ruby has launched away from the battlefield and into the air where another flash of light appeared in the sky. She then turned around and struck Rom the same way as she launched as well to become another flash of light. Just as Yang was enjoying this new power of hers, the K.O above her head faded away. The blonde first noticed it and was now worried. "Uh-oh."

With the K.O now out of the way, everyone didn't have to fear of being knocked out. They all decided on a temporary truce and attacked the brawler of RWBY at once. Needless to say, she didn't stand a chance against them. Blake was the one who delivered the final blow to her by thrusting her two swords at her partner and Yang was sent away to become a flash of light again. Of course, with Weiss near the Faunus girl, Blake took this chance and charged smashed her into the air. "Blake, you traitor!" She became a flash of light.

Not long after that, everyone else came back to the battlefield. The Planeptune CPU was the first to jump with everyone else soon after and looked at everyone's current condition. "Well, it seems most of us have one life stock left with Blake in the lead but she's sustained heavy damage. Looks like this is truly a fight to the last one standing." She spun her staff and took up a stance. "Let's see who wins this fight!" She didn't waste any time going over to where Blake was and struck the Faunus girl into the air. Neptune's wings appeared once again and charged smashed Blake out of the battlefield into a flash of light. The others could've attacked her but decided to wait for Blake to come back. Once she descended back to the battlefield, the Faunus girl jumped down to the ground to join the others. Now the stage was set.

Everyone jumped at the nearest girl. Ruby raised her sword and swung downward at Blake who blocked it with her own to two swords and the two were at a standstill. Weiss was aiming for Neptune as the two exchange blow for blow with their weapons in a flurry. Yang and Ram attacked each other with neither of them giving up while Nepgear was preoccupied with Rom. Ruby made several intricate slashes onto Blake that made into some sort of Kanji and the Faunus girl took damage from it. The young leader didn't know what was getting into her but she was enjoying this feeling. All of sudden, she held her sword in front and a meter appeared above that seemed to be filling up quickly. An aura started to appear around her body that seemed to be becoming brighter with each passing second. The meter filled up and Ruby's eyes flashed instantly. **"Limit Break!"**

She instantly rushed over to the Faunus girl who was taken a bit back from her leader's speed. _"She's fast."_ Ruby went past her and appeared from behind to deliver a series of slashes at her and then striking her into the air only to charge up her next attack. Ruby trust her sword at Blake and that was enough to send the Faunus girl out of the battlefield to becoming a flash of light.

Yang saw the whole thing happen and couldn't believe her partner was the first one out. _"Blake, no…"_

"What are you staring at!?" Ram took this chance to uppercut the brawler into the air and then delivered a doubled heel kick to her right over the edge of the stage.

Yang grunted as she found herself falling into the bottomless abyss. "I don't think so!" She jumped trying to grab the edge of the stage but…that fell short as she didn't come anywhere near it. It only took her a few seconds to process what just happened and then started to fall. "NO WAY!" As Yang fell into the abyss, she became another flash of light.

Neptune and Weiss took on a bit damage from each other's attack but neither girl was letting up. The CPU was actually enjoying herself was the heiress. "Not bad but you'll still not good enough to best me in battle."

Weiss smiled at the words. "Is that so? We'll see about that then won't we?!"

The CPU didn't need to say another word as she pointed her staff at the heiress. **"Autoreticle!"** A lock on sign appeared on Weiss and was shot from out of nowhere. Neptune took this chance to attack the heiress and swung her staff at her. However, that attack was blocked when Ruby intervened between the two with her sword. Weiss had to admit she was grateful for the help.

Ruby pushed the attack back and slashed at the goddess a few times. Weiss couldn't be outdone by her partner so she decided to join in on the attacking as well. Both partners attacked the goddess at once with their slashes until her damage output was high. The two girls charged their next attacks and knocked Neptune out of the stage. "Wait, I CAN'T LOSE THIS EASILY!" And she turned into a flash of light for the last time.

Ruby and Weiss turned to each other without saying a word before looking back to see Nepgear struggling to fight against both Rom and Ram at the same time. The candidate was holding on her own for the time being but the twins kept on attack her with kicks and fireballs. That is until Ram came up to her and shoulder charged her as her next smash attack. Nepgear was sent flying into the air screaming. "NO! I'M OUT ALREADY!?" She became another flash of light.

With Nepgear gone, there were only four left. Ruby and Weiss stared down at the twins who were smiling at them. The two pairs rushed at each other and attacked each other. Ruby blocked a double heel kick from Ram and sent her away while Weiss was busy dodging fireballs from Rom. While all of them were busy, another Crush Ball appeared above them. The four girls saw the ball and decided it was everyone for themselves. They all jumped at it trying to break it but each time one of them attacked it, it would move slightly. This continued on for a few more seconds until all of them jumped at the ball at once screaming. All four of their attacks went through the ball and it was destroyed. The girls landed on the ground and expected who was the one that finally got it to end the match. They each checked themselves and neither Ruby nor the twins had it. Weiss, however, had the rainbow aura surrounding her. The young leader and the Lowee CPU candidates saw the aura surrounding the heiress and knew that they were screwed. Weiss wasted no time activating her Final Crush and raised her sword in the air before she went over to the three girls at once as she swung her sword through all of them and all three were launched off the stage turning into flashes of light. Once that happened, the voice suddenly appeared. **"GAME!"**

**_G_ **

Neptune whined at the results when the match finally ended. "Aw man. This sucks! Weiss won the match."

Yang felt the worst when she heard that. "Man, that's embarrassing. Losing to Weiss of all people."

The heiress felt rather insulted hearing that. "Well, it's not like I expected to win. Still, I am rather pleased with the results." Ruby wouldn't say it but she was happy that her partner won the match.

Ram shared Yang's feelings. "The only reason she won was because Rom and I were taking it easy on her. I would've won no problem."

"It was kinda fun though." Rom added.

Nepgear had to admit she liked how the fight went as well. "It was, wasn't it? That was pretty intense if you ask me."

Blake just sighed. "I'm about done."

"What's going on here?" Everyone saw Blanc walk into the room.

Neptune smiled at the other CPU. "Oh hey Blanc. About time you showed up. You missed a totally awesome fight. Weiss came out on top which is surprising."

Blanc turned to the screen and sure enough, Weiss came in first place. "So she did. By the way…" She tossed a book at Blake and she caught it. "There's book you wanted to read. I hope you'll enjoy it."

Blake took a closer look at the book and smiled. "Thank you."

Neptune truly knew the horrors of what Blanc's writing could be. _"She's going to be in a world of hurt."_

"I want a rematch!" Ram declared. "I won't lose this time!"

"Me too." Rom meekly declared.

Neptune smiled at the challenge. "Bring it on!"

Yang brought up her controller. "Same here!"

Blake was on different terms. "If it's alright, I would rather read the book."

Blanc walked over to the group. "That's fine. If I remember right, I do have to keep something over at my end."

The twins smiled when they heard that. "You're finally going to play with us, Blanc?"

The older sister smiled back and nodded. "Of course."

Rom giggled happily. "That's great."

Blake stood up and took a seat on another chair and started to read her book. Yang couldn't help but feel a bit sad that her partner wasn't going to play anymore. "I'll have you know, I'm pretty good at this game."

Neptune giggled at the challenge. "We'll see. Let's get the rematch started." Once everyone selected their characters again, the battle began once again. Needless to say, Blanc beat all of them.


	18. Under Leveled and Overpowered

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Seventeen

Under Leveled and Overpowered

Weiss couldn't find the words of what she was seeing. It was unlike anything she couldn't imagine. In other words, the heiress was questioning Vert's choices of decorations in her room. Right now team RWBY was visiting Leanbox which that in itself was similar to Planeptune. Weiss took a closer look at one of the posters in Vert's room. "Do you think all of these boys are a little close to each other?"

Blake, who was looking through Vert's endless video game collection, decided not to answer that. "It's best not question these kinds of things."

Weiss had to admit the Faunus girl had a point. She continued to observe the many figurines Vert had on display on her bookcase. "I would've figured someone of her status would be more like Noire but she shares similar attributes with Neptune."

That was something Blake would agree. "Not to mention Vert is a pretty big gamer on MMORPGs."

The heiress turned to her Faunus teammate and gave her a confused look. "MMR what?"

Blake stood up and looked back at the heiress. "Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games. You don't know about them?"

Weiss just crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Blake. "I grew up in an esteemed family Blake. I kinda doubt my father would approve such things." Well, that explains why Weiss was so bad at video games. Blake was adept, Ruby was good, and Yang was by far the best out of all of them.

Speaking of the blonde… "Have you seen Yang anywhere?" Yang and her sister did split up shortly after arriving in the basilicom much to the latter's dismay. Vert was also absent presently.

Weiss just scoffed at the question. "I thought you were her partner? Shouldn't you keep an eye on her?" The question did bring something else up. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ruby around either." She just sighed. Normally Weiss would be content with the absence of the young leader but the way she was acting recently only made her worry more. The same could be said for Blake. They weren't any closer as to why the two sisters were acting the way they were. They could only hope to figure it out soon or the whole team will fall apart.

**Loading...**

Ruby felt kinda bad for what she was about to do as she was with Vert. "I-I don't know Vert. I feel like this is wrong."

Vert just shushed the young leader and giggled. "There's no need to worry. I just need you to indulge me. It'll be our little secret okay?"

That didn't make Ruby feel any better. "But-"

The Leanbox CPU put her finger on the younger girl's lips to silence her. Her own face was close to Ruby's "It'll be alright. Just let it happen. Do it for me, okay?" Ruby felt her face blush a deep red like her coat and felt her heart race. She did have to admit the CPU was rather beautiful. She looked down to see Vert's lovely breasts. The blonde goddess noticed her staring at them. "Go ahead, Ruby. They're yours to enjoy."

Ruby gulped as she had no choice but to give into the temptation and closed her eyes. _"I'm sorry Yang."_

That was all Vert needed. "Come here, sweet Ruby." She hugged the young leader to her breasts and held Ruby on them. The blonde goddess was enjoying the feeling. "How do they feel Ruby?"

The younger girl snuggled into them closer. "They're so warm Vert."

Vert was overjoyed hearing that. "That's a good girl. Enjoy them for as long as you like." The two remained motionless for as long as they could.

"What are you doing!?"

Ruby's fuzzy feeling was instantly gone when she heard Yang's voice and separated from Vert to see her sister at the entrance. "Y-Yang!"

Yang's eyes were red as they should be whenever the older sister was mad. "Vert, what the hell are you doing to my sister!?" Both Ruby and Vert were sitting on a bench located behind the basilicom with a beautiful flower garden surrounding them.

Vert just smiled as she closed her eyes. "Is it a crime that I wanted to spend time with your adorable sister?" She brought the young leader's head back onto her breasts. "You don't see her complaining about it do you?"

Ruby tried to resist but the warmth of Vert's lovely breasts was too much. "I'm sorry Yang. They're just…so soft."

Yang was a prideful girl in both her looks and her power but to see her sister being taken away from her was something she won't stand for. "Get your hands off of Ruby! She's my little sister. Go find your own!"

"Yang." The blonde looked back to see IF staring her down. "Wrong choice of words."

The other girl didn't know what she meant by that but looked back at Vert who had her bangs covering her eyes. Ruby lifted up her head and saw that something was wrong. "Vert?"

The Leanbox CPU raised her head and just smiled. "I'm fine so don't worry." She looked past Yang at IF. "Is there something you wish to tell me Iffy?"

IF just sighed as she knew how sensitive Vert was on the whole sister subject. "Just to tell you to get ready for that surprise of yours for our guests. We'll have to get ready in an hour if we want to make it."

Vert knew exactly what her girlfriend was talking about. "Oh yes. I've nearly forgotten about it." She turned the young leader and smiled at her. "If you please, Ruby? What I have in store for your friends is quite wonderful indeed."

Ruby stood up from the bench but was still wondering what the CPU was talking about. "Okay then." She walked over to IF and her sister. Ruby looked back at Vert who was just waving goodbye to them and they left.

As they were out of sight, Yang's words still echoed in her mind. _"She's my little sister. Go find your own!"_ Vert may be a powerful CPU but words like that wound her the most.

**Loading...**

While Ruby and Yang were walking along with IF to meet up with their partners, IF suddenly punched the blonde. The blonde winced at the attack. "Ow. What was that for?"

The brunette just glared at the other girl. "do not ever bring that subject up in front of Vert."

Yang tried to make sense of that until she finally figured it what IF meant by that. "You mean when I said that whole sister thing?" IF nodded at the question.

Ruby suddenly realized something about the Leanbox CPU. "Now that I think about, I haven't seen her younger sister around. I thought Chika woman that greeted us was hers but she wasn't. Where is she?"

IF just sighed at Ruby's words and turned away from the two sisters. "Vert doesn't have a younger sister." Ruby and Yang were surprised to hear that. "Out of all the CPUs, Vert is the only one who doesn't have a younger sister. That means Leanbox doesn't have a candidate. Vert may not show it but she does envy Nep and the other CPUs having sisters. The best she could make up for that is Chika and I. So the next time you want to say something…" She gave a threatening look at the blonde. "Keep it to yourself."

Yang gulped as she felt a chill going down her spine. "S-Sure." She had no idea the whole sister thing was sensitive to Vert. Now she felt a little sad for what Yang said before. _"I'll have to apologize next time I see Vert."_

Ruby decided to change the subject since the mood seemed a bit dark. "So…what's this surprise that Vert has planned for us?"

IF just smiled at the question. "Something all of you will enjoy a lot."

**Loading...**

The roar of a colossal crowd could be heard from miles away in the large stadium. There were numerous lights going off and music blasting loudly in every direction of the stadium. In the middle of the stage, a lone girl was singing her heart out to the crowd. In the side of the large stage, Ruby and her team were enjoying the most out of all this. "This is so cool! I've never been to a concert before and that girl sings so pretty."

IF knew the young leader would like it. She could see her team was the same. "5pb is the number one idol of Leanbox. Her music is really good and her concerts are always great to come by."

Yang had to agree to that. "I'll say. This so rocks!"

Weiss was enjoying herself as well. "So, what song is she singing?"

Neptune and Nepgear, who are there at the time, could answer that. "It's called Kirihirake Gracie Star. It's one of 5pb's popular songs." Nepgear replied.

Her sister nodded in agreement. "Yep. She also sang a bunch of other songs like for our games and anime. If I'm not mistaken, some of those are used as the opening and endings for our story. I guess the author kinda forgot to put them in the author's notes early on. Oh yeah for those who are reading, our opening song is the ending song from Victory, the original one and the ending song is the one from our anime. The first one."

Already Weiss was confused yet again by Neptune's words. "What are you talking about now?"

The CPU looked over at her. "Oh, you don't know? The author likes to put anime opening and endings in his stories. Kinda his thing. In fact, he has ones for your other crossover story."

Now Blake was confused. "Other crossover story? I don't follow."

Neptune just smiled. "Don't worry your little kitty ears. All you need to know that it involves a girl with red eyes and a lion girl who pretty much can be your-"

IF slapped her hand on her friend's mouth. "That's enough out of you." Neptune tried to speak but the rest were muffled. Ruby and the others were still what the CPU meant by another crossover.

**Loading...**

The concert lasted for a good time until it was over. Right now the crowd left the stadium was now empty. Inside the V.I.P room, Ruby and the others were meeting the esteemed 5pb along with one other pouring tea into her cup. The idol took a sip of the tea and smiled. "Thank you, Cave. It's delicious."

Cave who was her sometimes appointed body guard just bowed to her. "Of course. I am pleased you enjoy it."

5pb took another sip and smiled at the company before her. "So, how did all of you enjoy the concert?"

Ruby was the first squeal as an answer. "It was totally awesome!" She used her semblance to rush over to where the idol was and pulled out a pen and notebook. "Is there any way I can get an autograph?"

5pb suddenly felt a bit nervous that someone she barely knew was in her personal space. Thankfully, Cave grabbed the young leader by the cape and threw her back at the group. "Please, restrain yourself and keep a distance from 5pb."

Ruby giggled awkwardly. "Right, sorry."

Vert just giggled at what happened before her. "I thought all of you would enjoy the show. 5pb had a concert near our day and I thought it would be a great gift from me."

The team was thankful for her gift. "I have to say, out of every nation we've been in, you take the cake, Vert."

The Leanbox CPU smiled at Yang's compliment. "Why thank you. I'm glad to hear that."

5pb took another sip of her tea. There was something Weiss wanted to know. "So, how do you personally know a goddess?"

The idol just smiled at the question. "Through IF of course. She kinda serves as Lady Vert's aid and she had helped me out in a few troubling situations."

Blake really had to take in the whole aid thing. IF was being more than that to the CPU. "What kind of situations?"

5pb thought back to one of them. "Like that time where people were illegally downloading my songs. That's just one example." The team wondered what the others were. "So what about all of you? From what IF and Lady Vert described, you're not really from this world are you? What are your first impressions of Leanbox?"

Ruby was the first to answer. "It's pretty cool. It's kinda like Planeptune except…" She was trying to find the right words to describe the nation.

"Closer to modern. My nation is known as the Land of Green Pastures." Vert answered.

Yang certainly liked how the nation looked. "What I love the most about this place are the different highways that are around. It's the perfect place for a great drive. Too bad I don't have Bumblebee with me."

IF raised an eyebrow to that. "Bumblebee?"

The blonde laughed at the question. "Yeah, that's the name for my motorcycle. I miss her so much." That comment irritated Blake a little. IF, on the other hand, was glad to know there was someone else who has an interest in motorcycles. Vert was great and all but she had no knowledge of IF's other interests not being video games.

5pb actually wanted to know more about the out of worlders. "So where are you from anyway? It must be something else compared to Gamindustri."

Weiss decided to answer the question. "It's called Remnant and it pales in comparison to your world."

The idol still wanted to know more. "Tell me about it anyway. Maybe there are some things your world has that we don't."

Neptune decided to point that out. "Oh, they have something we don't. Totally awesome gun combo weapons. Heck, Ruby has a sniper scythe thingy."

That was something 5pb was interested in. "Oh wow. Really?"

Ruby nodded at the question. "Uh huh. I call her Crescent Rose."

It was also something Cave was moderately interested in. "What purpose do you have to utilize such weapons in the first place?"

Blake was the next to answer. "You see, we're students at an academy called Beacon that trains those who want to become hunters and huntresses fighting against Grimm. They're humanities enemy back in our world." The answer seemed accepted to Cave.

For once, Yang smiled in agreement. "Yeah, and it's totally awesome. You get to travel around the land, meet new people, kick a lot of Grimm butt."

The way said all of that raised a flag to Cave and closed her eyes. "If that's the case, I suggest you find another line of work other than that."

Now that caught Yang's attention and narrowed at the bodyguard. "What was that?"

Cave opened one eye and looked over to the blonde. "You speak of it like it is some sort of game. With thinking like that, you would surely fail at it."

The blonde was becoming a bit annoyed by the words. "Excuse me?!"

"Those who seek the thrill of danger will not live to see the tomorrow. The young one in red and the two others I can see they'll do just fine. You, on the other hand, have yet to fully grasp the reality of what you want to pursue. In short, you're nothing more than a child picking at something that seems fun to you." And that comment made Yang punch at Cave but she easily caught it. The bodyguard could see that the blonde's eyes were red. "It seems I've touched a nerve."

Yang gritted her teeth. "Take back what you said."

Cave narrowed her eye at the other girl. "What can I take back that isn't already true?"

"You're wrong!" Cave turned to Ruby who looked very worried. "Yang's great at what she does. She's a really great huntress!" Yang was grateful for her sister's support.

Cave, on the other hand, can understand that but still stood by of what she said. "It's understandable you want to support your elder sibling but the fact of the matter is that she has yet to fully realize her reality. I've known similar people with her way of thinking and it never ended well for them. Overconfidence and underestimation will lead to one's death."

Yang wasn't going to take this any longer. "How about I show you what I'm made of. Then you'll sing a different tune about me."

And everyone else aside from team RWBY gasped at the challenge. All Neptune did was giggle nervously. "I…don't think that's a good idea."

Nepgear nodded in agreement quickly. "Yes. It's a very bad idea to pick a fight with Cave."

Even Vert was worried about how this was going to unfold. "I'd suggest you pick your opponent wisely. Cave is far beyond your level of skill."

The blonde obviously didn't care about any of that. "Like I give a crap! I won't have someone insult me like that."

IF tried to warn her one last time. "Seriously, think about this. There's a reason why Cave is sometimes appointed at 5pb's bodyguard. Trust me; you don't want to fight her."

Yang was beyond thinking rationally. "Well, I do. If anything, I'll teach her a thing or two about how not to insult me!"

Again, Cave had something to add to that. "What's to insult about something that is already true?"

"Cave, please!" Both girls looked over to the idea who looked very distressed.

It hurt the bodyguard seeing her like that but this was something she had to do. "This child won't learn until this is over."

"I'm seventeen damn it!" 5pb looked in between each girl carefully and ultimately, closed her eyes.

**Loading...**

Everyone was on the stage while Cave and Yang were out on the field. After hearing the warnings from IF and even the CPUs themselves, they couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Most of it from Ruby. "I hope Yang will be okay."

Weiss was less worried about her teammate. "Once again, she ends up situations that are not necessary. I mean, how strong can this Cave person be?"

"Cave is very powerful." The three girls looked over at Vert who had a serious look on her face. "She is part of the Security and Defense Organization which is part of Leanbox's Special Mission Department. Even among humans, we goddesses acknowledge her strength."

Neptune nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh. Cave is mondo crazy strong. I wouldn't be the other guy fighting against her. Or in this case, Yang."

Already their worriment shot up. Especially Blake's. "In short, if you want to compare, Cave is what you can consider an elite huntress in terms of your world." IF explained. Now the team looked over to Yang and Cave and just realized how deep the brawler had gotten herself into. "If Yang is lucky, maybe Cave can hold back just a bit. Best case scenario, she only ends up with broken bones and holding on to what's left of her consciousness in a hospital bed."

"Ant that's the best case?" Blake thought that was still too much.

IF just shrugged. "It's better than the alternative.

The Faunus girl continued to stare at the two girls and couldn't help but have a very bad feeling about this. _"Please, be careful Yang."_

5pb had similar thoughts. _"Please don't do anything too drastic Cave."_

Over to the field, Yang was stretching her arms across her chest to prepare for the fight ahead. She didn't let anyone down talk her and that wasn't going to start now. _"I'll teach this chick what happens when you insult Yang Xiao Long. No one talks to me like that."_

Cave, on the other hand, was just patiently waiting. "As a kind gesture, I will hold back. I'll even refrain from using my weapons against you. You may be simple minded, but I do not consider you an enemy."

The blonde finished her stretching and glared at Cave. "I'll show you simple minded!" She flexed her arms and activated Ember Cecilia.

Cave was a little interested in her opponent's choice of weapons. "Gauntlets, I presume. Let us see how you utilize them."

Yang slammed both gauntlets together. "I'll do more than show you!" She flung her arms back while firing off Ember Cecilia to quickly close the gap between them. The blonde punched forward at Cave but the bodyguard moved to the side while deflecting the attack easily and shifted the course of the attack off from her. That, of course, didn't stop Yang as she turned around and tried to deliver a series of punches while firing off her gauntlets. Cave easily avoided each shot and attack. Something that was annoying the brawler. "Hold still so I can hit you!"

The bodyguard would happily to oblige. "Very well." After dodging another punch from the blonde, Cave extended her arm to where her hand was in front of Yang's forehead and just flicked her fingers at it.

That resulted in Yang flying away from the other girl and crashing to the ground. She groaned in pain as the blonde put her hand on her forehead. "Damn that hurt."

"Done already?"

Yang looked up to see Cave patiently waiting once again and stood up. "Far from it." She put up a battle stance once again.

Cave closed her eyes. "Already, I can see the flaws your fighting style. You will never be able to defeat those who are more adept than you." That comment reminded Yang when she fought against Neo back at the train. It was a fight she would most likely to forget. "You have no chance of winning. Not that you did in the first place."

The blonde gritted her teeth in anger. "Like hell, I'll listen to you!" She quickly stood up and increased her speed in hopes on of her attacks would hit her opponent.

The bodyguard opened her eyes and like before, started to dodge Yang's attacks. After Yang tried to deliver her signature right hook, Cave avoided it as usual. That, however, was exactly what the blonde was counting on. She used the momentum of her missed attack and raised her left leg to kick at her opponent. Cave saw the attack coming and couldn't avoid it in time. So she did the next best thing. Cave raised her left arm to block the attack cold. Yang gasped at the bodyguard's action. Cave used this opportunity to lean in and elbow the blonde at the torso. Yang let out a pained gasp as she was sent flying once again. "Yang!" Blake understood why the others talked about Cave so highly. She was treating Yang, probably the best fighter the Faunus girl had ever seen, being overwhelmed by a single opponent. She herself was feeling a bit frustrated by how this fight was going. _"Yang…please stop."_

Yang was on the ground coughing from the previous attack while clutching her stomach. It hurt a so much worse than the flick on the forehead. "I'd suggest you stay down." The blonde looked at Cave. "You have yet to fully realize the hardships of life. If you can't understand that, then you have no business in pursuing the career you wish to follow."

Yang's eyes widened when she heard that. All of sudden, she was remembering painful memories. _"Daddy? What's wrong? Where did mommy go? Don't worry Ruby, big sister Yang will be with you always to protect you."_ Despite the pain that was coursing throughout her body and breathing heavily, Yang refused to give in. "Don't you ever…ever…" She slammed her gauntlets once again but this time, her eyes turned red and her hair was on fire. "TELL ME WHAT KIND OF HARDSHIPS I HAD TO GO THROUGH!"

At that moment, Cave saw a different look in her opponent and it wasn't the anger. _"I see. It appears I've given her too little credit."_

Yang launched herself right at Cave at a speed that even she didn't expect and socked the bodyguard straight to the face. At the point of impact, flames erupted out of Ember Cecilia to add the momentum to her punch and yelled while her attack sent Cave away from her. The bodyguard was sent all the way to the base of the concert stage and shook the whole thing. Those were on it stumbled a bit. "W-Whoa!" Weiss was not all too happy about what just happened. "Watch where you're punching! Some of us are standing on top of this!"

The shaking stopped and they were all relieved. Still, Neptune had to comment. "Holy craporoni. What kind of flag did Cave just triggered all of sudden?"

That was something everyone was wondering about. Ruby knew though. _"Yang…"_ She knew that her sister's mother before hers left their father and had to be there for the young leader. Blake knew this as well. Sure, Yang may come off as your typical fun loving party girl that seemed not to have a care in the world but she saw a side of Yang no one except maybe her sister who she really was.

Speaking of the fiery blonde, she herself was surprised what happened. She brought up one of her gauntlets and stared at it in wonderment. _"Whoa. These upgrades Noire did to our weapons are something else."_ Now she was very grateful for what the Lastation CPU had done for them. She looked ahead to the wreck where Cave was. "How did that feel!?" There was no response for a few seconds until the dust cleared out. Yang had no words at what she saw before her. "No…way…"

Even with her powered up attack and slamming into the base of the stage, Cave didn't look like she sustained damage at all. The bodyguard just wiped her cheek with her hand. "An adequate attack, I'll give you that. However, it's not enough. I did feel it if that serves any consolation."

_"_ _Not enough?"_ Yang delivered probably the strongest punch she had ever done and it wasn't enough to even put a scratch on the other girl.

"With that said…" Cave started to walk away from the wreck. "Do you still wish to continue?" She stood in front of the blonde. Of course, Yang wanted to continue. She still wanted to teach the other girl how not to insult her. So why was she afraid all of a sudden? All of the confidence Yang had before was replaced by fear. If Cave could take that level of attack and still look unharmed, what chance did Yang have in the fight? Unlike her fight against Neo which the shorter girl outmatched her, Cave was overwhelming the blonde even by just being in front of the brawler. A strange new feeling was going through her body and it made Yang drop to knees. For the first time in her life, Yang felt powerless. She couldn't do anything to the opponent in front of her as her semblance faded away and returned to normal.

That was enough for Blake to come running to her partner. "Yang!" Right now she didn't care why the blonde was acting weird to her from before. All she cared about now was being there for the other girl. She went past Cave and kneeled down next to the blonde and put her hands on her partner's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Yang noticed Blake's voice and looked up to see the gold in the Faunus girl's eyes. "Blake…"

The look in her eyes was all that Cave needed to know. "So now you realize the difference between us. Hopefully, you'll take this to heart and learn from it." She turned away from the two girls. "A word of advice. I'd suggest you overcome the doubt that resides in your heart. Once you find and confront what you fear the most, you'll become stronger. If you do, I'll be glad to accept a rematch with you." She looked back to see Blake still comforting Yang. "Strength isn't judged by how strong you are but how strong your heart is." With those words, Cave looked over to 5pb and gave a small smile to her. "Remember those words."

The fight was over but it felt like Cave won it. Nepgear just sighed as she was glad this was done. "At least Yang didn't leave here in a cart."

"Or a hearse for that matter. I thought she was going to get a game over." Neptune added.

IF had to admit the fight came out much differently than she had imagined. "Still, it's going to take a while for Yang to recover." She looked over to Vert. "Sorry, your gift had to turn out this way."

The Leanbox just gave a weary smile back to her. "It's fine." Even though she said that, Vert was still worried how this turned out. _"Perhaps I can make this up for all of them."_ Luckily for her, the Leanbox goddess had the perfect backup plan and was sure that everyone could enjoy.


	19. Mandatory Water Level

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Eighteen

Mandatory Water Level

Weiss and the rest of the team stared at the building structure in front of them wondering what they were doing here in the first place. "Vert, what is this?"

The Leanbox goddess just smiled as this was the perfect way to make up for the last incident. "Why it's the largest outdoor water park Leanbox has to offer. I had it close off to the public so that all of us can enjoy for private use."

Already Ruby was cheering. "Water park!? Awesome!"

The heiress on the other hand… "But we don't even have bathing suits."

Vert had already thought ahead on that. "No need to worry about that. I have taken the liberty of filling the locker room of swimwear for your choosing. All kinds to be in fact. Now, we mustn't keep the others waiting." She started walking to the inside of the building.

Ruby already wasn't too far behind. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Ironically enough, Yang was the only one who wasn't as enthusiastic about the whole thing. "Yeah…let's go." She started to walk slowly to the entrance. Blake followed soon after. Ever since her fight against Cave, the blonde hasn't been acting the same. She hasn't even cracked one joke. This kind of behavior worried the Faunus girl. On the upside as bad as that felt to Blake, at least now she was able to spend some time with the blonde. As her partner, Blake would be there to support Yang.

Only Weiss was left behind and just sighed. "I might as well get this over with." She entered the building as well.

**Loading...**

"Whoo hoo!" Ruby made a splash in one of the large pools and was enjoying herself. "This is the best thing ever!" The young leader and her team were now out of the locker room after selecting their swimsuits. Ruby had chosen a black and red one-piece swimsuit. Blake opted for a black and purple two-piece while Yang wore the same kind but bright yellow instead. Weiss decided for a pure white and blue one-piece.

The rest of the team looked at the rest of the water park. There were various waterslides in different colors all over with different sized pools. There was even one that was very high with a steep slope. Needless to say, Weiss was impressed by this. "So we have this all to ourselves?"

"That's correct." The girls looked over to the side to see Vert wearing a lime green two-piece bikini that obviously showed a lot of cleavage. "We have this entire water park to ourselves for the whole day. Please, consider it my apologies for what happened last time." That's all what Yang wanted. "Of course, with such a large park, I couldn't let us have all the fun. So I've decided to invite the others as well."

"Vert!" All of sudden, Chika came up from behind and hugged the CPU while giggling happily. She was wearing a black and green two-piece bikini and smiled at the girl of her affections.

Ruby instantly recognized the older woman. "Hey, you're the oracle woman we met last time."

And Chika ignored her. "Vert…want me to rub lotion on your lovely back?" It was obvious how the oracle felt about the goddess, even to team RWBY which made Weiss a bit embarrassed.

Speaking of the heiress… "Why is she here anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Now the group looked to the other side seeing Neptune in her HDD form wearing a light purple and white two-piece bikini.

The answer wasn't clear enough for Weiss. "Not really. Also, why are you in that form!?"

Neptune smile as she posed with her hands behind her head and sticking out her chest. "It's a swimsuit chapter. You have to have one with so many other girls around in a story like this." Weiss had given up as to figure out why Neptune kept saying story all the time.

Nepgear suddenly appeared from behind and giggled nervously. She was wearing a white two-piece bikini. "It seems that everyone is here to enjoy themselves."

"We better!" Now everyone looked in front to see Noire wearing a black two-piece bikini with white outlines and Uni with the same color but as a one-piece. "After all, we didn't even get a second chapter! What was that all about?!"

Neptune instantly went over to her goddess girlfriend and placed her hand on Noire's shoulder. "You can blame the author about that for a later time. How about…" Her face neared the other CPU's ear. "Rub sunscreen on my back." She whispered seductively.

That comment alone was enough for Noire to blush. "D-Don't say such things you know. It's embarrassing."

The Planeptune CPU just giggle at Noire's reaction and looked over to Ruby and her group. "In any case, part of the reason why Vert is hosting the swimsuit chapter here is because not all of you are old enough to go to R-18 Island."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "R-18 Island? What's that?"

And Nepgear waved her hands frantically. "I-It's nothing! We'll tell you when you're at least older!" That only made Ruby all the more curious.

Uni thought of a good way to distract from the current topic. "Hey Ruby, there are some pretty cool water guns. Maybe you want to join in water shooting game with Rom and Ram."

The young leader was instantly interested in it. "Seriously? Count me in! As you know, I'm quite the shot."

The Lastation CPU smiled at the challenge. "We'll see about that."

Nepgear wanted to get in on it as well. "I want to play too if you don't mind that is."

Uni just looked away while blushing a little. "Y-You can but I won't go easy on any of you."

The three younger sisters separated from the main group to join up with the twins. Neptune just smiled as she knew they were going to have a fun time. While they were going to have their fun, she looked back at the rest of the young leader's team. "So, what are all of you going to do?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "I'll just walk around and see what this place has to offer."

Neptune thought that was a bit boring even for the heiress. She eyed Blake's ribbon which concealed her cat ears. "Will you be alright with all of this water around? If you're any like a cat, you probably won't enjoy it."

Blake had already taken that into account. "I'll be fine. As long as I don't get water into my ears." She wasn't overly fond of water but certainly didn't mind it. Just as long any of it didn't go into her cat ears.

Yang, on the other hand, just looked away. "I'll…be over there." She walked away from the rest of the group.

Already, Neptune knew was keeping the blonde down. "She's still not over her loss, is she?"

Noire was a bit worried as well. "I've heard what happened. Will she be alright?"

Neptune just took the other CPU's hand with her own. "She'll be fine. Nothing like a good friend to keep your spirits up." She dragged her girlfriend away from the others. "Come on; let's have some fun of our own."

Blake, being the good partner that she is, ran to catch up with the other girl. With the group separating like this, they decided it was better they went their separate ways and try to enjoy the day. Chika had the same idea. "How about it Vert? Can't we spend some time together?"

The Leanbox goddess knew she couldn't shake off her oracle at this time. Then again, she fully well knew this was going to happen. "Of course Chika." They went on their own way as well.

With everyone gone now, Weiss just sighed. "Guess…I'll just walk around then. Just me, alone." Usually Ruby would be with her in this kind of situation but she was out with Nepgear and the other younger sisters. She started to walk off in a random direction.

Over to IF who was wearing a two-piece swimsuit but the bottom were covered over by torn jean shorts saw the whole thing and sighed as well. "Well, I supposed Chika can have her time with Vert. I did have her last time."

"Iffy…" The brunette turned to Compa who was wearing a two-piece yellow swimsuit with red polka dots design. "Wei-Wei looks a bit sad. Maybe we can cheer her up?"

The Faunus girl saw her partner sitting at the edge with her legs in one of the smaller pools. Ever since the fight against Cave, she's been feeling a bit a different. In fact, this feeling was the almost the exact same when it came to Blake. Powerless and couldn't do anything about it. "Yang?" The blonde looked behind to see the girl in mind. She found it ironic that Blake was the last thing she needed and yet what she needed to the most. Yang just looked away from the other girl. Blake saw that it was okay for her sit next to her partner. This was the first time in a long time that the two girls sat next to each other. It's been so long since they talked to each other, the Faunus girl actually forgot how to talk to the blonde. She just went with the best Blake could come up with. "How are you feeling?" Probably not the best question to start out with.

It was good enough to elicit a response from Yang. "Honestly? Like crap. That woman, I couldn't do anything. This is the first time I'm feeling something like this." Second time actually for her. The first is when she realized the truth about her and Blake. "I mean what she said about me, I know I should just shrug them off like always but this time, I can't. It's like her words hit more than her actual attacks. I just don't know what to think about anymore."

This was the first Blake heard of Yang talking down about herself. It was something she couldn't abide. "Then don't." Yang turned to her partner as she was surprised to hear that. "That woman, the one you fought against, she doesn't know anything about you. The Yang I know wouldn't dwell on something like this. The only ones you should concern yourself are me and the rest of your teams. So snap out of it already and be the Yang I know the best of." Yang only stared at the Faunus girl. Speaking of being unlike themselves, it was rare for Blake to talk to the blonde the way she did. All she could do was stare at Blake in the eye and noted just how beautiful her golden eyes. "You're staring Yang."

The blonde realized what she was doing and looked away while blushing a little. "S-Sorry." Blake was more curious about her partner's behavior. Sure, she was glad they were able to talk now but that made her wonder why she was acting the way she was before in the first place. Suddenly, for the time, the Faunus girl saw Yang smile if it was only a small one. "Thanks. Guess I really needed something to knock some sense into my head. Thanks, Blake." She felt that same warm feeling spread inside her chest.

Blake smiled as well as she leaned back. "It's no problem. What are partners for?"

And she had no idea how hurtful that was to Yang. The blonde just closed her hands tightly at the comment. _"Partners huh? Is that all we are? It's just not fair."_ Like before and always, Yang had to hide the pain with the false cheer she had to muster.

**Loading...**

_"_ _This place is so big. Just what's the capacity of here?"_ Weiss was walking alongside one of the pools by herself. While Blake and Yang were catching up and Ruby shooting off water guns, the heiress had felt a similar sense of loneliness. She was really missing the young leader's presence around her. _"Ruby, I thought we were partners."_

"Wei-Wei."

The heiress suddenly stopped as she had to cringe at the name Weiss just heard. She turned around seeing Compa and IF smiling at her. Weiss just glared at the nurse. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!? What are you two doing here anyway?"

IF just crossed her arms. "First off, she's going keep calling you that no matter what. Second, you just seem lonely just walking by yourself. You have pools all around and yet you're not diving right in. Obviously, you have something on your mind."

Weiss just scoffed and looked away. "As if." She tried her best to put up the best front the heiress could muster.

However, Compa saw right through it. "Wei-Wei, it's not healthy to keep things bottled up or else you'll explode and we can't have your bits and pieces all over the pool."

Compa may be a ditz sometimes but she can say the right things time to time. "Compa's right and I somehow get the feeling you're having the same problem."

Weiss looked back at the two girls and raised an eyebrow? "What problem?"

IF just pointed at the pool next to them. "How about I explain it over when we're in the pool. Can't let this go to waste." In the next few seconds, all three girls were in the pool. Well, IF and Weiss were just standing around while Compa was floating in the water.

Weiss found it very difficult not to stare at the nurse's breasts that were obviously sticking out of the water. _"Just how big is this girl?"_ She wagered almost as big as yang. Almost.

"So, mind telling us what's on your mind?" IF started off.

Again, the heiress just huffed. "I obviously don't have anything to talk about."

That wasn't good enough for the brunette as she narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "Don't give me that rich girl crap. Just tell us what's on your mind."

Obviously, Weiss wasn't going to dodge this forever so she might as well come clean. She just sighed. "It's Ruby, okay. We haven't been spending much time together which is strange because she's always at my side all the time back at Beacon. Then, all of sudden, she just starts to avoid me and barely talking to me. I don't know what her deal is and I don't know why she started to act this way."

IF already knew where this was going as Blake had a similar situation with Yang. "I see. You're having the same problem as Blake."

Now Weiss wondered about that. "The same problem?"

The brunette nodded at the question. "Yep. Blake told me something similar back at Planeptune about Yang. I can tell you what I told Blake. Maybe the reason why Ruby is acting the way she is maybe because she's afraid of something."

That was a laugh. Ruby and fear didn't exactly mix in with each other. "Oh please. Ruby hunts down hordes of Grimm wielding a scythe twice her height. What exactly does she have to be afraid of?"

That was something IF wanted to know as well. "Beats me but I bet it's something both her and her sister have in common." She looked over to Vert and Chika where the oracle was serving up a drink to the CPU. "Even a leader has fear when they have something to lose. Sometimes it's for the better in order to keep what they have so they don't lose it."

Weiss had to think about those words for a bit and looked over to Ruby who was busy shooting water at the CPU candidates. _"Just what exactly is Ruby afraid of losing?"_ All of a sudden she was splashed by a wave of water and shrieked. She looked back at IF who was smiling. "Why you…"

IF kept smiling at the heiress. "What can I say? You let your guard down."

The heiress just growled at the other girl and splashed back at her but IF moved back to avoid. Weiss started to chase her. "Get back here!"

While they were messing around, Compa continued to relax floating in the water. "This feels so nice…"

**Loading...**

Ruby was having a fun time with Nepgear and the other CPU candidates with their water gun fight. The water guns weren't as large as Crescent Rose but that didn't make it any less fun. As of now, it was a free for all for the younger sisters which meant every one of them was a target. Needless to say, Nepgear and the twins were doing a little bad with this. The only real competition was Uni who had a knack for guns. Right now the two were going down two waterslides shooting at each other. "You're going down Ruby!" She fired a few shots.

The other girl fired back. "Not a chance!"

Both sisters landed in the pool but quickly came up still pointed their water guns at each other. "You're not bad handling a gun. I guess I should've expected that from someone who can utilize a sniper rifle." Uni complimented while smiling at the other girl.

Ruby smiled back at the Lastation CPU candidate. "You too. At least I can keep up with you at something."

Just as they were about to fire at each other, they were both hit by water from the side. The two sisters looked to the side to see Rom and Ram laughing together. "Ha! We got them!" Ram stuck out her tongue while pulling down one of her lower eyelids.

Ruby and Uni narrowed their eyes at the twins and looked at each other. "Truce?"

The young leader nodded at the offer. "Truce." They pointed their water guns at Ram and Rom and started firing at them.

The twins just laughed and ran away. "Can't catch us!" Ram teased.

Rom giggled. "Run Ram!"

"Get back here!" Both Uni and Ruby got out of the pool and started chasing the twins.

And suddenly they were hit again by another stream of water and looked over to the side at Nepgear who was smiling. "Got you."

Uni growled at the other Candidate. "I'll take Nepgear. You take the twins."

Ruby understood that clearly. "Roger wilco." The two went their separate ways and chased down their targets. Ruby wished she could use her semblance to make the chasing easier but as per pool rules; it was dangerous if someone ran too fast. Still, she was plenty fast enough to keep up with the twins. She fired a few shots at them but managed to avoid them. "Hold still!"

Ram just laughed. "You'll have to do better than that!"

They were coming up to Blanc who was just laying on a lounge chair minding her own business and was wearing a white one-piece with frilly blue edges. The twins thought it was fun to jump over their sister while still avoiding Ruby. Something she was really too fond of. "Watch it!" The warning was too late as she was hit by Ruby's water gun attack to the head and growled.

The young leader stopped and now was suddenly scared. "Uh-oh."

Rom and Ram stopped and turned around to see that their sister wasn't all too pleased with what just happened. The Lowee CPU turned to Ruby and glared at her. "You're…freaking…" She stood up and materialized her hammer. "DEAD!" She leaped up into the air with her hammer in hand and brought it down to the young leader.

Ruby, of course, was smart enough to get out of the hammer's way by running away as far as she could from the CPU. The hammer missed and hit the ground that caused the whole park to shake a bit. Everyone noticed and looked over to where it came from. Ruby continued to run away while screaming. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Blanc wasn't going to let her go that easy and started to chase after her. "Get back here!"

Rom and Ram were now worried about the other girl's safety. "Let's go help her out."

The older sister nodded. "We have to save her from Blanc."

While Ruby was busy running for her life away from an angry goddess, Vert could only laugh awkwardly at what she was seeing. "Poor girl. I hope that Blanc doesn't hurt her too badly."

Chika could care less about that. "Want me to refill your drink, Vert?"

The Leanbox CPU didn't mind that. "Not at all."

Ruby continued to scream as Blanc continued to try to play whack-a-Ruby with her hammer. She swung the hammer again at the young leader and missed again. "Hold still so I can hit you!"

"No thanks! I may like pancakes but I don't want to be one!" She dodged another hammer attack.

The ground shook again and it was beginning to annoy Noire. "Can't she chase Ruby like a sane person instead of swinging that hammer?"

"I know we should help her out but…" Neptune just wrapped her arm around Noire's and cuddled with her. "This feels too nice to pass up."

No matter how many times they've done this sort of thing, Noire always manages to blush just as easily before they started to go out. "Maybe we should help her out you know."

Before anyone could say anything else, the ground began to shake again and it wasn't Blanc's hammer. It made everyone a little nervous. "Uh…I don't think this is part of the park." Yang guessed. All of a sudden, a giant green tentacle appeared out of one of the pools and suddenly wrapped around Ruby and she screamed as it held her high in the air. Yang was instantly worried. "Ruby!"

IF didn't see this one coming. "Where the hell did that come from?!" Out of the pool came a giant octopus with purple spots and curved horns on top of its head. She looked over to her goddess girlfriend. "Vert!"

Even she couldn't explain this. "I don't know how this happened either!"

They could figure that out later. Right now, Ruby was in the slimy clutches of the tentacle holding her. "Help me already! This feels so gross and slimy! I don't want to know where it's going to go to next!"

That was all the CPUs needed to now. Neptune and Noire's outfits changed into their default CPU outfits. Vert and Blanc did the same as did the candidates. Nepgear readied her weapon. "Hold on Ruby! We'll rescue you!" Wings appeared out from her back and flew over to the monster. **_"Go Panzer Blade!"_** Her sword glowed and slashed through the octopus while passing by it. The monster screeched in pain and retaliated by swinging one of its tentacles at the CPU candidate. She, of course, dodged it. "Uni!"

Uni materialized her gun which really impressed Ruby. "Whoa…that's so cool!" She felt the grip around her body tighten. That ruined the mood. "This is so disgusting! I'm not liking this!"

The Lastation CPU took aim at the monster **_"Tricolor Order!"_** She fired three shots in a rainbow color at the octopus and all of them hit the mark. Again, the monster screeched in pain and tried to attack her with one of the tentacles but she dodged it as well.

This time, it was Rom and Ram's flew up into the air and raised their scepters together. **_"Ice Coffin!"_** The monster was suddenly struck by a large iceberg appearing underneath the pool. The attack was enough to loosen its grip around Ruby and drop her.

"Ruby!" She ran over to where her leader was falling and a glyph appeared underneath her to launch the heiress to where Ruby was. She caught Ruby before she fell into the water and had a rough landing on the floor.

Ruby groaned in pain. "Oww. That hurt." She opened her eyes and gasped at the position both girls were in. Weiss was on top of her with her face near the other girls. Ruby could feel her heart beat loudly.

Little did she know, Weiss was feeling the same way. "Are you okay?"

The younger girl slowly nodded at the question. "Y-Yeah. Thanks."

"You two can have your moment later!" Noire's interruption snapped the two girls out of it and separated from each other. Now that the sisters were done, it was time for the CPUs to take action.

Vert was the angriest at this. "How do dare interrupt our lovely leisure time!" She flew over to the octopus and readied her spear. " ** _Rainy Ratnapura!"_** Vert stabbed the monster countless times quickly.

Blanc was just as mad as the other CPU. "Time to kick some ass!" She flew up the octopus as well and began spinning with her ax. **_"Tanaerin Tronbe!"_** Blanc struck the monster multiple times while spinning around it.

It was Noire's turn and she leaped into the air while raising her sword above her. "This is what you get for ruining our fun!" The Lastation CPU approached the monster. ** _"_** ** _Inpulse Blade!"_** She made a series of powerful slashes at the monster and it cried out. Noire then kicked the octopus as a means to separate from it. "Go for it, Neptune!"

As the main character, of course, she was to finish this with a bang. She raised her finger into the air. **_"_** ** _32-bit…"_** A giant sword created from pixels appeared from above the octopus. Neptune brought her arm down. **_"Mega Blade!"_** The giant sword dropped down into the head of the octopus monster and it let out a screeching cry of pain before exploding and vanished. Neptune smiled at the finale. "And that's that."

Yang and Blake ran over to where their other teammates were. Naturally, the blonde was worried about her younger sister. "Ruby, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Ruby just shook her head. "No, but I feel really, really gross. I really want to take a shower and maybe forget about all of it." She turned to the heiress and smiled at her. "Thanks for catching me, Weiss."

Weiss was blushing a little from seeing the smile and looked away. "O-Of course. Someone had to you, dolt." She was still sorting out these strange feelings that were swirling around in her.

Neptune was wondering about something and turned to the Leanbox CPU. "Vert, would you mind explaining why a giant octopus suddenly appeared in one of the pools?"

That was a question she would like to answer herself. "I'm…not sure. This is completely unprecedented."

"Sounds to me you're kinda lacking running your nation, Vert." Blanc taunted.

That was something the other CPU couldn't ignore. "Excuse me? There is nothing wrong with the way I rule over my nation."

Blanc just pointed over to the pool. "Then explain how a freaking octopus appearing in the pool!"

Noire had an idea. "Perhaps…maybe someone is out to get us? That's the only explanation I can think of."

"And I think not." The three CPUs turned to Neptune. "If I remember right, the author just wants this story to be happy go lucky. My guess is that this octopus appearance was just to show us off to Ruby and the others. In short, this story does not have some hidden villain that we have to fight against."

The others had no choice but to accept the idea. "I guess. Still, an octopus? Couldn't he think of something more original?"

Vert had to agree with Noire. "Yes. And now because of this, my backup gift is ruined."

Again, Neptune had to disagree. "I think not." She turned to team RWBY who was talking to the sisters and obviously Ruby was talking to Uni about how awesome her gun looked. "Yes we had a random monster attack but I think we should leave this decision up to them."

Blanc would like to be the one to ask. "Hey!" Everyone turned to her. "You still want to hang out here despite what just happened?"

Ruby just smiled at the question. "Well, despite what just happened to me, I still want to have fun here. After all, we can't let Vert's gift go to waste. That and I want to wash off this slimy feeling all over my body." And that comment made Vert want to hug the younger girl into her breasts but decided to resist.

IF and Compa walked up to the group. "You heard the girl. I'd say, let's continue to enjoy this."

Compa raised her arm and cheered. "Yeah, and I want to spend more time with Ru-Ru and the others!"

Yang raised her arm as well. "Same here. It's going to take more than some random octopus attack to ruin our fun."

Blake nodded in agreement. "It does seem like a waste if we were to just stop here."

Weiss just looked away. "It would be rude if we just stopped at here."

It was unanimous then and what Neptune wanted to hear. "Then it's settled." Her outfit glowed and returned to her swimsuit outfit. The other CPUs and their sisters did the same and returned to their swimsuit outfits. "Let's continue our time in the pool and have fun."

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered to that.


	20. Character Customization

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Nineteen

Character Customization

Weiss couldn't believe what they were doing at this time. She, her team, the CPUs, and their sisters were all back in Planeptune because Neptune had a "totally neptacular idea." Speaking of the CPU, she and Ruby were nowhere to be found and everyone was sitting on the couch as if they were waiting for something. "So tell me again why we're doing this?"

Noire had to share the same feeling as the heiress. "Because Neptune thought this would be fun. I do admit I'm rather curious about this."

"You may be but I'm not." Yang was dreading about her turn when it came.

Blanc was just reading a book. "It's a stupid idea thought a stupid idiot. What did you expect?"

"And yet you're doing this with the rest of us." Blake countered. Blanc wasn't going to reply to that.

Vert just giggled in excitement. "I for one can't wait. It's such an exciting idea."

"Alight! Is everyone ready?!" The group looked ahead at the two doors in front of them from either side of the huge flat screen TV Neptune owns. Speaking of the CPU, the door on the right opened and out came Neptune rolling on the ground and stopping as she stood up. "Introducing Neptune! Huntress extraordinaire version!" In actuality, Neptune was just really wearing Ruby's outfit, cape and a cardboard cutout scythe and all. "Check out my sweet moves!" She made ninja like moves while spinning the fake scythe around until she slipped up and the scythe was hurled right in between Noire and Blanc. Neptune giggled nervously. "Uh…whoops?"

Blanc was less than pleased at what just happened. "Mind not ever doing that again!"

Noire just glared at her girlfriend. "Seriously, Neptune."

Neptune knew that look all too well. "Sorry about that. In any case…" She looked over to the other door. "Come on out Ruby! Everyone is waiting on you."

Unlike Neptune's entrance, the door just slowly opened and out came Ruby looking embarrassed. "This is…uh kinda feels weird if you ask me." As Neptune was wearing Ruby's outfit, Ruby was wearing Neptune's outfit. It felt strange to her wearing a totally different outfit other than her own. "How do I look?"

Neptune just smiled at the other girl. "You pull off my clothes pretty good."

Weiss just crossed her arms. "Just why are we doing this in the first place?"

The Planeptune was happy to answer that. "Because…it's would be really awesome. If you think about it, there's a lot similarity between us. Me and Ruby, who are totally awesome. Noire and Weiss, the tsundere pair."

The heiress raised an eyebrow to that. "What in the world is a tsundere?"

Noire just sighed. "Nothing you really need to know."

Neptune decided to continue on. "Blake and Blanc are the quiet types who like to read books."

Blake looked over to the Lowee CPU. "You really think so?"

Blanc flipped another page. "Well, I won't argue against that."

"And Yang and Vert are the big sister types and not just because they have big chests."

Vert had to hold herself back from that comment. "I'll ignore that for your safety."

Yang had no words of how to reply to that. "I get the sister thing but did you really have to go there?"

Ruby looked at the outfit she was wearing and wondered about something. "Just how did you get these outfits in the first place?"

That was a secret Neptune was willing to keep even in a game over. "Oh…let's just say I know someone that's good with cosplay." Noire was very thankful that her girlfriend didn't slip out her secret hobby and would prefer it that way. On the bright side, whenever Neptune did visit her, she was always up for helping her out. In more ways than one. "Okay, team tsundere, you're up next."

Noire was already up while just sighed again. "I can't believe I'm doing this." The two went to their separate doors and closed them while Neptune and Ruby sat down on the couch in their place.

The group waited for a few minutes until Noire's door opened and she walked out. "How do I look?" Neptune just snickered at what she was seeing. Something Noire wasn't too pleased hearing. "Neptune…"

Her girlfriend pulled herself together. "Sorry Noire. You look pretty good. Emphasis on pretty." The other CPU blushed slightly at the compliment.

Noire was wearing Weiss' outfit to her sizes. She even had the side ponytail style done to her hair. "I find it quite strange, to be honest." Uni had to agree. Not once had she seen her sister wear a different hairstyle.

"Speak for yourself!" The door over to Weiss' side opened and out came out the heiress wearing Noire's outfit. "I feel exposed wearing this!"

Yang couldn't help but laugh at her teammate. "Wow Weiss. Nice twin tails-ha ha ha ha!" She was clutching her sides. "You look so weird wearing them!"

Weiss just glared at the blonde. "Be quiet you brute!" Ruby had to admit Weiss looked very lovely in the outfit she was wearing.

Neptune thought otherwise. "I think you pull off a good Noire. Even though you're kinda lacking in the chest department."

That didn't make the heiress feel any better. "Excuse me!?" Weiss won't say it out loud but she was self-conscious about her bust size. She even kinda envied Yang and Blake's bust size but she won't outright say it because she won't hear the end of it from the blonde.

Noire crossed her arms under her breasts. "Alright, that's enough Neptune." She clapped her hands a few times. "Blake, Blanc, you're up next."

Blanc closed her book and closed her eyes. "Might as well get this over with."

Blake was the same. "Agreed." Both girls stood up and went to their respective rooms and closed the doors while Noire and Weiss sat back down.

Like before, the group waited for a few minutes before Blanc's door opened up and came out. Vert just giggled at the sight before her. "My Blanc, that's quite the adorable bow you're wearing."

Usually, Blanc would want to beat some sense into the Leanbox CPU but was feeling a bit too weird out by the outfit she was wearing. She couldn't help but feel that Blake's outfit really didn't match that well. Her sisters thought otherwise. "Wow Blanc, you look really cool." Ram complemented.

Her sister giggled in agreement. "You look nice."

Blanc smiled at her sisters. "You really think so?"

The door over at Blake's side opened up and out came the Faunus girl wearing Blanc's outfit. "I don't think this is a good match for me."

Ruby thought otherwise. "I think you look pretty Blake." Her sister had to agree. The whole black and white look was working out pretty good for the Faunus girl.

Now it was time for the last two girls. "Alright then. Yang and Vert, show us what you got."

This was the moment where Yang was dreading and Weiss was going to have her payback. Vert herself was equally not as enthusiastic. "Let us go then." Both blondes stood up as they walked to their doors and closed them while Blake and Blanc sat down.

Once again, they waited for a few minutes for the two blondes to exit out of the doors. In a surprise twist, Yang was the first to exit and already Weiss giggled at what she was seeing. "Wow. I never thought I would see the day you would wear an outfit like that."

Just as Weiss did with her, Yang glared at the heiress. "Shut it Ice Queen." She was wearing Vert's outfit and was none at all too pleased with it. "This is seriously not my look." While the blonde may say that, Blake really couldn't take her eyes off of her partner as she looked very captivating in that dress.

"I share the same feeling." Vert's door opened and out came her wearing Yang's outfit. Already she wasn't a fan of it. "I find your taste in clothing questionable." For some reason, Vert made wearing Yang's clothing a little more provocative.

IF gulped at the goddess' outfit before her. "Are you feeling okay Iffy?"

The brunette looked over at Compa and gave her a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't…worry about me."

Neptune realized something about two blondes. "You know Vert, seeing Yang your clothes kinda tells me that she could pass off as your sister. I mean you two do kinda look related."

That was something Vert hadn't thought of before. She looked over to Yang and smiled at her. "Since Neptune had brought it up, would you like to be my little sister Yang?"

The human blonde really didn't know how to answer that. She was mostly the older sister in her and Ruby's life so being the little sister for once was kinda new to her. "I…uh…"

Ruby wasn't going to have it. "Yang's my sister!"

Vert looked over the young leader and smiled at her as well. "That's okay. You can be my little sister as well Ruby. I can think of all the fun we can have together." Leave it to her to turn the situation in her favor.

Before anyone else could say anything, Histoire came by down and cleared her throat. "I hate to interrupt this but-"

"Oh, hey there Histy. Haven't seen you in a while. Not since chapter nine." Neptune interrupted.

The oracle closed her eyes. "Yes, it has been while since I've made my appearance. I am here to discuss my search as to how Ruby and her team came to our world."

Neptune totally forgot about that. "It's been three days already? Time really does fly."

Since the wait was finally over, Ruby was all the more curious about their current predicament. "So, what did you find?"

Histoire opened her eyes back up. "Based on the searching I've done, I found the name of the light that transported you into our world. It is known as a Sudden Flash Event."

Already Weiss was questioning that. "What in the world is that?"

"Basically, it's a very rare event that happens at random times in different worlds. The tricky detail about them is that all of you were sent to our world by random chance. If you had not come into our world, chances are all of you would've ended up in a completely different world."

That was a grim thought to them. They practically lucked out landing in this one. Neptune thought it was just cool. "That's really neat. If you didn't come to our world, you would've been stuck in another. Ooh like one with familiar fairies or maybe one with demons that have to do with sciencey stuff. Oh oh! Maybe even one with the dragons and night raiding or even in a world where there are death gods and magic gijinkas. Wait! Best one yet! You're all transported to a world where you have to save a land from the clutches of an evil devil queen from creating the biggest harem of girls ever!"

An anime sweat drop appeared over Nepgear's head. "I think you just referenced every crossover the author has done."

Neptune really hadn't thought about that. "Not really. There's still that other crossover I've mentioned before two chapters ago and there's that one crossover that has to do with aliens that's filled with nothing but cute girls and that other one where that devil queen summons other girls and have her wa-"

And Noire clasped her hand over her girlfriend's mouth. "That's enough breaking the fourth wall already out of you!" Now Ruby and the others were very curious about the stuff Neptune mentioned before.

Histoire cleared her throat again to gain everybody's attention. "Aside from Neptune's crazy ideas, that is how all of you were able to enter our world."

Blake wondered about something. "Did you ever find a way as to how we can go back?"

To the team's dismay, the oracle shook her head. "No, I did not. In all of the searching I've done, not once have I come across a case where one did go back to their original world."

That was not the kind of news the team wanted to hear. Yang was freaking out a little. "You got to be kidding me. If that's the case, what are the chances of another of them showing and just sending us back to our world?"

Histoire knew they wouldn't like the answer to that. "If another Sudden Flash Event were to happen and send you all back to your world, the chances of that are 12,858,051,967,633,856 to one."

And there was nothing but dead silence in the room. Weiss just fell down to the floor on her hands and knees while feeling hopeless. "Then…it's no use. We'll never find a way back to our world." Her teammates shared the same dreadful feeling. With a number like that, how could they find a way back?

Despite this, Neptune jumped off the couch and was looking confident. "Have no fear; Neptune with a plan is here!"

At this point, they'll take any chance. "What do you have in mind?" Ruby asked.

The CPU just smiled at them. "As a wise badass once said, kick logic out and do the impossible! If we can't find an answer in this world then we'll have to find one in another one!"

Already they were confused by that. "What do you mean?" Blake inquired.

A simple question for Neptune. "Duh. Different world means different answers and I know just the one to go to."

Nepgear knew what her sister was talking. "Wait, you don't mean-"

Neptune interrupted her by snapping her fingers "Exactly. Pack your bags girls. We're heading to the Ultradimension!"

If this was the only way to find out how to go back to their world, they'll clearly take it. Anything was better than feeling trapped and helpless. Weiss was skeptical about it though. "And how do you propose we go to such a place? It's not like you have a portal that leads to a different world in your backyard."


	21. Nepstation: Second Broadcast

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Nepstation: Second Broadcast

Dramatic news intro. The title Nepstation appears and fades away quickly.

Noire appears behind the news desk. "Hello, and welcome to another installment of Nepstation. I will be your lovely host today, the great Noire. As always, there is a guest star appearing alongside. Allow me to introduce you my guest co-host, Weiss Schnee." Noire gestured to the side and the camera turned to Weiss and there was random applause. "Thank you for doing this with me."

Weiss didn't look too enthusiastic about being here. "Like I had a choice. So, what are we doing?"

The Lastation CPU sighed as she had to explain. "This is a segment where we talk about the events that happened and give our opinion of them. I assume Neptune had already told how this whole thing works?"

The heiress just crossed her arms. "Of course. She told me that Ruby didn't understand this too well last time but I'll try to do better."

That was all Noire needed to hear. "Good. Now, would you mind telling us what are your thoughts so far about the story, RWBY: Press Start?"

Weiss thought about the question for a few seconds. "Adequate I suppose. At least I know there's something going on with Ruby. I can only hope to find out what's making her act the way she is to me. Not to mention I know a little more about Yang's deal with Blake."

Noire nodded in agreement. "Yes. Apparently, this team turmoil plays an important part of the story. For the next question. What do you think of the different nations you and your team have visited and which one do you like so far?"

Again, the heiress had to think about that. "Well, for one all of the nations are very different from each other. Neptune's is quite futuristic, yours is industrial, Blanc's is quite colorful I admit and Vert's is the same as Neptune's but I feel a bit more modernized. Out of all of them, I would say Leanbox fits me best."

The Lastation CPU was surprised to hear that. "Is that so? I would've thought you would choose Lowee."

Weiss just narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so. Yes, Lowee is much livelier but it reminds too much from where I from."

Noire figured the other girl had her reasons. "I see then. Well, speaking of Lowee, what did you think of the one chapter where you and your team were game characters."

The other girl had a comment about that. "It was…an interesting experience I'll say that. It was quite unique and I'm surprised myself that I actually won considering my history with video games."

The CPU had to agree with that. "It was quite an upset I'll say that. And what of the swimsuit chapter?"

Weiss just sighed at that. "Was it really necessary?"

Noire nodded at the question. "In hindsight, yes. With a cast like us, a swimsuit chapter was bound to happen sooner or later. It's a traditional anime trope."

The heiress seriously questioned that. There was a bright side to it. "Even still, at least we saw what you and the other goddesses can do. It's surprising it took that many to defeat just an octopus."

That much was true. "It just goes to show you how strong the monsters in our world are." Now came a semi-important question. "Out of everything that's happened so far, which do you think had the most impact?"

Once again, Weiss had to think about that. "Of course, there's the Ruby problem I'm having with but I'm sure we'll be coming up with an answer soon. The second I would think is when Yang fought against that woman. Cave, was it? Anyway, I've known how strong a fighter Yang is but seeing her being outclassed like that was something I thought I would never see."

Noire had to agree on that. "Don't forget, Cave even said that she would hold back against her. Cave may be human but even we goddesses can tell she is very strong. Cave isn't the only human around who had insane power and strength."

Now Weiss was curious about that. "There's seriously more?" She found that quite hard to imagine.

The Lastation CPU nodded at the question. "That's correct. Maybe you'll meet them someday further ahead in the story." It wasn't the first thought that crossed Weiss' mind. If Cave was that strong and she was human, she couldn't imagine what the rest of the humans in this world could be like. "As an ending question, what did you think of the clothes swapped we just did in the last chapter?"

That was something Weiss would gladly comment on. "An interesting experience. Although, I don't think our clothes are a good match for each other."

Again, Noire could agree with that. "You have a point. The same could be said for Blanc and Blake. Ruby and Neptune easily have the worst one so that just leaves Yang and Vert having the best one in my opinion."

Weiss agreed with that. "Definitely. I guess it's because how similar they look. They can practically pass as sisters."

Noire laughed at the words. "Vert would be happy with that." She looked the clock. "Well, that's all the time we have for this chapter's Nepstation. What'll happen further in the story? Keep on reading. Until then, tune in next for the next installment. This has been Lastation's CPU Noire and…"

Weiss looked at the audience as well. "Weiss Schnee, the guest star." She couldn't help but feel awkward saying that to practically nothing.

"And we will see all of you next time."

As the scene began to fade, Weiss had one question left. "By the way, what is this tsundere thing Neptune mentioned before? I've never heard such a term."

And Noire just blushed and looked away. "It's a living curse that girls like us have to deal with."


	22. New Game +

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Twenty

New Game +

"You have a portal that leads to a different world in your backyard?!"

Neptune was looking at Weiss like it was no big deal. "Uh…yeah. What, you've never seen it before? I'm surprised you didn't know about it yet."

Neptune and the rest of the group (Who are now wearing their original clothes.) were standing in front of a portal. Ruby and the rest of her team continued to look at the portal in disbelief. "How did you even get this in the first place?" Yang asked.

The Planeptune CPU smiled at the question. "Remember what I told you about me going to a different world, well this portal just so happens to lead to that different world after me, the greatest main character of all time, teamed up with a random group of girls and saved the destruction of two worlds. For more information, please play Hyperdimension Neptunia V. The original or the remake." That explained it for them. A little. Maybe. Okay, no they were still confused.

Noire was having doubts about this. "You sure this'll work?"

Neptune had no doubt in her mind about this plan. "You betcha! Unless you have a better idea Noire." Her girlfriend didn't reply to that.

Histoire had a similar feeling. "Are you sure this is wise Neptune?"

The CPU just scoffed. "Oh please. It's me. Since when am I ever wrong." Everyone was about to say something. "Don't answer that. Point is, we got to get these girls back to where they belong and pronto." She turned to team RWBY. "Ready for an adventure?"

They certainly weren't expecting to be asked that. "Wait, you want us to go with you?" Yang asked.

Neptune nodded at the question. "Yep. It's going to be a brand new world and a brand new attitude. Gotta show you it to you sometime."

The girls looked at each other thinking about the offer. Ruby had come up with her answer. "Okay, we'll go along. Might as well right?"

The Planeptune CPU smiled at the answer. "That's what I'd like to hear! Let's get going then!"

Nepgear agreed as well. "Right. Let's go!"

Before she could even take a step forward, her sister held out her hand. "Hold it!"

The younger sister was confused as to why Neptune stopped her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Neptune stared at her younger sister seriously. "Sorry, Nep Jr but you'll have to stay behind. Can't let Planeptune have the two of us gone now right? We don't want to make that mistake again."

Nepgear whined at what her sister said to her. "I get what you're saying but why?"

The reason was sorta obvious to the CPU. "Because it says Neptune and Team RWBY under the name of this story." She was going with that explanation.

Once Neptune made up her mind, there was very little to change it. Noire crossed her arms under her breasts. "Just make sure to come back after you're done."

Blanc just looked at the other CPU blankly. "And be sure not to screw things up like bringing about the end of the world."

Vert, on the other hand, smiled as she put her hands together. "I hope all of you will have a lovely journey together."

With the goodbyes said, Ruby and her team stared at the portal in front of them and couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Once again they're going to a new world they haven't been to before. The bright side at least is that Neptune has done this before. They weren't sure if that was good or bad. The CPU didn't think so. "Alright! Let's get the new adventure going! Onward!" She jumped into the portal without any hesitation.

Team RWBY didn't exactly have the same bravado as the goddess but they had to move sometime soon. Yang took in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing!" She jumped into the portal.

"Wait for me Yang!" Ruby jumped into the portal next.

Blake steeled herself for the journey. "Might as well." She jumped into the portal as well.

Only Weiss was left and already she had a bad feeling about it. "I really hope this'll end well." She finally jumped into the portal.

And that was it. They were on their way to the Ultradimension. IF was feeling a little glad about it. "I hope they'll find their way home back."

Compa didn't seem to worry too much. "I'm sure they will. Nep-Nep is with them."

That didn't exactly inspire confidence with the rest of the girls. "Yeah…no. If it's Neptune, things are going to go downhill." Ram stated.

Her sister had to agree. "I hope they'll be okay."

Uni was the same. "We can only hope."

Nepgear, of course, had confidence in her sister. "Come on girls. It's Neptune. I'm sure she won't mess something up this time." She really hoped on that.

Vert suddenly realized something about this scene. "Come to think of it, something came to mind." Everyone turned to her. "I do believe this all the screen time we have for the time being."

And that realization hit them all like an anvil hitting on their heads. Particularly Nepgear. "This all the screen time we have left!"

**Loading...**

Traveling through a portal sent a strange feeling through the heiress. It was a quite a unique sensation. She saw the light at the end of this and passed through it. What Weiss from above was incredible and- _"Wait, above?"_ It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in the air again. "No way!" Weiss started to fall again. "What is it with these worlds and falling to your death?!"

Before she could use her glyphs like last time, the heiress was quickly grabbed by Neptune in her CPU form. She sighed as she was happy to be rescued. "And that makes four."

Weiss could be grateful for the rescue but as she was feeling now, the heiress only glared at the CPU. "Do you think you could've warned us that we would be falling from the sky?!"

Neptune gave her a serious look for once. "I caught you didn't I? A thank you would be good."

The heiress just scoffed as she looked away. "Thank you for your assistance. Now can we please go on solid ground?"

The CPU abide by the words and flew down to the ground where Ruby and the others were waiting for them. Yang chuckled as they landed. "Hey there Weiss. Did ya have a nice fall?"

Weiss groaned at the pun. "Not now Yang."

Ruby just giggled and looked over to Neptune. "Thanks for saving us."

Neptune smiled at the young leader and reverted back to her human form. "Not a problem. Although it would've been pretty funny if one of you landed on Noire again." Already they were asking questions about that. "But enough tomfoolery. We have a Planeptune to go to. It's really near from where we are so let's go. All of you are going to be amazed by what this one looks like." If the Planeptune she was talking about was the giant futuristic city the girls have seen before they were falling, they were in for a treat.

**Loading...**

"You…got to be kidding me." Neptune and the rest of the girls were walking through the streets and they were blown away of how different this Planeptune looked. If they thought the nation they were in before was something to behold, this Planeptune easily surpassed that. Weiss certainly thought so. "What is it with this place? It looks more advanced than the one we were in."

Neptune expected that kind of reaction from the heiress. "Pretty cool huh? This world also has a Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox too. They all look different than the nations you went from before."

Yang wondered something about that. "And they have the same CPUs too?"

Neptune nodded at the question. "Yep but they're a little different than the ones you know as well."

Speaking of CPUs, there was something Weiss was dreading to ask but had to anyway. "If that's true, are we going to see a different you in this one?" One Neptune was bad enough for her."

To her surprise, the CPU shook her head. "Nope. Sorry to say you won't be seeing a me in this world. I have been kinda curious about it though. This Planeptune does have a CPU and all of you are going to meet her."

That brought a lot of joy for the team (not really.) although they were curious about this now. If it wasn't Neptune who isn't the CPU of this Planeptune, who is? Another question occurred to Blake. "I suppose she has a basilicom as well. Where is it exactly?"

Neptune pointed at the giant tower they were all heading. "That's the basilicom right there."

The team looked at the tower as well and baffled by it. "That's the basilicom!? It's even bigger than yours!" Weiss stated. This only the first of many of the new things the team would experience while being in this world.

**Loading...**

"Man, we're getting pretty high up." Ruby was looking down from the see-through wall from the elevator they were on. They were even higher than the time Ruby was riding on the Nevermore.

Yang felt rather elevated as well. "It feels like we're heading to the V.I.P section."

Weiss wasn't as excited. Her mind was still on the CPU of this world. "Is anyone else wondering how this CPU girl is going to be?"

Blake only had one answer to that. "If she's anything like the ones we know, probably eccentric." That didn't make the heiress feel any better.

The signal for the elevator came up as the doors opened. All of them stepped out of the elevator and in front was a single door. Ruby immediately ran over to it. "So we'll meet the CPU behind the door?"

Neptune held out her hand trying to stop her. "Ruby wait!"

It was too late as the young leader opened the door. "Hi, there!"

"Neptuna!" Ruby was instantly tackled by something strong in the stomach. She let out a pained grunt and somehow everything seemed to be in slow motion.

She landed on the floor while pain was going through her body. "Oww. What just hit me? It felt like I got hit by one of Yang's attacks."

"Huh? You're not Neptuna."

Ruby opened her eyes to see a young child sitting on top of her. Already she was confused. "Are you…the CPU?"

The young girl didn't reply as she looked ahead to seen Neptune and smiled. "Neptuna!" She jumped off of Ruby, much to her dismay right to Neptune.

Neptune was certainly happy to see her. "P-ko!" She opened up her arms but the younger girl in front tackled her like she did with Ruby and again, everything was in slow motion around her. She fell down to the floor with the young girl on top of her. Neptune was just laughing at what happened. "I've forgotten what a little powerhouse you are P-ko."

Yang ran over to her sister. "You feeling okay Ruby?"

The younger sister just groaned. "Who-Who is that little girl?"

That was something the rest of the team wanted to know. "She…can't be the CPU for this nation right?" Weiss certainly hoped so.

Neptune stood up and smiled. "Well…kinda sorta." She looked at the young girl in front. "Seriously, it's so great to see you again P-ko!"

P-ko, as she kept calling her, smiled brightly back at her. "Neptuna is back! Yay!" The two hugged each other.

There were so many questions the team needed to answer. "What's going on out there?" That was a voice everyone recognized and looked at the door only to see IF surprisingly. The girl in thought looked at everyone while raising an eyebrow. "Who are all of you people?"

Compa's head popped out from behind the opening which surprised the team further and smiled. "Oh, Nep-Nep is back."

Neptune looked past P-ko and smiled at the two girls. "Hi there Iffy, Compa. Bet you can guess what I brought."

After everything was settled down, Neptune and the rest of the girls were sitting down at a table and observed the room. It seemed standard enough for a CPU but somehow they were having a very hard time believing that such a young girl was a CPU in the first place. "Here's your tea." Compa set the last cup of tea in front of Weiss and sat down next to IF.

The heiress just stared at it and then looked back at the nurse. "T-Thank you." This was a little too much for her since they just seen these two girls from before.

While Ruby's team was enjoying the tea, Neptune was given pudding which P-ko was trying to get. "Give me yours Neptuna!"

Normally the CPU would be mad hearing that, but just smiled at her. "Alright fine. Here you go." She offered her pudding to the younger girl.

She was certainly happy. "Yay! Neptuna's pudding!" She started to eat it.

IF gave a questionable look to Neptune and the company she was with. "So what brings you back here after all this time and who are these girls you brought along? Friends of yours?"

The CPU nodded at the question. "Uh-huh but here's the kicker. All of them are from a different world. Pretty cool huh?"

The brunette was a little surprised by that and looked at Ruby and the other girls. "Is that really true?"

It was still strange for them talking to girls they already know but they don't know them. Ruby opted to speak first. "Y-Yeah. We came to Neptune's world by something called…"

"A Sudden Flash Event." Blake answered.

Ruby snapped her fingers to her. "Right, that." She looked back at IF. "So Neptune brought us here in hopes there would be a lead as to getting back to our world."

IF crossed her arms. "I've never heard of that before."

Compa was just confused by the term. "Me either."

Before they could continue on, the brunette smiled at the group. "We've never actually introduced ourselves huh? I'm IF and the girl next to me is Compa and the kid with is called Peashy"

Said nurse waved to the group. "Hello there."

Ruby and the others already know them but decided to introduce themselves. "Hi there. I'm Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY. The girls with me are Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. She's my sister."

Already Compa had their names ready. "Oh. Those are great names. I'll call you Ru-Ru, Wei-Wei, Blake-Blake, and Yang-Yang."

Weiss growled at the name she was given. _"So we're back to this. She's not that different than the one back in the first world."_

IF was a little interested in what the blonde said before. "You two are sisters? You don't look alike."

Yang just laughed at the question. "We get that sometimes but we're sisters alright."

Blake stood out the most for IF. "Apparently, you have a cat girl on your team too."

And said cat girl was surprised to hear that. "How did-"

"The bow is a dead giveaway and you have gold eyes like a cat. Not too hard to figure out." The other girl explained.

Compa, on the other hand, was surprised by this. "What!? She's really a catgirl?!"

Peashy just raised her arms up cheerfully. "Kitty lady!"

Neptune giggled at the discussion. "Right…Iffy here works for the Guild as an informant kind of girl. She's really good at gathering info."

Weiss was wondering something about the younger girl in the room. "So, Peashy is it? Is she really the CPU of this nation? I can't quite imagine someone young as her running an entire nation."

IF looked over to the young girl and back to the heiress. "Believe it or not, Pesh is a CPU alright but she's the second one."

"Second one?" The team spoke together.

Hearing that reminded Neptune about a certain someone. "Oh yeah, where's Plutie. I was hoping to see her when we got here. I told her we were coming."

That caught Weiss' attention. "Hold on. When did you have the time to call for our arrival?"

"In between this chapter and chapter nineteen of course." Neptune replied like it was no big deal. Weiss wasn't going to ask.

IF pointed to the back of her. "Oh her? She's in her room sleeping. As usual."

Neptune giggled at that. "Yep. That's Plutie alright. Time to wake her up. Come on!" She jumped out of her chair and headed toward the room behind IF. Ruby and her team quickly followed as they wanted to meet the CPU Neptune kept talking about. Neptune opened the door and what the team saw was something they didn't expect. As they walked into the room, they saw that it looked rather, in a lack of a better description, childish. There were even many dolls placed on a bookcase. On a bed in the corner, they saw a young girl sleeping. "Hey, Plutie! It's Neptune. Wake up already!" All she heard as a response was a sleepy groan. "Plutie…wake up!" Again, Neptune's response was nothing more than a mumbled response until finally the said girl slowly sat up but her eyes were still closed.

Now they had a better look at her, Ruby and the others were surprised how young the girl in front looked. She may look a little younger than Ruby which was the most surprising. Her eyes openly slightly but was still out of it. "Oh hello, Neppy. Isn't this a nice dream?"

Neptune expected this in the first place. "This is no dream Plutie. I'm here in the real."

The other girl opened her eyes more and then smiled at the other CPU. "Neppy. When did you get here?"

Neptune smiled back. "Just now and I brought friends with me." She stepped and presented the girl by her. "Let me introduce you to this Planeptune's CPU. This is Plutia or Plutie as I like to call her. Plutie, these four are my new friends from another world."

Plutia was already impressed by that. "Ohh. They're all so colorful." Apparently, the different world part skipped over her.

Already Weiss had her doubts about the girl in front. _"She's a CPU? This girl looks even more undependable than Neptune and that's not easy to best."_

Ruby raised her hand to the CPU. "Hi there. It's nice to meet you. I'm Ruby Rose and these are-"

"I'm quite capable of introducing myself." Weiss cleared her throat. "Hello. I'm Weiss Schnee."

Blake just stared at the CPU. "My name is Blake. Blake Belladonna."

The brawler of the group gave Plutia a cheerful smile. "How's it going? The name is Yang Xiao Long."

Plutia seemed to like their names. "You all have such pretty names." She was thinking about something. "I think I know what to call you. I'll call you Rosy…"

Ruby giggled awkwardly at the name. "Rosy huh?"

"Weissy."

The heiress wasn't amused. "What is it with you people calling me such stupid names?"

"Blakey."

Blake wasn't a fan of the name either. "Blakey?"

"And Yangy."

Yang laughed at the name. "Oh wow. Last time I heard that was from Ruby."

That surprised the young leader. "I called you that?"

Her sister nodded. "Yep. Back when you were still little."

As much as Neptune wanted to continue, they needed a change of place. "Let's take this back to the main room."

As they left Plutia's room and into the living room, IF had a question for her friend. "So why are you here in the first place anyway Nep? Somehow I don't think it's a friendly one."

That the reminder Neptune needed. "Oh, that's right. Have any of you seen Histy around?"

"Did someone call for me? (・・?"

Ruby and her team were looking around the room. "Who said that?"

"I believe I did. (^_^)/~"

The team saw a small figure descend in front of them and once again, they were surprised. "Histoire!?"

"Holy crap you're tiny!" Yang stated.

Ruby marveled at the small oracle. "You're so adorable!"

Neptune waved at the smaller girl. "Hey there Mini-Histy. Long time no see huh?"

Histoire smiled at the CPU. "Hello there Neptune It's been a while since last I've seen you and there are those I haven't seen before. (^_^)"

The CPU was glad to see her as well. "Same here and you're still tiny as ever." Histoire decided to ignore that. "Anyhoo, glad you're here because I kinda need your help."

That caught Histoire's attention. "Oh? It's quite rare for you to ask for help. What is it? (・・?"

Neptune decided to get to the point. "Right, you see these girls are from a different world and were just dropped by in my by something called a Sudden Flash Event. My Histy couldn't find a way for them so I'm betting that you would have something."

Histoire seemed to understand most of it. "I see. I have never heard such of an event before but I'll try my best to research it to see if there is such a case of anyone returning."

IF walked up to the group as well. "If what you say is true and they do need to find a way back, I can always talk around the Guild and see what I can find as well. They'll be better chances that way."

Already things were starting to look up for them. "Really? That's awesome." Yang cheered.

Blake was happy as well but somehow she had a certain feeling. "Histoire, for you to look this up, you'll need three days right?"

The small oracle nodded at the question. "Yes, that's correct so it'll take some time. (-.-)"

Of course, they should've expected that. Nothing easy would come their way. "Well, that's just great. What are we going do to pass the time?" Weiss asked.

The answer was obvious for Neptune. "Easy!" She pointed to the ceiling. "We'll just go over to the other nations and see what's up with the CPUs in this world!"

The answer was simple enough but Blake could see something about. "Isn't that what we did last time when we had to wait around?"

She brought up a good point but Neptune didn't seem to mind. "Pretty much but what else can you do? Besides, all of you need the touring anyway to see what this world has to offer." There was no argument against that. "So let's go!"

"Hold it!"

Before Neptune could take a step, she stopped and turned to Weiss. "What is it now?"

The heiress just glared at the other girl. "As much as I would like to see the rest of this world, how about we put our time into finding the way back home ourselves. We can't leave this to chance."

As usual, Neptune didn't like the idea. "But that's what Mini-Histy and IF are going to do. We don't need to do that."

Weiss wasn't going to let that go. "And I say we can offer up help. We'll have a better chance."

"Don't you have the tiniest bit of confidence in Iffy and Histy?" Neptune inquired.

Now the heiress was becoming a little annoyed. "How about you just agree with I say!?"

"Are you two fighting?" Both girls turned to Plutia who had her eyes closed. "You're not fighting right because…" She opened her eyes back up and gave a very unnerving glare at them. "I don't like it when people fight."

Everyone felt a very strong chill going down their spine. Especially Blake. IF was silently freaking out. _"No no no no no no no no no! Please not here. Please not here!"_

Neptune frantically waved her hands in front. "No no, we're not fighting at all. Right Weiss?" She laughed nervously."

Weiss felt the same and somehow was suddenly afraid of the girl in front. "Y-Yes. No fighting here."

Plutia smiled at the answers. "Oh good. I was kinda worried there. If Neppy wants to go explore, I want to go too. You don't have a problem with that right?"

The heiress would rather agree to that then experience what she felt before. "S-Sure. Whatever you say.

Plutia clapped her hands together. "Yay! I get to spend time with Neppy again."

"I want to go with Neptuna too!" Peashy raised her hand.

Yang just chuckled at the situation. "Sorry Weiss but you're kinda outvoted here."

The other girl just turned away from her teammate. "Whatever. Let's just do this already."

It was settled then. "Alright. I'll go ask around in the guild. Have fun enjoying our world."

Neptune jumped in joy. "Okay! Let's get this show on the road. First stop, Lastation! Follow me!" She was already on her way out the door.

Plutia quickly followed after here. "Maybe we can see Noire again."

Peashy ran after them. "Wait for me!"

As soon as they were gone, Weiss just sighed. "Here we go again." She left the room with Yang following her smiling.

Ruby was the next to go but stopped when she noticed Blake not moving. "Is something the matter Blake?"

The Faunus girl broke out of her trance and looked at her leader as she shook her head. "It's nothing Ruby. Let's get a move on."

The two girls started to walk to the door. "Hold on." They stopped and turned back around to IF. "A word of warning. Whatever you do, do not and I mean this, do not make Lady Plutia mad. You'll regret it very, very badly."

Ruby didn't understand why IF was freaking out but after what she felt from the young CPU, she could figure out why. "Okay then. Got it. We'll try our best."

With that said, they started to walk out of the room once again. Blake, however, still couldn't help but have a very bad feeling about Plutia. _"What I felt from that girl, it was terrifying for just a second. That girl, Plutia, there's a lot more to her than we know. Somehow, I really don't want to know more."_


	23. Wild Dangerous Enemies Appear

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Twenty One

Wild Dangerous Enemies Appear

With some odd video game music playing in the background, Neptune and co were well on their way traveling to Lastation. They were going through the first area, Jet Set Range that connected Planeptune and the nation next it to. And that's what seemed to bother Weiss the most. "Would you please explain why we're walking to Lastation instead of flying over? It would take up far less time than what we're doing now."

Neptune didn't mind this one bit. "Don't be such a stickler Weiss. It's much more fun this way. Plus, the scenic route is also the most fun."

Plutia giggled in agreement. "It sure is and I get to spend more time with Neppy and Peashy and all of you."

Yang was in the same boat as the two CPUs. "Come on Weiss. It isn't so bad traveling this way. At least we're seeing some cool scenery while we're going over there."

The heiress just huffed. "Maybe so but I still don't quite understand why we have to walk all the way when we have an easier mode of transportation."

While walking, Ruby noticed something a little odd about Plutia. "Excuse me, Plutia?"

The CPU looked behind to the young leader. "Yes, Rosy?"

Ruby looked down to the other girl's slippers. "Why are you walking in slippers?"

Plutia giggled happily at the question. "That's easy. It's because they're so comfy to wear."

The young leader was about to say something about that. "Don't even bother trying to make a point Ruby." Neptune interrupted. "I asked the same thing too and Plutie is rather diligent when it comes to her footwear. Best to just take it and go with it."

As the group continued to walk, team RWBY decided to have a discussion of what they thought of this dimension's CPU. Ruby started the conversation up first. "So…your thoughts on Plutia so far?"

Yang observed the CPU closely. "I think she's cool. A little out there in the head maybe but I don't see a problem with her."

Weiss had other thoughts about her. "If you ask me, I can't believe someone like her is a CPU in the first place. I mean, look at her. She appears to be younger than the rest of us, including Ruby and not all that bright."

It was easy for the heiress to say that but Blake still remembered the fear she felt when Plutia glared at them all. Even the memory made her shiver slightly. _"There is a lot more to this girl then what we know. Judging from what IF had told Ruby and me, she's someone who we don't want to anger."_ Still, it was quite hard to imagine a girl such as Plutia becoming angry.

Ruby had the simplest impression of the CPU. "I don't know about you but I like her a lot. I can see us being good friends with her."

The group mostly made it through the range without any incident thus far. That, of course, didn't last the entire way. Neptune suddenly stopped as did the rest of the group. "Out of the way!" The other girls didn't respond in time as all of them were blasted out of nowhere. They were all separated from each other a little and groaned in pain.

Ruby was the first to sit up while rubbing her head. "What just happened?" She looked to the front to see several plant-like monsters standing in their way. Naturally, she freaked out. "What are those things?!"

Everyone stood up and Neptune saw who the monsters were. "Those, my crimson-clad friend are Alraune. Class C monsters. Guess we should've expected a monster ambush sooner or later." There five in total standing in their way. Neptune smiled as she had a plan. "Okay then, show them what you're made of girls."

Well, they weren't exactly expecting that. "Wait, you want us to fight them?" Yang asked.

Neptune smiled at the question. "Of course. It's been a while since all of you had your fighting debut. What better way to show Plutie and P-ko what you're made of. That and finally putting those upgrades of yours to use."

The team looked at the monsters in front and gauged the situation. There weren't as many enemies when they first fought against the wolves but with them being C class, they expected these monsters to be a little stronger. Intimating yes but it was a challenge they couldn't turn down. Ruby already took out Crescent Rose and transformed it into its scythe form. "Bring it on! We're not scared of a bunch of plants!"

Her sister had to agree as she activated Ember Cecilia. "That's telling them. This'll be good practice when I have that rematch against Cave."

Weiss drew out Myrtenaster and rotated the chamber. "If we must. Besides, we'll never improve if we avoid enemies like this."

Lastly, Blake took out Gambol Shroud and prepared herself for the fight again. "Let's try to finish this quickly as possible."

Neptune was looking forward seeing them in action again. Plutia was amazed by the weapons team RWBY was using. "They have such cool looking weapons."

The CPU smiled confidently. "Wait until you see what they can do with them."

Ruby observed their opponents closely and came up with a plan. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Since there are four of them, we'll each take one separately. Sound good?"

Yang slammed her gauntlets together. "Sounds good to me. Let's kick some ass!" No one else said anything else as Ruby used her semblance to quickly approach her target while her sister fired off some rounds to close the distance between her and her opponent. The young leader went past the monster and swung her scythe from behind. She slashed at the monster a few times over before pointing her weapon at it and fire off several rounds at it. Each time Ruby fired a shot, she would turn around once before firing another shot. The funny thing is about this was it the attacks were having an effect on the Alraune. The same could be said for Yang as her attacks seemed to be doing a little more damage to her opponent. She threw several punches at the monster while firing Ember Cecilia. The Alraune tried to counterattack but the blonde jumped back into the air to avoid it. While in the air, Yang fired more shots at the monster before landing on the ground and rushed over to the monster while it was still dazed. She pulled back her arm and punched the Alraune in the face. Like before with Cave, flames erupted from the back of the gauntlets and sent the monster away from her. She loved having this kind of power. "Ha, they're not so tough." Yang spoke too soon as she saw the monster standing back up again. She just smiled. "Still want more huh? I hope you're hungry!"

Over to Weiss and Blake, the heiress was moving quickly around her opponent while slashing it from the sides using her glyphs. Her opponent wasn't like the first monster she encountered but that didn't mean she shouldn't underestimate it. After another attack on it, she jumped back and rotated the chamber in her weapon. Another glyph appeared beneath her and launched the heiress at the monster. She slashed at the Alraune several times before stopping from behind it. A few seconds later, large ice spikes appeared from where she attacked the monster and it cried out in pain. Weiss brought up Myrtenaster to her and aimed it at the monster. She took aim and a glyph appeared once more underneath her to launch the heiress at her opponent once more to thrust through the Alraune. One more large ice spike emerged out from the monster from the back. Weiss turned around to observe her handiwork. "This is more effective than I would've imagined." The ice spikes shattered and they did severe damage to the monster but it was still standing. Weiss readied herself for the next encounter. "I guess we're not done yet."

The Alraune Blake was fighting against was having difficulty landing a hit on the Faunus girl. Blake was using her speed and her semblance to her advantage. Whenever the monster thought it had Blake, the attack would just go through the clone instead. To make things more difficult for the monster, the Faunus girl continually shot at it and unlike the wolves she first encountered from before in Leanbox, the bullets were actually hurting it. Once she was done firing at it, Blake and two of her clones decided to rush to the monster with Gambol Shroud ready to attack. Her opponent couldn't tell which the real one was so it lashed out a vine at one of them. To its dismay, the attack went through one of the clones again and Blake was able to slash at it a few times. While she was up close to it, the Faunus girl transformed her sword into its gun form again and shot the monster a few times. The Alraune screeched in pain as Blake jumped back to gain some distance between could already tell the difference between this time and the last two. "So far, it's going smoothly." Blake saw an attack coming from the monster and jumped to the side to avoid it. "It doesn't mean this'll be easy though."

While the four girls were fighting against the monsters, Plutia was rather impressed by what she was seeing. "Oh wow. They're all jumpy and flashy and stuff."

Neptune nodded in agreement. "Yep. The Noire I know made some special bullets for them so they could stand more of chance. Weiss has something called Limitless Dust so she doesn't have to worry about running out. Their weapons are plenty strong too. Plus, they're gun combo weapons. How cool is that?"

The CPU giggled at that. "It's so cool."

After a few missed lashing from the vine attacks, Blake came in close to the monster and stabbed it in the chest. She then pulled out Gambol Shroud to transform it into its gun form and inserted the gun into the stab wound and let out a few shots in it. That seemed to be the killing blow as the Alraune screamed one last time before it dissipated into countless lights. With Weiss, she jumped into the air while rotating the chamber once more. "Let's see how this works." She created a glyph underneath her to launch herself back at the monster and spun around a few times while slashing at it a few times as she passed by it. As a result of the attack, a raging fire twister surrounded the Alraune. Once it subsided, the monster was burned to a crisp and dissipated into countless turned around as she was impressed by what this limitless dust Noire had created for her had done.

Over to Yang, she continually attacked her opponent all over while still firing off her shots for extra damage. After kicking it down after another one of her attacks, the blonde jumped into the air with her arm pulled back and started to descended right on top of the monster. She delivered one final powerful blow to the Alraune with fire erupting out of her gauntlet. The explosive force of the attack was enough for the monster to transform into countless lights and Yang stood up feeling proud of her win. "Alright! That was kinda fun actually." She looked over to her sister who was still fighting against her opponent. "Need some help, Ruby?"

Her sister dodged another attack from the monster. "I'm fine Yang. I almost got it." She jumped at the monster as she swung her scythe to the side ready to deliver the killing blow. However, to her surprise, the monster caught the blade with its hand. The young leader was certainly not expecting that. Nor did she expect the monster shrieking loudly as a bright reddish purple light enveloped it. "What's going on?!"

Neptune knew the answer to that. "Oh Nepdamn it. That's not good."

The light vanished and the Alraune looked very different from its previous form. It raised the scythe along with Ruby still holding onto to it and threw the young leader away from it. Ruby landed on the ground with a thud and groaned slightly at the pain. Her teammates rushed over to her as they were wondering what just happened. "What's going on here? That monster freaking changed itself." Yang suddenly had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"It went viral!"

The team looked over to Neptune who quite frankly looked a little worried. Weiss didn't understand what the other girl meant by that. "What are you talking about?"

The CPU looked over the monster. "Here's the gist. Monsters can sometimes turn into way nastier versions of themselves. Viral versions of themselves as a matter of fact. They're way stronger than their normal versions and regain their health. In short, think of it like that deep hidden power up the protagonist gets during a climactic battle except it's the bad guy that gets it."

That wasn't something pleasant for the team to know. "And you didn't think of telling us this before!" Weiss yelled at the other girl.

Neptune laughed nervously at that. "It kinda…slipped my mind."

The team looked at the viral Alraune and they felt a little imitated by it. That didn't stop Ruby from standing up. "We can beat it. It's just one against the four of us. We can totally take it on."

Yang backed up her sister on that. "Ruby's got a point. Let's bring this sucker down."

Weiss and Blake had to agree with their partners. They just needed to work together to defeat their last opponent. "Monochrome team, go!" Speaking of said girls, they acted on their leader's orders. Blake rushed over the monster on foot while Weiss used her glyphs to travel through the air.

The Viral Alraune screamed as it unleashed several vines at the Faunus girl but Blake used her semblance to create several clones to throw it off. Both girls approached the monster quickly and attacked it at the same time from both the ground and from the air. They continued to attack from both sides while the heiress applied her dust to her attacks and Blake shooting at it in between attacks. They jumped back when Yang and Ruby rushed over to it. The young leader jumped over it while aiming Crescent Rose at the top of the head and fired off a round at it. As she landed behind it, Ruby switched over to her weapon's scythe form as she turned around and slashed at it several times while alternating with her shots. While was busy with the back, Yang delivered quick powerful punches while firing off shots to it all over. After kicking it and hitting it from the other opposite of the blade from the scythe, the monster was a little dazed from the flurry of attacks it had received. All of them took this chance to rush over to it and finish it off once and for all. Ruby was the first as she used her semblance to give her the extra strength behind her attack and slashed through it. Weiss and Blake were next as the heiress created glyphs underneath them to give them a bit of a speed boost. Both girls sped past the monster as they delivered their attacks to its sides. Yang was the last as she slammed her gauntlets together to activate her semblance. She crouched down slightly before rushing over to the monster while pulling back her arm and struck it in the center. The force of the blow was powerful enough to knock back the Viral Alraune away from the team and crashed through the ground. Yang deactivated her semblance and the team awaited the fruits of the results from their attacks on the monster. Sure enough, the viral monster suddenly exploded into countless lights and they cheered. Ruby was so happy that she hugged Weiss suddenly much to the heiress' embarrassment not that she minds it of course. Ruby apparently did though as she realized what she was doing and instantly let go while looking away blushing slightly. "S-Sorry."

Weiss honestly did enjoy the sudden hug. In fact, she missed the hugs the young leader used to give her. Neptune and the others ran up to them. "That was totally awesome you guys. Congrats on the win and the experience gain."

Ruby giggled at that. "Hey, thanks. It was kinda fun actually."

Weiss sighed at that. _"Only you would say that."_

Now that the fight was over, they could continue onward to Lastation. "Alright troops, let's keep going!" Before she could take a single step, the ground began to shake violently. All of them began to stumble. "What the nep is going on now!?" Neptune's answer came in the form of the cliff face ahead of them suddenly blowing up and saw a huge shadow within the dust.

Once it cleared, Ruby and her team were terrified at what they saw. They saw the monster turn to them and roared loudly. They had to cover their ears from the roar. "What is that thing!?"

The giant monster took one step toward them. The situation went from good to not so good. "Ohh this is a problem. That's an A Class monster. An Ancient Dragon."

"A Class!?" The team shouted at once. It was obvious they had no chance fighting against something like that.

Thankfully, they were friends with some CPUs who could handle it. Neptune smiled at the monster before them. "Guess this means it's our turn." She started to run toward the dragon. "Come on P-ko!" She transformed into her HDD form and flew up to the giant monster. The dragon drew back its arm and attacked the goddess. Neptune retaliated in return by swinging her sword at its claw.  ** _"Variable Edge!"_** Both attacks hit each other and a thunderous boom occurred as a result.

Peashy laughed as she ran over to the monster as well. "That looks fun! I want to join in too!"

Weiss thought she was out of her mind. "You can't fight that thing! You're a child!"

Apparently, she also forgot that the much younger girl was a CPU as well. Peashy jumped into the air and light came out from her. Ruby and the rest of the team had to cover their eyes with their arms from how bright the light was. Once the light died down, they lowered their arms only to see what they least expected. In the place where Peashy was before was a very much older version of her. "Change! I'm CPU Yellow Heart!"

They literally had no words to describe what they were supposed to say about what they were seeing. Ruby was the first to speak. "What…just happened to her?"

Blake wished she had an answer to that. "I-I really don't know."

Weiss, on the other hand, was quite appalled by what she was seeing. "Okay, this just looks wrong on so many levels. I mean, really?"

Yang only laughed awkwardly. "Talk about your growth spurts. Emphasis on growth." She was, of course, talking about Peashy's absurdly huge bust.

Peashy or Yellow Heart flew over to the dragon ready to help out Neptune.  ** _"Valkyrie Fang!"_** She struck the dragon in the chest with her large claw like weapons before turning around.  ** _"Super Fang FX!"_** With one powerful blow to the monster, she was able to knock it down to the ground.

Neptune was impressed as usual by her friend's insane power. "I see you're as strong as ever P-ko."

Peashy laughed happily. "That's was fun. Let's do it again!"

The CPU saw the dragon standing back up. "We may get the chance."

As the Ancient Dragon stood up, it roared at the CPUs and as it took in a deep breath and fired off a powerful energy blast from its mouth. It came in too quickly for the both of them to dodge it and it stuck them with an explosion occurring as a result. Ruby and the others felt how powerful the attack was from where they were. Out of the smoke, Neptune and Peashy dropped to the ground and landed with a crash. Neptune groaned in pain. "Well…that was something else. Are you okay P-ko?"

The other CPU groaned as well. "I'm fine Neptuna."

With the goddesses shortly out, the monster turned to the team and headed toward them. They were all scared that this giant monster was walking to them. As the dragon raised its arm and started to attack them, something struck under its chin and moved back one step.

The team wondered what happened that caused the massive monster to move back like that. Their answer came in a form of a stuffed animal coming back to where it struck the monster and back to Plutia. Yang could only think of one word to describe what she saw. "Whoa."

Weiss had a little more to say. "She knocked that monster back with a stuffed animal? How is that even possible?"

"She is a CPU." Blake stated.

Plutia glared at the dragon as it shook its head. "I don't like it when you attack my friends. It makes me a little mad." The wind started to come out from her. "Maybe I'll join in on this too." The wind blew out stronger. A different light started to come out from Plutia as it was a darkish purple. This would be the first time they would see Plutia in her HDD form. The light blasted off as they saw Plutia's goddess form.

The feeling Blake had from before came back stronger than ever. Ruby and the other were just as surprised seeing the CPU in front of them. Ruby gulped as she felt fear like no other. "P-Plutia?"

Plutia slightly looked behind her and sure enough, the whole team felt chills going down their spines as the CPU smiled at the young leader devilishly. "Don't worry my sweet little Rosy. I'll finish this quickly. She looked over to the dragon that even it seemed a little distraught by her sudden change. "And one more thing. In this form, I am called CPU Iris Heart!" She flew up to the dragon eager to fight it. She brought her weapon. **_"Drive Stab!"_** She lashed out several powerful attacks at the dragon and it cried out each time and Plutia was enjoying it. "That's right! Screech like the lowly vermin that you truly are!" Electricity began to envelop her sword. **_"S. T Blade!"_** She stuck the monster once again except this time it felt powerful shocks going through its body. Plutia laughed sadistically. "I'm not done yet! Let me hear more!" She continued to brutally attack the dragon.

Ruby and the rest of the girls really couldn't take their eyes off what they were seeing. The young leader laughed nervously. "She's…really into this huh?"

Weiss was more frightened by this. "Just what happened to her? It's like she's a completely different person than we first met."

Even Yang felt very uncomfortable about the drastic change. "I'll say this, she's something else. Right, Blake?" She didn't hear an answer. "Blake?" She looked around and found out her partner was nowhere to be found. "Where did you go?"

Her answer was that Blake was hiding in a nearby tree clinging onto of the branches while being scared out of her mind. _"This is the feeling I sense from before except its ten times, no a thousand times worse. I don't want to be anywhere near her. All of my instincts are telling me to run. Run as far away from her as possible!"_

The three remaining members continued to watch Plutia ruthlessly attack the dragon. Now they couldn't help but feel sorry for it. "I see you finally met Sadie." They looked over to Neptune who was walking over to them.

Weiss needed answers. "Neptune, what in the world happened to Plutia?"

The other girl looked over to her friend. "Right, I should've told you this about Plutie. Whenever she gets mad, she transforms into the person you see before you and trust me you don't want to be on the receiving end when she's like this. I call her Sadie when she's in HDD form and let me tell you, she's done some pretty horrific things even to the villains. She can also be a bit…well, let's just say you don't want to be a target of her interest. In other words, I'm so sorry Ruby."

Ruby didn't quite understand that. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean!?"

Peashy just laughed at what the other CPU was doing. "Plut is so much fun when she's like this." Weiss failed to see what was so fun about someone who was a psycho sadist.

**_"_** ** _Fighting Viper!"_** She struck downwards and then upwards creating a V-like shape which dealt devastating damage to the monster. Plutia backed off a little and smiled. "I've grown bored of this so I'll end you with my special attack." She flew up into the air and raised her leg. **_"T. Blade Break!"_** She set it down her leg quickly and a powerful lightning bolt struck the dragon causing massive repeated damage with a large explosion right at the finish. As she descended back down, the CPU waved her sword overhead with a few sparkles of dark purple light briefly appearing over her. "I'll give you a little extra service." She put two fingers to her lips and delivered something of a flying kiss to the dragon. That kiss, however, became four powerful beams of purple light that struck the monster at once. The light from the beams completely enveloped it and blasted it and everything else from behind. When it was over, all that was left was the destroyed ground the Ancient Dragon once stood. Plutia was rather pleased with her handiwork. "Game over for you." She floated back down to the ground. Once again the members of RWBY were in awe of the CPU's power. They were also very frightened when they saw Iris Heart walking up to them. She smiled sweetly at the group which came across as unnerving to them. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Ruby held up her hands and shook her head. "N-No. We're fine. T-Thanks for helping us."

Iris Heart giggled sensually at the younger girl's words. "Think nothing of it, my little rose." For some reason, Weiss had a very bad feeling she heard the CPU call her partner like that. Neptune knew all too well where this was going. "However, if you wish to truly thank me, I expect something from you. A type of reward if you will."

The younger girl gulped at that. "W-What kind of reward?" She felt the gaze the CPU was giving her and it made her very nervous. In fact, the look Plutia was giving her reminded the few times Cinder gave her whenever they ran into each other. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

The goddess giggled as she licked her lips. "Ruby Rose. I can't tell how much I love the sound of that name. Like a flower and a gem wrapped into one sweet gift. A gift I would very love to unwrap and enjoy."

Terror began to increase inside of Ruby. "What do you mean by that?"

Iris bit her lip slightly. "Yes, I like that look in your eye my little Rosy. If you keep looking at me like that, I may not be able to control myself."

Yang, having to battle out her fears decided to step up. "H-Hold on there!" The goddess looked over at the blonde. "That's my sister you're talking…to?"

Suddenly all the courage she gathered was blown over when she saw the CPU glaring at her. "Oh? And you want to save her? You're more than welcome to try Yang. I have no interest in girls like you. Ruby on the other hand…" She looked back at the young leader and had a pleasing look on her face. "She has such a sweet innocence in her. Something I would like to twist and bend to whatever I seem fit until she begs me for more." Ruby really didn't want to know what she meant by that. "So how about it Rosy? What will you give me as my reward?"

Ruby had never been in a position like this. She was completely overwhelmed by the thought of what she should do. "I…I…um…" She couldn't think of what to say.

While this was going on, Weiss gritted her teeth. Yes, she was afraid of the woman before her but it was her job as her leader's partner to help out her. "T-That's enough out of you." Iris Heart turned to the heiress. "I-I won't let you talk to my leader like that."

The younger girl was rather quite touched by the heiress' words. _"Weiss…"_

Iris Heart narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "Oh? So I can assume you've claimed this flower as your own?"

Weiss blushed at the words. "S-Say what?!"

The CPU crossed her arms under her breasts. "You haven't had you. That's too bad. I don't know why you're passing up of such a precious prize when it's standing so close to you. If you're not careful, someone else may snatch her away from you and claim Rosy as their own and you don't want that to happen now, do you?"

The heiress was growing tired of the mind games. "What are you even talking about?"

Now Plutia just frowned at her. "You still haven't figured it out huh? How pathetic. If you can't understand yourself, how are you ever supposed to protect the one closest to you?"

Now Weiss was becoming angrier than afraid. "Quit speaking in riddles already and tell me what you mean by that!"

Iris Heart had enough as well. "If you're going to act like that, then I'll have no problem putting you in your place!"

Weiss was in the hot seat now as she was now the target of the CPU's fury. "Plutie." Both girls looked over to Neptune who was looking at her friend quite seriously. "I think that's enough for now. If you want…" She closed her eyes. "I'll take Ruby's place if you want. I'll do whatever you wish for me to do."

Ruby gasped when she heard. "Neptune no."

The other CPU loved the offer, however. "Oh? You'll take Rosy's place Neppy? With an offer like that, how can I possibly refuse? Just remember your promise."

Neptune just sighed. "Yes, I will. Let's just revert back shall we?" All the CPUs transformed back into their human forms. Neptune sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over."

Ruby couldn't help but feel worried for her friend now. "I'm sorry you had to do that Neptune."

The other girl just smiled at her. "Ah, don't worry about it. Last time something like this happened Plutie just wanted me to take a bath with her so I'm not too overly worried."

Plutia giggled happily. "That was so much fun. I miss taking baths with you Neppy."

"I want to take a bath with Neptuna and Plut too!" Peashy cheered.

Even when she's transformed back, the other girls were still feeling a little off put about her. "Man, that's what I call a split personality. Remind me not to make her mad." Yang stated.

Weiss had to agree. "It's hard to believe that they're the same person." She thought back to what the CPU said to her. _"Just what did Plutia mean by saying all of that?"_ The heiress looked over at Ruby wondering what the words the goddess spoke meant.

Speaking of the leader, she looked around the area. "So…does anyone have an idea where Blake went?"


	24. Rules of the Game

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Twenty Two

Rules of the Game

Once the group exited out of the Jet Set Range (and after finding Blake hiding in a tree thanks to Plutia's transformation.), they saw their destination up ahead. Ruby and the others were amazed at what they were seeing. "Is that…Lastation?"

Neptune nodded in confirmation. "Yep. Pretty cool huh?"

Cool wasn't even close to describing it. The Lastation they were seeing was vastly different than the one they visited before. They could only imagine how much more different it is up close.

**Loading...**

Sure enough, they were right. Like the Planeptune in this world, the Lastation here seemed to be much more advanced than the other one. Right now they were walking through the streets and taking in the sights. So far Ruby and her team were impressed at what they were seeing despite Blake still being a little afraid of Plutia now. At least she now knew not to make the CPU mad or anything else that might upset her since she does value her life. "And I thought the Lastation we were in before was something else but this blows it out of the water." Yang stated.

In a rare occurrence, Weiss agreed. "Indeed it does. And this is run by Noire I presume?"

Neptune smiled at the question. "You got that right but the Noire here is a little different than my Noire. In fact, Plutie here is actually friends with the Noire here if you can believe that."

The other group was actually surprised hearing that. Plutia just giggled. "Yep. I knew Noire before she became a CPU and she knew me before I became one too."

Question marks appeared above Blake's head when she heard that. _"Became? What does she mean by that?"_

While they were walking around, Ruby had a question for Neptune. "So…where's the basilicom here?"

"It's not too far from where we are. Just a hop, skip and a jump from here." The CPU replied.

Plutia giggled happily. "I can't wait to see Noire again. It's been so long since I've seen her."

Peashy felt the same way. "I want to see Noire too!"

And the same for the Neptune. "It has been a while since I've seen good old Lonely Heart. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees us."

While on the topic of the CPUs in this world, Weiss wondered about the other ones in this world. "So if Noire is the CPU of this Lastation, I assume that Blanc and Vert are the same with their nations?"

An easy question for the CPU. "Yep. You got it. There's a Blanc and a Vert in this world as well." Yang wasn't all too happy to hear that. For the Blanc part at least.

Ruby had a question of her own about the Ultradimension CPUs. "So, are they the same or do they act differently?"

The CPU really liked that question. "They're a little different I'll tell you that. For example, the Noire here is a little more laid back then my Noire but works a bit harder. The Blanc is kinda of the same here except she has a quicker temper." Again, something Yang wouldn't want to repeat like last time. "The same with Vert but whenever she would lose at something, she would make a big deal out of it. In short, a bit of a sore loser." So there were slight differences between the CPUs they knew back in the first world. If that was the case, meeting them would be quite the experience for Ruby and her team. However, Yang still wasn't all that thrilled about meeting this world's Blanc.

**Loading...**

Noire sighed as she placed her pen next to a large stack of papers. "Finally done. I thought I would never reach the end of this." She stretched out her arms as going over and approving requests for the people does take a certain toll on her. Now that she was done, Noire could use the time she had now to relax for the time being. As she leaned back in her chair, her thoughts traveled over to her Plutia. _"It's been so long since I've seen Plutia. I wonder how she's doing. Probably being lazy as always."_ Once again, thinking about her friend made her heart beat a little faster. If she had to be honest with herself, Noire did have feelings for her friend but has never had the nerve of actually telling the other girl account of being embarrassed doing so. She often dreamt of the day where the CPU would finally confess to her. In fact, her mind was going to that exact same fantasy now.

"Hey Noire!"

And Noire screamed as she fell backward along with her chair. She groaned in pain as Noire opened her eyes to see the last person she expected. "Neptune?"

The other CPU smiled at her. "Nice to see you too Noire. Working hard or hardly working?"

Noire groaned as she started to stand up again and dust herself off. "Hardly working is more of your thing. What are you doing here anyway?"

Before the other girl could answer that, Plutia intervened. "Hi there Noire."

And Noire instantly became flustered when she saw the girl that was recently on her mind. "P-Plutia?" She was very glad seeing her friend again but old habits kicked in as this was a reoccurring thing for the two of them. "What are you doing here? Did Histoire kick you out again so you can work?" That happens a lot with the other CPU.

To her surprise, Plutia shook her head. "No, not this time Noire."

"We're here on other business." Neptune added.

That only added confusion for the Lastation CPU. "What other business do you have?"

"That's Noire?"

Noire looked past the two girls and saw four more that she's never seen before. "Who are you, people!?" It was Noire alright but the way she was dressed was completely different. The Noire they met before dressed fancy (for some of them.) and had the appearance of what a CPU would look like. The Noire in front of them, however, was dressed like a typical teenager. Noire glared at the otherworld CPU. "Neptune…what have you gotten yourself into this time!"

Neptune went on the defensive as she held her hands up. "Whoa whoa calm down Noire. I didn't do anything this time around. In fact, you should ask that question to them."

The other CPU stared at Neptune a few seconds longer until she turned her attention to Ruby and her team. "Alright, spill it. Who are you, where did you come from, and how did you get involved with this idiot?" It was going to be a long explanation.

**Loading...**

"Well, that didn't take long at all." Neptune commented.

After explaining Noire about team RWBY's situation, she took it pretty well actually. "Alright, let me get this straight. You four are from a different world apart from Neptune's, you're huntresses in training going to a school specializing in hunting something called Grimm, you were suddenly flung into Neptune's world by this Sudden Flash Event and are now trying to find your back. Is that right?"

That was the explanation in a nutshell. Weiss nodded at the question. "Yes, that's correct. When we found out that there was a very little chance of going back to our world, Neptune here thought going to this one would yield better results."

Noire may think of Neptune as an idiot sometimes but she does know when to help others when they need it. It was one of the few things she liked about the other CPU. "Well, it is quite the problem you have. I can't imagine the experiences you have in Neptune's world."

Neptune laughed at that. "The funny thing is, when Ruby first came into my world, she actually landed on the Noire there."

Noire facepalmed at that. "Are you serious?"

Ruby laughed awkwardly. That was still an embarrassing moment for her. "Y-Yeah. That really happened."

Hearing that brought unpleasant memories to Noire. "What is it with you people coming into worlds and landing on people!"

Yang was surprised by her tone of voice on the subject. "What's up with her?"

Neptune smiled as she remembered the memories fondly. "Funny story. When I first came to the Ultradimension, I accidentally landed on Noire here. The same thing happened with Nep Jr, and again with P-ko. It was really funny."

Noire glared at the other girl again. "Maybe for you. I, on the other hand, hated it!"

The other CPU continued to smile. "Aw, don't feel too bad about it Noire. After all, you are our dependable loyal landing pillow."

"That doesn't make it any better you know!" Noire sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "So, what are you doing here in Lastation anyway?"

"Just to see how you were doing and if you were lonely, as always." Neptune teased.

Noire blushed slightly and looked away. "W-What are you talking about? I'm not lonely. Not at all!"

While all of this was going on, Blake decided to speak up. "Excuse me."

Both girls looked over at her. "Something you wish to say…Blake was it?" Noire asked.

The Faunus girl nodded. "Yes. I've been wondering about something. Earlier when we were coming here, Plutia had mentioned you two knew each before you became CPUs. What did she exactly mean by that?"

Blake had no idea what she just asked. It was an explanation Noire was all too happy to explain. "If you want to know that, I'll tell you."

Neptune was feeling excited. "Awesome. Professor Noire has entered the classroom."

"Hush you before I put the dunce hat on you." Noire cleared her throat. "Here's how it works. We'll start off with Neptune's world as an example. As you know, she and the CPUs in her world were born as goddesses from the start and the people there created the nations for them. In this world, however, it's a completely different process. You see, CPUs aren't born. They're created."

So Ruby and her team were very interested in this although the leader had a question about that. "Wait, created? What do you mean by that?"

Noire thought she should go a little more in-depth to that. "What I mean is that humans can become CPUs. An example would be me, Plutia, and Peashy."

That detail put the team through a loop. "Wait, you were human before? And Plutia too?" Yang asked.

The Lastation CPU nodded at the question. "Yes, that's correct. In order for a human to become a CPU, they would have to find an important item called a CPU Memory Core."

Weiss raised an eyebrow to that. "Oh, is that all? I guess with something like that; I suppose it just doesn't drop like any other normal item correct?"

Neptune smiled at that. "Hey, you're getting the hang of our humor Weiss. Good job."

Noire ignored the other CPU. "That's right. CPU Memory Cores are very, very, very rare. They're extremely hard to find and they only spawn once every several hundred years in certain locations."

Yang whistled at that. "Jeez. That's a little extreme but I guess if you find one, it'll be worth it when you do become one right?"

Noire shook her head. "It's not that cut and dry. Even if you do find one, you'll have a fifty-fifty chance. If you are deemed worthy, you will become a CPU. If not, you'll turn into a hideous monster forever."

Ruby gulped when she heard that. "R-Really? That seems a bit…extreme. Not to mention totally unfair. You spend your life finding this thingy and when you do, you become a monster? That just doesn't seem right."

Noire crossed her arms as she did agree with the young leader. "It's a gamble yes but if you are worthy, the benefits makes up for it by spades. When one does become a CPU, they're granted incredible powers. On top of that, you'll also become eternally young judging by what age you were when you first discovered the Memory Core."

That sounded great for Yang. Eternal youth sounded like a dream come true for her. "That's pretty awesome."

Weiss, on the other hand, had a question to that. "Wait so, if that's true and you three are CPUs, how old are you now?"

Noire thought about that for a bit. "Well, I first became a CPU thirteen years ago so I'm still young in CPU terms. Plutia has been one longer than I have. Vert and Blanc are the older ones but out of all of us, Blanc is the oldest. Peashy herself is older than she looks."

Another question came to Ruby. "If that's true, how did you become CPUs in the first place? I'm kinda curious about that."

Noire groaned when she remembered Plutia's first time. "Well for Plutia, it was a complete accident."

The team was surprised to hear that and turned to her. She just giggled. "That's right. I was having a nice picnic by the river when I saw something shiny going down the river. I picked it up and it looked like a piece of candy so I ate it."

In other words to them, Plutia became a CPU by complete accident. That thought alone was enough for Weiss to facepalm. Noire shivered in fear when she first saw her friend's HDD form. "I'll never forget that dreadful feeling. Plutia was a different person when she transformed."

Blake could share the feeling. A little more actually. That reminded Neptune about it. "Oh yeah…speaking of Sadie, Ruby and the other girls actually met her."

And Noire felt bad for them. "Are you serious!?"

The other CPU nodded. "Yep and Ruby was the target."

Now Noire really felt bad for the young leader. Plutia just giggled happily. "But Rosy is really cute and adorable."

Yang thought otherwise. "And somehow you meant something a lot more by what you were saying to her." Again, Weiss remembered what Iris Heart told her.

"We're getting off topic here." Noire reminded them all. "Now as for me, it's…a little more complicated."

Neptune didn't see it that way though. "What's so complicated? We both used the CPU thingy and we both became CPUs. Plain and simple."

Plain and simple to her but not for the other girls. "Hold on, you had to become a CPU again?" Weiss wondered how that even worked.

The CPU giggled awkwardly. "Yeah, that's right. You see when I first came here; I couldn't activate my HDD form. In truth, I did actually become human for a while until Noire here explained the whole CPU Memory thing. I knew that would be my best chance in getting back my powers. Funny thing is that we both became CPUs with the same core. Go figure huh?"

Noire cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "If I may continue. As for Peashy, it came as a surprise for all us to discover that she was turned into a CPU ten years ago. In fact, she was the CPU for a nation called Eden at one time."

Ruby's team was quite surprised to know that. "Really? So why isn't she there now?" The young leader asked.

Neptune giggled nervously at that. "Now that's a long story. To make it shorter, P-ko was abducted by some bad guys called the Seven Sages, turned into a CPU for their own gain, we kicked their butts and now she's one for Planeptune."

The girls wanted to know more about the whole Seven Sages thing was about but decided to ask that another time. Noire sighed as she was glad this explanation was finally done. "And that's about it. That's how CPUs come into existence in our world. Hope you know a little more now."

Yang certainly enjoyed it. "That's for sure. You know, you seem to be a little more fun than the Noire we met. Have you ever met her before? I bet it was a weird first meeting huh?"

Noire just huffed. "Yes, I've only met her once but I met her sister before her and I'll you this. She really needs to lighten up on her." Well, they found one difference between the two. "So, now that all of you are here, what are planning to do next?"

Neptune had an answer for that. "Beats me. The plan was to come over here and pay you a visit. I haven't really thought that far ahead." Noire expected that of the other CPU. And an idea just struck her. "I know! Let's hit up Lowee next. It's been a while since we've seen Blanc too so let's get the old gang back together."

Already Noire wasn't a fan of the idea. Neither was Yang. "Lowee? Really? And why should I go with you?"

"Please Noire?" The Lastation CPU looked over to Plutia who was giving her puppy eyes. "I really want to see Blanny and I want to spend more time with you. Can you please come with us?"

With her love interest asking her like that along the look she was giving, Noire easily caved in. "F-Fine but it's not like you asked me or anything. Let's head off to Lowee." Now that Weiss thought about it, she wondered if the Noire here was in a relationship with Plutia just like the one with Neptune. Of course, it would be pretty out there considering Plutia's other form.

Speaking of the girl, she giggled happily as she hugged her friend. "Yay! Thank you so much Noire!"

And the sudden contact made Noire's heard go into a frenzy and blush heavily. Neptune saw the look and giggled mischievously. "You're looking a bit red there Noire."

Noire growled at the other girl. "Shut up shut up shut up!"


	25. Special Event

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Twenty Three

Special Event

Several groans could be heard at the exit of the Rud Arms Sewer North. Ruby and her team were the first to exit exhausted beyond belief. The young leader was the first to collapse. "That was brutal. Those monsters wouldn't stop attacking us."

Her sister was next to next to fall. "Not to mention those rock monsters weren't easy either. Seriously, they took a lot of hits to go down."

Weiss was ready for a good long rest. "Through, we're finally through."

Blake desperately wanted to take a long cat nap after what she went through. "Those Ice Golems going viral didn't help either."

Right behind the team were Neptune and the other CPUs who were just doing fine. Neptune giggled awkwardly at what the team of girls had to go through. "Well, welcome to the life of a JRPG girls. But hey, look on the bright side. At least you gained a lot of experience. I think you even gained a level or two."

The heiress was too tired to tell off the other girl. So Yang did it for her. "Why do I get the feeling that doesn't amount to much?"

Noire scoffed. "Oh please. It wasn't that bad."

Now that was something Weiss could say something about. "Says you! We're the ones that did all the fighting!" She groaned again. "Just tell me that we're already in Lowee now."

Plutia nodded to the question "Uh-huh. We're already here. Look." She pointed in front.

The four girls looked at the same direction and screamed in unison. "That's…Lowee?" Yang asked. In front of them of the Lowee of the Ultradimension and it was the most vastly different than the one they went to from before. It was not covered in snow as this one looked like it was in fall. The buildings were vastly different as well as they had a rural Japanese style look to them. Blake had already decided that this was her favorite by far.

Neptune walked ahead of the girls. "Come on. If you're not too tired, let's check the place out." The other CPUs followed her. With some of their strength coming back to them, team RWBY stood up and followed the CPUs into the nation.

**Loading...**

Lowee was more impressive to them now that they were in it. It was like they were in another different world. Weiss certainly thought so. "These are such interesting buildings. So are the designs. I've never seen anything like it."

Again in rare times, Yang agreed with the heiress. "Yeah, it's actually really cool."

Ruby held her hand out in front. "And it's not as cold as the other Lowee too."

While the three members were impressed by this new Lowee, out of all of them, Blake loved it the most. She loved the look of it, the design and the architecture. There was something she and everyone noticed about the nation. "Why are they putting up decorations?" Not only decorations but it seemed the people were also setting up stalls as well for something.

Neptune wanted to know that too. "Beats me. I bet Blanc knows when we go see her."

Plutia giggled happily. "Yay! We get to see Blanny again." Yang didn't share the same feeling.

The group made their way to the center of Lowee where the basilicom was located. It was a massive tower that stood out from the rest of the towers. Even the entrance was a sight to behold. They walked over a bridge and saw decorative gardens with sand neatly combed over. Once they entered the main building, the inside of the main room was just as majestic. It did have the lack of any presence though. "Hello!?" Yang called out.

As soon as she did that, Neptune and the other CPUs covered their ears without the rest of the girls knowing. There was silence for a few seconds. "HELLO AND WELCOME TO LOWEE'S BASILICOM!"

And the team screamed as they covered their ears. All of them were griping in pain. More so with Blake, since her cat ears were largely affected by the loud noise. "What was that!?"

Yang hissed at the pain going through her ears. "I don't know but man was that loud."

Ruby rubbed her ears. "My ears are ringing."

A giant shadow suddenly loomed over the team and looked to see what it was. Needless to say, they were at a loss for words. That is until Weiss found some words to say. "What…in the world?" A giant, frightening robot was glaring at all of them. Ruby would've been overexcited to see one if she wasn't so terrified.

Then something unexpected happened. The robot laughed and smiled. "Well, what do we have here? Some new visitors? I love meeting new people!"

They had no response to that. Neptune walked up to the giant robot and smiled at it. "Hey there Copy! You're loud as always."

CopyPaste looked down and smiled back. "What do you know?! Is that Neptune?! I haven't seen you around in a while! Are these four girls your new friends?!"

The CPU nodded. "Uh-huh. They sure are."

The robot chuckled heartily. "Isn't that wonderful?! Isn't making new friends the best feeling in the world!?"

Once Ruby and the others saw how the robot acted, they calmed down a bit. In fact, some of them were a little weird out by how the robot was. "What do you know. This giant lug is actually friendly." Yang stated.

"Indeed. Just what is this thing anyway?" Weiss asked.

"CopyPaste." The girls looked back to Noire who was walking up to them. "A former member of the Seven Sages and the strongest in power terms. We fought against him a couple of times and he's on our side now. He didn't act like this before though. When we first met him, he was…kinda of evil but when we encountered him again, he was like this." Noire had a sneaking suspicion that one certain hacker was behind that.

Speaking of the robot, he looked over to Noire. "Hello there Lady Noire! How is Mr. Badd doing over in your nation?!"

The CPU sighed at the question. "Doing fine and so are his daughters. Right now they're all on holiday thankfully."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Badd?"

Noire had to do another explanation. "Yes. Like CopyPaste, Mr. Badd was another member of the Seven Sages but left them. He kinda serves as my advisor which is funny because he used to be the Minister of Lowee." Now the team really wanted to know more about the whole Seven Sages bit.

As for now, Ruby's excitement returned and was all over the robot. "You're so cool! You're like the most awesome robot ever!"

CopyPaste laughed at the young leader's enthusiasm. "Aren't you a speedy little thing?! Look at you. You're so tiny.!"

Ruby took offense to that. "Hey! I'm still growing. Besides, I drink a lot of milk."

The robot continued to laugh. "That's good! It's important to drink lots of milk if you want to grow up big and strong!"

The young leader smiled at that. "Thank you. Finally, someone, I can agree with."

Before the fun could continue, everyone heard another voice coming from behind. "What hell is going on here!? I thought I told you to keep it down you damn robot!" Everyone looked to the back of the room and sure enough, the CPU of Lowee showed herself. Like the Noire here, the Blanc in the Ultradimension wore different clothes like that of something resembling a shrine maiden. One thing she does share with the other Blanc was their temper. "Just what the hell are you making so much damn noise now?!"

Her answer came in the form of Neptune. "Hey there Blanc! How's it going?"

Already the other CPU wasn't happy to see her. "Oh, the idiot has come back."

Neptune feigned being hurt. "Ouch. We haven't seen each other for a bit and that's what you say to me?"

Plutia smiled at her friend. "Hi there Blanny."

Blanc's attitude changed when she saw her friend. "Plutia. It's nice to see you again."

Of course, Neptune felt the favoritism out of this. "So you greet me cold but warm up to Plutie?"

Noire being the last wasn't all that excited seeing Blanc again. "Hello there."

The other CPU felt the same. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

Noire glared at the other girl. "Don't get the wrong idea." She looked away. "Old CPU."

Red appeared in Blanc's eyes. "What was that? You better show some respect!" In an instant, she already transformed into her HDD form. "Or I'll beat some into you!"

Ruby and the others were scared at the sudden transformation. "Oh man. That was quick. And I thought the Blanc we knew had a short fuse." Yang stated.

Noire glared back at Blanc. "You want to go!?" She transformed into her HDD form. "Bring it on!" Red lighting came out of their eyes and struck each other. Their HDD forms were different as well. Blanc's was red and white while Noire's was gray and black. Also, her hairstyle stayed the same.

Neptune giggled nervously. "Oh boy. Here we go again. Can we not have a repeat of chapter three. Uh, not this story's chapter three of course."

"Are they going to fight?" Ruby asked.

That was a dreadful thought to Weiss. "I don't think we'll want to be around when two CPUs fight against each other."

Plutia just smiled at what was happening in front of her. "Now now you two." Both CPUs looked over to her and a very disturbing smile. "We all can get along, right?"

Both CPUs gulped as they knew all too well what that look meant. Blake, of course, moved away. The last thing everyone needed right now was her appearing. They both reverted back to their human forms. "Yeah, of course, Plutia. We're just…so happy to see each other again. Isn't that right Blanc" Noire giggled nervously.

The other CPU nodded quickly. "Yeah. Nothing like seeing an old friend again."

That was good enough for Plutia. Once the danger passed, both CPUs sighed in relief. _"That was close."_

Now that Blanc had calmed down, she did notice a few new faces. "So, who are these four?"

**Loading...**

"And here's your tea!" CopyPaste finished pouring tea for Blake and rolled away from her.

The Faunus girl took a quick sip from her cup and marveled at the taste. "This is quite delicious."

Weiss took a sip from her cup as well. "It is. Hard to believe a giant contraption like him can make something like this."

As of now, everyone was in Blanc's room sitting on mats with trays placed in front of them. Of course, they did take their shoes off as well. CopyPaste was serving tea to everyone while Blanc was learning of team RWBY's situation. "So in hindsight, all of you are stuck in Neptune's world and trying to find a way back. That kinda sucks."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "Sucks doesn't even begin to describe it."

Neptune leaned back. "That's about right. We're just killing time while Mini-Histy is doing her usual three-day research thing."

Blake took another sip of her tea before looking around the room. "This is quite the look you have for your building. The same could be for your nation as well. It's quite interesting."

This was Yang's chance to score some points with this world's Blanc. "Yeah. It's pretty cool looking."

Blanc smiled at the compliments. "Thank you."

Ruby wanted to add something else to the conversation. "So, what's with all the decorations everyone is putting up outside?"

That was Neptune's mind as well. "Hey yeah that' right. Something special going on here in Lowee?"

They actually brought up a very good topic. "Oh, so you've noticed. Today is actually a festival that's hosted in Lowee."

Already the young leader had stars in her eyes. "A festival! That's so awesome!"

Yang loved the idea as well. "A festival huh? It does sound like a lot of fun. Any chance we can join in?"

Blanc nodded at the question. "Sure, go right ahead but if you're going to the festival, you have to wear the proper attire."

All four girls had question marks above their heads. "Proper attire?"

**Loading...**

Everyone was in a different room after they finished up their tea. The group was waiting on Ruby who was behind a door that led to a large dressing room. Yang couldn't wait to see her sister in the outfit she had picked. "Come on Ruby. Let's see what you look like."

Her sister didn't reply for a few seconds. "Just hold on a minute okay? This is kinda tricky putting it on. Tie it right here and…done! Okay, I'm ready." She opened the door and exited out wearing a completely different outfit. She giggled happily as the young leader twirled around. "What do you think?"

Naturally, everyone loved the outfit Ruby was wearing. Weiss, of course, couldn't take her eyes off of her partner. Ruby was wearing a bright red yukata with rose printing on it with a slightly darker red obi tied around her waist. For once in the heiress' life, she was speechless. So Yang decided to speak for her. "You're looking good Ruby. That's a pretty good outfit for you."

The younger sister laughed nervously. "You think so? I've never worn something like this before."

Neptune thought otherwise. "I'd say you pull it off good. Now that you're done…you're up Weiss."

The other girl hesitated for a bit until she got her act together. "F-Fine. If I must." She walked past Ruby who in turn was walking back to the group but not before catching a glimpse one last time before closing the door. Everyone waited several minutes for the heiress to emerge out of the room. They heard a click and the door opened. Weiss walked out of the room looking slightly embarrassed by the outfit she was wearing. "I swear this feels so different then what I'm used to wearing." Weiss was wearing a pure white yukata with blue snowflake patterns along with a pink obi wrapped around her waist and instead of her usual side ponytail style; it was more to the back of her head. Like Weiss before, Ruby couldn't get enough of how beautiful the heiress looked in the new outfit.

Plutia seemed to enjoy it. "You look so pretty Weissy." Weiss decided to take the compliment.

"Guess I'm up next." Blake walked over to the dressing room while Weiss walked back to the group. The Faunus girl entered the room and closed the door. Out of all of them, Yang was the most anxious. After some time has passed, the door opened and Blake came out. As expected, Yang was blown away by her partner's outfit. The Faunus girl was wearing a black yukata with light purple sun patterns on it with a red obi tied around her waist. Of course, she still kept her bow on. The blonde gulped as she couldn't take her eyes off her partner. Blake was more than satisfied with her look. "This is actually pretty good. I mean I've worn one for sleep but not for a festival."

Yang sighed as it was finally time. "Guess I'm last." She switched places with Blake and entered the room. If the group had to be honest, they were having fun with this and the festival hasn't even started yet. They were all looking forward to it. Yang took a little then the rest but finally the door opened out came the blonde. This time, Blake couldn't take her eyes off her partner. Yang chuckled nervously. "So…how do I look?" The brawler was wearing an orange yukata that had yellow flame prints on it along with an obi of the same color. The most obvious change was that her hair was tied up on the lower end. Blake really couldn't explain it but seeing the blonde wearing that yukata brought out the beauty in the other girl already more so.

Ruby clapped her hands together. "You look so pretty Yang. It really looks good on you."

Her sister smiled at the compliment. "You think so? This is my first time wearing something like this. Have to say, I'm kinda liking it."

Neptune smiled at all of the girls. "Well, all of you are dressed for the occasion now. Hey Blanc, you going to get in on the fun too?"

CopyPaste decided to answer that. "Unfortunately, Lady Blanc will be busy while the festival is underway. This is important for her since it does raise her shares. That's the whole point of the festival."

Plutia was rather sad hearing that. "Aw. I wanted to have fun with Blanny."

Blanc didn't seem to have a problem with it. "It's no big deal. It comes with the territory."

Noire looked at the clock to check the time. "We still have some time left to prepare for the festival."

Neptune smiled at that. "Yeah! Let's have some fun at the festival!" Everyone cheered to that.


	26. Mini-Games

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Twenty Four

Mini-Games

"Alright! Who's ready to do this thing?!" Neptune and the rest of the girls were standing in front of the gate that leads to the basilicom. Like Ruby and her team, the CPUs were also dressed in yukatas. Neptune was wearing a bright purple yukata with control pad prints on it along with a pink obi. Plutia was wearing a darker shade of purple with her yukata with a dim red obi. Noire was wearing a black yukata with a bright blue obi. Peashy was wearing a yellow yukata with a black obi. Now everyone was ready to enjoy the festival.

Ruby and her team were excited about it. "So, what do you do during the festival?"

Obviously, they had never done this before. It's simple really. You mostly walk around playing the games to win prizes and eat good food. There's nothing really complicated about it." Blanc explained.

Already the young leader loved it. And that reminded Neptune of something. "That's right." She reached into her yukata and pulled out several bundles of money. "Here you go." She tossed them to each girl.

Weiss inspected it closely but had no idea what it was. "Just what is this?"

The CPU smiled at the question. "It's credits silly. You can't eat and play without it."

The girls looked at the money again and figured she was right. There was no way food and games were free. Another question came to the heiress. "And how did you acquire said money?"

That much was obvious to Neptune. "From the quests, I worked on before."

Noire swore she heard that wrong. "I'm sorry. For a second there, I thought you said you actually worked."

Again, it was obvious to the other girl. "Well, yeah I did. Come on Noire. Give me some credit at least."

The other CPU narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "It's because the Histoire from your world forced you to didn't she?" Neptune giggled nervously at that. She wasn't wrong. "In any case, we should all be ready now."

Plutia was still a little sad that Blanc couldn't join them. "Are you sure you can't come with us Blanny?"

The other CPU felt the same. It had been awhile since she saw these people and met the new ones. However, her duties of a CPU come first. "Sorry. I'll make up for this. I promise."

Plutia smiled at that and giggled. "Okay, Blanny. You better keep your promise."

Noire wasn't sure that was a good thing to say. "Are you that was the right thing to say?"

The other CPU shrugged. "Of course."

With everything said and done, Neptune was raring to go. "Okay, everyone! Who's ready to start?" Everyone raised their hand. The CPU smiled at them. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**Loading...**

Night had fallen onto Lowee and if it looked impressive during the day, that was nothing how it looked during the night. Especially with the festival happening now. Everyone was taking in the sights and marveled at how it looked. The glow of the lights everywhere gave the streets an otherworldly look to them even though Ruby and her team were in another world but this looked to be more ethereal to them. They saw other people walking up and down the streets wearing yukatas as well and enjoying the booths that had food and game. Ruby couldn't stop staring everywhere. "It's so pretty. Just look at everything!"

Blake had to agree with her leader. She often dreamt something like this happening in her life and it was finally happening. There could be one more thing added but didn't have much hope for it. Neptune was enjoying it as well. "I'll say. Too bad Iffy and the others are missing out on this." She sighed at the thought of one other. "Especially my Noire. This could've been one great date for the both of us."

The Noire with her slightly blushed at that. "Wait, date? Are you saying that you and she are-"

"You got it. I guess you didn't know huh?" Neptune interrupted.

Noire blushed slightly more now. _"I know it's been a while since we've last seen her but to think that much has changed."_

She glanced over to Plutia who smiled happily. "That's so wonderful Neppy. I'm kinda sad that Noire took you away from me."

The other CPU chuckled. "Aw don't worry Plutie. Although I have to say, I'm one lucky girl." Weiss immediately remembered the time where she saw the two CPUs kiss under the moonlight and blushed as well. "With that being said…" She stopped as did everyone else wondering why she stopped in the first place. Neptune turned around to face the group. "Let's split up from here!"

And they just stared at her in confusion. "Wait, what are you talking about!?" Weiss inquired.

Neptune smiled at the heiress. "Duh. We have a group of eight girls here so this is how it'll work. We'll split up into two pairs each." Ruby was about to say something but the other girl interjected. "Sorry, Ruby. I'm the team leader so I get to decide who goes with whom."

Noire narrowed her eyes at the other CPU. "And who made you team leader in the first place?"

"Because I'm the main character, duh. In any case, this is how we'll split up. P-ko, you're with me."

The young girl cheered at that. "Yay! I'm with Neptuna!"

"Noire, you're with Plutie."

Plutia seemed to be happy with that. "Hooray. Noire and me get to spend time with each other."

Noire, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel embarrassed. On the bright side, she gets to spend time with the girl on her mind. "F-Fine. I'll go along with it."

Finally, it came down to team RWBY. "Next up on the buddy system. Yang and Blake. You two are a pair now which only leaves Ruby and Weiss as the last two." Both sisters gulped at that. This was the last thing they wanted. Their partners, on the other hand, were waiting for this chance to come. "Now that's been settled…let's go P-ko!" She started to run off away from the group.

Peashy followed not too far behind. "Wait for me Neptuna!"

With them gone now, Noire looked away. "Well…shall we go Plutia?"

The other girl didn't need to be asked twice as she took Noire's hand. "Sure thing Noire. Let's get something sweet to eat." Already the other girl's heart started to beat rapidly as the two made their way into the crowd.

Now it was just team RWBY left and already the air between them felt a little awkward. Yang was the first to speak. "So…we'll see you later I guess?"

Her sister had the same thought. "Y-Yeah."

Blake was already making her leave. "Come on Yang." The blonde didn't have a choice in the matter and followed her partner. Now it was only Ruby and Weiss.

The young leader giggled nervously as this wasn't the ideal situation she wanted to be in. Being with Weiss alone was both a blessing and curse. For the heiress, however, it was a chance. She turned away from her partner. "Shall we Ruby?" There was no turning back after this and it's going to be a long time before they could meet back up with the others. Ruby could only hope that this would end alright. The two girls left and disappeared among the crowd.

**Loading...**

The red and white pairing made their way through the crowd and saw all of the different stands made available to them. Judging from the look on their faces, they seemed to be having a good time. The heiress was glad she was able to spend some time with Ruby alone. From how this looked from her viewpoint, it almost seemed…she shook her head at the thought. _"_ _Please. As if this is anything like that."_

"Weiss?" The other girl looked over at the other girl who was looking a little unsure about something. "So…what do you want to do first?"

Weiss wasn't sure about that. She looked around and saw all kinds of activities she hasn't seen before. The heiress looked closely for something they could do together. There was something that finally caught her eye. There was a group of people sitting down doing something that looked like carving. They made their way to the booth and approached it. Upon a closer inspection, there were several outline designs imprinted on some unique paper. The woman in charge saw the pair. "Welcome. Which one would you like to try first?" Weiss studied each one. Obviously, the more intricate the outline design was, the harder it was. "Would you like to try one of the easier ones?" She offered one that was a simple flower.

That seemed like a good choice for the heiress. "Yes, thank you."

The woman offered a simple one to the heiress and accepted it. Now that she thought about it… "Can I have two? One more for the girl with me."

The woman nodded and gave another one. "Here you go. I hope you and your girlfriend enjoy yourselves."

Weiss blushed at the word girlfriend. Little did she know, Ruby blushed as well. "S-She isn't, I mean we're not…" The heiress couldn't find the words to explain herself.

The woman giggled as she understood. "I'm sorry. I thought you two were together since you look so adorable being so close to one another."

Weiss didn't say another word as she took the two designs as she paid the money for them. They went over to where there was an open spot on one of the tables. Both girls sat down and the heiress placed the designs on the table. On it, there were several small needles. After looking around seeing other people picking the needle at the designs, she understood the general idea. Ruby did as well. They picked up the needles and started picking at the designs. Already Ruby whined when a crack appeared on hers. "Aw. It broke."

Weiss stopped picking and saw that her design was indeed cracked throughout. She finally understood the gimmick here. _"So that's how this works. If you pick it too fast, you'll make a mistake and crack it. Patience is the key here."_ She continued to pick through the design until Weiss completed it flawlessly. If the heiress had to be honest, it was almost too easy for her.

The two girls went back to the woman and presented them to her. She observed each one closely and tsked at Ruby's. "Too bad. Perhaps better luck next time?" Ruby whined when she heard that. Weiss' was moderately more impressive when she saw it. "As for you, very good." She handed it back the heiress.

Seeing her leader act like these, Weiss sighed. "Can we have another?"

The woman nodded at the question. "Of course. Which one would you like to try out next?

Weiss went over the designs again and picked one. "I would like this one." She pointed to a cat. "And another simple flower for her." She gestured to Ruby.

The woman understood the requests and gave said designs to the girls. Weiss paid for them and they went back to the tables. Ruby had a determined look in her eyes. "Alright, I'm not going to mess up a second time." She picked up a needle and started to pick at her design.

Weiss did the same with hers. It was a little more difficult than the last one so she took her time. It wasn't long before Ruby finished before the other girl. She was rather proud how it turned out. "There! Second try! Ha!" She looked over to the other girl. "What about you Weiss? How you are doing?" She saw that the heiress was almost done with hers. Weiss was very careful not to slip up. Finally, she was done and both girls left to present them to the woman.

Once she saw the cutout designs, the woman smiled. "There we go. Much better." Both girls smiled.

They took their designs as gifts and were on their way. Ruby's may have been simple but she loved it nonetheless. While she wasn't looking, Weiss was smiling and was happy to see the younger girl act this way. It was like Ruby was back to normal. Something suddenly caught the young leader's eyes and was very interested in it. "Weiss, look!" She made her way to a stand that was selling caramel apples. Not only that but also chocolate covered strawberries and marshmallows on a stick selling separately.

An elderly woman came up to them from behind the stand. "Hello there. What would you like to have?"

Ruby was having a hard time deciding. She ultimately decided on something. "I'll have the chocolate covered strawberries thank you."

Weiss decided as well. "One caramel apple for me."

The elderly nodded as she smiled. She gave the two girls their desired items and they paid for them. The two girls left and went on to enjoy their treats. Ruby took a bite out the chocolate covered strawberries and squealed in delight. "So good. Chocolate and strawberries. The perfect combination."

Weiss was enjoying her apple as well. So far this has been pretty good for the both of them. She suddenly heard Ruby gasp again. The heiress saw the younger girl rush over to one of the gaming stalls. From the looks of it, it seemed to be a shooting game. Something Ruby would excel at. One of the prizes displayed caught Ruby's eyes. She was gushing over the one she wanted. "That one is so cute! What is it?" She pointed to the prize she wanted.

The woman in charge looked at it and smiled. "It's a Dogoo plushy. I assume you want one?"

Ruby already threw her money on the counter. "You bet I do!"

The woman nodded as she took the money and handed the younger girl a rifle. "Weiss, hold my strawberries." She handed the other girl her food and picked up the rifle. A question suddenly came to her. "So…how do I play this?"

Weiss sighed as that was just like her leader to go on ahead without thinking things through. The woman laughed as she smiled. "It's simple. Knock down the prize of your choosing. You get three shots per try."

It was simple enough for the young leader. "Three shots huh? I'll win it with one." She took careful aim and fired. With a single shot, Ruby was able to knock down the Dogoo plushy. Joy quickly overfilled her. "I got it!"

The woman picked up the plushy and handed it to the younger girl. "Here you go."

Ruby gladly took and hugged. "Thank you." She turned around and presented it to the heiress. "Weiss look. Isn't it adorable?"

Weiss could only smile at it. "You can say that." She handed back the younger girl her strawberries and continued to make their way through.

Ruby quickly finished her strawberries while Weiss was still eating her apple. If she had to be honest, the heiress was actually enjoying this. Finally spending time with Ruby was one of the things she missed the most even though she'll never flat out say it to the other girl. Seeing Ruby smiling the way she was made Weiss…happy again. She took another bite out of her apple when suddenly she felt something brush against her hand. It was then she heard Ruby gasp all of sudden. She looked over to the other girl who was blushing slightly which was an unusual sight. Not once has the heiress seen that look on her leader before. "Ruby? Are you feeling okay?"

Once again, Ruby gave the other girl a smile. A fake one but hoped that she would buy it. "Y-Yeah. I'm alright."

Weiss had seen that smile too many times knowing that Ruby was hiding something. Perhaps now was the time to finally get to the bottom of this once and for all. She stopped walking. "Ruby…"

The young leader stopped as well wondering what the other girl was doing. "Weiss? What is it?" Somehow, she already knew the answer.

The heiress closed her hand tightly. "Tell me. What's the real reason you've been avoiding me?"

This was what Ruby was most afraid of. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later when they were paired up together. It was something she wanted to avoid. "Are we really going to start this up again Weiss?"

Weiss just sighed as she was feeling much calmer than their previous bout. "I'm not mad Ruby. I'm worried. I'm worried about you. You're not acting like you should be. Yes, I like our time together now but I won't be at rest unless you finally tell me what's been bothering you. What's making you afraid all of a sudden because you're certainly not the same girl that thought it was a good idea to ride on the back of a Nevermore without a single thought and hesitation." She was playing this out more carefully. The heiress didn't want what happened last time before the Sudden Flash Event sent them over to the Hyperdimension. Ruby lowered her head with her bangs covering her eyes. That wasn't the answer Weiss was looking for. "Ruby…"

All of a sudden, the young leader dropped her plushy and started to make a break for it. With this many people, she couldn't use her semblance. Weiss dropped her apple while holding out her hand. "Ruby, wait!" There were two options for her. Either let the other go or chase her. Of course, she chose the most logical reason. Weiss picked up the plushy and ran after her partner. She could only hope not to lose her in the crowd.

**Loading...**

Ruby was able to make her way to the top of some steps that overlooked the festival. Running away wasn't her forte but what other choice did she have. Weiss was near the line of what she was asking. If Ruby had to agree with one thing the other girl said, it was that she was afraid. Afraid of losing Weiss. _"Weiss…why can't you just let it go? Why can't you just"-"_

"You're not losing me that easily, Ruby Rose." The young leader gasped as she turned around to see Weiss looking right at her. Before Ruby could start running again, she was instantly boxed in by Weiss' glyphs. "Oh no you don't. We're going to finish this. So tell me, what is up with you? We're partners Ruby. We're supposed to be there for each other. Tell me what your problem is so I can help you."

Ruby gritted her teeth. There was no point in this anymore. The young leader could run as fast and far as she could but the fact of the matter is that this was something she couldn't run away from forever. It was time for her to face the one thing she was hesitant to face. "Fine. Just…let up your glyphs and I'll tell you. I won't run. I promise."

Weiss trusted the other girl's word and released her glyphs. Now she'll finally know what's been bothering her leader. "So, spill it Ruby. Why are you acting this way to me?"

Ruby struggled to say the next few words. "It's because…because…" The wind blew softly through the both of them. It was then the younger girl looked at Weiss in the eye with sadness in her own. "It's because I'm in love with you."


	27. Fishing Games

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Twenty Five

Fishing Games

Yang and Blake were walking through the crowd in a different part of the festival. The blonde could only sigh in the situation she was in. On one-half, she was glad she was with Blake alone. On the other, she was with Blake alone. The difference was that she was basically alone, on her own, with the Faunus girl. Without anyone else. This was the most she spent time with Blake. _"So, what am I supposed to do about this now?"_

Blake, on the other hand, was grateful for this chance. It's been a while since she and her partner had any time for themselves. Like Ruby, the blonde was acting strangely. Yang was usually so talkative to her and wouldn't leave her alone. Even more so after when the team had the whole Faunus reveal thing. The weird thing was that Yang stopped doing that all of a sudden. Now that she thought about it, it was right after the dance. The same time Ruby was acting weird around Weiss. Blake tried to put the pieces together. _"_ _Just what's the connection between these two sisters? There has to be something that triggered this strange behavior of hers."_ The more Blake thought about this, the less it made sense. Funny thing was that it was on the tip of her tongue but couldn't quite figure it out. Blake looked over to Yang who was looking around at the booths and smiled. _"Well…I can figure all of this maybe a little later. Right now, I want to enjoy this with her."_ She decided to start things off. "What do you want to do first Yang?"

The other girl was taken a bit back by the question and looked away. "Ah…beats me. What do you want to do?" That wasn't what Blake was looking for. Once again, Yang was just going with what Blake wanted.

That was when an idea struck her. "If you say so but, you'll have to do what I say and you'll not question it. Deal?"

Already Yang had a bad feeling about this but couldn't back out now. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

Now the Faunus girl had the blonde right where she wanted her. This was her game now and decided where it was going to end. She couldn't ask Yang right away why she was behaving this way. So, she'll lead up to it. With so many things to do around here, they were bound to be a little busy. Something caught her eye and went over to a stall with Yang following her behind. Of course being part cat, Blake arrived at a booth with multiple goldfish swimming in the tank. Seeing them swimming around made the Faunus girl lick her lips. When it came to fish, Blake would normally lose herself. That was where Yang came into play. "Okay, Yang. Try catching some fish for me."

The blonde seemed confused by this. "Uh…okay then. If it's catching fish, I'll do it. How hard can it be?" She approached the booth and took a closer look at it. There seemed to be several strange paddles looked a little strange lying on the side. Already Yang was visualizing how this game worked. She would use the paddles to scoop up the fish and put them in the bag. The blonde smiled at the idea. _"This'll be easy."_ She handed out some of her money to the vendor. "One try please." The vendor took the money and gave the blonde a paddle and a bowl. Yang prepared herself. "Time to show my stuff!" She dipped the paddle into the water and tried to scoop one of the fish up. However, to her surprise, the fish went through the paddle and Yang took it out with a surprised look on her face. She found out why the paddle failed in the first place. "Wait, this is paper!?"

The vendor laughed at her failed attempted. "First time playing this? That usually happens."

Yang growled as she wasn't going to be beaten by this game. "Another go!" She paid once again and tried out the game. Like before, the scoop broke. The blonde gave it another try. And another. And another. And another. After the seventh try, that's was when she was losing patience. "The hell? I'm starting to think this game is rigged."

Blake was enjoying this a little more then she should have. "That's because you're doing it wrong." The Faunus girl decided to give it go this time around. She paid for her turn and decided to demonstrate the correct way. "You're dipping it too fast and forcefully. With a game like this, you have to be a little gentler. Like so." She waited for the right time and dipped her scooper into the water. When Blake brought it out, so did a goldfish and put it in the bowl. The surprising thing was that the paper was still intact. "See?" She did it once more and was able to scoop up one more goldfish before the paper broke.

Yang was amazed that her partner did so well. Then again, she was a cat so naturally, she would be good at a fish related game. Of course with games like these, of course, the blonde would do horribly at it. She sighed at the fact. "Okay, you got me beat here." Blake smiled at that and the goldfish she caught from before were put in separate bags. They were soon on their way back into crowds trying to find some other way to pass the time. Yang kept glancing over to the fish. "So…what are you going to do with the fish?"

The Faunus girl brought the bags up to her and observed them closely. "I don't know. Maybe have them as a small snack?" Yang hoped she was joking. They didn't have the necessary things to cook fish in the first place. Blake giggled at the other girl's expression. "I'm kidding Yang."

_"_ _So she was joking about eating them."_ Once the two girls were near a small pond, Blake released the goldfish from the bags and they swam away. Speaking of fish, the blonde was rather a little hungry. "You want to get something to eat?"

Blake smiled at the offer. "Sure. Why not?" They walked around a little more before something delicious caught the Faunus girl's attention. Once again her cat-like nature began to show when the two girls approached a booth that was selling grilled squid.

Yang could already tell what was going through her partner's mind. She held up to fingers to the vendor. "Two please." She paid for the squid and each girl had one. The blonde wanted to try one as well. She blew on it a few times before taking a bite out it. Yang liked the taste of it. "Wow. This is really good. What do you think Bla-" And she saw the Faunus girl scarf down the grilled squid. "Apparently, you like it a lot."

The squid did taste delicious to her but she was far from satisfied. "Anything else we can eat?"

The blonde looked around for something else for them to eat. That was when she saw another booth that had fish staked through above a fire. Both girls approached the booth and again, Yang held up two fingers. "Two please."

Blake wondered something about that. "Why two? You're still eating your squid."

The other girl smiled at her. "The two are you for you. I know it's going to take a lot more than one squid to fill you up." Blake was grateful for Yang's kindness. It was one of the things she loved the most about her. Yang always put others before her despite people labeling her as a party girl. She truly was lucky to have Yang as her partner and she was sure no one else would've done a better job than her. The blonde took the two fish and presented them to the other girl. "Here you go." Blake gladly took the fish and they continued to walk enjoying their time together. This time, the Faunus girl blew on the fish to cool them down a little before taking a bite. "So, how do you like them?"

The other girl took another bite out of the first fish. "It's not bad. A little burnt though." It wasn't long after both girls finished their food but Yang was still feeling a little peckish.

That was when she saw a booth that was selling something that seemed good to her. She came up to the booth and saw several balls of something being covered in batter. "What are those?"

"Tako Yaki." The vendor replied.

Yang didn't know what Tako Yaki was but she was willing to try it. "Can I get two orders?" She paid for both boxes and went back to Blake. She offered one to the Faunus girl. "Here you go. It's something called Tako Yaki. Don't know what it is but it smells good."

Blake took the box and they decided to eat them on a nearby bench. When they opened the boxes, there were several toothpicks by the Tako Yaki. They figured out what they were for and started to eat them. The food had a unique taste to them. At least for Blake. "How do you like them, Yang?"

The blonde took another one in her mouth. "Taste a little weird but not bad." They were able to finish all of them and threw the boxes away in the nearest trashcan. After eating all of the food, they were rather quite full. What better way to work off the food then walking around some more and enjoying the festivities?

While they were walking, Blake began to have thoughts about this whole thing lately. If she didn't know any better, it felt like she was on a date with Yang. That thought alone made a small smile. _"A date with Yang Xiao Long. I would be the envy of every boy back in Beacon."_ The Faunus girl even loved the idea of this being a date. They were finally spending time together and she missed it greatly. It was like things were back to normal. Of course, it won't be truly like before until Blake finally asks what's been on her partner's mind and why she was afraid. That still sounded strange to her. Yang Xiao Long afraid being afraid of something. Just what was it? Hopefully, Blake could have an answer soon. Yang stopped suddenly as something caught her eye and Blake did same. "Is something the matter Yang?"

The blonde didn't reply as she went over to another booth that was selling different kinds of masks and other kinds of small toys. There was one mask that caught Yang's interest. "I'll take that one thank you." She paid for the mask and walked back to the Blake.

The Faunus girl was questioning the item the other girl was holding in her hand. "What is that?"

Yang smiled as she brought the mask up to her. "It's kinda cute that's what. It's a cat mask. Says Kupo Kitty on the back of it." Of course, Yang would buy something cat related. She put the mask over her face. "How do I look?"

Blake couldn't help but smile and giggled. "Like a regular feline."

The blonde removed the mask and smiled as well. "And I got the claws to boot too." Both girls laughed together before continuing on.

With all the time they've spent together at this point, Blake thought now would be the time to ask but not so bluntly. Leading up to it would be the better way. "So…Yang…"

Yang glanced over to her partner. "Something on your mind?"

Blake had to play this out carefully. "How are you enjoying yourself so far?"

Seemed to be an easy question enough for the other girl. "It's been pretty good so far. This festival is something else I'll tell you that."

So far so good. "That's good to hear. I…really miss spending time with you."

The blonde gulped and pretended everything was alright. "O-Oh really?"

Blake decided to push it a little further. "Yes. You remember when you never left my side after I came back after the docks? When all of you found out that I was a Faunus who used to be part of the White Fang."

That something Yang would never forget. She never let the other girl out of her sight. Unfortunately for her, that's when it all started for Yang. "Yeah, I remember."

One more push. "I really want to have those again with you Yang. You're important to me, you know." And that hit the nail on the head for Yang. She suddenly stopped walking and Blake did the same wondering what caused her stop in the first place. "Is something the matter?" Yang lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. As if that wasn't enough, the Faunus girl saw her partner's hands close tightly. "Yang?"

Yang gritted her teeth as emotions ran through her. "I'm glad you think of me like that but…I can't. I just can't." She dropped the mask and started running the other way.

Now that raised a big flag for Blake. She hasn't seen Yang act this way before. If now was ever the time to figure out this whole thing, Blake had to chase down her own partner. She started doing so. There was no way she was going to let this slip through her fingers.

**Loading...**

Yang was on the outskirts of the festival and was under a large sakura tree. It has hard trying to run when there were so many people in her way. She placed a hand on the tree while her other grasped the top of her chest. Sure enough, it was beating madly and it wasn't from the running she did. On top of that, that same pain she felt so long again came back once again. _"Damn it, Blake. Why did you have to say that to me?"_ Yang had already come to the terms that the girl in thought was beyond her reach.

"Yang." The blonde gasped as she turned around to see the Faunus girl standing behind her. Clearly, there was worry in Blake's eyes. "This isn't like you at all. You're not the kind of person that would run away. Why don't you tell me what's really going on with you?" This wasn't the way Blake planned it out but the end result was the same. At this point, she was desperate in finding out her partner's strange behavior. "Remember what Weiss said to me? There are no keeping secrets in the team. So please, tell me. What is it that you're afraid? Why are you acting this way toward me? Was it something I did wrong? Please, Yang. I need to know."

And just like that, the chains inside Yang broke. The blonde thought she was doing the right thing but in hindsight, Yang was only making things worse between them. The scary thing about this whole thing was if she told the truth, they would never be the same again. She had this coming for a long time and it was time to face her fears. _"Here's goes nothing."_ Yang gulped and steadied her nerves. "You didn't do anything wrong, Blake. In fact, you're the best person I've met."

That wasn't the answer Blake was looking for but it was a start. "If that's the case, then tell me why. Why have you been acting like this?"

There was no going back after this. Yang mentally prepared herself to say her next words. "I'll tell you why." The wind blew through the both of them and Yang looking at Blake directly in the eye. For some strange reason, Yang's eyes had a sympathetic look in them. "It's because I'm in love with you."


	28. Confession Flag

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Twenty Six

Confession Flag

"It's because I'm in love with you."

When Weiss heard those words, it was as if time had come to a standstill. She was having trouble processing the words into her mind as thoughts scattered everywhere in it. What was stranger then all of this was the guilty look Ruby had when she said those words. Finally, the heiress found the words she wanted to speak. "W-What? Ruby, if this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny! Not in the slightest!" Apparently, that was not the right response as the young leader's face seemed to worsen as if she was ready to cry. Weiss had to tread carefully as this was uncharted waters for her. "I mean, what do you mean by that? How? When?"

Ruby may as well come clean at this point. What else could go wrong for her? Other than ruining what they had previously and shattering it into pieces. "For a while, to be honest. I mean, I thought you were pretty when we first met despite the rough start we had. The more time I spent with you, the more I learned about you. I know that some people might find you as a little cold but they don't know you like I do. I felt honored that was I was the one who knew what you're really like. It was then I started seeing you differently. Next thing I knew, I had these feelings for you. I didn't know how you would react if I told you. I didn't want to lose what we had so I hid them and pretended to carry on like usual."

It made a little more sense for the heiress now. However, it didn't explain her recent attitude toward her. "I see. Is that why you've been avoiding me? If that's the case, why didn't you bring up in the first place?" True, Weiss had caught the eye of some back in Beacon but never from a girl. Especially if said girl was her leader/partner. She wasn't wrong though about knowing truly knowing her. Ruby was the first to see the girl behind the heiress and that was something Weiss was most grateful of. In fact, she became a little more of a better person thanks to the team she was on.

To her surprise, Ruby shook her head. "No. That's not the reason."

Now Weiss was confused. "Okay. If not, then why are you like this to me?"

This was where Ruby was hurt the most and the true reason why she acted this way toward the heiress. "Neptune."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Neptune? I doubt she has-"

Ruby shook her head. "Not her. The Neptune back in our world."

The heiress was getting more questions than answers. "Oh. What does Neptune have to do with this?"

The young leader looked away from the other girl. " Everything."

That still wasn't good enough for Weiss. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I know you like him!" Weiss had never heard her leader speak out in that tone before.

She also caught what the younger said earlier. "W-What?"

Ruby looked back at the other girl with sadness in her eyes. "I've seen the way you looked at him. I know you like him and he likes you back. I've seen the way you look you at him. Every time you give Neptune that look, I could feel my heart break in two. What kind of a chance did I have? That's why I've been acting been acting this way. Because I knew you wouldn't feel the same way as I do for you. So I tried to distance myself from you even though it hurt me just as much as it did for you. Maybe even more. Sometimes, I sometimes thought you would have Neptune as your partner rather than me because…because…" Tears started to come out of Ruby's eyes and closed her eyes as she cried.

Weiss finally knew the whole truth now. Why Ruby was acting the way she did. All the heiress could do was stare at the crying girl that her leader. Somehow, this image didn't seem to fit Ruby at all. In the time Weiss has gotten to know the younger girl, not once had she seen her this weak. This sad. Even thinking about the words sad and Ruby in the same sentence sounded like an impossibility to her. Ruby was right about one thing. She did like Neptune. And obviously, she saw that he was into her as well. However, there was one thing her leader had something completely wrong. Weiss started to walk over to the other girl. "You're such a dunce." Ruby opened her eyes to see that Weiss was hugging closely to her. She didn't know what to feel at a moment like this. Not even her heart could decide. The heiress smiled. "You know, you should've told me about this from the start you idiot." Ruby gasped quietly when she heard that. "I should hit you for saying something like that. Yes, you're. I do like Neptune." Ruby felt her breaking in two when she heard that. "But I care for you more." The younger girl's eyes widened in surprise. "I've known you longer than him and you know me a lot more. Also, did you forget what I told you before? That I would be the best partner you'd ever had. I don't want anyone else as my partner because you're the best one I could've asked for."

Hearing of that did calm down Ruby a little but it was far from satisfactory. The heiress separated from the younger girl and smiled at her.

The way Weiss looked with the lights coming from the festival, Ruby thought she looked beautiful. That was when out of impulse; the young leader put her hands on the older girl's shoulders and closed her eyes as she kissed Weiss on the lips. Weiss' eyes widened in surprise by her leader's sudden action. She quickly forgot the surprised feeling and started to feel an entirely new one. It was as if warmth suddenly appeared within her body and started to spread throughout. Perhaps there was a feeling deep inside in her for Ruby and now it suddenly grew. She closed her eyes and made sure to enjoy this for as long as possible. The younger girl broke the kiss due to both girls' dismay and couldn't believe she did just that. The moment she fantasized for so long. It was almost like her dream. Except for the fact that the Weiss in her dream thanked her for it. In real life, she wasn't sure how the other girl would react. "S-Sorry Weiss. I didn't mean to-what I mean is-I don't know what came over me." She just sighed. "At least…hopefully, I was your first kiss because you were." Ruby blushed at the detail.

Weiss could only think of one thing at this point. "Ruby…" The younger girl gulped as she had never felt so nervous in her life. "Do you…wish to pursue this?"

Now Ruby was confused by the question. "I-I don't know. I've never thought ahead this far."

The older girl had her leader's answer. She put her hands on Ruby's shoulders and pressed her forehead against Ruby's. "Well, I wish for it." The younger clearly thought she didn't hear that right. "Neptune is a nice guy and all but you're the one who truly is special to me. I'm willing to give you a chance."

The younger leader separated from the older girl hoping that this was true and not some dream again. "Really? You're not joking about this right?"

Weiss shook her head. "I'm serious, Ruby."

There was one more question Ruby had to ask and had to know. "Then…do you feel the same about me?"

That was a question the heiress would like to know herself. "I feel something toward you. That much I can tell. But I'm sure the more time I spend time with you, the more this feeling will grow inside of me. So, aren't you supposed to say something important at this time?"

It was the moment Ruby had waited for. She took in a deep breath. "Weiss…" She held out her hand to the other girl. "Will you…go out with me and be my…girlfriend?"

Weiss smiled at the offer and took the other girl's hand. "I would be honored." They drew in close to each other and once they were near enough, the two girls leaned in and closed their eyes as they shared their first kiss as a couple. As Weiss predicted, the feeling she felt from before grew exponentially. For Ruby, it was as if her heart exploded in joy. For the first time in a long time, she finally felt what true happiness felt like.

**Loading...**

"It's because I'm in love with you."

Blake didn't know what to say she heard those words from her partner. Hell, she didn't know what to think. This was not what the Faunus girl was expecting from Yang. Finally, Blake was able to find some works to speak. "You're…in love with me?"

Yang looked away from the other girl. "Y-Yeah. A little surprising huh?"

The Faunus girl thought so although still unclear about what she had just heard. "It's more than just a little. I mean, I didn't expect something like this coming from you."

The blonde still refused to look at Blake in the eye. "Well, now you know." She turned around away from her partner.

Blake knew what Yang was going to do next and quickly ran over to her. She grabbed the blonde's arm refusing to let go while still unsure about this whole thing. Afraid even. "Hold on Yang! I'm so confused by all of this! Just…tell me, please. When did this even start? When did you start seeing me differently?"

Yang could've torn away from the other girl but she had the right to know. "When you came back." Blake didn't know what the blonde meant by that. "When you ran out of the dorm room and were missing all that time, I was really worried about you. More so than Ruby. When you came back, I felt a kind of happiness I've never experienced before. That happiness grew every day when I spent more time with you. You remember all of that right?" Of course, Blake did. Now she knew what Yang was talking about. After her return from the whole White Fang docks fight, Yang never left her side for a month. "I wanted to know more about you and you let me in as I did the same for you. The thing is the more I learned, the stronger this feeling I had inside of me grew for you. That's when it came to me that I thought of you more as a teammate."

Blake took all of this of this. If she had to be honest, the Faunus girl was rather surprised that Yang of all people would fall for someone like Blake. It was almost quite ironic in a sense if she would place this setting in a story. The popular party girl everyone knew falling in love with the quiet bookworm. There was one thing out of place though. "If that's true, then why did you tell me about this before?"

This was the part that hurt Yang the most. "It's because I don't have a chance with you." That was something Blake thought she would never hear. Usually, in scenarios like this, it was the opposite. Blake was the one supposed to say that. "I mean come on. How can I compete against Sun."

Now the Faunus girl was confused. "Sun?"

Yang smiled. "I know he likes you too Blake. I've seen it."

That much was apparent. Blake knew it as well that Sun liked her but it still didn't explain why Yang would say such a thing. "Why would you think that? Why would you compare yourself to him?"

The blonde didn't respond for a few seconds. "Because I'm not like you." That only added to the confusion Blake currently had. "I'm not a Faunus."

That cleared it up quick but it only raised more questions. "Is that what's been bothering you all this time?"

Yang chuckled at the question. "Pretty stupid huh? I can deal that we're both girls but…"

Blake had to agree. It was stupid. To think Yang of all people would be worked over something so trivial. This kind of self-doubt was unlike her partner. She almost found this a little comical. Blake let go of Yang's arm much to the blonde's dismay. Yang expected the worst. Instead of the worst, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and Blake's body pressed against her back. "This isn't like you at all thinking of such things. Also, do you really think me being a Faunus and you being a human will make a difference?" Yang couldn't think at this point since her heart was beating madly. "I meant what I said before. You're important to me. You, along with Ruby and even Weiss showed me that it's okay to open myself to all of you. You in particular. So when you were acting strangely all of sudden, I thought I had done something wrong. I thought…you started not liking me."

That was the last straw for Yang. She broke out of the hug and turned around only to put her hands on the other girl's shoulders. "I would never think that! You're one of the most amazing people I've met. You're strong, beautiful, you care for us and we've all grown closer as a team. How could I not fall for you?"

Both girls looked at each other deeply in their eyes. Blake couldn't help but feel lost in Yang's lilac eyes while the blonde busy looking into the Faunus girl's golden eyes. They were drawing into each other. Before either girl knew it, their lips met each other as their eyes closed. They wrapped their arms around each other and deepened the kiss. There was a difference in experience for both girls. Yang could tell that this was Blake's first kiss and that alone made her love the other girl all the more. Blake, on the other hand, could tell this wasn't the blonde's first kiss. That didn't stop her from enjoying this moment nor stop this burning feeling in her chest. They made the kiss last as long as they could before breaking it. Yang's face was slightly flushed as was Blake's. It was obvious they wanted to continue but needed some confirmation. "Yang…."

The other girl almost hesitated to speak back. "Blake…"

The Faunus girl desperately needed to know something. Something important. "Yang…what do you want us to be? Partners or…something more? Please…I need to know."

The answer was clear to Yang. "I want…I want…" She took in a deep breath to calm herself down before speaking her mind. "I want us to be together. I want us to have more moments like these between us. I love you Blake and I want to be with you."

Those words alone made Blake feel a rush of emotions throughout her body. This situation was almost like a dream to her. If it was, she'd hope it would never come to an end. Right now, the only thing left was to speak of what she was feeling at this moment. She came closer to the other girl. "And I feel the same. Yang…I love you too." With those words finally spoken, Blake closed her eyes and kissed Yang once again. Yang's eyes widened with shock but soon closed them as she returned the kiss. She couldn't describe the sheer happiness Yang was feeling at the moment. Not only Blake had told her she loved her as well but was also the one who was kissing her. It was the absolute perfect moment for both girls.

**Loading...**

Morning came to Lowee and Neptune yawned as she was walking into the main room. "Man, that was some festival. It was pretty fun." Upon arriving, she saw Blanc sitting down with CopyPaste serving her tea. "Morning Blanc. Morning Copy."

The machine smiled at her. "Ah, good morning Neptune. Did you catch enough sleep?"

The CPU yawned again. "Yeah. I slept like a log."

"Neptuna!"

Peashy crashed into Neptune from behind and once again the world seemed to be at a standstill until she hit the ground. She groaned in pain. "H-Hey P-ko."

Blanc thought the sight before her was humorous. "Good morning Peashy. How did you like the festival?"

The child giggled happily. "It was fun! I got to eat a lot of candy and food!"

Neptune giggled at the details. "Yeah. We ate a whole lot until our stomachs almost popped." That wasn't surprising to Blanc. The CPU looked around the room. "So…where's everyone else? Me and P-ko went to bed after we came back to sleep off the food we ate."

"Good morning." Team RWBY arrived in the room looking a little more chipper than usual.

Neptune was happy to see them. "Hey, there girls! How did you like the festival? Did you like it?"

Strangely enough, all four of them looked away while blushing. "It was…it was the best time we had." Ruby answered.

Weiss couldn't agree more. "Yes. Yes, it was."

Yang chuckled happily. "I guess you can say it was almost magical."

Blake thought the same. "In more ways than one."

The way they were acting was very suspicious to Neptune. She narrowed her eyes at the four girls. "Okay, spill it. You four are acting a little differently from before. It's like you had some important event happen to you or something like that. What's the deal?"

All four girls turned at each other and smiled before looking back at Neptune. "We'll tell you sometime later on."

Neptune would have to take Ruby's word for it. "Okay then but don't skip out on the details. I want to know." Almost everyone was here. There were just two people missing. "So…any idea where Noire and Plutie are?"

"I think they're still sleeping." CopyPaste answered.

Neptune already knew what to do. "Well, guess I'll have to get them then. Hey Copy, you know where they're sleeping at?"

CopyPaste had to think about for a moment. "I think their room is three doors down yours, Neptune."

The CPU didn't need to be told twice. "Coolio. Be back in an HM05 or TM70 depending on the generation." She ran out of the room. After a few turns here and there, Neptune arrived at Noire and Plutia's room. She reached for the handle until she stopped. "Whoops. Classic cliché almost happened." She instead knocked on the door. "Hey, Noire!You and Plutie awake? We're going to eat breakfast soon!"

She put her ear to ear and sure enough, Neptune heard some rustling. "N-Neptune? I-I mean we're awake. W-We'll meet up soon okay?"

Neptune questioned Noire's way of answering but decided to leave it for now. "Got it! Neptune, out!" She started to make her way back to the main room.

On the other side of the door, Noire was wearing her yukata untied lying on the bed. She breathed a sigh of relief that Neptune didn't decide to walk in on her and Plutia. Before Noire could get out of bed, an arm suddenly wrapped around her to hold the goddess down. Noire looked to the side and smiled to see Plutia in her yukata in a similar matter smiling. "I love you Noire."

Noire smiled at the words and held the other girl's hand with her own. "And I love you too Plutia." She was ever so grateful for the festival last night as Noire finally had the courage to tell Plutia how she felt about her even though it was the most embarrassing moment in her life. Still, it was worth it.


	29. Game Over

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Twenty Seven

Game Over

The roar of an engine coming from a boat could be heard in over the sea. As of now, Neptune and the rest of gang were making their way over to Leanbox. It was a journey Ruby and her team was extremely thankful for since they had to cross through the Gigo Main Entrance to get to said boat. They had to fight through several of the monsters that jumped them. Thankfully, they were able to avoid the A Class monster that resided in the area. So now, they were using this time to relax and recover their HP. All the while of finally telling Neptune and the rest of group what happened to them during the festival. Naturally, Neptune was ecstatic about it. "You're finally together after how many chapters of this story now? Well, not together as a whole team but two people individually. You know what I mean."

Of course, they did and to be honest, they couldn't feel happier about it. Yang made it obvious in showing her affections by having her arm around Blake and grinning. "I have to say, I've never felt more alive."

Her sister had to agree since she and Weiss were holding hands (much to the heiress' embarrassment.) "I know right? This is so much better than all the cookies in the world."

Their respective girlfriends loved this as well. After so long of what they going through, it was like nothing more than a distant memory. In fact, they felt better than ever and that much was obvious as it showed in their fighting against the monsters earlier. A team that was almost torn apart was made stronger than ever before. Of course, they weren't the only ones who reconciled. Noire and Plutia were finally together but decided to tell their friends a little later on. Right now, the Lastation CPU was just happy she was with the girl she secretly longed for. Now that everything was settled, of course, Neptune would ask the kind of question only she would think of. "So, now that the Whiterose and Bumblebee pairings are established, who's the neko and who's the tachi?"

And cue the record scratch as the team was very confused by the question. Noire, on the other hand, blushed at the question. "Why the hell are you asking that all of a sudden?!"

The other CPU shrugged. "Why not? Don't you want to know too Noire?"

It was the last thing on the other girl's mind. "No, I do not!"

Peashy was just confused by all of this. "Neptuna? What does that mean?"

"Now now Peashy. It's something you don't need to know." Plutia stated.

The team was still wondering about what Neptune asked before. "Just what are you going on about this time?" Weiss asked.

Apparently, they didn't know the terms. "Well, if you don't know, no sense of telling you. Although in Yang's case, Blake is definitely the neko if you know what I'm saying." Somehow, the Faunus girl knew what Neptune was talking about.

There was still the matter of the elephant present. "Well, if we can switch topics for a bit…" Weiss looked over Blanc who was reading a book to pass the time. "Why is she coming along with us?"

Neptune smiled at the question. "Because why not? It'll be fun to have the old Victory team back together again for a nice reunion."

Blanc wasn't as excited since she is going to her least favorite place that was ruled over by her least favorite CPU. "I'm not overly excited to see Thunder Tits again."

Yang raised an eyebrow to that. "If you don't like Vert that much, then why come along anyway?"

"Because I asked her to." Everyone turned to Plutia. "It would be so fun if Blanny could come with us."

Blanc sighed as the CPU knew she couldn't say no to Plutia. "Why are we heading over to Leanbox by boat again anyway? We can just fly over there."

She brought up a good point but there was a very good reason as to why they're traveling by boat. "Do you really want Sadie to appear and scare the living daylights out of Blake?"

Everyone dreaded the thought of Iris Heart appearing. Blake especially. Even the name sent shivers down her spine. Noire did wonder about something about what the other girl said. "And why would Blake, in particular, be afraid of her?"

"Because she's an adorable catgirl." Plutia answered.

Now the other two CPUs were confused. "Catgirl?"

Neptune thought to clear this up. "Yeah. Blake here is something called a Faunus from her world and she's your genuine catgirl. You should've seen her when she first saw Sadie. It took us a bit to find her and was up in a tree." A funny moment to her but to Blake, seeing Iris Heart for the first time was still a terrifying moment of her life. Even the thought of her still scared the Faunus girl.

Noire took a closer look at Blake and did see the resemblance. "Now that you've mentioned it, the gold eyes do kinda give it away. I'm guessing the bow is hiding the ears."

Blanc saw it as well. "Well, it comes to catgirls; some features do stick out more than others. The golden eyes are a staple." Blake couldn't believe these girls deduced her that quickly. Then again, they were deities.

Yang looked over the sea in thought. "So, when are we arriving in Leanbox? It's been a pretty long boat ride so far."

Blanc flipped over another page in her book. "About another half hour."

That was more than enough time for the blonde. She stretched out her arms and lied down with her head on Blake's lap. "Well, I'm going to take a little catnap. You don't mind right Blake?"

Her new girlfriend smiled at the other girl. "Not at all." And with that, Yang closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having Blake's lap as a pillow.

Plutia had the same idea as she lied down with her head on Noire's lap. She sighed contently at the feeling. "This feels so good. Nighty night Noire." She quickly fell asleep.

Noire couldn't help but be embarrassed by this but that didn't stop her from loving it inside her head. It did capture the attention of the other girls. Neptune in particular. "So, Noire. What's the deal with you and Plutie?" Noire didn't reply but she did see the jealously Blanc had. She, in return, gave the other CPU a smirk as if she was saying something along the lines of she'd won.

**Loading…**

After the hour and forty-five boat ride, the group had finally arrived at Leanbox and were walking through the streets. Team RWBY was…less then amazed by it. They were still impressed but not as much as the last three nations they've been in. "Well, it looks different than the Leanbox back in the previous world." Weiss stated.

Yang wasn't as convinced. "I don't know. It looks the same to me. Just with fewer highways."

Ruby still liked it though. "I think it's still cool."

Blake looked around the nation a little closer. "So, how is this Leanbox different?"

Neptune had to agree with the latter's opinion. "Beats me. It's Leanbox and still ruled over by Vert. Now that I think about it, being here with all of you traveling like this brings me back the first time we arrived here. Ah, good memories."

Noire highly doubted what good memories counted toward the other CPU. "Yeah, nothing says good memories like Vert suddenly showing up out of nowhere, saying that she'll beat us all by taking our shares, and kinda kidnapped your sister."

"That about sums up our encounter with her." Blanc stated.

Something Noire mentioned earlier caught Weiss' attention. "Wait, this Vert actually kidnapped Nepgear?"

Neptune thought she should clear that up. "Uh, not exactly. Let's just say Vert thinks that if a CPU is born in her nation, it means that she's her little sister. Of course, I took offense to that. Nepgear is my kid sister!"

That explanation was clear as mud to the team. Noire thought to explain further. "Basically, when Nepgear arrived in our world, she wasn't CPU so Neptune had the idea of going to Vert to see if she had some CPU Memory Cores. She did and Nepgear did become a CPU but…Vert automatically declared that she was her sister since she became one in her nation."

Yang already found a similarly between the two Verts. "Apparently, Vert really wants a sister."

Blake was wondering something else about this world's Vert. "So, what was with the taking shares detail?"

Neptune laughed when she remembered that failed fiasco. Apparently, it was something funny to her. "Vert thought she could take our shares by introducing bigger hardware to our nations. However, that failed miserably and there were a lot of complaints about them. She honestly thought she had us." Blanc explained.

Judging from how they were reminiscing all of this, it must've been somewhat of a good memory for them. "And you're friends with her now?" Ruby asked.

She got four different responses. "Yep/maybe/something like that/uh-huh."

Noire thought to clarify a little more. "I mean, we're more like friendly rivals that can be civilized. We do still compete for shares."

Neptune thought otherwise. "Whatever. You know that we're all friends despite what we had to go through in the third game." Noire wasn't going to deny that. "In any case, enough about the good old times. Let's get to Vert's place and drop by to say hello."

**Loading…**

The group managed to arrive at Vert's basilicom which didn't look all that different from the other ones. A very large looking mansion. Neptune slammed the door open. "Hey, Vert! Guess who's here!" Her response was silence. Now the CPU was confused. "Vert? Olly olly oxen free!" She entered the building with the rest of the group following.

Already Weiss noticed something off. "Why would anyone leave the front door unlocked?"

"Depends on who's stupid enough to go breaking into the home of a CPU." Blanc brought up a good point.

Peashy was looking around as well. "Bert!? Where are you!?"

Yang laughed at the name Peashy yelled out. "Bert? Really?"

Her sister thought differently. "I think it's cute she calls her that."

Noire agreed to that. "Vert thinks the same. Speaking of her, where is she?" That was the millionnep question for all of them.

The group soon made their way to Vert's bedroom and once again, Neptune slammed the door open. "Dramatic entrance!"

Weiss should be doing this but she questioned the other girl's action. "What was the point of that?"

Everyone looked inside the room and found that it was empty which was very unusual since Vert was equal to Neptune when it came to playing video games. There was also something else very unusual about the room. "It looks like she has the same taste as boys being a little close to each other like the other Vert." Blake stated.

Noire crossed her arms and began to think. "I don't it. It's not like Vert to go up and disappear."

Neptune had a few ideas. "There are three scenarios for something like this to happen. It's either A: She's out getting the latest video game. B: She was abducted by some evil cult. Or C: She's out questing."

Weiss doubted one of the options. "One of those is definitely out."

One of the other two seemed more plausible to Blanc. "It wouldn't surprise me if she was out buying a game but the quest makes sense as well. It isn't uncommon for a goddess to do quests every once in a while."

It became obvious of what their next plan of action was. "Alright then troops! This is how it'll work. We'll split up into two groups. One to check out the game store and the other to the guild."

For once in a very rare time, Neptune had the right idea. There was only one problem. "And who's going to be in what group?" Noire asked.

That much was obvious. "Well, Ruby and her team could go to the game stores while we hit the guild. We're still part of a team FYI. We can just check what kind of quest Vert's doing."

Again, very rare for Neptune to plan this out. Now if only she applied this to her CPU duties. Ruby walked up to her "In that case…" She handed the other girl her scroll. "If you do find out, contact us."

Neptune gladly accepted it. "Hey, thanks and no problem. We'll make contact ASAP."

"One problem though." Everyone turned to Noire. "They don't know the layout of the nation nor do they know where the guild is."

That was a slight problem for them. Fortunately, Neptune already thought of the solution. "Well, I guess one of us will just have to show them around. Noire, you're up for the job."

And of course, Noire had a problem with the other CPU giving out the orders. "Why the hell do I have to do what you say?!"

**Loading…**

Neptune, Blanc, and Peashy made their way to the guild while Noire and Plutia showed team RWBY around Leanbox to find the missing CPU. It was a 50/50 shot so either party had a chance of finding out. Of course, there were a lot of game stores but they managed to minimize it to stores that are selling the most recent popular game. The first group finally arrived at the guild. Neptune couldn't help but feel nostalgic. "Ahh, the guild. It's been a while since I last came here."

"That's because you barely do any work at all." Blanc commented.

The other CPU decided to ignore that. "Whatever. Let's go inside." The group did just that. Once they were inside, Neptune walked up to the terminal and touched the screen. Two options appeared. _"Welcome. Are you returning guild member or a new guild member?"_ Neptune chose the first option. _"Please insert card for verification"_ This was the easy part. CPUs had special cards so Neptune pulled her out and placed it on the screen. At least it wasn't different than the guilds back in her world. _"Welcome, CPU Neptune. Are you returning from a quest or selecting one?"_ Of course, she chose the second option. _"Please select a quest."_ Neptune scrolled through the quests. Ones that were highlighted meant that someone had already taken it up. For CPUs however, the quests they take up are highlighted in their own color so people could see which one they're doing.

After some more scrolling, Neptune had finally found the quest Vert was on. She saw the quest Vert was on and the location of it. "Bingo! Looks like she's off questing somewhere. The Kobaba ruins? That's weird but hey."

After getting what she wanted, Neptune chose to cancel. _"Would you like to select a quest?"_ The CPU pressed no. _"Thank you and come again."_

Now since that was done, she walked over to Blanc and Peashy. "So, did you find out where Vert is?"

Neptune pulled out Ruby's scroll and started to text the other group. "Yep. Letting the others know. Now, let's go catch ourselves a Vert."

**Loading…**

After meeting up with the Ruby and the others, the group found themselves in the Kobaba ruins where Vert currently is. The location itself was more impressive than Leanbox. Out of all them, Blake was the most amazed. Yang liked it second to her Faunus girlfriend. "This place is so rad. I mean, look at it."

While it did look pretty, they still had to be on guard. "Just remember to stick together. I've heard that some people who take up quests in this place get lost and never to return."

Ruby was a little frightened by that. Weiss looked into that a little deeper. "Being lost in a place like this and with the monsters, you have to constantly fight."

Yang felt slightly uncomfortable with that. "Man, that's dark right there. I guess you can say it's even…Grimm?"

Everyone groaned at the pun. Except for Neptune and Plutia. They just laughed. "Good one."

Plutia giggled some more. "That was funny Yangy."

Blake looked around the ruins a little more. "So, what is Vert doing here in the first place?"

Neptune briefly saw the details of the quest Vert was currently on. "Just your usual monster hack and slash. No biggie."

They walked a little further in the ruins until they heard a loud crash from up ahead. Once they approached the site, the group the saw dust kicked up and a shadow of a figure coughing. "Well, that felt rather unfortunate." The dust cleared up and they finally saw Vert in her HDD form.

Peashy giggled happily as she ran over to the other CPU. "Bert!"

Vert heard her voice and turned to Peashy while looking surprised. "Peashy? What are you doing here?" Peashy gave Vert a happy hug.

"Hey there Vert!"

The Leanbox CPU looked ahead to see a face she hadn't seen in a while. "Neptune? And everyone else too? What are you doing here?"

Neptune smiled at her. "Here to see you duh. Of course, when we dropped by your basilicom, you weren't there. Kinda weird how you're taking up a quest all of a sudden."

Vert was touched that they wanted to see her. "It's not strange at all. Can't a goddess help out her nation once in a while?"

"What in the world!?" Everyone looked over to Weiss and the rest of the team. Like before, the heiress was appalled by Vert's HDD attire. "What is it with you and revealing outfits!? Your front is nearly exposed!"

Yang had to be honest that she couldn't quite stop staring at Vert's breasts. Something Blake caught and elbowed her girlfriend. "Ow."

Ruby just waved at her. "Uh, hi there. It's nice to meet you."

Vert stared at the team in confusion. "I'm sorry. Who are all of you?"

Neptune laughed nervously. "Oh right. Vert, this is Ruby and her team RWBY. Team RWBY, this is Vert, as you already know but the CPU of this world's Leanbox. You see Vert; they're a little out of town. By out of town, I mean they're from a different world and trying to get back to it."

A quick summary but Vert understood it clearly. "I see. Well, I would say it's nice to meet all of you but this is no place for humans to be at the moment."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" Her answer came in the form a loud roar coming from where Vert crashed from. Naturally, everyone covered their ears.

Once it stopped, they uncovered their ears but now had fear coming over them. "What…was that?" Yang asked in a scared voice.

They felt the ground shake a few times while hearing thunderous footsteps and they were coming to them. Vert summoned her lance. "I must confess. While on the job, I'd stumbled across something very vile. In fact, that was the reason why I crashed through here in the first place."

They felt another tremor and soon saw a very large figure approaching them. It was the biggest Ruby and her team had seen thus far. Once it came into full view, it roared again at them. Ruby was almost too scared to speak. "W-W-What is that?"

The CPUs instantly knew that everyone was in trouble now. "No way. That's a…a…"

"Class S monster. Sealed Disaster." Neptune finished what Noire started.

Ruby and team heard that clearly but couldn't believe it. "Class…S?" The dragon growled at all of them.

Yang took a step back. "I think that's a little out of our league."

Neptune and the other CPUs ran up in front of them. "Girls, I believe you may want to step back a bit." She transformed into her HDD form.

Blanc did the same. "Class S monsters are rare and are very powerful. They're not to be underestimated."

Noire went into her HDD form. "Strong as you girls are, this is way over your heads."

Plutia transformed as well. Much to Blake's displeasure. "All of you run off like the good little girls that you are. I would hate to see cute little Rosy and friends get caught in the crossfire." For once, the team was actually glad that Iris Heart was here.

Lastly, Peashy went into her HDD and was ready to fight. "We'll beat up the bad dragon!"

Well, there really wasn't anything Ruby and her team could do. "Right. Good luck." The team ran off away from what it looked like to be a difficult battle. If a monster like that was enough to worry even goddesses, it was an opponent not to be taken lightly ever. Once they were far enough as it is, all they could do now was watch. "So, you think they can take it on?"

Yang hoped so. "Maybe. I know they're gods and everything but that monster looked like it could eat King Taijitus for breakfast, Death Stalkers for lunch and Nevermore for dinner." Everyone agreed to that. Out of all the monsters they've seen in this world, this was the strongest yet.

The Sealed Disaster roared at the CPUs as it raised its claw at them. The monster slammed down its claw at the goddesses but the all scattered to the air to avoid the attack. The result of that was the ground shaking violently and strong winds. Ruby and her team felt the power behind the attack and took shelter behind two pillars. Two of them each behind each one. This was much more than what Weiss anticipated. "What…incredible power."

Something about this bothered Neptune. "How did you even run into this in the first place Vert?"

It was a somewhat embarrassing story for the Leanbox CPU. "Would you believe me that I encountered it by accident?"

Blanc scoffed at that. "Seriously? This is one hell of an accident!"

"We can argue about Vert's screw up later. Right now, let's deal with this first!" Noire argued.

Plutia giggled menacingly. "My sweet Noire is correct. Let's teach this monster a painful lesson it won't ever forget."

And everyone turned to her looking confused while Noire panicked a little. "My sweet Noire?" They all said at the same time.

"Plutia!" Of all the times for that to slip out. However, embarrassment would have wait later as Noire saw the next attack from the Sealed Disaster coming right at her. She flew up above to avoid the attack and was above the monster. Noire suddenly started to drop right to the head while a red aura covered her body. **_"Volcano Dive!"_** Her kick struck the top of the head and fire flare up from the attack with a resounding boom. The Lastation CPU jumped off only to see that her attack had little effect. "I knew it was going to take more than that."

"Out of the way!" Noire looked over to Blanc who tossed up an orb of blue energy. As it came down, Blanc slammed it forward with her ax. **_"Gefahrlichtern!"_** The orb separated into countless lights heading right at the monster and struck it all over. Like Noire attack from before, it had little effect. "Damn."

**_"_** ** _Sylhet Spear!"_** Several lances of green light struck the monster from the side. Vert wasn't finished yet as she charged right at it. **_"Rainy Ratnapura!"_** She delivered countless attacks from her lance all over the front of the monster right before sending one final attack at the Sealed Disaster passing by it. She turned around as the monster did the same and roared at it.

"Plutia!" Neptune flew right at the monster while it was distracted. Plutia followed the other CPU closely. **_"Victory Slash!"_** She slashed at the monster while passing it as it did a considerable amount of damage.

Plutia wasn't too far behind with her attack. **_"Fighting Viper 2!"_** She stuck down at the monster with her sword and then up all while delivering electric damage.

Peashy was up last and delivered a series of punches to the center that did push the monster back a little. She did a backflip while rising higher in the air before performing a drop kick right to it. ** _"_** ** _Hard Break Kick!"_** She kicked in the center of the chest and the monster roared as it fell down to the ground while Peashy laughed. "That was fun!"

Of course, this being an S-Class monster, it was going to take more than that to bring it down. The monster already started to stand up and roared at the CPUs. Neptune couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess we're going for the second turn."

Blanc raised her ax to her. "Good because I have a lot more to dish out."

Vert was grateful for their help but there was still a small problem. "You do realize this is still my quest."

Of course, they took that into account. "Look, if it'll make you feel any better, you can still take credit. Deal?"

The other CPU smiled at the proposition. "That'll be fine." All of the CPUs charged at the Sealed Disaster at once and attacked it with everything they had.

A little ways away from the battle, Ruby and her team continued to watch. Already they could tell they were treating this monster differently than the ones from before. This monster was legitimately threat. The young leader couldn't take her eyes off the battle. "Oh wow. They're incredible."

Plutia and Noire struck at the monster with their swords at once and then flew back to distance themselves away from it. "This thing has to be at half health right now."

Her childhood friend only laughed at the challenge in front. "It does make things more exciting, don't you think?"

The CPUs were going for another attack barrage until they saw the monster wrapped its arms around its body and its wings covering it as well. Neptune had a bad feeling about what it was planning. "Heads up. It's up to something."

Blanc wasn't going to wait around. "Then let's attack it while we still can!" Everyone agreed to that. This was their chance and they were going to take it. However, the monster began to glow and that immediately spelled danger.

Blake certainly sensed it. "We have to get away, now!" Her team thought the same and began to run away.

The monster glowed brighter until it stopped gathering light. Just as the CPUs were near it, the Sealed Disaster bellowed as it opened up and unleashed a powerful explosion that enveloped them all. The attack didn't stop there as it obliterated everything all around in its path. Unfortunately, Ruby and her team were about to be caught in it as well. All of them screamed when the explosion reached them and separated from each other. Once it subsided, Ruby was in an intense amount of pain even with her aura at full power protecting herself from the explosion. She slowly opened her eyes to see the rest of her team in the state as her. The CPUs were in a similar state as they were embedded into some of the buildings of the ruins. Just when this situation couldn't be any worse, Ruby heard those same heavy footsteps coming towards them. The young leader looked back as painful as it was to see that the monster was coming over to them. Ruby struggled to stand up. _"We have to…get away."_ She saw where her team was at the moment. Yang and Blake were lying on the ground together. Ruby must've figured that her sister grabbed the Faunus girl to protect her from the explosion. She searched for Weiss and found her but to the young leader's horror, the Sealed Disaster was approaching her first.

The heiress started to stir as well and opened her eyes to see the monster closely moving in. Weiss struggled to stand up to get away from the monster but found little success. The monster towered over her and raised its claw. There was no way even her strongest glyph would be able to block the attack. She was in fear for her life. The monster started to swing at the heiress. It was only at that moment that time seemed to have stood still. It wasn't until she saw rose petals in front of her eyes. Next thing Weiss noticed as that she was thrown back. She saw that it was Ruby that pulled her away. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and tried to block the attack herself but as the claw hit the weapon, it easily swatted the young leader to the side and sent her away crashing through several pillars. It took Weiss few seconds to register what just happened in front of her. For a moment, her heart stopped. "RUBY!"

Yang started to come to and opened her eyes as she heard Weiss' cry. From the sound of it, she herself was worried. She sat up and looked around. Fear started to overcome as she couldn't find her younger sister anywhere. It was then she realized the horrible truth. "Ruby…no…" Blake opened her eyes to see her girlfriend with a look she hasn't seen from her before.

As the monster was about to attack Weiss, something wrapped around its arm was pulled back. "How dare you…" The Sealed Disaster looked back to see a very pissed off Iris Heart. "I'll make you pay with your life!"

Behind her were the other CPUs who shared her anger. For Neptune, however, she was also feeling guilt. "This is my fault. I should've known better. This falls into my hands."

Blanc flicked her ax. "We'll pay this bastard back tenfold!" All of them charged at the monster.

**Loading…**

Away from the fight, Ruby lied against a pillar at the base. She was bleeding profusely from her head and she couldn't even move. Breathing even was hurting her. The young leader was in so much pain, she couldn't move. Her aura wasn't enough to protect her. She was barely conscious as is. Of course, the only thing going through her mind was Weiss. _"Weiss…I hope…you're okay. I'm…sorry."_ One thing she couldn't believe was that this happened right after finally they were together. Her eyes began to feel heavy. _"I'm…so tired. Maybe after a…little nap…I'll…get back…to…them…"_ She closed her eyes. Little did she know something small fell out from a crack in the pillar above and dropped into her mouth. Her body began to glow shortly after.

**Loading…**

Yang roared in anger as she tried to make her way over to the monster that swatted her sister. However, Blake was holding her from behind despite the other girl in her awakened semblance form. Something her blonde girlfriend didn't like. "Let me go! Let me go! I have to…I have to make that monster pay!"

Blake understood how Yang felt but it was clear she wasn't thinking straight. "Yang, please! What are you going to do? Even goddesses are having a hard time with that monster."

Her girlfriend was beyond listening to reason. "I don't care! That bastard hurt my sister! I have to…have to…" She stopped and began to cry as she exited out of her semblance. "Ruby…" Yang dropped to her knees while Blake still held her. The Faunus girl shared the same dreadful feeling her girlfriend was experiencing.

Blake looked ahead to Weiss who must've been feeling the same way. She was right. Weiss was on her knees feeling the heaviest guilt she had felt. _"_ _It's my fault. It's my fault Ruby's gone. Damn it! If only…if only I moved away, she wouldn't have done that. You…stupid dolt. Why? Why did you have to do that? And to think…we've finally…we were finally…."_

She heard the monster roar and saw the CPUs continuing to fight the Sealed Disaster. Blanc screamed as she dropped her ax on the monster. **_"Getter Ravine!"_** The attack struck the top of the head with explosive force. The monster rebounded as it swiped at the Lowee CPU and struck her. Blanc spun mid-air for a short time before regaining her balance. She growled at the monster. "Bastard!"

Noire went passed her as her sword began to glow in a rainbow color. **_"Torneaid Sword"_** She slashed at the monster downward. She flew away from the monster. "Damn it."

**_"_** ** _Cross Combo!"_**   Neptune made a series of slashes at the monster one after another. After kicking it after the last attack. She held out her hand and four large swords appeared from behind her. **_"32-bit Mega Blade!"_** All four swords launched at once at the monster struck it one after another. She still wasn't finished. **_"Critical Edge!"_** The Sealed Disaster recovered fast enough and retaliated back at Neptune's attack. Both attacks hit each other but the monster overpowered her and sent her back. She stopped and growled at the monster. Neptune tried to give it another go.

"Neptune."

She stopped and turned to Vert and wasn't too pleased. "Vert-"

"I know you must feel responsible but charging in recklessly isn't the way." She noticed the way how Neptune was acting after Ruby was swatted her.

Even if Vert had a point, it was the only option Neptune had. "It's my fault, Vert. I brought them along in this. I'm responsible for what happened to Ruby. It all falls on me."

Vert may not know the girl but judging how Neptune was feeling about this, she must've been an important friend to her. She looked over the rest of the girls. "As of now, their safety is first priority"

Plutia was already on that. "Come now my darlings. This isn't the place for children such as yourselves." Usually, Blake would be scared shitless with Iris Heart being so near but concern for her girlfriend overcame that. She was carrying her away from the fight. Plutia looked over to the heiress who was looking at the fight in front of her. "Time to go now Weissy or do you want me to drag you through the dirt?"

Weiss stood up after that. "What about Ruby?"

Iris Heart narrowed her eyes. "Once the monster is dealt with, we'll search for her."

The heiress gritted her teeth. "That's not good enough! I need to know if she's okay!" She grabbed her shoulders and shuddered. "She has to be…she has to be…"

She felt a hand on her own and looked back to see Plutia standing right behind her. "Complaining about it won't do anything. If you wish to see your rose again, move." Weiss looked away. She couldn't stop worrying about Ruby. Iris Heart's patience was running out as she grabbed the heiress by the collar and dragged her. "Let's go."

Weiss struggled to break free. "H-Hey! Let me go!"

Plutia couldn't help but like this side of the other girl. "Oh, I'll let you go. Only to punish you for being a disrespectful brat that is." And Weiss stopped when she heard that.

Over to the CPUs, they were still fighting against the Sealed Disaster. Peashy gave it another hit which sent the monster back a step and Vert followed suit. She thrust her lance at the Sealed Disaster. Neptune and Blanc were up next. "Let's go, Blanc!"

The other CPU nodded. "Right!" They flew right at the monster. All of a sudden countless energy shots were fired randomly from the sky at the Sealed Disaster and the two stopped. "What the hell was that!?"

Plutia and everyone with her looked over wondering the same thing. After the shooting stopped, the monster was suddenly attacked by a streak of red light striking it all over. After hitting it from underneath the chin, a shot rang out at it hit the center. It was a sound Weiss knew all too well. "That shot. It can't be…"

The light faded and everyone saw the figure from within. They couldn't take their eyes off the new arrival. "Who…is that?" Noire asked.

As the figure landed, they saw what she looked like. Her attire the same of a CPU with red boots above her knees with black running along the top and detached sleeves as well. The same red and black features were the same as her main outfit with an opening that revealed her cleavage as her breasts were as large as Vert's. She had bright long red hair in a ponytail tied by a clip in the form a symbol Weiss recognized. Part of the hair in front covered her right eye. Four wings of light, two at each side were behind her back were red too and curved. In her hand was a scythe that looked similar to another scythe Weiss easily recognized except it looked more cybernetic. Her appearance, the color scheme, even the weapon. It was like the figure they were all looking was an older version of… "Ruby?"

The figure looked over to Weiss and gasped. The heiress couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. The figure smiled at her. "Indeed I am." She spoke in a deeper more mature voice. "However…" She looked back at the Seal Disaster in front of her and summoned a second scythe into her other hand. "You may also wish to address me as…CPU Crimson Heart."

**A/N: I swear if the Sealed Disaster isn't what I think it is, the last quarter of this chapter just got very awkward for me.**


	30. A New Challenger

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Twenty Eight

A New Challenger

Everyone stared in disbelief at Ruby who had somehow become a CPU going by the name of Crimson Heart. For her to be a CPU in the first place, that only meant one thing to Noire. "Ruby…must've found a CPU Memory Core."

Blanc was having a hard time believing that. "Are you freaking kidding me? What the hell are the chances of that happening?"

Neptune could care less about that. She was just overjoyed that Ruby okay. Better than okay actually because she was a CPU now. "Ruby…"

If anyone was feeling the most elated about Ruby, it was her sister. Yang was so worried about her sister. Worried that she had failed as an older sister protecting Ruby. Never before was she so glad to be wrong. Weiss shared the same feeling as the brawler. To think that the person in front of them was Ruby. Speaking of the newly formed CPU, she stared down at the monster before her. She twirled the scythe in her right hand. "Hear me now foul beast. I shall now cast judgment for the wrought you have bestowed upon to those I cherish." Ruby pointed the scythe at the monster. "You shall feel the wrath of my anger and the pain of those I hold close to. Your end is neigh!"

**Insert RWBY Vol 2 opening**

The Sealed Disaster roared at her and lifted up its claw. As tried to slam down its claw at Ruby, she instantly disappeared and the attack struck the ground instead. Everyone looked around to see where the new CPU had gone to. Their answer was a gunshot fired from above and struck the monster which made it step back by one. All of the looked up to see Ruby above them all and fired another round from her scythe. As the shot hit, Ruby turned around before firing another one and turning around once again to fire a third shot at the monster. Each shot made the Sealed Disaster move back one step. A platform then appeared behind the new CPU as Ruby placed her boots on top of it and crouched down. She readied her twin scythes and twirled the one in her right hand. **_"High Hunter!"_** Ruby launched herself from the platform as a red light began to envelop her body and struck the monster head on into the chest then passed it. As Ruby landed next to it, she didn't stop there. She continued her attack striking the monster everywhere at blinding speeds leaving only the red light following her. The finishing blow came from above as Ruby slashed the head with both scythes and then slammed together. The scythes combined into one and transformed into a large cannon. It began to charge up quickly. **_"Crescent Overload!"_** Her cannon fired a powerful beam of red energy at the monster and grew in size until it struck the Sealed Disaster whole.

As the attack struck the dragon, it seemed to grow even larger as it obliterated everything in its path and behind the monster. Ruby screamed as she increased the power of her attack and it became more intense with strong winds blowing out and the ground shaking underneath. Once the attack was over, the Sealed Disaster let out a low growl. Yang and the rest of team were astonished at what their leader did. Yang pretty much summed up their thoughts in two words. "Holy…crap."

Ruby separated her cannon and the two parts reverted back into their scythe form. She charged at the monster while it was still down from her previous attack as her scythes began to glow. **_"_** ** _Red Scythe Scatter!"_** As the new CPU slashed at the Sealed Disaster upward, multiple red slashes appeared after her first one and spread throughout the monster. Once Ruby was up in the air again, she descended at it once again to deliver another of her attack down at it. Like before, multiple red slashes followed Ruby's attack all the way to the ground. Going for one more, the new CPU jumped to the monster as she spun around and slashed at the dragon one more time from the side with multiple red slashes following the first strike. Ruby jumped back as she raised the scythe in her left hand above her while it was glowing bright red once again. Wind circled around her as a result. **_"EXE Drive!"_** She threw the scythe at the monster and at that point, the whole weapon was glowing bright red. **_"ROSE REDEMPTION!"_** The traveling scythe struck the center of the monster's chest and apparently was powerful enough to launch it into the air while the scythe grew in size dealing massive amounts of damage. If that wasn't enough, Ruby launched herself at the monster with her other scythe in hand and slashed at the monster as she passed it. That was only the start as Ruby created a platform to land briefly only to launch off to slash at the monster again. The new CPU repeated this attack countless all over the Sealed Disaster at unbelievable speeds all the while her first scythe she threw continued to deal damage from within. Ruby landed on the ground after her last attack which created a crater before jumping right back up at the monster only to pass through it to retrieve her first scythe and was now high above the monster. She started to fall right to it and crossed her arms as the scythes glowed together. The blades grew to an enormous size as energy blades. As Ruby neared the dragon, she swung both of her scythes at the monster. At that exact moment, a giant red cross spread throughout the Sealed Dragon and Ruby landed on the ground with her scythes apart. She turned around and combined her scythes again to transform into their cannon form aiming at the monster. Ruby charged it and unleashed the energy beam with the same amount of overwhelming power from before right at the Sealed Disaster. As the beam struck the monster, a monumental explosion occurred and Ruby ceased her firing.

**End Insert Song**

Ruby separated her cannon and reverted back into scythes as she continued to watch her work. The dust cleared it showed that the Sealed Disaster was still there. Although, Ruby's attack did do quite a bit of damage to it. Neptune saw this as their chance. "Ruby!" The new CPU looked over to her. "Thank you! We'll take it from here!" The other CPUs took that as their cue to attack together. "Everyone ready!?"

The rest of the CPUs readied themselves. "Right!"

Noire and Vert looked up to the monster. "I'll take point!" She flew quickly to the Sealed Disaster.

Vert followed closely after her. "I wonder how much more it can stand?" Noire struck the monster first from the left side and Vert attacked it after her from the right. They turned around and slashed at the monster several more times before leaving.

Blanc came up next and aimed her ax at the Sealed Disaster from above. "I'll smash you apart!" She slammed her ax at the monster at the top of the head sending it back to the ground. "Neptune, finish this!"

That was her cue as Neptune flew past Blanc and then pointed her sword at the monster before plunging down the sword in front with her own power covering her body. "I'll give it my all!" Just as the Sealed Disaster was halfway to the ground, Neptune struck through it and a transparent purple cube appeared with the monster inside. A bright light appeared in rainbow colors in the form of a cross as Neptune landed on the ground. The Sealed Disaster roared as it dissipated along with the light fading. When the light disappeared, so did the monster. Everyone looked to where the Seal Disaster once was cheered in victory. Neptune sighed in relief. "Well, that was an ordeal."

Noire couldn't agree more as she grabbed her right shoulder and rolled it. "No kidding. I think I've had enough adventure for the day."

While everyone was glad that they won, it wasn't the biggest thing to them. It was Ruby who became a CPU is what caught their attention the most. All of them looked at her while the new CPU was smiling at them. "Ruby!" She looked over to her team who looked were beyond overjoyed.

Ruby herself felt the same way. "I am relieved that all of you are unharmed. I am most elated."

And already they noticed a difference in her. Aside from the sudden change in breast size which Yang thought she would never see the day her sister would be bigger than her. "Uh, Ruby? Why are you talking like that?"

Her sister blinked a few times in confusion. "Is my manner of speaking unusual to you?"

Definitely, the way Ruby was speaking was very out of place. "You can say something like that." Blake stated.

Weiss definitely felt a little weirded out by her girlfriend's speaking pattern. "Yes. It's very…formal of you actually but never mind that. Look at you! How did this even happen!?"

"That's something we would like to know as well." The team looked to the side to see Neptune and the others walking up to them. "I have a feeling that Ruby may have accidentally found a CPU Memory Core. That's the only explanation why she's here before us in HDD form."

Ruby nodded at the assumption. "Indeed, you are correct. Mind you, I did not realize it at the time." She looked up to the sky. "What I remember last is being in great pain and almost fell into a dream-like slumber. That was when I felt power surging through my body all of a sudden and I had awakened in the form you see now. Of course, I would leave the questioning to a later, more appropriate time as my comrades were in dire distress. I made my way quickly to all of you where I had appeared before you all as I am now." The more Ruby spoke the way she did, the more it seemed so unnatural to hear.

Still, they made out how she was turned into a CPU and were all happy that she was okay. Especially Plutia who really liked what she was seeing. "It's so nice to see you're not hurt anymore, Rosy." And Ruby's expression changed when she saw the looked the other CPU was giving her. "And my, you've grown up to be quite the rose yourself."

Ruby felt a little intimidated but thought she could finally stand up against Plutia. "Y-You do not frighten now vile woman."

And Plutia didn't take kindly of that. "Oh? Do you think you can talk back to me? Perhaps I should teach you a lesson." Scratch that. Even in CPU form, Ruby was still afraid of Plutia. Same for Blake as she was hiding behind Yang shaking in fear and peeked over the blonde's shoulder. "So…is there any way for Ruby to turn back to normal?"

Neptune smiled at the question. "Of course. All you need to do is imagine yourself in human form. Like so." She exited out her HDD form and was back to her human form. "See? Easy as one two three." The other CPUs followed and returned to their human forms. The Vert in this world wore different clothing as well but if there was one difference, it was that her dress showed off the cleavage of her breasts. Once again, Yang felt jealous of the size of the other blonde's chest.

Even Plutia transformed back to her usual self. "Okay Rosy. Now it's your turn."

Ruby closed her eyes and imagined her human self. Countless lights covered her body and she returned back to the Ruby her team knew and loved. She opened her eyes and looked at herself. Ruby giggled happily. "I'm back to normal!"

Not even one second after turning back into her human form, her whole team tackled her down to the ground laughing happily. Their leader in return felt the same way. While they were happy Ruby was okay now, Weiss couldn't help but feel a little irate about what the younger did before. "You dolt. Do you have any idea how worried we were? How worried I was?" The younger girl smiled sweetly at her.

Ruby's team stood up while bringing up their leader as well. Neptune smiled at the whole scene. "Well, girls. Monster's been defeated, Vert's quest has been completed, Ruby's back as a CPU. I'd say that fills out our day pretty good. Let's mosey on over back to Leanbox and have a celebration or something." Almost everyone cheered to that. The only who didn't was Noire who had a very concerned look on her face while looking at Ruby.

**Loading…**

"Well, I know it's not much but please enjoy the food."

Everyone marveled at the food placed at the table. All of them were back in Vert's basilicom after the Leanbox goddess turned in her quest. There was one thing that bothered Weiss. "How did you make this much food? In fact, did you even cook it?"

Neptune already made a grab for a pudding cup. "Better not to ask questions, Weiss. Let's eat!" Just as the Planeptune CPU was about to make a grab the object of her desire, (Other than her Noire.) it was snatched away by Peashy.

The smaller girl laughed triumphantly. "Neptuna's pudding is mine!"

Naturally, Neptune was a little mad. "P-ko!"

The sight before them was a familiar and welcoming sight before the other CPUs. "It seems some things never change." Noire stated as she took a bite out of a cupcake.

Ruby was enjoying the cookies and was eating them one after another. She squealed in delight. "So good!"

All of sudden, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and heard a giggle. "I'm glad that you like it. Ruby, was it? Now that you've become a CPU, in my nation no less, think of this as a welcoming party to becoming my little sister." Vert brought her body closer to Ruby's

Ruby didn't know how to process what she heard. "Wait what!"

That didn't go unnoticed by Yang and became a little angry. "What is it with you and wanting Ruby to be your sister? She's my little sister!"

Vert smiled at the other blonde's outburst. "By my nation's rules, since Ruby became a CPU in Leanbox, she can be officially my little sister. Of course, you're welcome to be my little sister as well if you're feeling left out." Yang really didn't have a response to that. Never had she thought to be a little sister to someone else since she's always been the older sister to Ruby.

Neptune leered at the other CPU. "Vert, we all know that's a bogus rule. Mini-Histy said so."

Vert turned her way away from her. "Well, as I've said before, it's always been that way."

As much as Ruby liked the feeling of Vert's breasts pressed behind her back, (not really.) She really wanted to get out of her hold. "Can you let go of me now? Besides, Yang's the only big sister I want."

Yang smiled at her sister's words "Thanks, Ruby. That's my baby sis."

Vert didn't seem to be bothered at all by Ruby's choice. "Too bad. Ruby became a CPU in my nation so by default, she is my sister now but you're more than welcome to challenge me to win her back." Yang actually thought of doing that. Goddess or not, no one messes with her sister.

Speaking of her, a thought crossed Neptune's mind. "Hey. Since Ruby is a CPU now, doesn't that kinda make Yang a candidate? Hypothetically of course. I mean, it's kinda weird since the younger sister is the CPU and the older sister is the CPU candidate but in your case, it's switched around."

Now that she spoke about it, she brought up a good point. Yang herself realized that. "That is kinda weird considering how you and the other CPUs are the older sisters."

Another thought came to Neptune. "If that's the case, what would your name be? It can't be Yellow Sister since you're not P-ko's sister. Then again, if you were to be a CPU too, you can't be Yellow Heart either since that's already taken. The same could be said for Weiss and Blake if they were to become CPUs too. Black Heart and White Heart are already filled out."

She actually brought up an interesting topic. Yang put some thought into that. "If that's the case, if I were to be a CPU…" She smiled at her idea. "I'd peg my name as Burning Heart because I burn." She looked over to her girlfriend. "What about you Blake? What name would you go with?"

The Faunus tried to think of that. "I'm not sure honestly."

Yang smiled as she had an idea. "I got it. How about Shadow Heart. It sounds badass and mysterious. Just like you."

Blake smiled at the suggested name. "It does have a nice ring to it."

Both girls looked over to Weiss and Yang already thought of her CPU name. "And Weiss would be called Ice Heart."

The heiress glared at the blonde. "Are you implying something?" Her teammate just laughed.

While everyone was having a fun time, Plutia noticed that her childhood friend was acting a little strangely ever since they left the Kobaba Ruins. "What's wrong Noire? Does the food taste bad?"

Noire shook her head. "No, it's not that."

Neptune noticed the way Noire was acting as well. "What's up Noire? You've been looking sour for a while now. Come on. Celebrate since we're all here and Ruby's a CPU now."

The other CPU sighed. "And that's the point."

Now everyone was confused when they heard that. "What are you going on now?" Blanc asked.

Noire crossed her arms. "Ruby is a CPU. Don't you know that means? She can literally create her own nation and lead it."

That idea seemed a little too out of it for the young leader. "I can? That seems a little too much for me."

Weiss, however, didn't like the idea at all. "A nation? Ruby can't lead a nation. She has her hands full with just our team."

Her counterpart shook her head. "I didn't say she had to create one."

Neptune thought of an idea why Noire was acting this. "Maybe Noire thinks having a new CPU on the block means more competition for her."

Noire shook her head and growled. "No, that's not it either. Look, I'm glad Ruby is okay and all but the fact of the matter is that she became a CPU by accident. Granted, it did save her life but now there's another problem."

Everyone didn't understand what she meant by that. "Would care to explain then?" Vert asked.

The Lastation CPU looked over the new one. "Ruby, do you remember what I said about those who do become CPUs?"

Ruby tried to think back on that. "Uh…something about becoming really powerful?"

And Noire facepalmed at the answer. "No, that's not it." She removed her hand from her face. "Think about it. You're a CPU now which means, you'll never age past what you look like now. You're basically stuck looking as you are forever. Not only that, while you're stuck looking the same, your team will continue to age."

Ruby took all of that in and realization hit her like an anvil dropped on her head. "I'LL BE WHAT NOW!" Panic was clear on her face. "Y-You mean, I'll never grow up? Even if I drink lots of milk, I'll stay the same? Forever?!"

Noire glared at the other girl. "Well, of course. I explained this when we first met. Weren't you listening?"

The young leader was still trying to get over her head that she'll never grow up. "K-Kinda. I sorta forget some…details?"

The Lastation groaned. "I swear you act like Neptune sometimes."

"Already made the character comparisons Noire." Neptune pointed out.

Ruby still didn't like the idea of staying the same forever. "B-B-But I don't stay young forever. I want to grow up and be a huntress. Granted being a CPU is cool and all but no one is going to take me seriously if I look the same forever."

Weiss had the same dreadful thought. What Noire said was true. Since Ruby is a CPU now, time has stopped for her. She'll remain the same while she would continue to age. The scary thought about that was a human's lifespan was limited. Ruby's was not. This was a problem not only for her girlfriend, but the whole team. "Isn't there some way to reverse this? There has to be right?"

The other girl glanced away. "That I can't answer that because there hasn't been a case of a CPU turning back into a human."

Neptune thought about that for a minute as it seemed familiar to her. _"I feel like I should remember something about that but what was it?"_

Ruby heard enough and more than what she could take as she turned around away from everyone else. "I'm not hungry anymore." She walked away from everyone and left the room.

Yang immediately followed her. "Ruby, wait!" Blake ran after her girlfriend. Weiss gave the CPUs one last look before leaving as well to catch up with her leader/girlfriend.

As soon as she left, everyone turned to Noire. Neptune glared at her. "Good going Noire. You ruined a perfectly good party with your negativity."

Noire expected this from the start. "I'm sorry but you know it as well. There's a difference between us and Ruby. We wanted to become CPUs in the first place. Ruby was an accident even if that accident saved her. She had no intention of becoming a CPU and yet…"

Vert understood what Noire was trying to convey. "Harsh as Noire's explanation was, she has a point. This is not only a problem for Ruby but her team as well. This is a completely different situation."

That much is true. This kind of problem has never happened before. "So, how are we going to deal with this?" Blanc asked.

Everyone tried to come up with a solution but there was no record of someone turning back into a human. Far as they know, they were the only CPUs around and maybe Rei Ryghts since she was a former CPU. They were coming up short with answers. "I think I know how Rosy can go back to normal."

Everyone turned to Plutia who was smiling. Noire has known Plutia for a very long time so she was a little skeptical whenever she had an idea but at a time like this, anything was good. "Okay, how can Ruby go back to normal?"

Plutia giggled happily at the question. "Well…do you remember the first time Neppy came into our world and said she was a CPU but you didn't believe her and she tried to transform so you could believe?"

Now it came back to Neptune. "Oh right! I couldn't transform at all because I was in this world. Plutie, I think you're onto something here."

That would be the first but Plutia has had done something similar in the past. Noire was beginning to understand it as well. "Now that you mention it…"

Only Blanc and Vert didn't understand what they were figuring out. "Care to share with the rest of us?" Vert inquired.

Neptune smiled at the solution. "It's easy. If Ruby and her team go back to their world, Ruby won't be a CPU anymore. It's kinda like a reset. That's what happened to me when I came here for the first time so maybe it'll work on Ruby too when she goes back to her world." A stretch by far but it was the best they had for a solution. "I got to tell her right now!"

She ran out of the room with Peashy following her. "Wait for me Neptuna!"

Soon as they left, it was only the four CPUs remaining in the room. Vert still questioned the solution. "Will this solution even work?"

Blanc didn't have any choice but believe that it could. "What other ideas do you have?"

Noire just shrugged. "It's not much but what else is there? Hopefully, they'll find a way back. Otherwise, we'll be looking at another Neptune situation. Let's just hope it doesn't take thirteen years."

The others hope so as well. This wasn't Ruby and her team's world. Unlike the CPUs, they don't have all the time in the world. Who knows how much time has passed in theirs. With everything said now, there was one more question that was on Vert's mind. "By the way Noire. What did Plutia mean by what she said earlier by you being her sweet?"

And a blush came to the other CPU's face and looked away. "T-That's none of your business."

Plutia just smiled. "We're actually together now."

It took a few seconds for the other two CPUs to register what she said. "WHAT!?"


	31. Spike in Difficulty

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Twenty Nine

Spike in Difficulty

Night had fallen over Leanbox and everyone decided to sleep over at Vert's basilicom. There was a slight problem between Yang and Vert of who Ruby wanted to sleep with. Weiss ultimately took her while Yang decided to sleep with Blake in the same room. The girls had to make do with what sleeping clothes they would have to wear. Let's just say, Blake almost had a nosebleed when Yang was wearing one of Vert's sleeping clothes she kept around. The other three choose nightgowns resembling Weiss' whenever she went to bed. All was quiet in the building and Weiss was soundly asleep until she felt some movement. She woke up and saw that Ruby wasn't in lying next to her. Another detail she caught was that door was open. The heiress stood up from the bed and decided to follow. Over to Ruby, she really couldn't sleep at all as she walking on the stone path in the garden with a full moon lighting the area. Between the fact she'll never grow older while everyone else will and maybe a possible chance for her to return normal thanks to Neptune telling them. The young leader was happy to hear that but they still needed a way back. Ruby came across a fountain in the middle of the garden and walked up to it. She looked at her reflection in the water and then transformed into her HHD form. Now staring at the form she is in now, Ruby couldn't help but feel like she was staring into what her future self would look like. Of course, she may never get the chance of seeing that. "Ruby?"

The CPU gasped quietly in surprise and turned around. "Weiss. Did I disturb you?"

The heiress shook her head. "No. What are you doing up?" She began to walk over to the other girl.

The younger girl, supposedly, had a saddened look on her face. "I have…many thoughts crossing into my state of mind. It is quite an upset." She looked back at the water and continued to stare at her own reflection. "Do you not find it ironic? I am saved from near-death only to experience another kind of agony. To think that this second chance would be a blessing and yet a curse." Weiss stopped in front of the other girl and Ruby looked back at her. "Indeed, I am grateful for this second lease but I do not desire what comes with it. What I desire the most is to spend what time I have with you…" She cupped Weiss' cheek. "Until we are old and grey. I cannot picture a more adequate way to live my life. As I am now, I will remain the same while time moves on for you, Yang, and Blake."

Weiss placed her own hand on the one Ruby was cupping her cheek. "Don't say things like that. Neptune told us that if we return to Remnant, you'll turn back to normal."

Ruby gave a small smile at the heiress. "And that is what I have the highest of hopes. I have no other choice but to believe in that chance." The longer Ruby talked, the more Weiss couldn't help but find her way of speaking funny. It got to the point where she smiled and started to giggle. Ruby raised an eyebrow as she removed her hand. "Is something humorous to you?"

The heiress continued to giggle and smiled at the other girl. "It's just…hearing the way you talk while in that form. It's so unlike you. It kinda sounds like you're a knight or something."

The CPU actually the liked the idea of that and kneeled down before Weiss while taking her hand with her own. "If I am truly the knight you speak of, that would make you my princess of whom I have sworn an oath to protect. It is the highest honor one can receive." She kissed Weiss' hand gently.

While this was embarrassing to the heiress, it was also quite charming. "In some stories, the knight does end up together with the princess." That idea seemed wonderful to Ruby. "I do have to be honest here." Ruby stood up before the other girl wondering what she meant by that. "As charming as you are as a CPU…" This time, she cupped the other girl's cheek while looking up to her face. "I…still prefer the other you. The one I know the best. The one I…" She hesitated to say that last word. Weiss couldn't deny the growing feeling within her since the festival. Short yes but it was when Ruby sacrificed herself to take the Sealed Disaster's attack for her and thought she was gone for good, that was when those feelings intensified. That was when she finally realized it. "The one I've fallen for."

Those words brought Ruby overwhelmingly joy to her. It was like her life was finally complete. She giggled contently. "Are you sure it is not the fact that I am taller than you?"

And Weiss just glared at the CPU as removed her hand and turned away. "Jeez. Even as a CPU, you still know how to ruin a moment." Ruby laughed at that. Once she stopped, the CPU made one swift move as picked up the heiress and carried her bridal style. Weiss was both blushing and confused by this. "W-What are you doing?"

Ruby looked up to the night sky. "To create a memory neither of us will forget." Her wings appeared behind her back and flew up in the air. All the while Weiss was screaming. As soon as the CPU stopped, the heiress looked down, unfortunately, to see they were very high up and screamed once more while holding onto Ruby with her arms around the CPU's neck for dear life with her eyes closed tightly. Seeing the heiress act like this was adorable to Ruby. She looked over to the moon. "Weiss, look."

The heiress opened her eyes to see that the other girl was looking at something. She looked over as well and gasped to see the full moon that seemed so close to them. Seeing the moon like this was strange to Weiss. The moon in their world was partially damaged so seeing a complete one was quite a sight. It was beautiful to her. "Ruby, this is…"

"I agree." The two continued to gaze at the full moon. This moment with Ruby reminded Weiss of the time she accidentally stumbled upon Neptune and Noire and saw them kiss. As she remembered that moment, she looked back at the CPU. "Ruby…" The other girl heard her name and turned her attention to Weiss who was giving her a strange look. She already knew what the heiress wanted judging by the look in her eye. Ruby smiled as their faces near each other. Both girls closed their eyes and their lips met for a gentle loving kiss. A kiss like this under the moon was the most romantic moment of either in the girls' life.

**Loading…**

A day had passed (Because the author couldn't think of a way for an entire day to pass. #NepNep.) Hey! Uh…ahem. A day had passed for the group and all of them were heading back to Planeptune. This time, they took the quicker route by flying over there in their CPU forms with Noire carrying Plutia, (since no one wanted Iris Heart to come out.) Vert was carrying Yang, Blanc carrying Blake, and of course, Ruby carrying Weiss. The trip was easier than trekking back to Plutia's nation and everyone seemed to enjoy it. The reason why they were going back was that the three-day limit finally passed and the team hoped, especially Ruby that the Histoire here would find an answer for them. Soon, all of them smiled as they saw their destination. "Check it out! Glad we're back here again." Yang stated.

Noire felt the same. "Yeah, it's been a while since we've all gathered here."

Vert smiled at the memories. "We had so many good times here."

Peashy laughed happily. "Yay! We're back home!"

Blanc wished she could share the same feeling but was still down about how Plutia and Noire are together. _"Damn it."_

All of them entered in Planeptune's airspace and headed over to the basilicom. Luckily, there was a balcony all of them could land on and the CPUs set the rest of team RWBY down. Neptune was the first to transform back into her human form. "Hey, Histy! We're home!"

Not soon after her calling, Histoire approached them along with IF and Compa. The oracle was happy to see them back. "Welcome back everyone. I see some familiar faces too. (＾▽＾)" There was one person that stuck out for her and that was Ruby in her HDD form. Of course, Histoire didn't recognize her. "I'm sorry but who are you? (・・。)ゞ"

Neptune and the others giggled nervously. "Yeah…that's Ruby. Funny story really. She's a CPU now."

It took a few seconds for the three girls to register that in their heads. "WHAT!?"

IF was the first to speak out. "How the hell did Ruby end up as a CPU? What happened in the three days you were gone?"

"A lot." Everyone replied at once.

The other CPUs reverted back into their human forms. Weiss really needed to know if the oracle found something. "Now that we're here, did you find anything regarding the Sudden Flash Event? Anything returning to our world?" Even the smallest bit would help them out.

To her dismay, Histoire shook her head. "I'm sorry. After searching everything about the event you speak of, there has been no record of anyone returning to their original world. I know this is not the news you wished to hear. (⌣_⌣")"

Ruby's hopes were crushed. She would remain a CPU in this world. Not only that but her team would remain trapped as well. They would continue to grow up while she remained the same. Neptune wasn't happy with this as well. "Aw man. Really? What about you Iffy? You find any info?"

IF shook her head. "Sorry. I came up empty on my end as well." And the news kept on becoming worse.

Everyone turned to Ruby who had a defeated look in her eye. Plutia couldn't help but feel sad for her. "Poor Rosy."

Neptune sighed. "Well, I guess that's that then."

That was something no one didn't expect Neptune to say. "Are you giving up Neptune?" Vert asked.

Surprisingly, the other CPU shook her head. "Not a chance. I'm saying that because we've done would we could do here and go on back home."

"So you're not giving up?" Blanc asked.

Neptune smiled at her. "No way Jose. We can't give up now when we're this far in the game." For once, Weiss admired the other girl's optimism. However, Ruby couldn't share the same feeling.

Compa was very confused about all of this. "Is getting Ru-Ru and her friends back to her world that important?" She had no idea how close to home she was on that.

"Let's just say, Ruby isn't that ecstatic with what comes with being a CPU." Blake explained.

That was unique to hear for Histoire since she's never heard of anyone becoming distressed about becoming a CPU. "I see. So you have no intention of creating a nation of your own then Ruby? (・・。)ゞ"

The young leader nodded at the question. "Yeah. Being a CPU is cool and all but it's not worth it. I want to spend time with my team not as a CPU but as a human. I don't like how they'll grow up while I'll look the same. It's not fair."

Histoire and the other girls couldn't help but feel bad for the younger girl. They were also confused as to how Ruby became a CPU in the first place. Vert decided to clear that up. "You see, Ruby accidently found a CPU Memory Core and became a CPU. It did save her from an almost untimely end but now she is this situation you see before you now. There is a chance that if Ruby and her team return to their world, Ruby would probably not be a CPU anymore."

Now Histoire understood the situation. "I see. So that's the problem. I'm sorry I couldn't find a way. (⌣_⌣")"

Despite her situation, the young leader smiled. "It's okay. Thank you for helping."

With their business now down in the Ultradimension, they had no reason to stay any longer. "Well…I guess we should head back then."

Ruby and her team couldn't agree more. There was one problem for Weiss. "And how? Is there another portal that leads back to your world in the backyard?"

**Loading…**

"Why did I even bother asking?"

Neptune and her group were in front of a portal that was behind the basilicom. The other CPUs were there to see them off. "You should've seen it coming Weiss." Neptune pointed out. She looked at her friends. "Well, I'll catch you later next time. Oh, and good luck with Noire Plutie."

Plutia giggled happily. "Thanks, Neppy. I hope we get to see you again."

Noire thought otherwise. "Hopefully not soon enough." She whispered.

Blanc didn't say anything as she was still distraught about the whole Plutia/Noire pairing. Vert waved goodbye to them. "It was nice meeting all of you even though we haven't known each other that long." She looked over to Ruby. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? You'll always be welcome in Leanbox as my little sister."

Ruby giggled nervously "I'm…pretty sure." Yang grabbed her sister close to her to prove a point.

Peashy waved her arms. "Bye! Nice meeting you Neptuna's friends! Let's play again sometime!"

Ruby and her team waved back at them. Neptune waved as well and smiled at her friends. "We'll catch you on the flipside. See you later!" She turned around and jumped into the portal. Team RWBY took a look one last time at the CPUs before turning around and jumped into the portal as well.

Neptune and the others were gone. Their time may have been short but enjoyed getting to know them. Plutia giggled. "I'm really happy I got to see Neppy again. I can't wait to start making the new dolls."

Of course, she would do that. It's been a favorite thing Plutia loved to do. "So, what do we do now?" Noire asked.

Vert had an idea. "Well, we're here now so why not play a game together." Everyone else agreed to that. They started to walk back to the basilicom. Vert stopped when she saw Blanc not coming along. "Is something the matter Blanc?"

The other CPU sighed. She had to accept that Noire won and just move on. "I'm fine. Let's just go." She turned around and started to walk.

Once she passed the Leanbox CPU, Vert closed her eyes and smiled. "You know Blanc…" Blanc stopped walking. "If you do have something troubling you, I'm always there to comfort you. After all, you still have me."

Blanc scoffed at the words. "Oh please. Hell will freeze over long before I come to you." She started walking again.

Vert turned around and smiled. "The same as ever but that's what charming about her." Vert started to walk as well to join up with the others.

**Loading…**

Neptune and the rest of the group returned to the Hyperdimension via Neptune's backyard (and not falling from the sky much to Weiss' relief.) and were making their way back to the living room. Yang stretched out her arms. "That was something else, don't you think. That Ultradimension place was pretty cool."

The Planeptune CPU was glad to hear that. "You know the funny thing is that the Ultradimension takes place in the 80s."

And the rest of the group stopped when they heard that. "What!?"

Neptune stopped and turned around to them. "What? What did I say?"

Weiss was still having a hard time believing what the other girl said. "How is that world in the 80s?! Lowee yes, I can somehow see that but the other three nations!?"

The CPU just shrugged. "Well, yeah. That's how it's set up." The heiress groaned at that. Neptune decided to go on ahead.

Weiss rubbed the temples of her eyes. "This world I swear."

Yang was getting a kick out of her teammate's reaction. "It's something else that's for sure." She looked over to her sister still looking a little down. "Are you feeling okay Ruby?"

Her sister looked over at her and smiled. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine so don't worry about me."

Worry was all Yang could do. "It'll be alright. There has to be a way back home. I'll find it myself if I have to."

Hearing that made Ruby a little better. Weiss thought otherwise. "As if. This is our entire problem so we're going to help too."

Blake put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "She's got a point, Yang." Ruby couldn't help but smile. She couldn't find a better team to be on.

The team continued on until they caught up with Neptune and entered the basilicom. The CPU was the first to open the door. "Hey! We're back!"

They were greeted by the three who were currently living. "Welcome back. Did you find a way for them to return back home?" Nepgear asked.

Her answer was the form of her sister groaning. "Not exactly. Let's just say we came back from the Ultradimension and all we got was Ruby becoming a CPU."

The CPU candidate screamed in surprised. "What the goodness!? Ruby's a CPU now!?"

Blake nodded at the question. "Yeah, that's right. Ruby found a CPU Memory Core by mistake and she's a CPU now."

This wasn't what Histoire was expecting when they came back. "Oh dear."

Of course, Compa took this news as usual. "Ru-Ru is a CPU? That's so great."

Weiss glared at the nurse. "No, it's not great. Now it's more important that we find a way back to our world. If we do, Ruby won't be a CPU anymore." It was still surreal she was talking to the same person she had just seen a while ago.

Neptune sighed at the situation. "Yeah. We're still stuck on square one here."

They didn't know how to progress from here. "I think I have an idea."

Her choice of words caught everyone's attention. "What idea do you mean?" Yang asked.

Nepgear smiled at her. "What I mean is that I may know of a way for Ruby and her team to return back to their world."


	32. Nepstation: Third Broadcast

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Nepstation: Third Broadcast

Dramatic news intro. The title Nepstation appears and fades away quickly.

Blanc appears behind the news desk. "Hello there and welcome to the third broadcast of Nepstation. In case if you haven't been keeping up or been living under a rock, I am Blanc. The CPU of Lowee. And no, not the one from the Ultradimension. Appearing as my guest star for this is none other than one of Ruby's teammates, Blake Belladonna."

The camera turned to Faunus girl and there was applause for her. She waved at the audience awkwardly. "Thanks…I guess."

The applause died down. "So Blake, you get the idea of how this works?"

The other girl nodded at the question. "Yes. We talk about what happened in the story so far and give out thoughts about it."

The CPU nodded at the answer. "That's correct. So then Blake, what do you think of the events that happened up to this point? We've finally been able to understand what that idiot and Ruby were acting the way they have been."

As much as Blake didn't the insult, she had to agree. "It took a while to get up to that point but I have to say I'm rather happy. I just can't believe Yang thought she couldn't be with me because she wasn't a Faunus like I am. That's not unlike her."

Blanc could see the reason why. "Well, I guess that's love. It kinda makes you think of stupid things like that."

And Blake could understand that. She's read more than her fair share of romance. Now that the Faunus girl thought about it, Yang did show signs similar to characters she read about in her books. Speaking of romance, there was another she wanted to comment on. "While I am glad Yang and I are finally together, I'm also happy that Weiss and Ruby are together too. It's like everyone has their happy ending now."

That was something Blanc would have to disagree with. "Almost. You've seemed to forget the part where Ruby became a CPU."

The Faunus girl almost forgot about that. "Oh. Yes, that. It was very surprising something like that happened to Ruby."

The other girl shrugged. "Well, there were those who saw it coming and those who thought you and the rest of you team would be CPUs as well."

Blake wondered about that. "Do you think that would be possible?"

"Not really. Ruby probably found the only Memory Core around at the time so chances are it won't happen to the rest of you." Blanc replied. "With that said, I'd say it is for the best. No need to have all of you having the same problem."

That much was true but Blake did feel bad that her leader was the only one suffering. "Do you think Nepgear really found a way for us to go back to our world?"

That was something Blanc wanted to know as well. "Who knows? I guess you'll just have to find out in next chapter. Onto the next topic, what did you think of the Ultradimension?"

Blake smiled at the question. "I quite enjoyed it. I would have to say my favorite by far was Lowee. I loved how it looked. Not only that but that festival was the reason Yang became honest with me and we're together now."

Blanc smiled at that. "I'm glad you like Lowee the best. One more thing to add. What did you think of the CPUs of the Ultradimension?"

Now that Blake had a few thoughts. "Well, your other self seems to act the same except she has a giant robot that serves tea. Noire seems to be a little more laid back and Vert is somewhat the same as well. Peashy I think is kinda adorable but her HDD form is…a little out there."

The Lowee CPU knew the other girl purposely left a certain CPU out. "And Plutia?"

Blake groaned at that. "She is by far the scariest being I have ever encountered. I mean, in her human form she isn't that bad but when she enters her HDD form?" She closed her eyes as she held herself and shuddered at the mere thought of Iris Heart.

Blanc understood what the Faunus girl was feeling. "Yeah…you're the not the first to think that way about her. Although, since you are part cat, it would make sense for you to be a little more afraid." She looked at the clock and saw the time. "I believe that's all the time we have for this broadcast of Nepstation. We're almost done with the story at this point. Stick around for the last one to come."

"Hold on a moment." Blanc looked over Blake. "Just one question before we end it off. It's about how Vert acted around your other self. Has there been any…chemistry between the two? If so, could the same be said for you and the Vert here? I mean she's already with IF but still."

The goddesses narrowed her eyes. "Oh please. Like I'd ever end up with her. Then again, that hasn't stopped the fandom of this series pairing me up with Vert. Besides, she's kinda made it obvious she's sticking with IF. The scenes shown in the first remake kinda cemented that. Now that we're done with that, this has been Lowee's CPU Blanc…"

"And Blake Belladonna. Tune in for the last Nepstation coming soon." As the scene began to fade to black, Blake couldn't help but chuckle. "I can kinda get used to this."


	33. White Mage

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Thirty

White Mage

Ruby, Neptune and the rest of the team were following Nepgear through the streets of Planeptune. Ever since the CPU candidate said that she may have found a way for team RWBY to return to their world, Ruby had her hopes high. "Is it true? You really did find another way?"

Nepgear nodded. "Yep. While all of you gone in the Ultradimension, I was coming up with a backup plan in case it didn't work. Sure enough, I did."

Neptune smiled at her sister's ingenuity. "Awesome job there Nep. Jr. That's my sister for ya."

Blake looked around the surrounding area. "So, where are we going?"

"To a friend of ours. If anything, she's the best person to go to." Nepgear replied.

If this person was a friend of theirs, they had to trust her word. Anything was good at this point. Of course, Weiss had to ask about something. "If she could help us now, why didn't you think of it in the first place?"

The CPU candidate giggled nervously. "It didn't hit me until the second day you left. She can help you out." The group continued to walk in the streets until Nepgear made a turn in an alley. Already Weiss began to question the friend Nepgear was talking about.

Soon they approached a dead end. Yang was a little confused. "Why did you lead us to a dead end?"

Nepgear didn't respond as she knocked on the wall. Next thing that happened was that a small hole appeared with a pair of eyes peeking through it. "What is the password?"

The candidate smiled. "Door of the fate stone."

The opening closed a few seconds passed by. Ruby looked around. "So…what happens nex-" The ground underneath everyone suddenly opened and they all looked down. "Oh."

Everyone screamed as they fell down through the opening. Once they all fell through, the ground closed up. The group continued to scream while they were going down on some sort of slide. It would've been fun for Ruby if it wasn't terrifying.

They continued to slide down for a little more. "How long is this?!" Weiss asked. Her answer came in the form of a light at the end of the slide. Everyone passed through it and landed on the floor. The landing was a little rougher than they thought. The heiress hissed slightly in pain. "Ow. Haven't they heard of cushions or something?"

"Uh…Weiss?"

The other girl heard Ruby's voice and looked around for her but there was no sight of the young leader. "Ruby? Where are you?"

Yang looked as well and found her sister but the heiress wasn't going to like it. "Try looking down."

Weiss did just that and gasped as she blushed. Ruby was lying down on the floor but the interesting part was that her head was underneath Weiss' skirt. Naturally, she screamed. The heiress instantly stood up while pulling the front of her skirt down. Ruby stood up as well with a blush as red as her cape. Yang was laughing while grabbing her sides and Blake thought it was a little humorous as well. Weiss glared at her girlfriend. "Ruby…"

The younger girl waved her hands in front frantically. "I-It was an accident. I didn't mean to look." Ruby looked away from the other girl. "Even though you have really cute underwear." She whispered that last part.

Neptune was getting a kick out the scene in front of her. "Ah, the classic accidental peek under the skirt trope. And it only took us this long to pull that cliché out."

Ruby gave her girlfriend an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Weiss. I didn't mean to…look up your skirt."

Weiss sighed as she couldn't stay mad at Ruby with that kind of look. She crossed her arms and looked away. "That's alright. Just…be more careful next time."

The younger girl giggled happily and hugged her. "Thank you, Weiss!"

Weiss blushed as well since it was a little embarrassing but dealt with it and hugged the other girl back. Yang smiled at what she was seeing before her. "No need to WEAR yourselves out. Am I right?" She laughed at her own pun. Yang looked at everyone else. "Get it? Underwear?"

Again, everyone groaned while Neptune laughed. Blake ignored her girlfriend's bad joke and looked around the room they were in. It was bare with steel walls and a door. "So…any idea where we are?"

They looked around as well and there was nothing of interest. Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened up. Everyone looked over to it and saw a figure walking out of the door. Who it revealed was a young girl who oddly enough looked like a magician. She was seen talking into her cell phone. "Yes. Four that I don't recognize and they're among people I know. I understand. I'll keep you updated." She closed off the call.

Already Ruby and her team didn't know what to make of her. Except for Neptune who she smiled at the new girl. "Hey MAGES.! It's been a while huh?"

MAGES. smiled back at the Planeptune CPUs. "Hello there Neptune, Nepgear."

Ruby and her team were still confused by the new character in the room. "So…is this the friend you were talking about?"

Nepgear walked in between her friend and the group. "Right. Let me introduce you to-"

"I am quite capable of introducing myself." Everyone looked over to the magician girl. "Greetings. You may address me as MAGES.. I am also known as the Mad Magician."

Already Weiss had her doubts about the other girl. "Mad magician? What are you? In grade school?"

Ruby had the opposite thoughts. "That sounds so cool!"

MAGES. didn't forget the heiress' words. "Be careful what you say about me. I possess powerful magic at my disposal and have immense scientific knowledge. It would be wise not to make an enemy out of me." If the team has learned anything from being in this world, it's that the people here are indeed powerful. Now MAGES. brought up a question of her own. "So then, what brings all of you to my lab?"

Nepgear decided to answer the question. "Right. You see, we were wondering if you could help out Ruby and her team in trying to find their way back to their world MAGES.."

Already the magician girl was interested. "They're from another world you say?"

Ruby thought to clarify a little more. "Y-Yeah. We're from a world called Remnant."

MAGES. closed her eyes. "I see." She turned around and opened her eyes. "Follow me then." She walked out of the door.

The rest of the group followed the magician and left the room. As they left the room, they noticed stairs not too far from where the room was that were going up. The group followed MAGES. through a hallway of some sorts that was grey with gears somehow turning on the walls and analog clocks with roman numerals. Streams of numbers were seen at the top of the walls moving fluently from one side of the wall to the end. All in all, it was a very strange place. Yang asked the question the rest of her team were thinking. "Where are we?"

"We are in my secret laboratory of course where I perform my experiments." MAGES. replied.

That would've been impressive if there wasn't for one thing. "If it's a secret lab, how did Nepgear find it?" Weiss inquired.

"It was because I showed her. If you and the rest of your party were not with the CPUs in the first place, I would've dealt with you accordingly." Hearing MAGES. say that made the rest of the team a little nervous.

Something about MAGES. bugged Yang. "Now that I think about it, you look kinda familiar."

Everyone else thought same now since the brawler brought it up. MAGES. expected that of course. "You must be comparing me to 5pb. It's not surprising since she is my elder sister."

"She's your sister?!" The team shouted at once.

MAGES. continued to walk. "Of course. Who do you think created the instruments she often uses in her concerts?" They didn't expect 5pb of all people to have a younger sister. Especially one like MAGES.. "It is important you keep that an utmost secret. The public has no idea that 5pb has a relative. The only one who does know is her supposed bodyguard Cave." Yang narrowed her eyes when she heard the name. She wanted to fight the bodyguard one more time but because she lost to Cave. It was because she wanted a rematch with the blonde and she was going to give it to her. The magician girl opened the door they approached and went in. The room they entered was stranger. It was dark unlike the hallway they were in and there were gears in the airspace turning and those same clocks in a larger size in four. One in front, one from behind, the other two located on the sides. Below the clock in front was some sort of time with a random set of numbers. And below that were several large computer screens with a chair sitting in front. MAGES. turned the chair around and sat in it facing Ruby and her team. "So…if you four are beings from another world, how did you manage to find yourselves in ours? I'm quite intrigued." She crossed her legs.

Blake took a few steps forward and stopped. "Have you heard of something called a Sudden Flash Event?"

The question brought a smile to MAGES.. "But of course. As someone who researches time space, I have come across the term several times. I find them quite fascinating. To travel in between worlds. I imagine it to be a thrilling experience."

Weiss didn't so. "Glad that you like it but we need to find a way to go back to our world. We came here hoping you can help us. To send us back to our world."

MAGES. intertwined her fingers as she continued to observe the team. "I might be able to help you for as you see; I am also practicing Timeleap magic. It could help you to return to your world." Ruby and her team laughed in joy. "However, there is one thing I require." She brought up her hand up. ** _"Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum."_** The magician girl snapped her fingers.

What happened next was a circle appearing underneath each girl and all of them were enveloped by a white light. The only downside was that it was hurting the three human members as they were screaming. Ruby was the only one who seemed to be unaffected. "Weiss! Blake! Yang!" She turned to the magician girl. "What are you doing to them!?"

MAGES. was actually quite surprised that the young leader wasn't affected by this. "Do not worry. This process is short." She turned her chair around and began typing on her keyboard. "What I am doing is extracting the memories of what you remember about your world. The difficult part about my Timeleap magic is choosing the destination. If I can find this Remnant world you speak of, it could fill out the part that I am missing. Now then…" Multiple images began to appear on her computer screen. Soon Ruby's three teammates were kneeling on the floor. Yang put her hand on her head trying to deal with a splitting headache. The images began to appear faster as did MAGES.'s typing.

After pressing a key one last time, the light vanished from all four girls and they fell down to the floor. Ruby ran up to her team members. "Are all of you okay?"

Her sister laughed despite being in pain. "No problem here Ruby. That was cake."

Weiss groaned. "Speak for yourself."

Blake looked up at MAGES.. "Just what was that for?"

MAGES. looked back at the group. "For this." She pressed a key and an image appeared on the screen. "Is this the world you're looking for?"

All four girls gasped at what they saw. "That's…Beacon." Ruby spoke first.

It was the first time any of them saw their school. It was almost nostalgic to them. Neptune was impressed by what she was seeing. "That's your school? It looks pretty rad."

MAGES. turned her chair around to face the rest of the group. "The location of your world is called RTOUM810262819. With this information, I could create an artificial Sudden Flash Event to send all of you back to your world. Not only that, this will be important for furthering my research. For that, I thank you all."

Yang groaned slightly and stood up. "No problem. Just give us a heads up if you're going to do something like that."

The other girl made note of that. "Of course. Finding your world was the simple part. The next part will be a tad more difficult and that is preparing for it. I will need some time."

Blake crossed her arms. "Let me guess. You'll need three days."

To her surprise, MAGES. shook her head. "It may take a little more than that. Timeleap magic is very complex after all. When it is complete, I'll come to you."

Hearing all of that was the best news they've heard yet. Ruby smiled at the magician girl. "Thank you so much!"

MAGES. smiled back at the younger girl. "It is no problem. A challenge like this is something a magician like myself enjoys."

Neptune liked how all of this went. "Thanks a bunch MAGES.. You really pulled through on this one."

MAGES. continued to smile. "But of course. It's not every day I'd research another world. I will not fail."

Yang had hoped so. "You better or else I'll give you a piece of my mind."

The other girl made note of that. Now everything was settled, Ruby had one more question. "So…how do we get out of here now?"

MAGES. thought she should tell them. "Simple. Just go up the stairs that were near the room you were in before. You'll find yourselves outside quickly."

Neptune nodded at the directions. "Roger wilco. Again, thanks for everything MAGES.. You rock." She turned around. "Let's go girls." She started to walk out of the room.

Nepgear bowed to her friend. "Thank you for helping MAGES.." She followed her sister soon after.

Ruby and her team took one last look at MAGES. before she waving goodbye to her. "Thank you!" The young leader left the room with her team not too far behind.

As soon as they were gone, MAGES. was now alone in her room. She took out her phone and brought it up to her. "It's me. Those four girls are not a threat. In fact, they came here for my help and I accepted it. Yes yes, send the funds to my private account. I'm going to need it for my research." She thought back to Ruby. "One of them is quite interesting. I would like to study her but the request comes first. I understand. I'll tell you results as soon I obtain them." She ended the call and stretch out her arms. Once the magician girl was done, she smiled at the challenge ahead. "So then, shall we get started?" MAGES. turned her chair around and began to work on team RWBY's way back home.


	34. Super Heroine 64

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Thirty One

Super Heroine 64

"Weiss! Weiss! Over here!"

Ruby was running around in the streets of Planeptune with her usual boundless energy. Something Weiss wished she would have more to keep up with her girlfriend. As of now, they were going on their first date if she could even call it that while Yang and Blake were still at the basilicom. She enjoyed her time with the young leader. "Just don't get lost, okay." She was walking was calm at a calm pace. The whole date thing was Ruby's idea. There wasn't any planning to it as usual since it was Ruby. There was a certain danger for being out here. One Histoire warned them about back at the basilicom.

_F_

"Ruby can't reveal herself?"

Histoire nodded at the question. "Yes. Since Ruby is now a CPU, it is imperative that her identity must not be revealed. Especially in another CPU's nation."

Yang crossed her arms under her breasts while looking confused. "Why is that?"

The oracle closed her eyes. "Because of the shares."

Now Blake was confused. "Shares?"

It seemed Histoire would have to explain. "Yes. Shares are what give the CPUs their power. The more shares a CPU has, the more powerful they are and that share energy comes from the people living in each nation. If there are not enough shares, a CPUs power will weaken and ultimately will no longer be able to transform into their HDD."

Weiss had the clear picture now. "I see. So that's where their power comes from."

Histoire nodded again. "Yes, and it's a constant battle between the four nations. They are friendlier now but competing for shares is still a top priority for the CPUs. One of the ways is to do requests from the guild. Other ways for them can be creating new ways for people to play their games or a new game console."

It appeared there was more to this system than they thought. The heiress was still wondering about it. "I doubt this share energy you speak of go directly to the CPUs."

"That is correct. I'll show you where they are held." Histoire floated away from the group and lead them out of the living room. The team followed the small oracle to a pair of doors that opened when they were near it. They entered the room and it was unlike Ruby and her team seen before. It was like they were in space or something close to it with rings of light circling around. In the middle of the room was some sort of crystal that was shining. "Weiss is correct. All the share energy the CPUs collect is stored in that crystal. The Sharicite. The more share energy the Sharicite has, the brighter it becomes. This is Neptune and Nepgear's. The other basilicom have ones just like this." Histoire turned to the team. "Do you understand?"

Ruby seemed to. "Kinda yeah, but what does this have to do me?"

Histoire sighed. "If there is one rule that all CPUs must follow, it is that they cannot steal each other's shares. That has been the agreement between them for the longest time. They must increase the shares on their own." Now Weiss was beginning to understand the big picture. The oracle looked over at Ruby. "And that's where you come in Ruby. Since you are a CPU as well, if the people see you in your HDD form, you may grab the attention of the citizens living in the nation and thus, are stealing the share energy from the CPU of that nation. I still find it incredible you're still feeling fine even though you do not have a nation of your own."

"That's because she doesn't need one." Everyone looked over to Weiss smiling. "Ruby is our leader. Therefore, she is our CPU to believe in."

Yang smiled at that. "Weiss has a point. We may not be a nation but that doesn't change who we believe in, as weird as that sounds."

Blake chuckled at her girlfriend's words. "Very true. All of us here accept Ruby as our CPU."

Ruby was very grateful for team saying that. Histoire seemed to accept it. "Very well then."

_F_

The heiress sighed with the info Histoire told them. Being a CPU was much more than what Weiss thought it would be. _"I don't give Neptune and the others enough credit."_

"Weiss?" The heiress' train of thought was broken when she heard Ruby's voice. She looked in front to see said girl standing in front of her looking worried. "Are you okay? You have that look when you're doing a lot of thinking."

The other girl smiled at her. "I'm fine Ruby. I'm just thinking about how much Neptune and the other CPUs have on their plate."

Ruby understood what her girlfriend was talking about. "I see." A random thought occurred to her. "Hey, Weiss. If I was serious about being a…you know. Would I do a good job?"

Weiss put some thought into the question. "Well, if Neptune and Plutia who are the most incompetent people I've ever met could do it…"

**Loading…**

"Ah-choo!"

Neptune rubbed her nose while being out on a quest with her sister. Nepgear was with her and wondered about her sister. "Are you feeling okay Neptune?"

The older sister groaned. "Think so. I guess somebody must be talking about me. Hope it's about how awesome I am."

**Loading…**

"Then I'm sure you can do it."

Ruby smiled at her girlfriend's words. "Thanks, Weiss. Although, I think running a nation may be too much."

Weiss smiled back at her. "Maybe just a little."

"Stop! Thief!"

A cry from a random NPC caught both girls' attention and looked over to where they heard it. They saw an individual running away with a purse in hand and what looks like some sort of mouse following her closely. Ruby narrowed her eye. "Weiss…"

The other girl nodded. "Yeah, I know." Both girls took a running start following the thief.

Said thief made a turn in a random alley and laughed at her score. "That was way too easy. Did you see the look on that broad's face?"

Her partner in crime didn't so. "Kinda hard to see since NPCs don't have faces to begin with chump. I can't believe we've stooped this low."

The thief scoffed. "You got a better idea of how to pass by the day?"

"That's far enough!" The two looked ahead and stopped where Ruby was in front of them. The young leader pointed her finger at them. "How about you return the purse and maybe I won't kick your butt too much."

The thief laughed at the threat. "You hurt me?" She pulled out an iron pipe from under her coat and pointed at the other girl. "I think you have that backwards." Ruby's response was bringing out Crescent Rose and have it transform into its scythe form. She spun it around a few times before pointing it at the thief and the mouse.

Naturally, they were afraid. The mouse more so. "What the hell chump!? This chick has a giant scythe!"

Even the thief felt a little intimidated. "What kind of a chick uses a scythe like that?" Ruby cocked her weapon. She recognized that sound all too well. "And it's a gun!?"

The mouse had enough. "Screw this! I'm outta here chump!" He tried to make a break for it but then slammed face first into something hard. "Ow! What did I hit chump?"

"I don't believe you'll be going anywhere." The thief looked back to see one of Weiss' glyphs as did the mouse. Said girl was walking toward them. "I don't take too kind for thieves and rodents."

The mouse growled at her choice of words. "Who are you calling a rodent chump! It's Pirachu!"

Weiss ignored him. "You're surrounded now. I suggest you give up."

That was not an option for the thief. "Yeah, right. Like I'm surrendering to little red riding hood and snow white here." For some reason, Ruby understood a little of that.

Before either girl could take on the thief, they heard another voice. "Not so fast there, evildoer!" Both girls wondered who could've said that but the thief and Pirachu knew exactly who it was. A figure from above dropped down in between Weiss and the mouse. Ruby and Weiss didn't know who this new person was that showed up.

Pirachu crawled away from the new arrival. "Ah crap! It's that nutso hero chick chump!"

Ruby blinked a few times in confusion when she heard that. "Hero chick?"

Said hero chick stood up and pointed her finger at the thief and mouse. "Wherever there is evil afoot, you can be sure that I, Nisa, the Keeper of Justice for all of Gamindustri will appear and foil your evil plans!"

Already Weiss didn't have a high impression of the girl in front of her. _"Great. We have a nutjob here."_

Nisa easily recognized the nefarious duo. "So, we meet again Underling. You never learn, do you?"

Underling growled angrily at the name. "How many times do I have to tell you!? My name ain't Underling! It's-"

"Silence! I have no time to listen to evil. You shall be punished for your crimes!"

This really wasn't going Underling's way. Thankfully, she had a backup plan. "You think you're catching me again, think again!" She pulled out something else from her coat and threw it to the ground. Smoke suddenly appeared and everyone coughed. Underling laughed as she jumped up onto the rooftops. "See ya later suckers!" She began to make her getaway.

That was something Nisa couldn't allow. "Oh no, you don't!" She jumped out of the smoke and landed on the roof as well. "No evil shall escape from me!" Nisa began to chase after Underling.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were still coughing. "Weiss! Are you okay?"

Her response was a few coughs from the heiress. "Yeah, I'm fine."

As the smoke cleared, they heard one more coughing. "I hate it when that chick does that chump!" Both girls saw Pirachu by himself and he realized it. "What the hell! She left me behind!?"

And Pirachu was instantly stepped on by Weiss' boot. "I got this one Ruby. Go after the thief or rather Underling as that one girl called her."

Pirachu was struggled to escape from the heiress' heel. "Hey, ease up on the boot chump! You're crushing me, chump!"

Ruby nodded at the order. "Got it. Leave it to me!" Without thinking, she jumped to the rooftop. It suddenly dawned on her as she landed. "Whoa…that was cool." The young leader looked ahead and narrowed her eyes. "Right, let's go." Ruby used her semblance in hopes to catch up quickly.

Weiss noticed the difference as well. _"It looks like Ruby's human physical abilities have been altered as well since becoming a CPU."_

"Get your freaking boot off of me you damn broad chump!"

Weiss looked down to see Pirachu continuing to struggle out of her heel. She did just that much to Pirachu's relief but then the heiress slammed her boot once again only, this time, harder. "Get out of here you filthy rodent!" Weiss then kicked him high far off into the air as Pirachu was screaming.

**Loading…**

Underling was laughing as her getaway was going smoothly. "Stupid girl. All I have to do is ditch her and I'm home free." And a sudden thought reminded her of someone. "Damn. The freaking mouse didn't follow. Oh well. Sucks for him."

"Halt in the name of justice!"

Underling looked back to see Nisa hot on her tail. "Damn. Don't you ever give up?!"

"Justice never gives up chasing down evil!" Underling groaned. This has been like an annoying game between them. She does something bad, Nisa shows up, talks about her fetish with justice, she beats her, and the whole game starts over. Still, she had a pretty big lead ahead of the other girl. It was only a matter of time before she could make a successful escape for once. That was something Nisa would never allow. "Stop right now!"

And in the next second, a flurry of rose petals passed by her and soon Underling as well. Both girls stopped. "The hell was that?" She saw Ruby standing in front of her. "You're that red scythe girl from before!"

Ruby glared at the other girl as she spun Crescent Rose once again and pointed it at Underling. "That's enough. Hand over the purse and I still won't kick your butt too hard."

Underling wasn't going to take any chances this time. "Like I'll listen to a brat like you!" She charged at the young leader swinging her iron pipe at Ruby. Ruby retaliated by swinging Crescent Rose at the other girl. The result was that Ruby's attack struck Underling high into the air far away from her. "You got to be kidding me!" She continued on until there was no sight of her left except a small twinkle left behind.

The purse Underling had from before was dropped and Ruby approached to pick it up. "There we go. Too bad for her."

"That was fine work there citizen." The young leader looked in front to see Nisa walking toward her.

Ruby laughed nervously. "It was nothing. I really couldn't let someone like her get away right?"

She tried to hand the purse back but instead, Nisa grabbed the young leader's hands with her own with a smile. Ruby really didn't understand what was going on. "With the way you fight against evil, would you consider being my sidekick?"

Ruby blinked her eyes a few times while staying silent for a couple of seconds. "You're what!"

**Loading…**

After retrieving the purse and going to back to Weiss, the three girls returned the purse to the NPC and even rewarded the three a little with credits. After that, the NPC left. Ruby was happy with it but Nisa still with them much to Weiss' dismay. The heroine laughed before remembering something. "We've never introduced ourselves, have we? Allow me. I am-"

"Nisa. We heard you the first time." Weiss interrupted.

And Nisa's momentum was halted abruptly. "You just can't do that! There's a certain way of introducing one to another."

The heiress could really care less about that. "Well, we already who you are when you first said your name so you don't need an introduction." She sighed. For some reason, Nisa reminded her of Nora. "In any case, my name is Weiss Schnee."

Her girlfriend raised her hand. "I'm Ruby Rose."

Stars appeared in Nisa's eyes and grabbed Ruby's hand once again which really wasn't okay with the heiress. "Ruby, again I ask you to be my sidekick. Together, we will break the legs of evil so they can never run away from justice!" Yep. Nisa was definitely the Nora of the Hyperdimension.

Before Ruby could say anything, all of them heard a familiar voice. "Is that Nisa? Hey, Nisa!" Everyone looked behind to see Neptune and Nepgear walking to them.

Nisa smiled at the CPUs. "Neptune and Nepgear. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Nepgear smiled at her friend. "It has. I've haven't seen you around for a while."

Neptune noticed the Whiterose pairing standing beside the heroine. "And I see you've already met Ruby and Weiss."

Hearing that surprised both parties. "You know them?"

The Planeptune CPU giggled. "Yeah. On Nisa's part, she's a really strong party member back when she was rolling with us. Ruby and Weiss are our newest friends from out of town. If you call from another world out of town."

Now hearing that surprised Nisa. "Another world you say? That's quite amazing."

Nepgear realized there was something missing from this scene. "Nisa? Where's Gust? She's usually with you."

The group saw a reaction from the heroine they thought would never see. Nisa looking depressed. "Gust…isn't with me anymore."

Now the CPU sisters were curious. "Oh no. What happened?" Nepgear asked.

Neptune wondered the same thing. "What gives? You two have been at this ever since ASIC went out of the picture."

Nisa sighed. "Gust left me for a person called Temco. The last I've heard of her was that she was going to an island where night is eternal or somewhere along the lines of that."

Neptune was actually sad her friend was gone. "Well, that sucks. Hope we get to see her again."

Ruby and Weiss were out of the loop in this. "I'm sorry to interrupt this but who is Gust?" Weiss inquired.

Nepgear thought to explain. "Gust was another friend of ours. She's an alchemist who made items and sells them. She's also very good when it comes to money." Nepgear reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She showed a picture to the other two girls. "This is what Gust looks like."

The Whiterose pairing looked at the picture and Ruby smiled. "Aw. She's so adorable." They looked at the CPU sister. "Sorry about your friend though."

"She may be gone…" Everyone turned to Nisa who was looking off in the distance. "But I have confidence that we will meet again." She turned around to look at Ruby. "That is why I ask Ruby to be my new sidekick. What do you say?"

As much as Ruby liked the idea, hell Nisa was basically living her dream of saving people but had to decline. "Sorry, but I can't accept that. We're waiting on our way back home to be finished and I already have a partner. Weiss."

And Neptune thought to be more thorough. "And she does mean partner. You know…hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink."

Nisa understood the general idea. "O-Oh. Is that so?" She turned around away from the other group. "I understand your terms, Ruby. However, I would like you to fight by my side whenever there is evil afoot."

Ruby smiled at that and nodded. "Sure. That I can do."

Nisa was glad to hear that. "I will accept that. If the fates allow it, let us hope our paths cross again. It was nice meeting you, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. It was also nice seeing you again Neptune and Nepgear. Remember to follow your dreams and believe in them. If you do that, they will come true for you! Now, farewell my friends!" Nisa took a running start off to who knows where next.

Neptune couldn't help but smile. "It was nice seeing Nisa again. Glad she hasn't changed but it still sucks Gust isn't around."

Weiss crossed her arms. "I can tell she isn't the brightest person around but she is a good person."

The CPU laughed at that. "Trust me; you want her as your party member. When Iffy and Compa first met her, Nisa knocked out a monster in one hit."

Nepgear agreed to that. "Yes. Nisa is very strong for a human.

Apparently, there was much more to her than meets the eye. Ruby smiled at Nisa's words. "I'm really glad we met her."

Neptune walked past the Whiterose pair. "Let's head back to the basilicom together. I need a long gaming session after that quest."

The other two girls could agree to that but they had other plans. "You go on ahead. Me and Weiss will stay out a little while longer."

Weiss sighed at her girlfriend's choice of words. "Weiss and I."

The CPU sisters didn't see any harm in that. "Okay then. We'll tell your sister and Blake you said hi. Let's go Nepgear." Neptune began to walk away.

Nepgear bowed to the two girls. "Take care of yourselves." She left following close behind her sister.

With them gone now, Ruby and Weiss could continue on their date. Despite the sudden interruption, the heiress wasn't complaining about it. She looked over at the younger girl. "Shall we?"

Ruby looked back and smiled at the other girl. "Sure." They began walking together again. "I wonder how many friends Neptune has. Hopefully, we can meet all of them."

Weiss chuckled a little at that. "If they'll all as crazy as Nisa, I'm sure we will."


	35. The Harem Route

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Thirty Two

The Harem Route

"Fall!" Ruby in her HDD form swung her scythe at few of the monsters she was battling against. All of them dissipated into countless lights. She twirled the scythe in her right hand before setting it on her shoulder. She smiled at the achievement. "Such simple creatures they are. They are quite easy to defeat" She saw more of the same monster gather up in front of Ruby. "Try as you might, the end result shall be the same for all of you!" She jumped headfirst at the horde in front.

Far off from where Ruby was, she was being watched by Weiss and the rest of her team. Joining them was IF who wanted to see what Ruby could do in her HDD form. As of now, all of them were in the Virtua Forest doing a simple quest. It also served as a means to see what Ruby could do in her HDD form. Of course, the rest of team RWBY saw what their leader was capable of but this was IF's first time seeing it. So far, she was rather impressed. "Hard to believe Ruby became a CPU in the first place. I certainly wasn't expecting that."

Weiss agreed to that. "I don't think all of us were expecting that."

As they continued to observe Ruby, Yang wondered something about the monsters her sister was fighting against. "So…what's with the jelly dogs?"

IF continued to watch Ruby take out more of said jelly dogs. "First of all, they're called Dogoos. They're Class E monsters and there are several variants of them. One of them is a Giant Dogoo which is a Class A if you can believe that."

Yet another reason why Blake doesn't like dogs. If Zwei wasn't a terror to her already, now she's seeing jelly dog monsters. Her girlfriend had other thoughts. "Any chance they can be like pets. Monsters or not, they're kinda cute actually." Blake would say otherwise.

IF scoffed at that. "Not likely and don't let their appearance fool you. One Dogoo on its own isn't bad but in a group like this, they're dangerous."

Ruby didn't seem to be having a problem. That led to Blake's question. "Are you sure it's a good idea for Ruby to be in her HDD form?"

Again, IF saw no problem in that. "Relax. Ruby isn't registered as a CPU by the guild. Not to mention we're pretty far in the Virtua forest so there's pretty much no chance there'll be someone to see her in HDD." Even if she said that, IF still had a very nagging feeling that someone was watching them. During the entire time they've been here, she had been looking back a few times but always found nothing. "Speaking of…do you always have the feeling that someone is spying on you?"

Yang understood that. "All the time back in Beacon. Too bad the boys will their hearts broken once they learn I got a pretty rocking girlfriend."

Blake was flattered to hear that. "I'm sure they'll be devastated."

That wasn't what IF was talking about. "Not that kind of spying. Weird thing is, I feel like I know the person who's doing it."

Over to Ruby, she was about halfway done with the horde of Dogoos. "Such a simple task indeed. Do you not offer more of a challenge?" The Dogoos stopped attacking and looked at each other before retreating. An action that made Ruby curious. "Strange. Why do they gain by retreating?" Her answer came in the form of the all the remaining Dogoos merging together into something larger.

Soon the mass began to grow larger towering over Ruby. She and the rest of the group were speechless at the sight before them. "What…the…"

To IF's horror, she knew exactly what was happening. "Oh, crap. Not good." All of the remaining Dogoos merged together into one large enemy. "They've combined into a Giant Dogoo." Once again, Blake was hiding behind Yang. It was almost as terrifying as Plutia in her HDD form. Almost.

Her girlfriend, however, wasn't too worried. "Please. Ruby was able to take on a Class S monster. This giant jelly dog is easy pickings."

Her sister thought the same. "As if becoming larger will aid you in this fight. You have made my battle all the easier to accomplish." Before she could go ahead and attack the monster, something flew past her and struck the monster right through it. It surprised Ruby and the rest of the group. "What in the world?"

All of a sudden, a figure ran past the group behind and over Ruby to land in front of the CPU. That same something before returned and was caught by the new person who showed it. While Ruby and the rest of her team don't know who this person that showed up out of nowhere is, IF pretty much recognized her. "Of course, she shows up."

The girl in front of the monster smiled. "Never fear because-"

**_"_ ** **_Crescent Overload!"_ **

And a huge red laser of light came up from behind her as it struck the Giant Dogoo. The monster jelly dog cried in pain as it exploded into countless lights. "I'm…here…"

True the new girl's appearance did stall Ruby a little but it wasn't enough to deter her from destroying the Giant Dogoo. "And the enemy is no more." She reverted her cannon back into her two scythes. "I apologize if your coming here was in vain." Even with that said, this was a bad time. Someone other than her friends saw her in HDD form. Her team thought the same. Said girl turned around and Ruby had a closer look. Funny enough, she looked as young as Ruby and even the same color scheme and a dragon wrapped around her? Neither girl said anything to each other until Ruby raised her hand. "Uh…greetings?"

The girl in front of her didn't reply. Instead, she smiled. "Wifey!" She jumped at Ruby and hugged Ruby while nestling her head into the CPU's breasts.

It took Ruby a few seconds to register the word. "Wifey?"

Her team heard the word as well. "Wifey?"

IF sighed. "I knew it. She's at it again." She began walking over to the two girls. "Hey, Red!"

Both girls looked over at the other girl. Red smiled at the brunette as she let go of the CPU. "Iffy!" She bolted to where IF was.

Something said girl wasn't all too happy. "Wait, no Red!" Red crashed into IF and both girls landed on the ground.

Ruby and her team saw the whole thing. "IF!" Ruby transformed back to her human form and ran over to the other girl. Her team did the same.

Once they approached the two girls, Red was snuggling like she did with Ruby before. "Iffy! I'm so happy to see you again."

The other girl didn't share the feeling. "Will you get the hell off of me Red!?"

The scene before team RWBY was almost comical. It was quite obvious the new girl knew IF. "So…someone you know?" Yang asked.

IF growled as she kicked the girl on top of her. "Get off of me!" She sighed as the brunette stood up. "I should've known that feeling I had was from you."

As unusual this meeting was, there was still the problem present. "Nevermind that. What are we supposed to with her? She saw Ruby in her HDD form." Weiss pointed out.

Again, IF wasn't worried about that. "Relax. The only thing Red will ever believe in getting a harem of wives

Weiss blinked a few times at what she heard. "Red?"

"That's me!" Everyone turned to Red who was already standing up. "It's nice to meet all of you especially with so many wifeys now." The team had no idea how to respond to that. "Including my very first wifey."

Now Ruby and her team looked over to IF. Blake already had questions. _"Wifey? I thought IF was with Vert unless they were together at one time and broke up."_

IF growled at the name she was given. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your damn wife!"

Yang snickered at the scene before her. "A little trouble in paradise IF?"

The other girl thought to clear this whole misunderstanding. "You're not getting it. Red has always called me that ever since we've first met. I thought it was a joke at first but she was dead serious. She really wants a harem of wives."

The blonde had to admit that was rather impressive. "A harem of wives huh? That kinda sounds cool but does the whole harem thing work with a girl? Blake, you're an expert on this kind of stuff."

Her girlfriend didn't know why she was asking her this of all things. "Well…as long as there's a large focus on the main character, gender shouldn't be considered an issue." That was the best explanation Blake had.

It seemed more than enough for Yang. "Really now?" She took a closer look at Red and noticed the dragon. "Is that thing real?" She tried to poke at it but the dragon squealed and tried to bite the finger but the blonde pulled back just in time. "Holy crap it is!"

Red giggled. "Careful. He bites anyone that comes close to him."

Ruby giggled too once she realized something. "Hey, Yang. That dragon is totally you."

Blake didn't quite understand. "What do you mean by that?"

The young leader smiled at her teammate. "Funny enough, Yang's name can translate to Little Sun Dragon and that's what this little cutie is. It looks like a little sun dragon."

That was a bit of trivia Blake didn't know about her girlfriend. While all of this talk was going on, Red stared at the blonde in front. Yang didn't quite understand why, though. "Mind telling why you're looking at me like that?" Red continued to stare at the other. In the next second, she grabbed Yang's breasts.

Everyone in the group was surprised by this act except for IF. She just sighed again. Red gave the blonde's breasts a few squeezes and smiled. "You're the biggest wifey I have yet."

And in response, Yang's semblance flared up and growled in anger. She activated Ember Cecilia and tried to punch down at Red. However, Red jumped out of the way and Yang's attack struck the ground instead which left a small crater. The blonde glared angrily at the girl standing before her. "Okay, I find it a little weird that I've been groped by a girl."

Red smiled in triumph. "I knew that would be your reaction once I did that. I know all of your reactions before you make them."

Weiss was actually impressed by that. "If she could predict Yang's every move, there's much more to her than she lets on."

Again, IF wasn't as impressed. "Red's talking about Yang's emotional reactions. She thinks that because she's played who knows how many dating sim games. That's the reason why she's dead set on getting a harem."

And Weiss' impression went away. "Seriously?"

Red, however, smiled at the description. "Aw, you remembered Iffy. That's my first wifey for you. I can't wait until I get enough points for you so we can finally have our hotel scene."

The air around the rest of the group became a very awkward silence. Only Ruby was the one who didn't understand. "What does she mean by hotel scene? Like sleeping?"

The young leader had no idea how close she was on that. "That's something you don't need to know for now." The heiress pointed out.

IF thought to redirect this conversation. "Forget about that Red, what are you doing here in the first place?"

Red smiled at the question. "I heard that you were around Planeptune so I sta-I mean followed you over to here. To my surprise, there were a lot more cute girls around you. Especially one that's a CPU. Now I have a CPU wifey at last!"

Weiss didn't know what was more ridiculous. The fact Red thinks she has a CPU wife or her thinking she could have Ruby as her wife. "Excuse me but for your information, Ruby happens to be with me now so you've missed that chance. As if she would be with you in the first place."

Blake had something similar to agree with. "And I'm the same with Yang."

Red didn't seem to be too bothered by it. "That's okay. All of you can be my wifeys."

That was a response neither of the team members expected. IF did, though. "Nice try but persuading her isn't going to help. That's just who Red is."

Blake didn't know what to think of that. "That's one way I suppose."

Yang wondered something else about the other red girl. "Can she even fight?"

That was a fact IF had to admit, unfortunately. "Believe it or not, yeah she can. As unorthodox her choice of weaponry is, Red is very strong. Like the comparison I've made before, Red is strong enough to be a veteran huntress."

Now that wasn't something the team didn't expect. Especially Weiss. "Are you kidding? She looks about the same age as Ruby."

Red smiled at that. "I have to be really strong if I want to protect my wifeys."

Despite that comment, Ruby was actually interested in something else. "That' pretty cool I guess. What kind of weapons do you use? I bet it's something cool."

The other red girl would gladly to oblige. "You want to see them? Here you go then." She brought out a set that looked like toys.

It wasn't exactly what the young leader was hoping for. "Toys?"

Weiss thought it was a joke. "You got to be joking. How are yo-yos and a frisbee supposed to be weapons? At least you have a giant hammer with a spike and ball."

"That's called a kendama. It's a type of toy where you're supposed to get the ball on top of the spike." IF explained.

Hearing that lowered the heiress' opinion. "I can't believe I'm saying this and I'm sorry for saying this Ruby but this girl is even more childish than you."

Her girlfriend laughed awkwardly. "I…guess so but I think they're still cool."

Weiss thought otherwise. "There is nothing cool about these toys."

Despite all the rep Red was getting about her weapons, she continued to smile. "Oh, so snowy wifey doesn't think my weapons are cool?"

The heiress took offense to what the other girl called her. "Who are you calling snowy wifey?"

Yang snickered quietly so the heiress couldn't hear her. "Snowy wifey."

Red picked up a yo-yo. "I'll show you then."

In the next few seconds, Weiss and Red were standing across from each other. Yang couldn't help but sigh. "Wasn't this supposed to be a quest or something? How did it come to this?"

That was a question Blake would like to know as well. "It's Weiss. What else did you expect?"

"Go, Weiss!" Despite the situation the heiress had gotten herself into, Ruby still had confidence in her girlfriend.

Said girlfriend drew out Myrtenaster. "Are you prepared?"

Red smiled at the other girl. "Ready when you are. I'll let you have the first move."

Weiss would make full use of that. "Fine then. Here I go." She lowered her body as a glyph appeared underneath her and launched the heiress forward. Before her, another glyph appeared and changed her direction. This pattern continued until Weiss was zigzagging toward her opponent.

Red knew what her strategy was. "Be careful not to slip." She tossed out small balls at the heiress. **_"Pachinko Ransom!"_**

Weiss' path was obstructed by these balls and slipped on one of them. The result was her slipping up and falling to the ground. "What in the…"

**_"_** ** _Puppy Walk!"_** The heiress looked up to see Red in the sky spinning her two yo-yos. She sent one of them under to the ground and rolling along on it. The difference was, for a yo-yo, it was tearing up the ground in front and leaving a trail of thick dust from behind. Weiss jumped to the side to avoid the attack. The attack missed and the yo-yo came back to Red.

As she landed, Weiss and the rest of the team had an improved impression of Red's weaponry. "Where can I get yo-yos like that?" Yang asked.

Weiss growled in frustration. Apparently, she couldn't judge a weapon by how it looks no matter what it is. _"Just what is this girl?"_

She saw Red pull out a large frisbee. **_"Swift Strike!"_** She threw the frisbee at the heiress while leaving a pinkish trail following it. Weiss put of up a glyph to block the attack but to her surprise, the frisbee passed her by. While she wasn't looking, Red took a running start and jumped into the air. The frisbee made a return to her and Red caught it just in time as she slashed through Weiss and her glyph. At first, it seemed nothing had happened but as soon Red flicked her frisbee and moved it around in her hand, a bright pink light appeared and slashed through the heiress with cherry blossom petals scattering everywhere.

Ruby and the rest of the team heard the heiress scream in pain which made Ruby worried. "Weiss!"

She saw her girlfriend drop to her knees while clutching her side. The pain was present in her body. _"_ _How did she ever pass by my glyph?"_ She looked behind to see Red smiling and giggling. _"She's much more powerful then she appears to be. Of course. She is a resident of this world."_

"Weiss!" The heiress looked over to Ruby who was running up to her along with Yang and Blake behind her. The young leader stopped in front of her girlfriend looking very worried. "Are you okay?" She held out her hand to the other girl.

Weiss sighed as she gladly accepted the hand and Ruby pulled her up. "I'm fine. Just in a little pain is all. It'll pass by." Ruby was glad to hear that but after seeing that battle, she and her team saw how strong Red is. She sighed. "I concede defeat."

Ruby didn't understand the word. "You what now?"

"It means she gives up." Blake explained.

"What did I tell you?" Everyone looked over to IF who was walking over to them. "Like I said, Red may be an idiot sometimes but she does know what she's doing."

Weiss had no choice but to believe that. Despite the other red girl's choice of weapons, they were effective. "You shouldn't worry too much." Now everyone looked over to Red who was walking over to them too. "I held back a little so I wouldn't hurt my wifey too bad."

If that was her holding her back, they didn't want to know what she could do if Red was ever serious or what Red would look like if she was serious. IF had about enough. "Alright, let's head back to the guild to turn in the quest. We've spent enough time here as is."

Everyone agreed to that. Even Red. "Yeah, and I would get to spend more time with all of my wifeys!"

Even if Red seemed as a likable character to most, they really didn't want her to tag along. Thankfully, IF had a plan. "That reminds me Red. I got something important to tell you."

That caught the other girl's interest greatly. "Really? Did I get my hotel scene with you now?"

She wished. Instead, IF walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. Whatever she told her, Red suddenly had stars in her eyes. "Is that really true?!"

IF walked back a little and smiled. "Yep. You'll find it somewhere around Lastation but that's what I've heard."

Now flames of determination appeared in Red's eyes. "Thank you so much, Iffy! Wifeys, here I come!" She made a mad dash away from the group.

The rest of the group didn't quite understand what just happened. "What did you tell her?" Blake asked.

IF smiled at the question. "Oh, nothing much. Just that I told her there was a dungeon full of pretty girls that she could add to her party if she beats them."

Already they knew that was a flat out lie. "And there isn't one like that." Weiss summarized.

IF nodded. "You got that right. When you have to deal with Red for as long as I have, you tend to pick up a few things on how to handle her." Cruel but effective. "Now that she's gone, let's head back." She started to walk away from the group and the team followed her closely out of the Virtua Forest.


	36. Team Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Thirty Three

Team Ninja

Another day passed in the nation of Planeptune like any other. Each member of team RWBY was out doing their own thing. Ruby and Weiss were on another date (not a surprise there.), Yang was off in a gym, something called super training and Blake was sitting on a couch in the living room at the basilicom reading a book. To be more precise, a book Blanc had written. Out of all the books the Faunus girl has read throughout her life, never before had she seen such bad writing and the most cliché of ideas. And yet she kept on reading it. _"How could anyone write like this?"_

As she flipped through another page, Neptune appeared out of nowhere in front of her. "Hiya Blake! Whatcha doing?"

Blake didn't mind the other girl's presence as she kept reading. "Reading. What else?"

The goddess gasped. "Reading? What kind of a world did you come from? Why not plug in and play a game?"

The Faunus girl had a good reason for that. "Because I like books more."

And those words shattered Neptune's mind. "No way! How can there be a person who likes books more than video games!?"

Blake noted her reaction. "It's true." She continued to read but Neptune continued to stand in front of her. Something she didn't like. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

The CPU smiled at the other girl. "Just a teeny question is all. You're the ninja of the team, right Blake?"

The Faunus girl flipped through another page. "You can say that but I never considered myself as a ninja."

Neptune laughed at that. "Oh please. You wear black, you have a cool sword, you can make clones of yourself, and you're a catgirl. That totally screams ninja."

Blake wasn't sure why being a cat Faunus would count as being a ninja. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

In fact, she was. "I was just thinking how awesome it would be if you were to meet a ninja friend of mine. I think the two of you would get along great."

That was actually enough for Blake to break away from her book when she heard that and looked at Neptune. "You know an actual ninja?"

The goddess nodded. "Yep and she's pretty strong too. So, you want to meet her now?"

Blake didn't have any other plans for the day except for reading. She closed the book. "Sure. Why not?"

Neptune was glad that Blake accepted her offer. "Great! Oh, and let's bring Yang along. She'll have a hoot too."

Already Blake had thoughts that Neptune may have an ulterior motive if she wanted to bring Yang along. "Alright then. I'll send her a text."

**Loading…**

Neptune and the Bumblebee pairing were making their way through a forest that seemed a little dark. Probably because there was much sunlight wasn't going through the tree branches from above. It was a pretty long walk from Planeptune to where they are currently. There was something missing from this picture. "So…where's Ruby and Weiss? Why didn't they come along with us?" Blake asked.

Yang laughed. "I didn't want to ruin their date. Besides, we haven't spent some time with each other for a while either."

Her girlfriend had to admit that. Unlike their teammates, they haven't been out on a date once. This was close to one. "Well, I suppose a stroll through the forest isn't a bad first date." The only difference in this date was that they had a third wheel leading them. "How much longer until we meet this friend of yours?"

Neptune giggled at the question. "We're almost there so don't worry your cat ears." And Blake narrowed her eyes at the CPU. She could feel it too. "Yikes. I feel like I'm the pins and needles stare."

Yang thought she should clear this up. "Yeah…Blake's sensitive when it comes to her ears."

The goddess understood that clearly. "Got it. Ix-nay on the at ear-ay." As they continued to walk through the forest, something was bothering Neptune. _"I feel like I should remember something but what was it?"_ And in the next second, she and Blake hear Yang scream. They turned to her only to find the blonde missing. "Uh…we seem to be missing our brawler in our party."

"Yang! Where are you!?" Blake called out.

"I'm down here!" The two girls looked down to see a hole in the ground. In it was Yang. "Who the hell makes pitfalls?"

Neptune had a guess. "Two people and a talking cat maybe?" Blake had no comment on that.

Before she could say something about said comment, something came down from the trees above right at the Faunus girl. Her instant reaction was drawing out Gambol Shroud and deflected the surprise attack. The figure landed across Blake but as the figure landed, already was making their way to the Faunus girl by moving all over the place. Blake blocked each attack coming at her but was having trouble keeping up even with her Faunus eyes able to see clearly in the dark. The figure jumped into the air and threw multiple shurikens at Blake. The Faunus jumped back out of the attack's way but that left her open for the figure's next attack. As the figure swung their sword at Blake, it went straight through her instead. In the next second, the Faunus girl behind the figure with Gambol Shroud near the throat. "That's enough. Who are you?"

She heard a giggle. "You're not bad at all. Are you a fellow ninja?" Now hearing the voice, the figure was a girl.

"Hey, Marvy!" Both girls looked ahead to Neptune who was smiling at them. "Nice entrance as usual but these girls aren't enemies. They're friends of mine."

That caught Marvy's interest. "Really" She disappeared in front of Blake and reappeared in front of Neptune. "I'm sorry. When my trap set off, I had to investigate."

Blake could only stare at what just happened. _"She escaped my hold like it was nothing."_

Yang finally managed to climb out of the hole. "Finally. What did I miss?"

Neptune looked past her friend to see the other two girls. "Right. Intro time. Blake, Yang, meet my good friend Marvy. Marvy, this is Yang and Blake. Also known as Bumblebee if you want to call the pairing that."

Marvy turned around and the Bumblebee pairing finally saw what she looked like. Needless to say, they were speechless. "You two are friends of Neppy? Wow, I feel silly. Sorry about the trap and sudden sneak attack. Nice to meet you. I'm MarvelousAQL or you could call me Marvy." She gave a cheerful smile at the two girls.

Blake and Yang remained to be speechless. One of the reasons why was the huge bust Marvy was sporting. "Holy crap. Look at the size of those things." The blonde was not at all used to be on the 'small' side. Judging by the size, Marvy was at least the same size as Vert or close to the goddess.

Blake now understood why Neptune wanted Yang to come along. "H-Hello there."

Marvy waved at the Faunus girl. "I have to say, you made some pretty impressive moves. Which ninja school did you come from?"

The other girl almost didn't know what to respond. "O-Oh. I'm not a-"

"Blake here says she isn't a ninja despite what she can do. As for a school…well, let's just say they're not from around here."

Marvy had a slight idea of what the other girl meant by that. "Oh, so did you summon them from another world like me?" And questions were raised from Blake and Yang.

Neptune laughed at the question. "Nope. I didn't summon them. They and two others came here by a sudden flashing event."

And the ninja girl's face felt her face go red. "Oh dear. A flashing event. Like…that kind of flash?"

Yang and Blake knew what the other girl was trying to refer. "Whoa whoa whoa! You're thinking of the wrong thing. The very wrong thing. We came through something called a Sudden Flash Event. A bright light came out of nowhere from where we came from and were sent here." The blonde hoped that cleared things up.

Marvy seemed to understand it. "Ohh. So that's what you meant. My bad. Why don't we talk back at my home? I'm sure we'll have a better time there. Shall we?" She began to walk in a different direction. With no other option, Neptune and the Bumblebee pairing followed the ninja girl.

**Loading…**

After avoiding more traps set up by Marvy, the group managed to approach a large Japanese style house. Needless to say, Yang and Blake weren't expecting something like that. "You seriously live here?"

Marvy slid open the door. "Yep but this isn't my permanent home. I move around every three months to a different location. A ninja must always adapt to a different landscape. One of the lessons I've learned back at ninja school." Blake wasn't going to comment on that.

After entering the house and taking off their boots and whatnot, they walked over to the living room. There were several cushions around a table and kitchen in the same room. "You want something to eat? I have futomaki rolls."

Yang didn't know what that was but she wasn't going to be rude. "I'll go for it."

Blake thought the same. "I'll have one as well."

Neptune smiled at the offer. "Sure thing. They taste awesome anyway."

Marvy was glad to hear the answers. "Great. I'll go get them now. Have a seat and I'll be back with them." As she headed to the kitchen, the three girls did as she told them. Marvy quickly came back three of the futomaki rolls she offered before. "Here you go. Have a taste."

Already the blonde was questioning the food offered. "Uh…a question here. What are futomaki rolls?"

As Marvy set down one for each girl, Blake caught a familiar whiff of the roll. "It smells familiar."

The ninja girl giggled at the question. "Futomaki rolls are sushi rolls. They're a popular food item back where I came from. Have some." She took a bite out of her own and squealed in delight. "So good!"

Neptune didn't waste any time biting into hers. Neither did Blake. As soon as the Faunus girl took her first bite into the roll, her eyes widened in shock. She didn't waste any time scarfing the rest of the roll in her mouth. It didn't go unnoticed by Neptune. "Whoa. Slow down there Blake or else you're going to choke with that thing in your throat."

Blake didn't hear her as she finished the roll. She had that look Yang recognized all too well. "Can I have more?"

Marvy laughed at what she saw. "Sure. I'm happy to see you like it so much."

Yang took a bite and it turned out not to be half bad. "This is kinda good. What's in it?"

The ninja girl brought a finger to her lips. "That's a trade secret." After getting Blake another futomaki roll, (more like five since she likes them so much.) it was time for the Q&A. "From what Neptune mentioned earlier, you two are another world. Is that really true?"

Blake was too busy stuffing her face with the second futomaki roll so Yang had to answer. "Yep. That's true. We're not the only ones. My sister Ruby and another teammate of ours, Weiss are here too but they're back at Planeptune."

Marvy was impressed hearing that. "That's so cool. What's your world like? What do you do? And is your friend a ninja because it's so cool to be meeting a fellow ninja."

Now that was a question Blake can answer. Also because she finished her third roll. "We're from a world called Remnant and we're training to become huntresses. Also, I'm not a ninja."

The other girl found that quite hard to believe. "Really? You pulled off a good clone of yourself when I attacked you.

Blake took another bite out of her roll. "That just was my semblance. It comes in handy when avoiding attacks."

Marvy thought otherwise. "Well, to me, I would say you're a ninja to me no matter what you say. So what do huntresses, er, hunt? "

The Faunus girl would gladly answer that. "We hunt down creatures called Grimm. They're called humanity's enemy and fight against them."

The other girl was amazed when she heard that. "Wow. That sounds really cool."

Now Blake wanted to know something to confirm something about Marvy. "What about you? What do actual ninjas do?"

The ninja girl giggled at the question. "Sorry but that's kinda secret. Let's just say we take our work very seriously." The Faunus girl already knew what kind of work ninjas like Marvy could do. The reason why she knew was because of the book she read before. Despite the "scenes" it had, the book did sometimes show what the ninjas in it could do. Although in Marvy's case, it was apparent her line of work didn't include said scenes.

There was something else Yang wanted to bring up while on the subject of ninjas. "Speaking of which, are you seriously a ninja because of the…"

Neptune knew where she was going. "Marvy's a genuine, the real deal ninja despite the huge knockers she's sporting." The other two girls wouldn't know that. With what Blake had read in a certain book she loved so much to read, Marvy didn't look the part of being a ninja.

Blake actually wanted to know more the other girl. "So…did you actually go through training to becoming a ninja?"

Marvy nodded at the question. "Uh-huh. I went to a ninja school actually." The Faunus girl wasn't going to ask questions. If there could be a school for huntresses and hunters, then there could be a school for ninja as unusual as it sounded.

Yang also wanted to know something about the ninja girl. "So does that mean you can use all kinds of ninja weapons?"

The ninja girl was glad to hear that question. "Of course. Shuriken, kunai, and chain-scythes. The rest are a trade secret."

Already Yang liked the other girl. There was one thing about her. "What about the outfit you're wearing? Don't you think…?"

Marvy already knew what the other girl meant. "Oh, this? This is the uniform for my school. Uh, the shirt. Not the look. The shirt I'm wearing now was the only size the school could find that would fit me." Yang had some serious doubts about that. An idea struck Marvy "Oh! How about one ninja to another, I can teach you something cool Blake. It'll be worth it."

The Faunus girl would be lying to herself if she didn't want to know an actual ninja technique. It interested her greatly. "Sure, if it's possible."

That was all Marvy needed to hear. "Great! I can teach you right now."

Blake felt a little excited she was going to learn an actual ninja technique. "Thank you but first, let me finish." She started to eat the fourth futomaki roll. Marvy guessed she liked them so much probably because she was part cat. She saw through the disguise once the ninja girl had a closer look at the Faunus girl.

**Loading…**

After snacking on the futomaki rolls, all four girls were outside of the house and Marvy handed Blake a scroll. "This is a good starter for you."

The Faunus took the scroll and inspected it closer. "What am I supposed to do with it? Read it?"

The ninja girl laughed. "No silly. What I'm going to teach you is something called Fuuton."

And Yang had questions. "Fuu what now?"

Neptune knew where this was going. "Basically, Marvy is going to teach Blake how to use the wind. Wow, this totally brings back memories. Hope it doesn't turn out like last time."

Marvy continued to explain. "It's quite simple. Put the scroll in between your lips and imagine the wind. The stronger the image, the more powerful it becomes. Give it a try." It seemed simple enough. The Faunus girl followed the instructions and did just so. She closed her eyes and imagined the wind in her mind. In the next instant, the wind did appear around her. Marvy was surprised by this. "Wow and on your first try. I knew you would make a great ninja." All of sudden, the wind began to pick up which worried the ninja girl. "W-Whoa! That's a little too much!"

Yang felt the effects as well. "Uh…is this supposed to happen?"

Neptune was feeling a sense of déjà vu. "Oh boy. Here we go again."

Everyone screamed with a strange tearing sound and that was enough for Blake to break her focus. The scroll fell out of her mouth. "Is everyone alright?"

Fortunately enough, Neptune and Marvy were undamaged. "Wow. Our clothes weren't even torn."

The ninja girl had to agree. "Yeah. At least it didn't turn out like last time. You've done much better than Neptune when she first tried it."

Blake was actually honored hearing that. "Is that so?"

Neptune laughed at that. "Yeah…let's just say things didn't end up as good as I thought it would be."

While all of this was going well so far, there was one that wasn't too happy. "What the hell Blake!?" Everyone heard Yang's raised voice and looked over to her only to be greeted a surprising sight. Apparently, her outfit was completely shredded and only left her wearing nothing more than her underwear and Ember Celica. The blonde was covering up her chest with her arms. "I know you want to take off my clothes but there's a less drastic way to do so!"

This was embarrassing for Yang but comical to Neptune as her laughing wasn't obvious enough. "Wow! Your clothes were totally shredded. Nice one Blake!" She clutched her sides.

Yang wasn't the only who was embarrassed by this. Blake was so as well. She didn't mean to rip apart. "S-Sorry Yang! I didn't mean to."

This was the scene Neptune was familiar of. "Now this is how I remembered it went down last time."

The blonde's face was a deep red. "Can I please get a change of clothes now!?"

Marvy was already on it as she walked up to the other girl. "Sure thing. Let's get you back into the house before you catch a cold." She led Yang back into the house.

Blake had to admit she didn't expect the result to come out like this at the expense of her girlfriend's outfit. Neptune, on the other hand, was still getting a kick out of what just happened. "Hey, Blake?"

The Faunus girl sighed. "What is it?"

The CPU giggled. "You're really a CUT above the rest."

**Loading…**

It felt so strange to Ruby not having her sister around. It's been awhile since she and Weiss came back from their date only find the basilicom empty of the other two members. Right now the Whiterose pairing was in the living room with the young leader playing one of Neptune's games while the heiress watched. Now that she thought about it, there wasn't any sight of Neptune as well. "Where are they anyway? It's not like them to just up and disappear like that."

Ruby didn't seem too worried. "I'm sure they're fine."

Weiss had thought of the same thing but it was still strange. Nepgear suddenly appeared and was walking past the two girls. "Excuse me, Nepgear."

The candidate stopped and turned to the heiress. "What is it, Weiss?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where Yang and Blake are now currently correct."

Nepgear thought about the question for a few seconds. "Well, I do remember Neptune telling me she was going to take the both of them to see a friend of ours."

That pretty much explained why they haven't seen them around lately. If the person they went to see was a friend of Neptune's, chances are that person will be similar to Nisa. "Hey! We're home!" Speak of the goddess herself. "Hey, there Nep Jr. Ruby, Weiss."

The younger sister was happy for Neptune's return. "Welcome back Neptune. How did it go?"

Neptune laughed awkwardly. "It went well until…"

Ruby paused her game. "Until what and where's Yang and Blake?"

"We're here." Blake showed up behind Neptune.

Behind her was… "Yang? What are you wearing and what happened to your old outfit?" Ruby asked.

As soon as Yang appeared in the room, all eyes were on her. She growled slightly at the outfit she was currently wearing. It was another of Marvy's school uniform except it was buttoned up all the way when Yang was wearing it. "I don't want to talk about it."


	37. PvP Rematch

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Thirty Four

PvP Rematch

The sounds of punching could be heard in a gym located in the basilicom. Yang still didn't have the slightest clue why there was one in the first place but she wasn't complaining. The blonde did wonder why the punching bag she was hitting would always break away after a number of hits. "You think with something called attack plus in this super training thing would be more durable." The bag she was punching currently broke off and joined the others. Another one dropped down from the ceiling. It was convenient, to say the least.

As she started her next round, the blonde failed to notice a figure sneaking up on her. "Hiya Yang!"

Yang screamed as she turned around who was behind her. "Neptune? What the hell?"

The CPU laughed at the other girl's reaction. "How's the EV training coming along?"

The blonde wasn't going to ask what that was. "Fine until you messed up my concentration. What are you doing here?"

Neptune smiled at her. "Just to ask a question. You still want to get even with Cave right?"

That brought back some bad memories to Yang. She turned back to the bag and started to punch it. "To be honest, sometimes. What she said about me still ticks me off."

The CPU thought the blonde would still feel this way after their impromptu fight. That's why she came up with a plan. "Good enough for me because I told Cave you wanted that rematch with her."

And that stopped Yang from what she was doing and turned back to Neptune. "Are you freaking serious?!"

The goddess nodded. "Uh-huh. Cave gladly accepted it and the rematch is happening next week."

Yang seriously didn't know what to think of this sudden development. "You got to be kidding me. How am I supposed to prepare within a week? In fact, why did you do this in the first place?"

She had a pretty good reason. "Well, I thought you would want a rematch against Cave considering how it ended last time."

There were times Yang would like a rematch but there was already a huge difference in between the two of them. "Okay but-"

Neptune wasn't done yet. "Not to worry. I know someone who can help you train to be the best like no one ever was."

Yang wasn't so sure about that description. "And who do you know that can help me fight against Cave?" Neptune's response was her smiling at the blonde.

**Loading…**

After flying for a while on Neptune airline, Yang (who was still wearing Marvy's extra outfit.) and the CPU herself arrived in the mountains. The blonde did admit it was rather slightly embarrassing Neptune had to carry her bridal style all the way out of nowhere. "Remind me why we had to come all the way over here? This friend of yours must be a total hermit or something."

Neptune transformed back into her human form. "Yeah, something like that. This place is supposed to be some great training ground with all the monsters around here. Follow me." She began walking in a random direction and Yang followed her. The terrain felt a little rough walking on but Neptune seemed to traverse it quite easily. After walking for a little while longer, they came across a small cabin.

As they approached it, both girls heard a loud growling sound that sounded familiar to Yang. "Hey, was that a-" Before she could get another word out, a large figure came up from behind and tried to strike the two girls. Both of them jumped out of the attacks way but it destroyed the ground they were standing on. Yang saw a clear picture of who the attacker was. "What the- what is that? Some kind of Ursa Major? It kinda looks like one but it's…brown and wearing a bandana around the neck." Whatever it was, the blonde activated Ember Cecilia. "Ursa or not, I'll kick its butt." She rushed over to the new animal and tried to punch at it but the bear countered with its own punch. It was obvious who the stronger of the two was. The blonde was sent back and crashed into the ground. She groaned in pain while standing up again. "Okay, I didn't expect that."

The bear growled again as it charged at Yang while delivering a flurry of punches. The blonde crossed her arms to defend against the attack but several of the punches broke through the defense and the rest of them struck Yang all over. After the last one was delivered, the blonde was sent up into the air and crashed down to the ground again. This time, she did have trouble standing up while being in great pain. "Okay, what is this thing?"

The bear roared again as it was getting ready for its next attack. "Kuma!" The bear stopped soon as it heard the new voice. Both the bear and Yang looked over to where the voice came from and saw a girl walking over to them.

Yang was wondering who she was and more importantly… _"Why are her pants ripped up? I can basically see her underwear and…is she just wearing a sports bra? It must be a small one because it's really sporting some cleavage."_

Before she could finish evaluating the new girl, Neptune spoke up. "Hey, Tekken!"

A question mark appeared above the blonde's head. "Tekken?"

Tekken saw her friend and smiled. "Neptune? Is that you? Why are you here? Did Kuma attack you? I'm sorry about that."

Now that made Yang a little mad. "Uh, that weird Ursa thing attacked me and it seems to be really weirdly strong for some reason. What is it?"

Tekken finally saw the blonde. "Who are you?"

Neptune giggled as she thought to clear things up. "Right. Tekken, this is Yang. Yang, this is Tekken. Like you, she's the brawler and is really good at what she does."

The other girl bowed to the blonde. "Hello there. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about Kuma. He tends to attack those he doesn't know. I'll be sure not give him fish for tonight's dinner." Yang still didn't get an answer as to why something like that looks like an Ursa Major can be so strong. "So, what are you doing here Neptune?"

The CPU smiled at her brawler friend. "Easy. I'm here to bring you Yang so you could train her"

That surprised both girls. "Train her/me?"

Neptune nodded at the question. "You got it. See, Yang has this important rematch against Cave and I was thinking how awesome it would be if you trained her."

Already Yang saw a hole in this plan. "Hold on. You want this chick to train me? No offense but she looks a little on the scrawny side."

Oh, how little did she know about Tekken. "Trust me. If you want to prepare against Cave, this girl is the one you want to train under. So what do you say Tekken? Ready to take on a disciple?"

Hearing that actually excited Tekken. "T-Taking under a disciple? Me? I'll have someone training under me?"

Neptune loved the other girl's reaction. "Yep. You got that right. What do you say, Yang? Ready to train under Tekken?"

Yang was still a little skeptical about being trained by someone who looked like she could be bruised easily but in the end, she trusted Neptune's judgment. "Okay then if you say so. The thing is what about when that mage chick shows up with the way back home?"

The CPU already thought of that. "Relax. If she does show up with the way back, I'll just come back to get you. That okay by you?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. If you ask me, going back home is more important than some rematch."

Everything was set then. Neptune changed into her CPU form. "Then it's settled. I'll see the both of you one week from today. I'll let your team know. You can manage that, right Yang?"

Yang chuckled at that. "It will be a little tough not seeing Blake but we'll have to settle with texting each other." She also knew it'll be hard on Blake as well.

Neptune turned away from the two girls. "I'll see you again in a week. Oh, and good luck surviving the training Yang." She flew off into the air and back to Planeptune.

Now it was just Yang and Tekken along with the giant bear. The blonde sighed. "Guess I'm stuck here for the next week." She turned to the other brawler. "So…should I start calling you master then?"

It did ring a good bell for Tekken but she shook her head. "No that's alright. You can just call me Tekken. Now, are you reading to train Yang?"

Yang smiled at the question. "You bet. Let's get this started." Even though she said that, Yang wondered why Neptune said she needed luck to survive the training.

**Loading…**

A week had passed since the rest of team RWBY had last seen Yang. To Blake, it was the lonely time in her life. Not having the blonde around made her realize how quiet her life is without her girlfriend. Of course, Neptune told them she was training with a friend of theirs to prepare for the rematch against Cave but that didn't make the Faunus girl feel any better. The best she had was the texts the two lovers sent to each other for the week. Judging from the texts Yang sent her; it seemed the training she was receiving was very brutal. It was much more than whatever training segment the blonde could ever think of. There was even a text of Yang saying if she didn't make it back, she always loved Blake. And that was the last text she ever saw from the other girl. So here she was now along with the rest of her team in some underground colosseum. Something Weiss was baffled with. "Just how is there a giant underground colosseum here? Who did your planning?"

Nepgear giggled nervously. "It's just how it is." Along with the team were the rest of the CPUs and the other candidates. Not only them but several of the girls Ruby and her team met before. Red, Marvy, Nisa, and 5pb along with IF, Compa, and Histoire. Out in the middle of the arena was Cave standing and waiting patiently.

She wasn't the only one. Everyone was waiting for Yang to show up and that's what was making them wonder. "So what's taking Yang? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Ruby asked.

She brought up a good point and that was worrying Blake. Noire sighed in frustration. "That's something you should ask Neptune since she's the one responsible for bringing her and that was like what, forty-five minutes ago? It doesn't take that long when flying in HDD."

Blanc, who was reading to pass the time, thought of something. "So if the idiot doesn't show, does that mean she forfeits?"

5pb giggled a little. "I don't think Cave would like that. To be honest, she was looking forward having a rematch with Yang. She'll wait for as long as it'll take for her to appear."

"In other words, we may be here for a little while longer." Vert summed up.

Red didn't seem to have a problem with that. "That means I get to spend a lot more time with my wifeys."

Weiss sighed at that. "Why are you even here anyway? I thought IF sent you away."

The other girl just smiled. "I tried to find the dungeon Iffy told me about but I couldn't find it."

That was bad on IF's part. "Sorry about that Red. I guess it was a timed event."

The heiress leaned in close to IF. "How is it you screwed up on that?"

"Sorry okay but blame Nep on inviting her here." IF whispered back.

Marvy was also excited by this. "This'll be so cool. I wonder how the fight will go."

Nisa could say the same thing. "I'm sure it'll be an epic battle indeed."

Weiss scoffed at that. _"If only you knew what happened last time."_

The whole group waited for another five minutes until they heard a voice. "Ladies and…well, I guess it's just ladies. CPUs and humans alike. The moment you've been waiting for has finally arrived!" Neptune walked out of the entrance wearing a referee uniform for some reason.

While Noire was happy to see her girlfriend again, she was also a little made. "What took you so long!?"

The other CPU giggled awkwardly. "Yeah…sorry about that. I did fly over to get Yang but she and Tekken had different plans. For a last training bit, she and Tekken thought it would be a good idea to have a nice little jog from the mountains to the basilicom."

That explanation alone sounded a little too surreal for Weiss. "You're kidding me? Is she insane? I know Yang is all about training but that's crossing the line."

Neptune didn't seem too bothered by it. "Well, they are coming up from behind so I think you're wrong their Weiss-o."

One, that explained why all of them were waiting for so long. Two… "Don't ever call me that again."

Uni looked past the Planeptune CPU. "So where is she?"

An easy question. "Oh, they'll be here in a couple minutes. Now, if you will excuse me…" She made her way to the side of the arena and cleared her throat. "Now then. Over here on my left at this corner, the girl who is the bodyguard of the famous idol 5pb and a member of the Leanbox Special Mission Department, Cave!" She looked over to the entrance. "And over to my right, she is the brute brawler of the team RWBY and a huntress in training…" Two figures started to come out of the entrance.

One of them was a girl Ruby and the rest her team didn't recognize but the other they did. They almost couldn't believe it. "Yang?" Indeed it was her sister but whatever week she had, the team could clearly see it in the blonde's appearance. She was still wearing the same outfit as before but it looked a little torn up and for some reason was barefoot. The most obvious changes to the blonde were the look in her eyes and her hair which Ruby couldn't believe was actually messy. As long as the younger sister knew the blonde, not once had she seen Yang's hair like that and she wasn't even bothered by it. Whatever training Yang was doing, it certainly did change her.

The brawler of the team stopped walking and was standing across from Cave. Tekken smiled at the blonde. "Good luck Yang." The other girl didn't reply and the other brawler left her alone with Cave.

Blake knew she should be happy seeing her girlfriend again but seeing her like this felt a little uneasy for her. Weiss had the same thoughts. "Just what in the world happen to Yang? It's like she's become a totally different person."

Ruby was worried as well. "Just what happened to her in that one week?"

"Training of course." The team looked over to Tekken who was walking up to them. "It did prove a little difficult for her at times but she stuck to it." She smiled at the team. "You must be the team Yang told me about. It's nice to meet you. I'm Tekken. The one who trained her for the week. Which one of you is Blake?"

The Faunus girl raised her hand. "That would be me."

Tekken was glad to finally meet the girl. "So you're the one Yang most talked about."

Blake was honestly surprised to hear that. "She talked about me?"

The other girl nodded at the question. "Uh-huh. In fact, there were times the thought of you was the reason she stuck to the training in the end. It must be nice having someone like Yang care so much about you. She's lucky."

Blake smiled at that and looked over at her girlfriend. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm the lucky one to have someone like Yang."

Speaking of the blonde, she was looking dead straight at Cave. Unlike last time, she could see a change in the other girl. "It's nice to see you again. I can tell you're not like last time. I don't know if something important happened to you or it's the training you've gone through. In any case, are you ready?"

Yang's response was cracking her knuckles. "Let's get this over with."

That was something Cave can agree with. "Fine but this fight will be different than last time." She summoned to what it looked like a large pair of scissors with a skull. "I will treat you more seriously this time around. Keep in mind, even with your improved training, there is a severe gap in our experience. Therefore, I will add a few rules." She looked over at Neptune.  
You don't mind, do you?"

The CPU smiled at her. "Not at all."

Cave looked back at Yang. "For your victory, three hits is all it takes. Do that and you'll win. Do take into account that blocking with the arms do not count. The same applies to me. I gain three hits to you and I win. Is that good enough for you?"

Yang continued to stare down at the bodyguard. "It is. Now let's get this show started."

That was something Cave could agree on. "Fine. Let us begin."

And that was Neptune's cue. "Alright then! Let's get this show started." She raised her arm. "Game…" And she set back down. "Start!"

As soon as Yang heard the word, she didn't waste any time activating Ember Cecilia and slammed the gauntlets together in activating her semblance. That was a move no one expected her to do. "Wait, she's going all out right now?" Weiss thought this wasn't Yang's usual fighting style.

Yang instantly rushed over to Cave and delivered the first punch from the right. Cave dodged to the right to avoid the attack. That was just what Yang wanted as she sent a punch from her left. The left hook struck Cave and as it did, flames suddenly erupted but the gauntlet didn't activate. The attack sent Cave away from the blonde as she grunted. The bodyguard took a good look at her opponent and understood what happened. The punch was a feint only to set up the real attack. She also took notice the little trick the blonde performed.

Ruby and her team noticed it as well. "Wait, what just happened? Fire came out of Yang's arm. What was up with that?"

"It's a move I taught her." The team looked over to Tekken who seemed to be quite proud. "It's something similar to my techniques. I taught her how to implement this aura and semblance of hers into something powerful. We only had the week for her to learn it, though." For Yang to learn something like that seemed surreal to the rest of her team. They looked back to the fight to see what else the training did for her.

There was also another question present. "Why is she using her semblance in the first place? Yang usually saves that until she's taken a lot of damage." Weiss pointed out.

Tekken could explain that easily. "She did mention that early on in the training. For the training I gave her, her body was constantly taking damage. You can say she had an early advantage in this fight."

Nepgear was worried about something since Yang was trained under her friend for a week. "She didn't…develop your tendencies did she?"

Ruby didn't understand that. "What tendencies do you mean?"

"Tekken's a masochist." Everyone looked over to Neptune who was near the wall.

Weiss had trouble understanding what the CPU said. "I'm sorry. For a moment, I thought you said masochist. On top of that, why are you here? Shouldn't you be looking over the match?"

Neptune stretched out her arms. "Relax okay Weiss? Any case, yeah, Tekken is kinda like a masochist. Meaning she kinda likes the pain."

Tekken was a little embarrassed by that. "I-I'm not like that. I swear!" Out of curiosity, Ruby karate chopped the girl's shoulder and she let out a cry of pleasure. "T-That kinda felt good." That was all they needed to know. Tekken was definitely a masochist which weirded out the team. She snapped back to her senses and decided to clear this up. "I-I mean Yang doesn't have that despite what she had to go through." That was good news for Blake. Otherwise, it would've been very awkward to hear Yang moan like Tekken did.

Over to the match, Cave was actually glad her opponent had the first hit. Compared to the first fight, this was a far different cry. _"She has improved since last time."_ She rushed over to Yang this time with her scissors in hand. The blonde prepared herself for the oncoming attack. Cave swung her weapon down at her opponent but Yang blocked it with one of her gauntlets. Cave didn't stop there as she continued to attack at the other girl with her scissors. To her surprise, Yang was keeping up with her blocking. Part of the blonde's training was keeping and enduring attacks like Kuma's which weren't easy for her. While Yang was grateful now for it, the constant blocking also meant she had little to no time for a counter. Cave smiled as she pulled back her sword and left herself wide open. It was the opportunity Yang was looking for. She charged right in toward the bodyguard.

Tekken already saw the trick to it. "No, Yang!"

It was too late. As soon as the brawler tried to punch Cave from the right, Cave caught her arm from underneath using her left hand. She then kicked the blonde from the right and sent her away from the bodyguard. Yang held the side she was kicked at and stared at Cave who was smiling. "That's a point for me."

Yang flexed her arms as fire came out of her hands once again and yelled as she ran over to where Cave was. The bodyguard thought to do the same and charged at the blonde. As soon as the two met in the middle, both of them attacked at the same time. What came after that was that both of their attacks were being exchanged. It was obvious that Cave was the faster of the two since she could match two of Yang's within each one is thrown. After the next cancel out of their attacks, Yang thought this wasn't going anywhere so she jumped back in the air and fired off some shots from Ember Cecilia. Cave jumped back each time to avoid the shots. Yang landed back down and continued to fire at the other girl. As she kept firing, Cave continued to dodge until she ran over to the blonde while dodging. Finally, Cave up close to Yang and was within striking distance. The next thing that happened was that the bodyguard summoned several green orbs around them. **_"Malicious Heaven!"_**   The green orbs glowed brighter until both girls were surrounded by a tornado. The tornado raged on for a few more seconds until Cave came out of it in an unusual way. She slid out of it and came to a stop while wiping her cheek. _"To think she could react that quickly."_ She remembered right around both of them were surrounded by the tornado, Yang delivered a quick powerful blow to Cave's left cheek that sent her out of the attack. As the attack subsided, Yang didn't come out unscathed. It was obvious she took on damage from the tornado. Cave knew where they stood at currently. "It looks like we've taken two hits each. The next one will be the deciding factor. I must say though, you're performing much better than last time."

Yang smiled at the compliment. "I didn't survive a week of hell for nothing you know. Plus, I got to look good for my girl." Ruby and some of the other audience giggled as Blake blushed slightly but smiled. "So, let's end this now!"

Cave smiled at the other girl. "Very well." She held out her hand and several strange objects appeared above her. **_"Full Burst Option!"_** The objects fired all at once at the blonde. Yang jumped high into the air to avoid the attack but that just created another opportunity for Cave. She jumped to where Yang was and swung her scissor weapon at her. The blonde crossed her arms to block the attack and it sent her back down to the ground. For her next move, Cave brought two of her fingers to her lips and removed them as an orb of fire appeared around her. **_"Time to Kill!"_** She waved her arm and the orbs were sent right at the brawler. Yang saw the attack coming and tried jumped out of the way while avoiding the explosions. With a small pocket of time, Cave snapped her fingers and a larger explosion occurred. However, at the same time, Yang used the gunfire of Ember Cecilia to propel her off the ground right to where Cave was before the explosion happened.

The force of the explosion propelled her even faster to where Cave was. Cave herself was surprised by this and she couldn't quite dodge while being in mid-air. It was a clear shot for Yang as she pulled back her right arm. "You're mine!" As Yang neared Cave, she delivered a punch straight to the other girl's midsection while an enormous fire erupted from her arm. She screamed loudly while Cave felt the full force of the attack and it sent Cave all the way up to the ceiling and crashed into it. It was clear who the victor of this bout was. Yang chuckled as she started to fall back down and her semblance was deactivated. "I…win." She closed her eyes as closed her eyes while was back to the ground.

As the blonde was falling, Yang was suddenly caught by someone. "You are in caring hands now Yang."

Yang opened her eyes to see Ruby in her HDD form. "Ruby?"

Ruby smiled at her sister. She landed back on the ground set the blonde down and then flew back up to retrieve Cave just as she started to fall. The young leader caught her as well. Cave started to come around and saw who it was. Needless to say, she was surprised by what the bodyguard saw. "You. You're…"

Ruby landed back down to the ground and set Cave back on her feet. "Yang!" Everyone saw Blake running to her girlfriend and hugged her.

Yang really missed this as she hugged back. "Hey there Blake. I've missed you so much." Without a second's hesitation, Blake pulled Yang in for a kiss and the blonde gladly returned it. Going through a week without her favorite Faunus girl was the most agonizing pain she felt. Much more so than the training she had to go through with Tekken.

"Ahem." Both girls broke the kiss and looked over at Neptune who had an unamused face. "That's enough now. You can do the M-rated stuff in another story." They felt a little embarrassed by that.

However, that wasn't the entire focus. Right now, all the attention was aimed at Ruby. "Wow. I didn't your sister to be a CPU Yang." Marvy pointed out.

Nisa was just as surprised. "I didn't expect Ruby to be a CPU of all things."

Red just smiled. "Yep. That's my CPU wifey right there."

Tekken was also surprised by this. "She's a CPU?"

5pb was more like marveling at the new goddess. "A new CPU. Wow, that's amazing."

The other CPUs were amazed by this well. "Huh. Guess what Neptune said is true then." Noire stated.

Vert was actually liking was she was seeing. "My. You look quite the mature woman in HDD Ruby."

Blanc was indifferent about it. "Ruby's a CPU. Go figure."

Seeing Ruby as a CPU now raised a question from Uni. "So if Ruby is a CPU, does that make Yang something like a candidate?"

Nepgear gave an uneasy smile. "I think Neptune already covered that."

Weiss growled in frustration at what was going on. "Ruby! What were you thinking!?"

Ruby looked a little guilty and looked away. "I apologize Weiss. I acted hastily as my own sister was falling after the grueling battle she just had. Now I do worry about my sudden appearance to you all."

Nepgear was taken a bit by how Ruby spoke while in her HDD. "Goodness. She's speaking so formally."

Neptune just smiled at the other CPU. "Eh, don't worry about. We're all friends here so no biggie."

Rom and Ram seemed to care less about Ruby being a CPU and more about Yang's fight. "Your fight was so awesome Yang. I'm kinda glad you won."

Rom giggled quietly. "Congratulations."

Yang laughed as she was glad to hear that. "Thanks you two." She cringed in pain.

Blake was a little worried. "Are you okay?"

Her girlfriend laughed some more. "You can say that. To be honest, I could really go for a shower now. Bathing in a stream is really not a good substitute. Especially for my hair." That was the Yang the team knew all too well.

Compa smiled at the blonde. "I'll be sure to treat your wounds so you'll feel better."

IF and 5pb went over to Cave. The idol was clearly worried about her bodyguard. "Are you okay Cave?"

The other girl smiled at her. "I'm fine. I do admit Yang has become far better than the last time we've met."

Even though IF was glad to hear that, she couldn't help but feel something as little off. "You held back while fighting her right Cave?"

Cave chuckled at that. "But of course. If I had been serious, the fight would've been over in seconds. Still, it was a rather enjoyable fight."

With the fight done, Histoire was glad this was finally over. "Okay, everyone. I'd suggest we return now. I'm sure we all could use something to eat after seeing the battle."

Everyone agreed to that. Especially Neptune. "I'm up for that. I call dibs on the pudding."

Ruby transformed back to her human form. "Sounds great. I want pudding too!" That was the Ruby everyone knew.

Yang just sighed. "Shower first then eating."

Blake chuckled at the blonde's words. "I'll be sure to save something for you."

Weiss had about enough of the scene. "Can we just go already?" As soon as she said that, a white light suddenly appeared across from the group and looked over to it. "Now what?"

Out of the light came out a familiar face that 5pb recognized. "MAGES.?"

Cave wasn't all too ecstatic seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

MAGES. wasn't too fazed by the bodyguard's glare. "The look is not necessary Cave. I'm here for a different reason."

Ruby somehow knew what the magician girl meant by that. "Wait. Do you mean…"

MAGES. smiled at Ruby. "Indeed you are correct. The way back to your world is now complete."


	38. The Final Boss

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Level Thirty Five

The Final Boss

"The way back to your world is now complete."

It took a few seconds for Ruby and the rest of the team to register those words. Even still, they found it quite hard to believe. Especially for Ruby. "Really? You have our way back?"

MAGES. felt insulted when she heard that. "If didn't, I wouldn't be here in the first place."

That was more than good enough for Yang. "Seriously? That's awesome! When can you use it?"

Now that was something the magician girl could smile. "Right now if you wish." The whole team laughed. Finally, they could return to home and to their friends. "So…are you ready?"

Before any one of them could respond, Neptune interjected. "Press the pause button right there!"

Weiss groaned at the interruption. "What now?"

Neptune smiled as she had the bestest of ideas she had ever thought up. "If Ruby and the rest can leave whenever they want, why not throw a party for them? One last big huzzah before we see them off. What do you say? Let's make one more memory they'll never forget."

Once in a rare while, Neptune brought up a good point. Ruby smiled at the idea. "Yeah! I'm up for that!"

Yang agreed as well with something a little extra. "Good idea but first my shower. I really need one."

Blake seemed to like the idea. "We might as well make the most of it."

Weiss knew where this was going so why fight it? "I suppose one more day won't be too bad."

After hearing all of RWBY's decisions, the Planeptune CPU looked over to her friends. "Well, you heard them. What's your input on this?"

Noire crossed her arms under her breasts. "I suppose so."

Vert was more than happy to agree. "That seems a fine idea to me."

Blanc was so-so on the matter. "Sure, why not."

The sisters liked the idea as well. Nepgear was the first to speak. "It does sound pretty fun."

Uni agreed with the other candidate. "I guess we can do that."

The twins seemed the most excited about the idea. "Yeah! Let's have a lot of fun!" Ram exclaimed.

Rom giggled happily. "Yeah."

Even the side characters loved the idea. Nisa smiled at it. "It's a fine idea as I've ever heard of."

IF thought it was pretty good. "Sure. Why not? Might as well make something worth to remember."

Compa, as her usual self, liked the idea. "That's really great idea Nep-Nep."

Red had other ideas for it. "Can it also serve as a wedding?"

Marvy was on board with it. "That's a great idea!"

Tekken laughed meekly. "I like a party."

5pb seemed to be the most excited about it. "Maybe I can perform a private concert for them."

And Cave agreed with her. "The idea sounds excellent."

Histoire pretty much knew where this was going. "Then it's unanimous then. We shall host a going away party for Ruby and her team. The only question is how we're going to prepare it in such a short time."

Neptune had already thought of that. "Leave that to me. In the meantime, I'm going to make a few quick calls." With that said, she made a mad dash to the exit.

Noire could scoff but wonder what her girlfriend had in that head of hers. Whatever it was, she could only guess that her idea had a lot of holes in it.

**Loading…**

The shower turned off and Yang exit out of the bathroom wearing a towel with a refreshed sigh. She was currently in her and Blake's room. "That felt so good! That shower was a godsend considering where I was. Or is it goddess send?" The blonde walked over to her bed and found fresh clothes laid out on the bed. It still Marvy's school uniform. Yang sighed. "Beggars can't be choosers I guess." After taking off the towel and putting on the uniform. "Just how many of these does Marvy have?" That was a question she would have to ask for later. Right now, she can't wait to play catch up with her girlfriend.

**Loading…**

The door opened to the living room where Ruby and the rest of the team were along with some of the other side characters. Already Weiss was yelling at Ruby for something. "You dolt! You didn't even catch me yet!"

Ruby whined. "I'm sorry Weiss. I thought I could make it."

Yang laughed as she approached the group. "Hey, everyone! What's going on here?"

Blake who was sitting on the far right side of the couch and was almost done with Blanc's book. Ruby and Weiss are playing a game the twins brought along. It has to do something with ice and a group of monkeys.

Already the other girl was interested. "Really? How far are they?"

Weiss sighed as the Whiterose pairing had to start from the last checkpoint. "We're in the second world. You've been in the shower that long."

The brawler laughed at that. "Well, let's see how you like when your only means of bathing is in a cold stream." Hearing that made Weiss think that living out in the mountains must've been Yang's personal hell.

Speaking of her personal hell. "What was the training like there Yang?" Ruby asked.

Her response was the blonde groaning. "Let's just say anything I experience after that, it won't even come close to how frigging hard it was."

Tekken giggled awkwardly. "It wasn't that bad Yang." The other girl begged to differ.

"Yang! Yang!" The twin CPU candidates ran up to the blonde holding a game case. "After those two are done, want to play Pocketed Monstrosities Tournament? It's a new game that came out in Lowee." Ram asked.

"Pretty please?" Rom begged.

Hearing that caught Tekken's interest. "Can I play it too? It does sound fun."

The twins didn't mind that. "Sure thing Tekken." Ram confirmed.

This was a playing field Yang had an advantage of. "I admit you're a good fighter Tekken but are you a good gamer?"

The other brawler smiled at the question. "Of course. When it comes to fighting games, I'm really good." Yang would have to see that to believe it.

Yang looked over to Marvy who was sitting at the table with MAGES. playing some sort of card game. "Oh yeah, Marvy. Thanks for the clothes…again. How many do have anyway?"

The ninja placed a card face down and set a monster in attack mode. "A lot actually. You'd be surprised how often my clothes rip whenever I'm on assignments." Yang could actually believe that considering how the uniform fitted on ninja girl.

The blonde looked around the room and noticed something was off. "So…where's Neptune and the other CPUs?"

Weiss was trying her best to stay alive in the game. "They're off doing preparations for the party."

Simple enough. It also made Yang wonder about something else. "When does the party start?" She walked over to Blake and sat next to her.

Nepgear was just around watching the Whiterose pairing playing the game. "It starts around six so there'll be plenty of time."

Uni had an additional question. "So since all of you going back tomorrow, what do you think of our world?"

Ruby paused the game and looked over to the Lastation candidate. "I think it's really fun. Your world is totally different than our own."

Weiss set down her controller. "I do admit I am rather glad to meet some rather interesting characters. Some more than others."

Yang smiled at all the fun times she had. "It's a blast if that's what you're looking for. I guess you can say…"

Weiss knew what was coming next. "Don't you dare."

"Out of this world!" The blonde was laughing at her own pun and was the only one as everyone else sighed. Almost everyone. Ram and Rom were laughing. Once Yang was done laughing, she looked over to her girlfriend. "What about you Blake?"

The Faunus girl continued to read her book. "I think this world gave us an opportunity we thought we would never have."

Yang questioned that. "What do you mean?"

This time, Blake closed her book and looked at her team. "Think about how we started. There were problems between us and after what we've been through, we're together now. Ruby has Weiss and I have Yang." Yang was very touched to hear that and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend. Blake also had a point. If they didn't arrive in this world, who knew what would've happened to the team. "Also Ruby was made into a CPU."

Ruby giggled at that. "Yeah. I guess that did happen to me."

That was something Nepgear wanted to ask. "What did you think of being of CPU Ruby?"

The young leader put some thought in the question and smiled. "It's cool and all but I'm ready to turn back into a human." Of course, that would be her answer. Ruby turned off the game and walked over to the console to take the disc out. "Let's try out that Pocket Tournament game now."

**Loading…**

Evening came upon Planeptune and the going away party for team RWBY was on its way. Right now it was taking place in of the basilicom's larger balconies. Weiss has to admit the decorations for the party were done well and there was plenty of food and drink. So far it just started but that didn't stop Ruby from enjoying it to the fullest. She was already eating everything in sight from the buffet table. "Weiss! You have to try this! The food is so good!"

The heiress only had one response to that. "How about you try to eat more civilized. I know it's a party but's that's no excuse for poor manners."

The young leader swallowed another piece of cake. "Yeah yeah. I know." Just as she was about to take another piece of cake into her mouth, Ruby was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Thing is, though, her face was pushed into two very pillow-like soft objects. "Hello there Ruby. It's so nice to see you again." The response was Ruby's muffled screaming.

Weiss instantly recognized who the person was. "Wait. You're…"

The person was the Ultradimension Vert who smiled at the heiress. "Hello there. It's nice to see you too."

Weiss certainly didn't expect to see this CPU again. "What are you doing here?"

Vert giggled at the question. "Quite simple really. Neptune told us that you and your team found a way back to your world so she invited the rest of us to this little party."

It took a few seconds for Weiss to register those words. "The rest of you?"

Uni was very surprised to see who was at the party. "Noire?"

She was mistaking the Ultradimension Noire for her own sister. The first Noire was surprised as well. "What are you doing here?"

The other Noire crossed her arms. "Because Neptune told us a party was going on for Ruby and her team so why not?" Uni was looking between the two Lastation sisters and couldn't help but think it was a little weird seeing double of her sister.

Roma and Ram were more than excited seeing the Ultradimension Blanc. "Hey! It's our other sister." Ram ran up to the other Blanc with Rom following close behind.

"It's nice to see you again."

The Ultradimension Blanc was happy to see the twins. "Hey, you two."

The first Blanc walked up to her counterpart. "It's a surprise seeing you again."

Her counterpart smiled. "Well, I can't pass up a good party. I thought it would be pretty fun."

"Neppy/Neptuna!"

Neptune turned around and laughed happily. "Plutie! P-ko! Nice of you to make it. Enjoy the party."

Plutia giggled happily. "We sure will."

Peashy was already at the buffet table. "I'm going eat until I pop!"

Over at the other end of the table, Yang couldn't help but laugh at what she was seeing. "Wow. Neptune brought out everyone for this whole thing huh?"

Blake had to agree. "I guess she really wanted us to send us off with a bang huh?"

As she was going for a sushi roll, it was swiped at the last second. "Have to say, Neptune knows how to throw a party." The two girls saw a new girl they've never seen before eating the roll whole.

Already Yang had questions. "Uh…who are you?" To Blake's best guess, she looked to be similar to a Faunus but it was obvious she wasn't because of the hat.

The girl swallowed and looked over to the Bumblebee pair. "Oh, right. This is our first meeting. How do you do? I'm Cyberconnect2 or you can just call me CC2 for short. Neptune told me a lot about you girls and when she told us this party was happening, no way I was going to miss this."

Apparently, CC2 was another of Neptune's friends. Yang had no quarrels with that. "Well, I guess it's finally nice to meet you." As she tried to pick up the next piece, the blonde noticed it was missing. "Huh? Where did my food go?"

Blake's bow twitched slightly. "I hear something." She kneeled down and lifted up the table sheet only to see something unusual.

The Faunus girl saw a young child eating Yang's food. "This is quite delicious nyu."

Blake really didn't know what to think she was seeing. "Did someone lose a child?"

The young girl finished eating her food. "I'm not a child. I'm Broccoli nyu."

The Faunus girl raised an eyebrow. "Broccoli?"

"Hey, Puchiko!" Everyone looked over to Neptune walking up to them.

The name brought out Broccoli underneath the table looking a little irate. "My name is Broccoli. Not Puchiko nyu."

It was obvious the two knew each other. "This kid a friend of yours Neptune?"

The CPU nodded at the question. "Yep. Two more are here too." The pair didn't quite understand that.

Ruby was letting out gasps of air as she was released from Ultradimension Vert's breasts. "I thought I was going to die."

"This is quite the party Neptune has thrown."

"Yes. I agree."

The Whiterose pairing heard a couple of new voices and looked across the table to see two girls, one obviously older than the other eating the food. "Who are you two?" Weiss asked.

Both girls stopped eating and looked at the other two girls. The older of the two decided to answer. "Where are my manners? It's nice to meet you. I'm Falcom. Sorry, it took this long for my appearance."

Ruby looked over at the younger girl. "So who are you?"

The other young girl smiled at her. "I'm also Falcom."

Now Weiss was just confused. "I don't understand. Both of you are called Falcom?"

"There's an explanation for that." The Whiterose pairing looked over to Ultradimension Vert. "The younger Falcom is from our world while the older one is from this world."

Weiss wasn't even going to ask yet again. It took her this long to not question this world's logic. Ruby, on the other hand, was excited to meet them. "It's so awesome to meet you. So what do you do anyway?"

The older Falcom was glad she was asked that. "If you wish to know, I wander around the land as an adventurer. I'm also an author for a series of books based on my adventures."

"I'm the same except I'm just a rookie compared to my older counterpart." The younger Falcom added.

Already Ruby was impressed. "That's so cool. What else can you tell me?" The heiress knew this was going to be a long party.

And a long party it was. Everyone was enjoying their time. Weiss had to admit this party was a littler than the formal events she had to attend with her father and sister. There was even music performed by Falcom which Blanc (the Hyperdimension one.) really loved. After that, it was 5pb's turn. [G21] The idol finished her song and did her usual pose. "Thanks, everyone! I'm glad you liked it!" Everyone cheered.

While everyone was cheering, Neptune walked up on the stage to 5pb. "Excuse me, can I borrow that for a second?"

5pb didn't know what the CPU had in mind but didn't mind. "Sure." She handed the microphone to Neptune.

Everyone else wondered what Neptune had in mind. She tapped on the microphone a few times and cleared her throat. "Thank you all for coming to this awesome party but we're not done just yet. We've yet to arrive at the main event." That confused everyone. If 5pb's concert wasn't the main event, what was? "And now that time is now." She pointed at one particular girl. "Ruby, I challenge you!"

Ruby was speechless for a few seconds until she realized what Neptune just said. "WHAT!" Everyone else was pretty surprised by this as well. "Why are you challenging me all of a sudden?"

Neptune had a pretty good reason. "Well, we can't have a proper story ending without a final fight and who better than me, the main character in this series to be the final boss. Besides, might as well use the best of your power while you still can before you go back. What do you say?"

This was right up to the crazy ideas Neptune had. The declaration did catch the young leader off guard but she smiled at the challenge. "Sure. You got it."

Her team and more specifically, Weiss couldn't believe she accepted it. "Ruby, are you crazy? Why would you say yes?"

Ruby had her reasons. "Come on Weiss. She has a point. Might as well make the most it."

Weiss still wasn't sure about it but there was no way to talk her girlfriend out of it. "Fine but where are you two going to fight?

**Loading…**

"The underground colosseum? Really?"

Everyone else questioned this move too. More so with Neptune's sudden challenge. "So…why does Neptune want to fight this girl?" CC2 asked. MAGES. was interested in this and had a feeling she will see soon enough.

There those among who knew why Neptune made the location change. Histoire was one of them. _"I suppose this is Neptune's way of not showing the public a battle of CPUs. Otherwise, it would induce suspicion. Not to mention wondering our CPU is fighting against another while the treaty is in effect."_ The oracle had to admit when Neptune's plans something, it could go right once in a while.

Speaking of the goddess, she ready and willing for the fight to start. "You ready Ruby? Come at me with everything you got!"

Ruby was more than ready. "I'll be sure to do that but…." She looked over to the crowd. "Are you sure with them around?"

Neptune saw no problems. "It's okay. They're all friends. It won't make a difference I swear."

That seemed to relax the young leader a little. "Alright then. Let's do this!"

That was all Neptune needed to hear. "Alright then…" A bright light enveloped her and transformed in her HDD state and pointed her sword at the other girl. "Let's play shall we?"

Ruby nodded and closed her eyes. The same bright light was coming out of her as well. From within the light, everyone saw what was happing to the other girl. Her outfit disappeared for just a moment but was replaced by another outfit similar to Neptune's. Ruby's hair became bright red and grew longer as it was it was tied into a ponytail by her symbol with part of her hair covering the right eye. Her breasts grew to be as large as Vert's and her wings appeared behind her back. When the light faded, Ruby opened the visible eye to reveal the CPU symbol within it. To complete the look, Ruby summed her twin scythes. She smiled at the other CPU. "Let us engage."

Neptune smiled. "Finally we get to see a transformation scene from you."

Ruby's transformation sparked different reactions from the crowd. MAGES. smiled at what she was seeing. "I see now. This explains why she had such a high tolerance of pain from before."

Falcom, both the older and the younger version were surprised by this. "Now I understand why Neptune wanted to fight her."

Her younger counterpart nodded in agreement. "Yes. It is quite surprising. I'm guessing somewhere along the way, she must've encountered a CPU Memory Core."

CC2 was feeling quite excited. "A fight between two CPUs huh? This'll be good." Broccoli was just eating some of the food she managed to take from the buffet table before everyone came down.

Both CPUs in the arena were prepared. "Ready…" Ruby spun one of her scythes. "Set…" The two girls stared each other down. "Fight!"

Ruby didn't waste any time flying over to where Neptune was and swung her one of her scythes as she neared the other goddess. Neptune was caught off guard at first but was able to block the attack. The Planeptune CPU did feel the power behind the first attack but Ruby was just getting started. She pulled back her scythe only to start a series of attacks by swinging both of her scythes at Neptune. Of course, the other CPU tried her best to block all of these attacks. She had to admit it was rather difficult trying to keep up with Ruby's barrage of attacks. After the next block, Neptune managed to push back the other goddess but Ruby spun around once and pointed one of her scythes at the other CPU. Neptune gasped as she knew what Ruby was planning to do next. Ruby fired a shot at Neptune but the Planeptune CPU dodged to right while closing the distance between them. She swung her sword from the side but Ruby jumped up away from the attack and then came back down as she swung both of her scythes down at Neptune. The Planeptune CPU raised her sword to block the attack and pushed it away from her. Ruby was sent back up into the air but she managed to stop and pointed her scythe once again at the other goddess. She fired another shot before spinning around once more and fired another one. After that one, she spun around once again to fire a third shot. Neptune jumped back to avoid each shot and made the distance between the two CPUs greater. To solve this, Ruby leaned forward while a platform appeared underneath her. **_"High Hunter!"_** She launched herself at the other CPU while a bright red light enveloped her body. This time, Neptune didn't have any time to block the attack and struck by it as Ruby passed her. The young leader CPU stopped momentarily only to continue her attack once more and did so again multiple times after that all around Planeptune CPU. After another one of Ruby's attacks, she jumped away from the other CPU and combined her two scythes into its cannon form and began to charge up. **_"Crescent Overload!"_** The cannon fired and the red energy beam was headed straight for Neptune.

Neptune quickly recovered from Ruby's onslaught of attacks and turned around to see the attack coming right at her. Knowing she couldn't dodge in time, Neptune opted for the next best thing. She raised her sword and swung it down at the energy beam causing it to split in two with her in the middle of the two beams separating. It was time for her counter attack. Fire erupted from Neptune's sword. **_"Blaze Break!"_** A stream of fire was cutting into Ruby's attack and was heading straight for the other CPU. Ruby couldn't avoid it and the attack struck directly. Her attack ceased and Ruby groaned in pain. This provided Neptune the perfect opportunity. She flew over to where Ruby was and pulled back her sword. **_"Cross Combo!"_** She made a series of slashes at the other CPU before swinging her sword up at Ruby into the air and then jumping as well to slash the other CPU back down. Neptune wasn't down yet as she rushed over to the downed goddess. **_"Critical Edge!"_** She slashed Ruby a few times before sending her up to the air and then slashed at the other CPU once again as she fell back down while passing her. Neptune turned around to see Ruby struggling to stand up after that barrage of attacks. "Can you still fight?"

Ruby was breathing heavily as she quickly figured something out. Fighting against monsters was one thing but fighting a goddess was something entirely different. Even though they're both CPUs, it was evident Neptune was the more experienced one. Still, that wasn't going to stop her from giving it her all. "As long as I stay standing, I shall not fall yet until I give my absolute best."

Neptune smiled at that. "Good choice of words. Let's see what you have!"

Ruby took a step back as she spun around one of her scythes as it was glowing red. **_"Crimson Storm!"_** She swung one of the scythes and countless red blades of energy came out of it and all of them heading toward the other CPU. Neptune jumped back into the air to avoid the attack but Ruby swung her other scythe at her. The Planeptune CPU moved all over while dodging the attack. Ruby continued to swing her scythes while not letting up.

Neptune gritted her teeth as she found an opening. **_"Victory Slash!"_** She created a V-like slash to cut away Ruby's attack and didn't hesitate to unleash her next attack. Neptune put her hand forward. **_"32-Bit Mega Blade!"_** Four large swords appeared from behind and were all launched at the same time targeting Ruby. The other CPU jumped into the air to avoid all four swords but that only left her open for Neptune's next attack. She leaned in forward while creating a platform of her own. "One more time." The Planeptune goddess launched herself with her sword ready. **_"Victory Slash!"_** Ruby saw the attack coming and tried to block in time but Neptune quickly approached her and created another V-like slash through the other CPU. After that attack, Ruby dropped to the ground.

While this battle was ongoing, Weiss felt incredibly worried. After seeing what Ruby could do as a CPU, it was baffling to see her struggling this much against an opponent. Yang felt the same way. She was seeing her sister in HDD form losing. Something the blonde thought she would never see before her. _"Come on Ruby. You can't give up now."_

Ruby managed to stand up and looked over to Neptune who was still in the air. "If it's any consolation, you are doing pretty well despite being a CPU for a short time."

The other CPU chuckled at that. "Such kind words from an adversary such as yourself. It is quite obvious you are the more experienced one but as I've stated before, I will not bow down until my best is given."

Neptune wouldn't have it any other way. "Then…how about we kick this fight into overdrive?"

Ruby smiled at the offer. "If that is your request, I shall gladly grant it!" She spun one of the scythes around and took a step back as she pulled the scythe back as well.

A bright red light surrounded Ruby's body and a bright purple light surrounded Neptune's body. **_"EXE Drive!"_**

Neptune raised her sword above. "I'll end this with…" She flew over to where Ruby was. ** _"NEPTUNE BREAK!"_**

The other CPU did the same and flew toward Neptune. **_"ROSE REDEMPTION!"_**

As the two goddesses met the in the middle, a sudden bright flash of light appeared with a resounding boom. The crowd from afar felt the winds created from the impact and shielded themselves. As soon as the light faded, the two CPUs were gone but now there were multiple booms occurring all over the arena. They looked up to see two streaks of colors flying around and creating powerful impacts whenever they collided with other. At the speed two were going, everyone barely kept up except the CPUs watching the battle unfold. After another collision of the two colors, they separated each other and the two goddesses stopped but that didn't mean they were finished just yet. Ruby threw one of her scythes at Neptune as it was glowing red. As it neared, Neptune deflected the weapon and resumed to what they were doing before. Ruby did the same but this as they met in the middle, both of their weapons struck against each other and energy from their respective colors erupted right out them. Both grew larger with each passing second while the wind became stronger. Ruby and Neptune screamed together while trying to overcome the other. Just when it seemed to be a stalemate, Neptune was struck from behind which broke it off and felt continuous damage happening to her. What happened was that the scythe she deflected before came back. Ruby took this chance to attack Neptune while passing her and doing the same thing again multiple times all around the CPU goddess. After the next one, Ruby grabbed the scythe she threw was above Neptune. She crossed her arms and the blades of the scythes grew larger as they glowed red. Ruby flew over to Neptune and slashed at the Planeptune goddess with both scythes. The giant red cross appeared once again. Just as it appeared to be over, the cross was obliterated by a large sphere of bright purple light. Up close, Ruby couldn't believe that Neptune managed to block the attack with her sword. Neptune yelled as she pushed back Ruby. She then used this chance to catch up to Ruby and slash her through. Like Ruby from before, Neptune slashed her countless times all over the other CPU before attacking her another time before landing on the ground and then pulling back her sword only to deliver one more slash through Ruby. Neptune landed back on the ground again as she tossed up her sword. "This is it!" She caught her sword and flew back straight to Ruby only to slash at her one more time. Once above, Neptune pointed her sword down and began to drop right on top of Ruby. As the sword struck Ruby, both CPUs crashed to the ground and a large pillar of purple light erupted out of the ground. Everyone felt the ground quake beneath them while covering their eyes from the bright light.

As the light faded, everyone from the stands lowered their arms to see what happened. To Weiss' and the rest of team RWBY's horror, they saw their leader lying on the floor while Neptune was still standing. "Ruby!" Weiss jumped over and ran to her girlfriend with Yang and Blake following her. The heiress reached the young leader and kneeled down to get a closer look. It was obvious the fight really took a toll on Ruby. Weiss took the other girl's hand and held it close to her. "Ruby…can you hear me? Say something."

To her relief, she heard a small sound coming from her girlfriend and opened her eyes. She turned her head over to the heiress and smiled at her. "I must be in the heavens because I'm witnessing an angel above me." She placed a hand on Weiss' cheek.

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at that while holding the other girl's hand. HDD or not, that was totally a Ruby response. "You dolt."

Yang laughed at what her sister said. "Nice one Ruby. How are you feeling?"

Ruby tried to move but couldn't. "It seems I am unable to move at all."

Despite that, Blake smiled. "At least you're still with us."

The girls heard Neptune sigh and looked over to her. "I have to say Ruby that was a pretty good fight. I did think you almost had me there."

The other CPU chuckled weakly in agreement as she removed her hand from Weiss' cheek. "So did I but in the end, you are the victor of this bout. Still, I have no regrets whatsoever. It was an enjoyable battle to the very end." She grunted in pain.

Weiss was still worried. "Try not to speak too much. You're really hurt."

Neptune wasn't too worried about that. "That shouldn't be a problem. Nothing a can of Nep Bull and Compa's first aid can't handle."

Speaking of said nurse, she couldn't help but smile. "Guess I have a patient to treat really soon."

After that fight, IF was very impressed how it went. "I gotta say, that was a pretty good fight. Despite Ruby only having three followers, she did well."

Histoire thought so too but had other thoughts about the fight. "Yes, but Neptune did have a clear advantage. Though she does lack the most when it comes to shares, she does have more than what Ruby has. A CPUs power does come from the faith of her people. That was the deciding factor."

Noire agreed to that. "I guess you can put it that way. Like IF said, Ruby did well even if she had three followers that her team."

Vert giggled a little. "Well, I do believe we can end this on a good note. What do you say?"

Blanc just shrugged. Despite that, she liked how the battle played out. "The battle was cool I'll give it that."

Her sister completely agreed with that. Ram giggled happily. "That was such a cool battle. Kinda sucks Ruby lost."

"She did her best, though." Rom added.

Despite the outcome, Nepgear was rather happy with it. "That was a pretty intense battle but both of them did their best."

Uni was just glad the whole thing over. "Intense is right. I actually thought I didn't know who was going to win." The side characters really enjoyed the fight. It's not all that often they see two CPUs fighting against each other. Well, seven of them have when they were still in the Ultradimension summoned by Neptune. Still, it was a fight they would pretty much never forget anytime soon. Now that the fight was over, that was everything on the checklist. The only thing left was sending team RWBY back to their world first thing tomorrow morning.


	39. Nepstation: Final Broadcast

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Nepstation: Final Broadcast

Dramatic news intro. The title Nepstation appears and fades away quickly.

Vert appears behind the news desk as she smiles. "Greetings everyone and welcome to Nepstation. I am the lovely Vert who rules over Leanbox. Joining me is the brawler of team RWBY, Miss Yang Xiao Long."

There was applause as the camera shifted over to Yang. She smiled as the blonde was pleased to hear it. "Thanks, everyone. It's great being here finally after this many chapters."

Vert was rather surprised the other blonde was taking this so well. "My Yang. You seem to have no problem with this kind of setting."

Yang chuckled at that. "You kidding me? I get to talk to a bunch of random people reading this story. When Ruby told me about this, you bet I was glad. Now everyone will listen to my awesome puns!" Vert wasn't so sure about that. "Still, it kinda sucks how we're the wrap-up party for this whole thing."

The Leanbox CPU didn't mind that too much. "I'd beg to differ. Think of it like this. You know the saying. They always save the best for last and are we not the best around?"

Yang had to admit the older blonde had a pretty good point. "Yeah, you're right. We get to speak about everything now!"

That was the attitude Vert was looking for. "That's the spirit. Now, let us recall the events so far. Starting with your sister. What are your thoughts about what happened to her?"

The younger sighed at that. "We're going to talk about the big one huh? Well, I don't know what to feel about that. One on hand, I'm glad my sister is back and better than ever but on the other one…"

Vert knew what Yang was going to say next. "Your sister transformed into a CPU and had to live with the conditions that came with it."

She hit the nail on the head. "Pretty much. I thought being a CPU would be pretty cool but if you had live with all of that considering our situation, then I'd rather have my normal life thank you. Although, I would like to keep looking eternally young. That I wouldn't mind."

The older blonde agreed to that but she was wondering about something. "And your thoughts about your sister's appearance as a CPU?"

Now that was a little more awkward for the brawler. "Of course I thought Ruby looked really awesome as a CPU and the way she talked was pretty interesting. Never thought I would hear my own sister speak like some knight like Weiss described before."

Vert thought there was more to that. "Even if your sister is more endowed than you are?"

That was a subject Yang was trying to avoid. "Did you really have to bring that up?"

The Leanbox CPU giggled at the response. "Jealous are we?"

Yang hated to admit it but the other girl was right. "Okay maybe. I mean come on! After seeing some of the girls in this story, including my own sister, I think my pride did get hurt a little there."

Vert understood that very well. "I see. Well, switching to another topic, what did you think of having your clothes ripped for the first time."

Now that was an even more embarrassing moment for Yang. "Do not bring that up again! Seriously, what was up with that?!"

The other blonde had a pretty good idea. "If you must know, it's a staple for well-endowed female characters such as yourself to have scenes like that. It's called fanservice."

Yang wasn't amused by that. "Then I want to punch the guy who made that scene in the first place! And it was in front of my girlfriend too!" She heard Vert giggle some more. "What's so funny?"

Vert continued to giggle until she settled down. "Just that it's so fun to tease you, Yang. Now that I think about it, maybe you should be my little sister instead. We already look similar enough in more ways than one so why not?"

It was still weird for Yang to hear that. "Thanks for the offer but I don't think green will work for me."

At least the CPU tried. "Fair enough. Now speaking of your misfortune, what did you think of the characters that appeared in this last segment?"

Yang would love nothing more than to forget that moment. "Well, all of them seem pretty cool in their own right. Nisa reminds me of Nora a lot. That MAGES. chick was interesting in her own way. Red was hilarious with the whole wifey bit. Marvy…okay, I'll just say it. Damn, she has a huge chest! Seriously, doesn't she suffer some kind of back problem or something? As for the final three that showed up last chapter, I actually thought that Cyber chick was a Faunus like Blake. Broccoli is adorable I admit. Those Falcom girls…I guess they're okay although it's weird seeing the same person with two different ages. Out of all of them, I'd say I like the most would be...Tekken. I have a lot in common with her."

Vert could see why the younger blonde would choose her. "Do you also share her love for masochism?"

Now that Yang waved her hands in front and shook her head. "No, no, and no! I don't want to know what she had to go through for her like that sort of thing." That was the only part that weirded Yang out. Sure her semblance makes her stronger the more damage she takes but never once did the blonde like pain as some sort of pleasure.

Vert didn't need to ask again. "Fair enough. Now, what are your thoughts on Neptune and Ruby's final battle?"

Now that was a subject Yang would love to talk about. "It was pretty awesome. We really got to see what my sister could do. I have to say Neptune is pretty tough herself. A lot more than when I first saw her transform. You CPUs really are something."

The Leanbox CPU was rather glad to hear that. "Thank you for the compliment and I could say the same for you on your rematch against Cave. How did you feel about that?"

Yang had almost forgotten about that. "I feel like I got what I wanted. Sure, Cave isn't bad herself but I still draw the line about what she said about me before. Sure, I may joke around time to time but I can be serious when I want to be. Especially if it concerns my teammates."

Vert could understand that clearly. "That's endearing to hear from you. Now that the story is finally coming to a close, what are your final thoughts on it?"

The young blonde thought about the question for a few seconds. "Eh, I say it was good. We all get our happy endings." A sudden realization hit her. "Come to think of it, you never did come out that you and IF are a thing. What gives?"

The goddess had to admit Yang had a point. "That's something I would wish to know as well. No matter. I still consider it our special secret love for each other."

Yang didn't know how to make of that. She did know one thing. "Whatever you say. Although IF is one pretty lucky girl if she nabbed someone like you."

Vert chuckled at that. "Why thank you. The same can be said for Blake."

The younger blonde chuckled back. "Thanks. So, what do we do now?"

An easy answer for Vert. "We wrap this up of course. We hope all of you enjoyed Nepstation and the story RWBY: Press Start. Please look forward to the final chapter."

Yang just smiled. "It's time we close the book on this story." And there was a cricket chirping after that. "Hey, I had to make a pun somewhere. In any case, this has been Yang Xiao Long…"

"And this has been Vert."

Both girls stood up. "And this is Nepstation signing off." The screen instantly went to black.


	40. Game Credits

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their original creators.

RWBY: Press Start

Final Level

Game Credits

A new day dawn over Gamindustri and unknown to all of its people, it was an important one at that for it was the day that team RWBY would finally be sent back home. As of now, the team was in an open grassy field standing on top of a hill. Down below the hill were Neptune, the other CPUs, their sisters, and all of the other characters they've met along the way. A moment like this was almost unbelievable to them as if felt like it was just yesterday the team arrived in this word and met the people living in it. Ruby, who was wearing bandages wrapped around her forehead, could hardly believe the moment had come at last. "So, anyone else feeling a little nervous about this?"

Weiss held the younger girl's hand to calm her down. "Just relax. We'll be home soon enough."

Yang followed suit and held Blake's hand. "Yeah. Home here we come. I just hope we didn't miss anything while we were gone."

Blake chuckled at that. "I hope they'll believe our story as to why we were gone for so long."

Neptune walked a few steps forward before stopping. "On behalf of all of Gamindustri, I Neptune of Planeptune will be pretty sad that all of you are leaving now. May we never forget all the fun times we had together." That was an unusual way for Neptune to start. "With that said, can't go back without a few presents from us."

That was more like it. With that said, several from the group walked up to the team. Plutia was up first as she was holding a bag. "I'll be really sad you're gone. I really like all of you." Ruby didn't forget her little time with Iris Heart. "Here you go. It's something special from me. Don't peek inside until you're back home."

Ruby took the bag and smiled at Plutia. "Thank you."

Plutia walked away and after her was Blanc and her counterpart also holding bags. The first Blanc walked up to Blake. "Here you go. I know you'll like when you see it."

The Faunus girl smiled at the gift and took the bag. "Thank you so much."

Blanc walked away and the other one came up next. "And here's something from me. I know you'll like it."

Again, Blake took the bag. "I'm sure I will. Thank you."

Ultradimension Blanc walked away now and Marvy walked up to the Faunus girl as she presented her bag. "From one ninja to another, here's a present from me."

Blake took the gift and smiled. "Again, thank you."

Marvy smiled and walked back to the group. 5pb was next as she approached Yang. "Here you go. Something special here from me and Cave." She held out a small bag to the blonde.

Yang smiled as she took it. "Thanks. Can't wait to see what it is."

5pb smiled as she left. After her was Tekken who had a small bag of her own and smiled. "Think of this as a present from master to student. I hope you'll like it."

Yang took the bag and really hoped it wasn't weird. "Thanks, master."

Tekken let out a small squeal of delight. "I was called master…" With that, she was the last one to leave. Weiss did feel a tad jealous that everyone received gifts and not her. Then again, she has the limitless dust that Noire created for her and that will be so broken when the heiress goes back. Not only that but she was bringing something else much more important any rare dust. Ruby.

After Tekken returned, Neptune ran up to the group quickly as she could. Once she reached the team, the CPU pulled out a small piece of folded paper from her pocket and presented it to Ruby. "This is really super-duper important so read it until you get back. Understand?"

Ruby didn't really understand that but took the piece of paper anyway. "Will do." She stuck it in her pocket.

After that, Neptune ran back to her group. Once she reached them, the CPU turned around to face team RWBY once more for the last time. "Alright, anyone wants to say their last words before we do this?"

Noire stepped up first. "I personally would like to say it's been pretty nice to getting to know all of you."

Uni walked up after her sister. "It was fun while it lasted. It's kinda sad all of you are leaving now."

Blanc was the next one to step up. "It's been cool with all of you hanging around with us. Some more than others." Yang knew she was talking about her.

The twins walked up beside their sister. "It kinda sucks all of you have to go now. I really wanted to play with all of you some more." Ram spoke.

"We'll miss you." Rom added.

Vert was the last one to step up. "I must say I enjoyed our time together despite how short it was. Still, that doesn't we won't forget the times we've had."

After the CPUs and their sisters said their piece, Neptune looked over to the rest of the group. "Anyone else wants to say their piece?"

IF looked at the rest of the group as all of them smiled and she smiled back at them. She looked back at the team. "I think I can speak for everyone that we had a pretty great time hanging out with all of you. With that said, take care of yourselves okay?"

Ruby nodded to that. "Right. The same to you."

With final words said, there was only one last thing to do. "Alright MAGES.. Do your thing!"

"Very well." MAGES. walked a few steps forward before stopping and pointed her staff at the team. "Activate Artificial Sudden Flash Event!"

A pillar of light suddenly appeared and enveloped the team. It looked similar to the one that sent them to this world in the first place. Weiss only had one concern. "This won't drop us from the sky will it?"

MAGES. smiled at that. "There's a chance you may not." The heiress didn't know if that was good or not.

Neptune laughed as she began to wave her arms at the team. "Come on! Let's send them off with a smile."

Everyone else agreed and waved goodbye as well. "Goodbye everyone!" Nepgear spoke.

Ruby and her team waved back. "See ya."

Weiss was next. "Thank you for everything you've done for us!"

Yang after her. "It was a blast with all of you!"

And finally Blake. "We won't forget you!" She looked more closely at IF and Vert. _"And good luck with your relationship."_

MAGES. increased her power to power up the event. "May all of you have a safe trip back home. Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum." They still didn't know what that meant.

The light became brighter and soon enough the team couldn't see the CPUs and their friends. They did hear one last thing from Neptune. "See you in a sequel!"

Weiss barely caught that. "Wait wha-" The light shot up into the sky and vanished along with team RWBY.

**Loading…**

A bright flash of light appeared in front of the statue in Beacon. As the light faded, Ruby and her team found themselves standing in front of it. It took them all a few seconds to realize where they were. "Are we home?" Ruby asked. All of them looked around and saw familiar surroundings. It was undeniable to them now and happiness swelled up in all of them. "We're home…we're finally back home!" The girls cheered as they all hugged each other.

Yang suddenly realized something and broke away from the hug. "Wait a minute. Ruby, try transforming into a CPU. Hurry!"

Ruby realized that as well and separated from the hug. "Uh, right. Let's see. Here goes nothing." She closed her eyes tightly and closed her hands tightly. Everyone waited in anticipation hoping that their leader wasn't a CPU no more. After a minute, Ruby opened her eyes and laughed happily. "I can't transform. I can't transform! I'm not a CPU anymore! I'm back to normal!" That was the best news for them to hear and all of them hugged their leader.

While they were celebrating, they failed to notice a few figures approaching them. "What are you girls doing?"

The team stopped their celebration and looked back to see some very familiar faces they haven't seen in a long time. Ruby was overjoyed seeing them. "Jaune!" She used her semblance to rush over team JNPR and crashed into their leader to the ground "I'm so happy to see you again!"

Jaune didn't know how to take that. "What's that supposed to mean? We saw each other yesterday and why do you have bandages around your forehead?"

Pyrrha was questioning Ruby's behavior. "Is something the matter with you Ruby?"

"Pyrrha!" Ruby jumped off of Jaune and hugged Pyrrha. She didn't know how to take this.

"You guys are a sight for sore eyes." The rest of team JNPR saw Weiss and the rest of the girls walking over to them.

Already they saw an obvious change. "Why are you wearing a different school uniform, Yang?" Ren asked.

Nora also noticed what they were carrying. "Where did you get the bags? You guys went shopping or something?"

Yang looked at herself and she was still wearing Marvy's outfit and the team looking at the bags. "It's a long story."

Weiss had something else more concerning. "Never mind that. What day is it? What time?"

An odd question for the heiress to ask. Jaune groaned as he stood up. "Um…it's Friday and it's five."

And that dropped a heavy bomb on all of them. "Are you kidding me!? We've all been gone for five hours!?" Weiss exclaimed.

Blake could hardly believe it as well. "I'd say that's a convenient time difference. It's certainly better than one day there is one year here."

"What's going on here?" And yet another familiar voice appeared.

Ruby and her team looked behind JNPR to see Sun and the Neptune they knew approaching them. Already Sun had questions with what he was seeing. "Uh…what's with the bags and why is Yang wearing a different uniform?"

**Loading…**

After unlocking their door, Ruby was greeted with another familiar face and one she was very happy to see. "Zwei!" Her dog barked happily as it ran up to her. Ruby held the dog close to her as he started licking her. "It's so great to see you."

Yang laughed as she petted the dog. "Hey there Zwei."

Weiss did the same. "I suppose we're sorry we took so long to come back." Blake wasn't going anywhere near Zwei.

After everyone entered the room which felt so nostalgic to team RWBY and Yang changing out into her original outfit, all of them explained what happened to them to their friends. They found a little hard to believe. "So…let me get this straight. All of you were sent to a different world by some weird flash of light, met actual goddesses, Ruby became one, and now you're all back from it." Neptune summarized.

Ruby nodded. "Yep. That's pretty much the whole story in a nutshell." The young leader can actually tolerate Neptune's presence now since she and Weiss are now together. The same could be said with Yang concerning Sun.

Even though it was a little hard to swallow, Pyrrha was happy about something. "Well, I'm just glad all of you seem like you've resolved your problems. It was beginning to worry me."

Yang smiled at that. "It's all right now. You can say we're better than ever before."

That was good to hear. Sun sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Still, you girls going to a different world? I wonder what that must've been like."

Ruby was about to answer until she remembered something. "Oh, that's right." She dug into her pocket and pulled out the piece paper Neptune gave her before they left. JNPR, Sun, and Neptune wondered what was so important about it. "I'm wondering what this says." She unfolded the paper and there was something written on it. The young leader read it and looked confused. "Check your scroll-amabob?" Ruby took out her scroll and gasped in surprise.

Everyone wondered what got her so surprised. "What's up Ruby?" Yang asked. Ruby didn't reply as she pressed the play button on a video that mysteriously appeared. Everyone in the room looked at her to see what it was.

**Insert Hyperdimension Neptunia V Opening as ending song**

"Hello? Is this thingy on?"

"Uh, Neptune, I don't think you're supposed to do that."

The video cleared up and team RWBY couldn't believe what they were seeing. The same for JNPR, Sun, and Neptune which he thought it was weird hearing his own name. What it showed was Neptune, Nepgear, Histoire, and Compa standing front. Neptune smiled as she flashed a victory sign. "Surprise! Bet you thought you saw the last of us huh? If you're watching this, I bet all of you made it safe and sound back to your world. We're making this video to say our true goodbyes."

Weiss already had questions about this. "When did she do this?"

"And at this point, I'm guessing Weiss is asking how I pulled this off."

Yang laughed at that. "She got you there."

"That's not important. First off, I would like to say it was super awesome getting to know all of you while you stayed in Gamindustri. I had a blast with all of you and Ruby; I hope you become the most awesome huntress in all the land far and wide. Just don't lose an eye or have something horrible happen to your spine."

Ruby didn't quite understand that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, and if you see the Neptune all of you know, tell him he'll never be as cool and awesome as I am. There can only be one Neptune at the top and that's me since I'm the main character. He's what, a side character?"

Neptune didn't know how to take that. "What does she mean by side character?"

Whatever it was, Sun laughed. "Dude, I think you just dissed by a girl from another world."

"In any case, that's my piece. Nepgear, you take it from here."

"Right." Nepgear cleared her throat. "It's great that all of you are back in your own world. I hope everything will work out with all of you now. Weiss, good luck with your relationship with Ruby."

And Neptune caught that. "Wait, what?!"

Nepgear sighed. "That's all I have to say. What about you Histoire?"

Everyone saw Histoire were surprised by her. "Aww. She's so tiny and cute." Pyrrha spoke.

Histoire smiled at the camera. "I don't have much to say but I am rather glad all of you enjoyed your time in our world despite the hardships you've come across. I hope all of you will be well off in the future."

"My turn! My turn!" Everyone turned to Compa and she smiled.

Already three of the males had the exact same thought. _"She's cute."_

"Ru-Ru, make sure you eat well if you want to grow up. Wei-Wei, don't bully Ru-Ru too much. Yang-Yang, don't overwork too much. And Blay-Blay, you be a good little kitty and stay out of trouble." And there was Compa's name for Blake. Nora snickered at the names she heard.

All of them couldn't believe they did this behind their backs but it was heartwarming. "Oh and Weiss, you may want to check your scroll thingy too. There's something you need to check out."

"What!?" She took out her scroll and saw there was a video posted.

"This is Planeptune's CPUs over and out." The video ended there.

Now everyone looked over Weiss as she pressed the play button. What it showed as we Noire and Uni together. Jaune seemed to like them a lot. _"Oh wow. They're so cute."_

Noire flipped one of her pigtails. "If you're seeing this, I'm guessing you've finished Neptune's video. First off, I have something to say to Weiss. I hope you'll enjoy using the limitless dust I've created for you and the special endless ammo for the rest of your team. I have a feeling that'll be very broken for when you return back to your world. I'm sure it'll help you out in the future."

Ren raised an eyebrow to that. "Limitless dust and endless ammo?"

"With that said, Uni?"

Uni nodded. "Right. Hey, Ruby! Let me just tell you after seeing your weapon, I decided to construct some of my own. It'll be a challenge but that's the fun in it. All of your weapons are very unique and the ones I make will be just as good."

Ruby smiled at that. "I wish you luck then Uni."

Noire crossed her arms under her breasts. "Now that we've said what we wanted to say, time for Blake to check her scroll. This has been Lastation's CPUs speaking." The video ended.

Blake took out her scroll and indeed there was another video. Everyone looked over to her as she pressed play. The video opened up to Blanc and the twins. "Yang! Yang! Yang!"

Both of them smiled. "We just want to say you're one of the most awesome people ever and that's saying a lot coming from me." Ram boasted.

"You were really nice." Rom added.

"It really does suck you have to go back but we just want to say thanks for playing with us. Ruby's lucky to have a sister like you but Blanc is still the best around."

"It was very nice knowing you."

Yang laughed at that. "Aw. Thanks you two."

"All right, that's enough you two." The twins looked back at Blanc and ran back to her standing with each of them standing next to their sister. She cleared her throat. "I don't have much to say so I'll make it quick. Thanks for visiting and I'm sure at this point you've received my present for you, Blake." The Faunus girl remembered it and opened the bag. What was in it was a book with the title The Great Adventure of the Great Mysterious Knight. Blanc smiled. "I know you'll like it since you like to read as well. What I've given you is my next work that hasn't been released yet and signed by me." Blake opened the book and indeed there was Blanc's signature. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I did write it myself. It'll probably be a very rare book since there's none like it in your world"

Even if that was true, Blake really doubted she'll enjoy it but loved the present nonetheless. "Thanks for the book."

"Now that's all been said, time for the blonde idiot of your group to look at her scroll."

Yang groaned. "Come on. Really?"

"That's all from Lowee's CPUs."

Rom and Ram waved. "Later!"

"Goodbye!" The video ended.

Yang took out her scroll to see a video on it. Everyone now looked over to as she pressed play. Vert and IF were the ones being shown this time. Nora whistled when she saw the goddess. "Wow. Check out the cans on her." Pyrrha didn't know why but she felt insecure all of a sudden.

Vert smiled at the camera. "Well, hello there. I'm sure Blanc told you to watch this. Let me start off by saying it's been joyful with all of you around. Especially you Ruby. You're just so adorable that I wish I could take you away from Yang so you could be my little sister."

Yang's anger flared up. "Like hell, she will be!"

Vert giggled. "And of course I assume Yang would be angry at that. Nevertheless, I have enjoyed our time together and all of you will not be forgotten. I'll be sure to add your names in the special thanks once the game I'm creating based on all of you is completed." She looked over to IF. "Iffy, do you wish to say something too?"

IF smiled at that. "Yeah, you can say that. Hey, Blake. Don't take any crap from anyone else about whom you are and if they keep bugging you about, just kick their ass so they'll learn." Blake laughed at that. "Oh, and good luck with Yang. I'm sure you two will do fine."

Now Sun was confused by that. "What does she mean by that?"

"Oh yeah. Two more things. One is that I sent some photos to your scrolls. Don't ask how. Second, Ruby, you may want to check your scroll."

Both girls waved goodbye. "This is has been Leanbox's CPU and Iffy speaking." The video ended.

As soon as it ended, Ruby checked her scroll again to find another video that showed up. "How did that happen?" She pressed play.

As the video started, they already heard a voice. "Hi there Neptuna's friends!" Everyone saw Peashy and the Ultradimension CPUs. Jaune and the others thought they were seeing the same people they saw before in different clothing.

"Now now Peashy. Come back over here."

Peashy looked back at Plutia and smiled. "Okay!" She ran back to the other CPU.

Plutia smiled at the camera. "Hi there Rosy, Weissy, Blakey, Yangy. How are you? All of you must be pretty happy back home. If you haven't opened my gift already, you should probably do that now. I made something really special for all of you."

And that's where Ruby paused the video so she could reach over to the bag Plutia gave her. The young leader opened it only to squeal. "No way!" Everyone wondered what made her so happy. Knowing her, it was probably snacks like cookies. They were wrong. "Check this out, guys!" She held up a small doll of herself. "Isn't so cute?"

Yang laughed and reached in for the bag. What she pulled out made her laugh some more. "That's so cool." She was holding a doll version of herself. The blonde took out the remains and showed them to the rest of the team. "Weiss, Blake, take a look."

Weiss took a doll version of herself and examined it closely. "The amount of detail is staggering. She did a really good job on this."

Blake couldn't help but smile. "She even got the bow for mine."

Pyrrha loved the reactions to their doll counterparts. "She must've been very nice to make those for you."

"Sort of." All of them replied together.

"She's nice and all but don't ever get that chick mad or you'll regret it. Really regret it." Yang warned. Blake shuddered in fear.

After setting the dolls on Blake's bed, Ruby played the video again. "I know all of you will like them. It was so much fun for me making them for you." The team was really thankful for Plutia's gift. "I think I've said what I wanted." She looked over to her new girlfriend. "Do you have anything to say Noire?"

"Yes as a matter of fact." She cleared her throat. "Hey there. How does it feel being back in your world? I'm sure since all of you are back now, Ruby shouldn't be a CPU anymore. So how does it feel being a human again?"

Ruby smiled at the question. "Never been better."

"In any case, just don't do any more stupid stuff like you did back with the Sealed Disaster. That's all I have to say. Anyone else?"

Blanc was the next to go. "We may not have known each other that long but I am glad to have met you. As a parting gift from me if you haven't already looked inside." Ruby paused the video again and checked what was inside the bag Blanc gave to Blake.

Once she looked, again she was surprised. "Awesome!" She pulled out something and showed it to everyone. "It's the yukata I wore for that festival."

The other three girls instantly reached into the bag and pulled out their respective yukata that they've worn before. "Nice one Blanc. This is a great present."

"It's a rather thoughtful gift." Weiss remembered the moment she shared with Ruby while wearing it.

Blake had thought the same with Yang. "I'm having a hard time deciding whether I should wear this to bed instead."

After setting the yukata down on the bed again, Ruby pressed play. "It's the yukata all of you worn during the festival. I know how much you liked them so I decided to give them to you. I'm sure you'll like them." Indeed they did. "That's all from me."

Vert smiled as it was her turn now. "As for me, I do regret we really haven't spent much time together but I do know all of you are such wonderful people. It's too bad I couldn't make Ruby into my little sister."

"She's my little sister damn it!" Yang was becoming very tired of that now."

"But I guess it wasn't meant to be. Oh well. At least you're happy back in your world. That's what matters the most."

Plutia giggled. "Alright. That's all everyone wanted to say. You're almost done. Just one more to go Rosy." Everyone waved at the camera. "Take care now." The video ended.

Ruby didn't know what Plutia meant by that until she checked to see yet another video. "Where are these coming from?" Rather than question it some more, the young leader just pressed play.

As soon as the video started, all of them saw the side characters in a group. "Hi/hey there/nyu."

MAGES. decided to take the lead. "I assume all of you have made it without any injury. Either that or some random person who happened to pick this after something unfortunate happened the group of girls lying before you."

Weiss wasn't amused. "Gee, thanks."

"But I will decide on the latter. Everyone you had met up to this point has some parting words for you. Some more than others." She looked over to her sister. "5pb, would you like to start off?"

5pb nodded. "Sure thing." She smiled at the camera. "Hi, there! I'm really glad you've made it back to your world. I hope you managed to open my gift for you." Yang was reminded of that and reached over to the bag the idol gave her while Ruby paused the video.

The blonde laughed at what was the gift. "Hey cool!" She brought out several CD cases.

Ruby pressed play. "It's my music that I hope you'll listen to. I even gave you my next album that won't be released for the next three months. I'm sure all of you will like them." 5pb turned to her bodyguard. "Do you have anything to say Cave?"

Cave smiled at the question. "Of course and this is for Yang." Yang was pretty interested in what Cave had to say to her. "Despite our rocky start together, I am sure you will be successful in your endeavors as long as you don't forget what's important to you."

Yang smiled at the advice. "I won't."

"Ruby!" Nisa interrupted and was in front of the camera. "Though our time was brief, I will never forget our first meeting! Never stop, never surrender and break the legs of evil!"

Nora laughed at that. "Hey, I like this girl already." Ren could only groan. The last thing he needed was another Nora. In fact, that's the last thing everyone needed.

"My turn!" Nisa was pushed aside and Red was in front of the camera. "I'm really sad that four of my wifeys are gone now. I wish I could've gone with you and then I could have wifeys from a different world!"

Jaune didn't know what to make of that. "Wifeys?"

Weiss sighed. "Don't ask."

"I'm up next!" Red moved away and the camera focused on Marvy.

Needless to say, her outfit sparked different reactions with most of the guys not looking away from her chest while Ren remained indifferent. Nora was pretty amazed. "Wow. Now that's what I call a rack."

Pyrrha just swallowed. "She's…big." Again, insecurity hit her again."

Marvy smiled at the camera. "Let me say congratulations on going back to your world. As a gift from me, I hope you'll like what I've given you Blake." The Faunus girl reached over to the bag Marvy gave her and pulled out several scrolls. "From one ninja to the next, I've given you some scrolls. Make sure to practice every day and avoid any mishaps like before." Yang knew what meant. "And one more piece of advice. No matter what happens, always keep smiling even if things look bad. That's something my former comrades have to me."

Blake smiled at the advice. "Sure thing, Marvy."

"Can I go next?" Marvy moved away so the camera could focus on Tekken. "H-Hello there. If Yang's watching this, I just want to say this. I really did like the time we've spent together even if it was short. I hope you already opened my present for you." Yang reached over to the bag Tekken gave her and pulled out what seemed to be red fingerless gloves. "I know it's not much but the gloves I gave you will increase your strength by a lot. I'm sure in no time; you'll have punches just as strong as mine."

That was something Yang was looking forward to. "Thanks a lot, Tekken."

"Guess it's our turn now." The camera shifted over to CC2, Broccoli, and the two Falcoms. CC2 chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, we just recently met it was nice meeting all of you. Plus, that fight with Neptune was pretty cool Ruby. You did your best."

"It was quite the spectacle nyu." Broccoli added.

"I would've loved to hear what adventures all of you had back in your world. I wonder what they were like." The older Falcom spoke.

"As do I. Such a shame we had to part ways so soon." The younger Falcom added.

MAGES. moved to the center so the camera could focus on her. "I believe that is all everyone wanted to say to all of you. Your journey is almost at an end. You have one more video to see. Goodbye, team RWBY. Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum." The video ended.

After that, Ruby saw the last video and played it. Once it played, Neptune showed up again. "Hey there! If you're watching this, congratulations! You've watched everyone's videos. We're almost to the end. So, in style…all of us would like to say to team RWBY…"

The camera zoomed out to show everyone. Neptune ran back to the ground and turned around with everyone smiling. "We all thank you for coming to Gamindustri/nyu." Everyone spoke at once and the video ended.

Ruby sighed as they were finally through all of that. "Man. They sure know how to say goodbye."

Weiss chuckled at that. "I'll say. I do think I will miss them."

Yang agreed. "No doubt. We've met some pretty wild characters huh?"

Blake nodded. "Indeed. They were quite something else."

Sun groaned and the team looked back to their friends. "Man. All of you weren't kidding then."

Neptune chuckled weakly. "No kidding. That's a lot of people but what did those two girls meant by wishing all of you luck?" That was something they would tell them later.

Pyrrha smiled at her friend. "It's kinda too bad we can't meet them. I would've loved to know them a little more."

Nora felt the same. Especially to one certain character. "Me too. I really want to know more about the girl saying something about breaking evil's legs."

"So, what about that photo that one girl said?" Ren asked.

Jaune was reminded of that as well. "Hey, yeah. What photos did you all take?"

Ruby checked the gallery in her scroll. "Let's see…here it is." She smiled at a number of photos Ruby saw. There was one in particular. "Here's one I like the most." She showed the picture to everyone and they saw the photo. It was a group photo of everyone and in the photo was Ruby in HDD as Crimson Heart smiling.

**The End**

**Thank you for playing. (^_^)**

**New game?**

**A/N: And with this story done, it marks the fourth major story I've completed. It was a lot of fun writing this despite the mishaps that happened along the way. As usual, I would like to thank the Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki for helping me out, the videos I had to watch related to this series, the GameFAQs for certain details, Monty Oum (god bless his soul.) for the RWBY series, my beta, (Yes. I have a beta now.) and everyone who favorite, followed, and left reviews (except those who left annoying guest reviews I couldn't respond to.) A lot of research was put into this believe it or not. So, will I make a sequel to this like Neptune said? Hmm…yes no maybe so. It'll depend on what I'll see further into the two series and maybe wait three years. With this done, I can now focus on my other RWBY crossover story and to prepare for that, I'm going on a RWBY binge. So until then, I'll see all of you in the next story.**


End file.
